The warning
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall are in great danger. Will they survive? And if so in what condition will they be? Darkfic Rated for later chapters. ADMM/MWAW. Disclaimer: The character are from J.K.Rowling. IT'S COMPLETE! FINALLY!
1. The lists

_**The warning**_

George and Séléne, his girlfriend of Serpentard, go for a walk in the halls of Hogwarts. George Weasley is a boy of a very numerous family. Séléne is a girl from a lesbian family. Her mothers are Aurora Sinistra and Rolanda Hooch. Right now Séléne is very calm, but not quiet. George knows his girlfriend well. Something is on her mind.

"You have a problem. So …?"

"No, no, I am … fine …"

George raises his eyebrow. It is very obvious that he doesn't believe Séléne. His girlfriend sighs.

"I think that your family, and especially your mother, is in danger."

"What?!? My mother in danger? But why? Yes, she's in the Order of the Phoenix but she's not very important …"

"What do you know about your mother? Her past?"

"Almost nothing. She never speaks about her parents and I do not know my grandparents. This danger has anything to do with the past of my mum?"

"Yes, this danger exists only because of her past … "

"You mean that mum has a past … turbulent or scandalous?"

Séléne laughs. To think of Molly Weasley having a scandalous past is ridiculous. George smiles at his own joke. His mother is strict and clean. She and his father were married a month after the end of school. Séléne's parents are in the Order of the Phoenix too and are on very friendly terms with Albus Dumbledore. So they know secret information about the jobs of the Order. Séléne hesitates to tell all the information she knows.

"Your mother is a pure-blood. Her parents were very conservative. They had arranged a marriage for your mother with Lucius Malfoy. Your mother ran away with your father. Your grandparents were very angered. After Malfoy became a Death-eater, he swore revenge against your parents."

"My mother loves my father with all her heart. But it explains the behaviour of Malfoy against my family. But why has he waited for long?"

"Because of Harry. When he defeated Voldemort, the Death-eater went into hiding. The highest priority of Malfoy was to defend his family. But now, after the return of Voldemort, he is very strong again and he wants his revenge."

George is shocked. Malfoy and his mother … married … not possible. And what revenge …

« My mothers were on a mission in the house of Voldemort. The old Riddle house. They found two lists. One written in black ink and the other in red ink. The list in black represents death. Dumbledore, Flitwick, James Potter, Prewett and numerous others are on this list. On the other list are the names of McGonagall, Lily Evans, my mothers and your mother and more. "

"Aha, and why is this list in red?"

"Red represents what? »

George only fixes Séléne and pales.

"Yes, that's it exactly. These are the names of the women with pure blood. We believe they are meant as loot of the war for the Death-Eaters."


	2. How to tell Mummy

**How to tell Mummy**

George stands in front of The Burrow and tries to gather all the courage Gryffindors are so famous for. How the hell am I supposed to tell Mum about Séléne's suspicion? George was not at all happy about any of the events in the last couple of months.

Aurora and Rolanda had decided to send Séléne to Rolanda's parents. In a small village in the most remote corner of Wales. It was maddening.

She had just finished her last year in Hogwarts and had wanted to move to London. George had already found a nice little flat in Diagon Alley near Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. She would go to University in the day and they could spend the evenings together. Giving Fred time to go out with girls and eventually bring them home. The poor bloke is still not over Angelina. We'll see how much longer it lasts.

But now Séléne is to spent time with her grandparents in Wales and their wonderful plan is destroyed. Heck!  
And to top the howl thing he has to tell his Mum and Dad that some Death-Eaters are after his mother to kidnap her and bring her to asshole-number-two-right-after-You-Know-Who-himself so that this bastard can have revenge. Just shot me! Put me out of my misery, please! When he believes Séléne, and he does so unquestioningly, his mother was in for more than just the Killing Curse.

He contemplates all the other names on the list.

Lily Evans: married to James Potter, mother of Harry Potter, his youngest brother's best friend, and fortunately for her dead. She had been supposed to be Snape's loot, or repayment for good services as it read on the list.

Alice Longbottom had been meant to be given to Rodolphus Lestrange but she is in no state to be pleasurable to any man. George hates himself for this thought. He justifies it by saying those are the Death-Eaters' thoughts too. Alice is probably save from any attacks of the Death-Eaters. Nope, she's only safe from being enslaved. Bellatrix Lestrange, the bitch, would love to finish what she started and kill her.

Rolanda Hooch. Well, he doesn't really know what her assets are, other than flying like a bird. But hey, Séléne had mentioned that her grandma had been a fairy once. Yes, that is it. Auraya Holly Hooch will give the Dark Lord a means to rob the fairies of their secrets and gold. And her name is on the list too. Rolanda is meant as bait for to persuade her mother to give up her secrets for her daughter's life.

George nearly throws up in the nearby bush. How sick are these lunatics? How far will they go to achieve their aims? He doesn't want to find out. He just wants to see his mother through it alive and unscared.

Aurora Sinistra comes from a Death-Eater family. Her parents were very displeased when their youngest daughter married another woman. A woman, for heaven's sake! Such scandal! How could she?!? George laughed quietly. Aurora should have been Gryffindor instead of Syltherin. She had single-handedly turned the Wizarding World upside-down by marrying Rolanda. They were the first lesbian couple to marry officially. Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall had created a spell so that homosexual couples can have children. Minerva had been responsible for the transfiguration of the body, Poppy for the bodily functions and anatomical accuracy.

Poppy Pomfrey is also on the list. Sure, every army needs a good healer. George really doesn't know much about her life. She's a very elusive character.

But the worst thing for him is that his mother's name is on that list. And McGonagall. What can You-Know-Who want with her? Ok, she is a teacher and must be powerful. And she is Dumbledore's friend and Deputy. But other than that?

And his mother will be toast because Malfoy senior is a spoil-sport and can't get over her.

It is no help. He has to tell his mother. She can't go anywhere alone anymore. It will be safest for her to move into Headquarters. Mastering his courage, he walks up to the house and enters through the kitchen door.

"Hi, Mum and Dad, I'm here."

His mother comes bustling in from the living room and smiles warmly at him.

"Hello George, darling. Are you hungry? Shall I make something for you?"

"No, but is Dad here?"

"I'm here, George. Perkins gave me your message that you have something important to tell us. Sit down and shot."

George is very nervous. His parents had always protected him and his siblings. Now is the time to do something for them. He just hopes they believe him.

"Ok, Dad. That is hard for me but you have to know this. Mum is in danger. Lucius Malfoy and all the other Death-Eaters are up and about to abduct women. Their names are on a list which was found in the old house of You-Know-Who's father. The Dark Lord will then give them to his most faithful servants."

Both his parents are shocked beyond words.

"Mum, Lucius Malfoy is after you."

Molly Weasley seems close to fainting. Her eyes have gone round and there is real fear in them. Arthur chances a worried glance at his wife and is shocked to see her bare of her usual self-assured behaviour. With one fluid movement he is by her side and wraps his arms around Molly.

_A./N.: Sorry for the slight Artemis Fowl cross-over. The fairy thing will be explained soon. Tell me what you want in this story or what you think is coming and I'll see if I can fit it in. I appreciate your reviews!_


	3. Hogwarts: Really a Safe Haven?

**Hogwarts: Really a Safe Haven?**

Séléne will go to her parents today and tell them that she is staying. Really, when are adults going to learn that sending children away is not right? Hogwarts is one of the safest places anyone could possibly be. Her grandparents house is small and without major security measures. You don't need to be the Dark Lord to get in there. Séléne has made up her mind. She is staying and defending her mothers and her godmother. Minerva in the hands of Lord Voldemort is something Séléne doesn't even want to imagine. George is with his parents at that moment and trying to convince them to move into headquarters. Minerva has an advantage. She is already in a safe-haven. With Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts no one dares to attack the castle or its inhabitants.

These happy thoughts bring a bounce to Séléne's steps and a smile to her lips. No need to worry so much. What does Mina always say? We tackle problems as they come.

Right now I tackle the problem with my parents.

----

"Mum, Ma, I want to stay here in Hogwarts or at least in headquarters. You can safe your breath because I'm aware of the dangers and I can help. Truly I can!"

"That might be the case, Séléne, but you're still going to your grandparents."

Rolanda looks sternly at her daughter.

"But, Ma ..."

"Don't 'but, Ma' me! I'm your mother and your safety is my priority!"

"And why are Emerahl and Nelly allowed to stay?"

Aurora rolls her eyes and sighs exasperated.

"Because they are students here in Hogwarts."

"I promise not to get into trouble, please."

Both her mothers observe her suspiciously. Then they share a long and worried look. They know their eldest daughter well. She always has a particular talent to get herself in trouble.

"Alright, Séléne, under one condition: You are not to leave headquarters and help with the paper work."

"Oh, thank you, thank you."

Séléne is more than happy. She is not sent into exile.

----

Minerva has been ordered to Albus' office. She is to go on a mission. Aurora had been injured on the last mission and Rolanda had strictly forbidden her to move outside of Hogwarts. Now Minerva and Rolanda are together on this next mission. Albus is really protective about his deputy lately and she has no idea why that is so. It is unnerving to her. Minerva hates to be fussed over. She no student anymore, for goodness sake.

"Here I am, Albus. So what is the mission?"

Albus sits behind his desk with a lot of scrolls packed in two stacks. Rolanda is already standing next to him.

"Here, these two stacks have to be delivered to important members of the order."

"What? I am to be a messenger girl? You can't be serious, Albus!"

"Minerva, these are the plans for evacuation and safe places for the event that we loose the war. They are very important. I can't trust just anybody to deliver them. Please, don't be indignant. You're strong and powerful and you have enough field experience to know what to do when cornered."

Behind Minerva's back Rolanda gives Albus a big smile and wink. He appeals to her ego and that is the best thing right now.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Minerva."


	4. Mission gone awry

Mission gone awry

Minerva was still a little huffy and not at all happy about being a messenger bird. She was deputy headmistress in one of the most prestigious schools of the world and supposed to run it when the headmaster was busy himself. Which he was constantly.

The ministry was not an issue anymore since they didn't believe him any longer but that didn't mean he was less busy. The order demanded a lot of attention. The members were scared because they knew the truth. They were surrounded by the enemy. On the one hand there was the obvious threat of death-eaters and on the other hand was the ministry with all its officials looking for 'traitors' who believed the Box Who Lived and Dumbledore and threatened to destroy their fake security. Dumbledore had to keep up their spirit. Of course it was important work to send out these plans but she had a feeling that she was needed in Hogwarts.

Despite Minerva's worries all went well. The first three people on the list were old friends of Minerva, Dumbledore and Rolanda. The served the two messenger birds tea and biscuits. It turned out to be more a jolly trip than a real mission. Rolanda laughed heartily at the jokes of their friends and even Minerva started to relax.

And then everything went terribly wrong. Heavy rain had started to descend upon the green meadows around them only a few minutes before. Moonlight softly illuminated the two women and their attackers, who were hidden by invisibility cloaks.

"Expeliarmus!"

Suddenly Minerva and Rolanda were hit by the curse and in horror both women watch how their wands flew from their hands. Immediately more curses where cast. Only Minerva's quick reaction saved her.

"Sectumsempra!"

Warm blood ran down her arm, seeping through the heavy fabric of her robes and dripping onto the dew-tipped grass. Her attacker hadn't achieved his goal of slicing her arm off, but had managed to do a great deal of damage despite her shielding charm. Parting the leaves of the bush with her good hand, Minerva McGonagall squinted out over the lawn through the broken lenses of her glasses, her severely blurred vision further impaired by the white spots and flashes that danced to the beat of her rapid pulse.

She needed her wand. And there was only one way to find it.

With a faint pop and soundless prayer to any gods that might be listening, she transformed into her animagi shape; her vision only slightly improved. After one last glance around, she darted out of the cover of the foliage and ran across the lawn towards the woods as fast as her body would let her, movement severely hampered by her still bleeding foreleg.

Minerva had come within twelve strides of the cover of the trees when she heard it. A faint cry for help reached her ears. Without thinking she stormed forward and towards where Rolanda tried desperately to get away from the advancing death-eaters. When she got near enough, she launched herself at one of death-eaters and began to scratch at his eyes. He stumbled into his friends and they all fell to the ground in a tangle of robes. Minerva sized her chance and bounded off.

"_Petrifictus Totalus!"_

The spell hit her mid-bound, tripping her up and somersaulting her limp body into the damp grass. A sharp stab of pain filled her chest to bursting point, wrenching a feline cry from her throat.

"Ah, Minerva McGonagall. I thought I saw you. Running away? Not a very Gryffindor-like trait, is it…"

Another whispered incantation and extreme pressure began to fill her skull, forcing her to change back to her human self.

"You seem to have lost your wand. Such a shame, now you'll have no way to defend yourself. HE will be most pleased."

Minerva was worried. She rose on her feet and walked over to the window. This cell was very small. When she stretched out her arms she could touch the walls to both sides. She was scared but didn't want to show that. But being strong the howl time took all her strength, she would need a break soon or her resolve would waver all the sooner when they brought her out to be tortured. The only problem was that she didn't know when they would come for her.

She also worried for Rolanda. She sure as hell hoped that she got away. And got away in one piece. Minerva had sacrificed her own chance to get away to ensure that Rolanda was safe.

Her legs suddenly began to cramp. The constant standing or sitting with crossed or drawn up legs was very painful for her leg muscles. She tried to shake her leg a bit and thus get rid of the cramp. It didn't work. As was expected. It was maddening. The howl situation was Albus fault had he not send hem on a stupid mission like that Rolanda and she would have been safe. But no Albus wanted his bloody letters delivered and now the enemy knew about their rescue plans. Her own chances of being rescued dwindled away rapidly. The order couldn't risk endangering its members on a fruitless expedition.

Hours later she was jerked into awareness by the scraping sound of the key in the lock. Immediately she was up and ready to defend herself. Without her wand she had little chances but she would go down fighting.

"Come with me, bitch."

A hooded figure appeared in the doorframe and beckoned her forward with two fingers. Minerva squinted at him. She had recognized the voice but she couldn't match it with a name.

Before she had a chance to think about it properly she was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of her cell. The hooded figure didn't speak anymore and brought her to a library like room with a huge desk in the middle. Behind the desk stood Lord Voldemort himself.

When he became aware of her presence he walked around the desk.

"Where am I? You better let me go before Dumbledore finds me here. What do want from me anyway?"

Voldemort smiled at her. Damn! This whole situation scared the shit out of her. She felt silly now. Afraid of the dark and a man, just like a little kid. That sick bastard had her jumping at shadows.

"That's none of your concern! You won't leave this place ever again in any way. Senza Magia!"

She screamed as she felt herself being lifted from the floor with the impact, her back arching in pain.

"Stop it! Don't do this! Oh, God, HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs, but no one heard, no one came. She continued screaming as she fell back onto the floor with a crashing sound. Minerva lay there on the floor. Excruciating pain shot through her body when her magic got blocked. Even without her wand she could still use a bit of magic. She was not as strong as Dumbledore but he had taught her a few charms for self-defense. She moaned. Darkness forced a way into her vision, blurring it and eventually destroying it.

Voldemort looked at his fallen prey. Patiently he waited for her to return to consciousness, knowing precisely what this hex did to a person.

The moment Minerva woke up she began to plead, feeling weaker than she had ever in her life. "Leave me ALONE! Oh PLEASE leave me alone!"

Voldemort only sneered and threw himself on her. He pulled off her skirt and panties and threw them to the floor behind him. Her legs free, she tried to kick him, but didn't have the energy. He grabbed her blouse and tore it open, scattering buttons everywhere. Tearing her bra open, he pulled it and the remains of her blouse from her body and threw them to the floor with her skirt and panties. He threw himself on top of her, one hand grabbing a fist full of hair while the other grabbed one of her breasts and twisted cruelly.

"DON'T!" she screamed. "You're HURTING me! Owwww! STOP it! Please STOP IT!"

He crushed his mouth to hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. She gagged as the intruder forced its way deep into her mouth. She had her hands against his chest, trying to push him off of her, but he was too heavy. She felt him using his knees to force her legs apart. Her body was twisting and squirming under him as she fought to escape.

He buried his face in her neck and she felt him snaking a hand between them. His hand went to her crotch, rubbing between the lips of her vagina. "Nuuhhh … oohhh … STOP!" she screamed as he jammed a finger up inside her. His mouth dropped to her breast and he viciously chewed on her nipple, sending waves of pain through her.

"DON'T! Oh please DON'T! You're HURTING me!"

He was undoing his trousers, pulling out his member as he prepared to rape her. She felt the fear and frustration raging through her. He was going to use her like a piece of meat, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Get OFF of me!" Minerva screamed in vain. "Oh God, get OFF of me! You can't DO this! You just CAN'T!"

She felt him pressing the head of his member against her vagina. She dug her heels into the floor, trying to get enough leverage to throw him off. She twisted and turned, pushed against his chest, tried to move her hips away from him. Nothing worked.

"Oh, no! Oh, please NO!" she begged as she felt him forcing her open, felt the head of his cock start to enter her. "No! I don't … don't want … you IN me! Let GO! Get … get OUT of me!"  
He was fucking his way into her, driving deeper with each thrust of his hips. She hadn't been ready, hadn't been aroused, and the penetration was painful. Minerva felt as if her insides were being torn open as he pounded farther and farther into her. Tears burned her cheeks as the reality of what was happening sunk in.

"No! Don't! PLEASE … don't! No! … No! … NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Minerva arched her back and screamed in pain as he finally drove the full length of his shaft into her body. "Oh, God, please STOP it! nuuhhh … nuuhhh … nuuhhh … Get … get … OUT of … of me! P-please! Oh, God! Oh, God!"

He was driving into her brutally, viciously. His hands roamed over her body, twisting and squeezing. Minerva continued fighting, squirming and kicking, trying to push him away. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She ground her teeth. She felt the perspiration beading on her body. She cried out in pain each time he impaled her.

"No … more! … nuuhhh … nuuhhh … P-please … no … MORE! … nuuhhh … It … HURTS! … Oh God! … It … h-hurts!" Minerva pleaded futilely. Voldemort didn't care if he hurt her. He enjoyed hurting her. He drove into her repeatedly with long, hard strokes, using his cock as a weapon against her.

"Please … PLEASE … no more! I can't … can't TAKE … anymore! You're HURTING me!" she whimpered as the level of pain increased. He was groaning in her ear, thrusting into her faster and harder. She felt as if he were tearing her open. Harder. Faster. Deeper. Over and over. She felt him throbbing inside of her.

"Oh, shit!" he groaned. "Oh, SHIT! Ohhhhuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She felt him cumming, shooting streams of thick, hot fluids deep inside her. Her stomach constricted and she felt the bile rising in her throat. She had to fight down the urge to vomit as she felt the warmth spreading through her. Still he pounded into her, over and over until he had drained the last drop of his cum into her. Then, with a groan and a shiver, he collapsed on top of her. Minerva felt him gradually softening inside of her.

She was trembling uncontrollably. The pain, the terror, the humiliation were all playing on her mind. She felt dirty, as if covered with some kind of slime. He had to leave now. He just had to.

"Please," she whispered between her tears "please … let me go ..."

Voldemort got up, dressed again and smiled at the whimpering woman on the floor. First he rendered her unconscious then with an ancient spell, he had once found in the restricted area of the Hogwarts' library, he carved his sign into her chest. Blood poured out of the open wound and stained the desk's surface. A beautiful colour, especially since it was the colour of blood.


	5. Lucius' Revenge

**Lucius' Revenge**

Rolanda had made it back to Hogwarts. Badly injured but alive. Frantically she turned on the spot, looking for any signs of Minerva. Minerva was nowhere near her though and Rolanda settled down to wait for her. Surely Minerva would apparate in a few moments and swear horribly at those bloody death-eaters who attacked them. And Rolanda would be more than glad to see the irritating Scottish witch. She would hug her and be happy to see her alive. How many people would fling themselves at paid murderers without a wand just to defend a woman they worked with?

But minutes stretched into an hour and still there was no sign of Minerva. Rolanda was more terrified by the second. What took Minerva so long? Surely she got away. Oh ... perhaps she had to hide and wait until the coast was clear to apparate home. Yeah, that must be it. Desperately Rolanda searched her brain for any explanation, even the most unlikely, for Minerva's absence.

After two hours however her hope was extinguished. It was clear to the most dim-witted person that something was very wrong indeed. Minerva was an excellent fighter with more experience than she wished for. In a fair duel no death-eater had a chance to match her. But they had been outnumbered and taken completely by surprise. Since Minerva was not here by now she must have been imprisoned. Ergo the longer Rolanda waited the more those bastards could torture Minerva and get information from her.

The image of a help- and defenceless Minerva nearly killed Rolanda. How on earth was she supposed to break the news to Albus?

----

Molly was a nervous wreck since George had told her about the death-eaters' plans. She was more afraid than ever before in her life. But being imprisoned in the order's headquarters was suffocating. For the first time she understood Sirius. He was very sympathetic indeed. And Arthur was a real darling, trying to keep her occupied in the house, bringing her flowers or other small pleasurable things.

But today everything was different. A frightened Pomona Sprout had come to Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore and completely destroyed his tower upon hearing the news of his wife's abduction. Pomona went to inform the other members of the order and asked Molly to go to the Ministry and inform Arthur, Kingsley, Tonks and Mad-Eye.

Molly was only too happy to help. It was a chance to get out after all.

Enthusiastically she changed into Muggle clothes and got ready to go to the Ministry. Arthur would probably be mad because she left headquarters but when he heard the news everything would change. Minerva was in danger and they had to act fast if there was to be a chance to rescue her.

Molly did not get very far. Sirius saw horror-stricken how suddenly two men appeared underneath the tree and grabbed Molly. Then they apparated before Sirius could so much as blink.

----

Lucius opened the door to his room which had become Molly's cell. He would finally get her and he would enjoy every last second of it.

"Molly, I know we have our differences, but that doesn't matter right now. Finally we can start again. Forget Arthur, forget Narcissa. I love you, and I'll prove it. I know you may think you're not good enough for me, but you are."

But he was cut off by Molly's cruel laughter. She would NOT show him her fear.

"Is that what you think, Lucius? I didn't marry you because you are shallow-minded and petty. You're a cruel bastard."

Molly's laughter echoed through Lucius' head, cutting straight into his heart. All he could think was _she shouldn't have laughed_. But it was too late for her to fix the damage. The rage in Lucius' heart was building, and his teeth were clenched in fury. His blood ran hot in his veins, and the alcohol only increased his anger. How dare she reject him again? He wouldn't stand for it. He would force her to love him.

He got to his feet, sweat beads forming on his reddened face. He grabbed Molly roughly, half-dragging her onto his bed. She struggled underneath him, but his grip was to strong. Lucius tore at her dress, ripping at the fabric until there was only her underwear. His breath was hot against her neck, and thick with the scent of whiskey. He ripped off her last layer of clothing, finally allowing himself to cup his hands around her breasts. The beautiful pale mounds filled his hands. His eyes trailed up her smooth stomach and neck, settling on her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes were filled with hatred and malice, but Lucius took no notice of her anger. He forced her into a kiss, harsh and rough, allowing his tongue to search her mouth despite her protests.

Molly gave him another hard shove, trying desperately to get the man off of her, but he did not budge. This was exactly the Lucius she had once known. Just as cruel as in Hogwarts. But by now he had learned even more tricks. "Get off of me," she hissed.

"I can't do that, love. I've made up my mind." Lucius smiled in that cocky way of his that had always sickened, but this time it seemed only more devious, and she was afraid.

Lucius undressed as quickly as possible, he couldn't wait any longer, and he would get what he wanted whether Molly cooperated or not. He trailed his finger up her bare leg, enjoying the softness of her skin. It was smooth despite her over forty years. She was all his if he chose to take her. His hands wandered farther into an area that Lucius had not yet explored. Molly cried and whimpered lightly as he slipped a finger into her, and he was almost disappointed by her sudden submissiveness. She was soaking wet, who was she to say she didn't want him? He pressed his hardened manhood against her thigh, and she cried out in pain - pain that Lucius mistook for pleasure - as he rocked into her, thrusting and moaning.

"No, no Lucius stop!" Molly begged, sobbing. She was in pain, and worse, she was completely vulnerable and completely at his mercy. But Lucius would have none of her pleading. He silenced her cries with a long kiss, mashing is rough lips against her soft ones. All she could do was lay under his heavy trap, and whimper to herself, pleading with God, who had long before forsaken her.

Lucius was finally finished with the bitch, grinning to himself. He tossed her away from him like a plaything he no longer used, and she scrambled to collect her cloths. He had gotten what he wanted, and so he no longer needed her. And he was completely oblivious of Molly's slumped and bleeding form, vomiting on the floor through a flood of tears.


	6. Fighting Back

**Fighting Back**

Molly was huddled in a corner of the room. He had given her enough time to get dressed again and recover a bit but it would foolish to believe it he was being nice. Trembling and terrified, she watched Malfoy's every move. He had caught her off guard but that would not happen again. She would not allow him to touch her again. Rather die fighting than let this bastard force himself on her.

Lucius was coming menacingly closer to her and Molly felt panic rise in her. He would have to kill her and play with her corpse because she would never give in to him. Getting up on wobbly knees, Molly readied herself to fight. Lucius grinned. He had been disappointed when he had been able to overpower her that easily. He wanted to cause her pain.

All of a sudden Lucius lunched forward and banged her head hard against the wall. She had no chance of escape.

Molly woke up. As she tried to move she noticed with a sudden flash of panic that she was shackled to the wall with heavy iron manacles. In front of her stood Lucius Malfoy. Molly tried unsuccessfully to fight down her panic. Lucius Malfoy saw her wide terrified eyes and smiled. He sneered down at her:

"I expect you to be a little more receptive to my advances. But here you try to fight me. Now that isn't very nice. I think you need to be punished for that."

Molly's guts turned to knots. She was more afraid than before in her life. Surely he wouldn't use violence on her, would he? Then she remembered all the stories of his cruelties in the first wizarding war and she began to tremble violently.

Lucius slapped her hard across her face. She winced and tried to jerk back. He seized her chin in his hand and rubbed his face over hers, biting at her lips. Then he drew back, leaving her face wet with saliva, and punched her in the stomach. He took a step back to survey his effect on her.

She was gasping for air and had doubled over as far as her manacles allowed. Molly had felt the violence in him. She knew she couldn't escape from him or prevent him from violating her. She also knew he would hurt her even more, given the slightest excuse. 'I must endure this and hope to appease him.'

He raised his wand and, with a big smirk on his face, cried out:

"Crucio!"

Molly writhed in pain. She couldn't help it and began screaming. The pain was excruciating. It was worse than anything she had experienced before. After what seemed like an eternity, he lifted the spell. Not giving her a minute to recover he explored her body with his hands. Molly tried to shrink back from his touch. Malfoy became angry at that and used the Cruciatus-Curse again. After lifting the curse, he tore her robes apart and grabbed her dress. He tore that apart too, sending buttons flying. He just stared at her well-seized breasts. Grabbing them in his hands, he felt her breasts, weighing and then squeezing them, and he pinched her nipples; then he ran his hand over her stomach and into the triangle of hair between her legs, bushy and curly like the hair on her head. He prodded her roughly with his fingers. She began to cry. His dick was so stiff he felt it would burst. Again he stepped back and observed her fear and agony. It was delicious. With a flick of his wand he undressed her completely. Now she stood there in all her naked glory. Another flick of his wand and a few murmured words moved the manacles on her legs apart. She fought the pull of the manacles but couldn't prevent her legs from being spread apart. She stared at him, wide-eyed with horror. It was obvious that Malfoy enjoyed her anguish. Malfoy spat on his hand then rubbed the moisture between her legs. He pushed his fingers inside her. She cried out in pain.

She couldn't endure it. She heaved and struggled, bringing up her knee and aiming for his tender parts. He began to punch her without letting go of her hair.

Then he became inventive and shoved his wand between her legs. He smiled sweetly at her and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Crucio"

The pain was even more pronounced than before. She was screaming at the top of her voice. When he lifted the curse off her, she hang limp in the manacles. Completely exhausted. It was too much. All she wanted was peace and quiet. But Malfoy had other plans. He shoved himself inside her. With each violent shove inside her, she screamed louder and prayed to God to put her out of her misery.

----

Minerva still lay in the library-like room but all of a sudden the door opened and revealed Tom. Minerva knew what was coming but she would not give in without a fight.

Pressing her skirt down, Minerva became aware of a hard object pressed against her calve. The small dagger her father had given her was still securely tucked in her boot. The death-eaters not anticipating a muggle-style attack. She might be wandless and her magic might be blocked but she would never allow Voldemort to touch her again.

Minerva would have to wait until the last possible second, though, and she had her doubts as to whether she could control herself that long. She hated Tom for doing that to her and the mere thought of enduring that a second time made her retch.

But Minerva was strong and gifted with incredible will-power. She didn't dare let too much show on her face, but narrowed her eyes and glared at Tom as hard as she could. Which was considerable. Minerva was livid with anger.

She struggled as Tom pressed her to the ground and tried to pull up her skirt, more in order to get her hand on the dagger hilt and palm it unnoticed than in actual resistance. Tom slapped her hard across the face, ordering Minerva to be still. Her cheek burned and her eyes watered, but the dagger was now in her hand, concealed under the folds of her skirt.

Minerva lay back, breathing heavily. She concentrated on her objective, trying to erase everything else from her mind. It would have to be in the back; the quarters were too close to try for the throat.

Tom's cold fingers were digging into her thighs now, wrenching them apart. In her mind, Minerva could see her father's blunt finger stabbing at her uncle Murtagh's ribs, and hear his voice, "Here, lass, up under the lowest ribs, close to the backbone. Stab hard, upward into the kidney, and he'll drop like a stone."

It was almost time; Tom's breath was disgustingly warm on her face, and he was fumbling between my bared legs, intent on his goal.

"Take a good look, Minerva, and see how it's done. You'll be fucked by a real man, not a spineless worm like Dumbledore," he panted, "I'll have you moaning for more before ..."

Minerva whipped her left arm around his neck to hold him close; holding the knife hand high, she plunged it in as hard as she could. The shock of impact reverberated up her arm, and she nearly lost her hold on the dagger. Tom yelped and squirmed, twisting to get away. Unable to see, Minerva had aimed too high, and the knife had skittered off a rib.

She couldn't let go now. Luckily, her legs were free of the entangling skirt. Minerva wrapped them tightly around Tom's sweating hips, holding him down for the precious seconds she needed for another try. But Tom was faster. His hands grasped blindly for her wrists and, when he had found them, wrench them up over her head. Minerva was now really defenceless. And she had angered him.

Minerva had no delusions: she would pay for that.


	7. Minerva's Worst Nightmare

**Minerva's worst nightmare**

When Molly came round again she was no longer chained to the wall in Lucius bedroom. She lay on the floor of a tiny room and there was another person with her. A person who sobbed almost silently and stroked Molly's back over and over again.

"Oh Molly, I'm so sorry they got you too. What have they done to you? Oh God and I made it worse …"

Minerva McGonagall? That was most definitely her voice. And apparently she thought that Molly was still unconscious. Molly hadn't the heart or the energy to contradict her.

----

"Get up, sluts."

Easier said than done, Minerva thought. They had been left alone for the night, without food or water, but alone. Molly couldn't get up. she was too sore from her encounter with Lucius. Minerva almost groaned in frustration. Suddenly Molly was slumping to the ground, arms outstretched, a flurry of fiery red hair. Minerva caught her gently and noted her returned lapse into unconsciousness. As she strode up the steps to the library-like room she half carried Molly with her. She was afraid because she knew what was coming. Now she would pay for trying to kill Tom. And the fact that he had taken his time in figuring out what would be appropriate was not at all reassuring. When they entered the room, they were greeted by Tom.

"This shall not do," he cried silkily, "How can I enjoy the company of two beautiful women if they are injured so."

He waved a hand over Molly's forehead and she moaned, curling into Minerva, hooking one arm around her.

"What have the fiends done to her? I said she was not to be injured more than necessary to capture her! She must be healed, if I can have much fun with her. Follow me."

He leaned inward and gently ran, no caressed, his hand down Molly's cheek and she, her eyes unfocused, moved away from his touch and pressed her face into Minerva's waist. She held her, fearing the Dark Lord's advances and feeling possessive at the same time. Molly had once been her student and she would be damned if she let anything further happen to her. What was Tom up to? Did he truly ordered not to injure Molly? That was not his style. He and his followers created chaos and fear. Minerva caught Lucius' eyes and knew immediately who to thank for Molly's pain.

"Bring them next door, Lucius."

When they were grabbed and dragged away, Minerva could clearly hear Tom's next sentence.

"Oh, and good job on that Weasley woman. I will enjoy myself immensely when I teach Minerva her lesson."

Minerva began to shiver violently. So Tom wanted Molly healed so that he could inflict new pain on her without Molly passing out early.

----

When Molly woke, it was to the grim visage of Minerva McGonagall, sitting against a grey wall. Nothing hurt and it was no longer so cold. Her former teacher had her arms crossed over her chest and she watched her with dark, intelligent eyes. Gingerly, Molly levered herself up on one elbow and glanced her way. Minerva had her long legs crossed at the ankle and she didn't move but she wasn't asleep.

Molly sat up impatiently and resisted the urge to pull her knees up to her chest and wrap her arms around them. Though comforting it would make her seem childish and beyond that, weak and womanish. Minerva would not approve. Minerva pressed her lips together and fiddled with the wedding band on her finger. Molly realized with a start, that Minerva too had been healed. She desperately needed to break the silence. Minerva looked as though she would continue to stare at her until she bored holes right through.

"Professor McGonagall, what happened while I was unconscious?"

Minerva cleared her throat and spoke in short clipped words, unlike her usual self.

"Lucius Malfoy healed us both and then deposited us here … He said he would return his attentions to us later."

Minerva turned her head sharply, and she pulled in a breath guiltily, Molly need not know of the other more embarrassing things that Malfoy had said about her. The thought sent a chill down Minerva's spine as she thought of exactly how and of the great length that Voldemort had proposed of the fun that he was going to have. Molly need not know either that she was punished because of something Minerva had done.

"When can we expect his tender ministrations?" Molly said, slightly less brave inside.

"Anytime one would expect."

Molly nodded slightly, her face blank but her insides quivering. How could the professor be so calm? The door of the room opened slightly then creaked open fully, a death-eater entered and a servant following behind. The servant laid down a jug, loaf of bread and a slab of cheese.

The masked death-eater stayed put, playing with something in his hands. Molly realized with a start that it was a collar, complete with long chain lead. She swallowed down her apprehension as the death-eater approached her and she backed away slightly. She fidgeted, prepared to fight to get away, but unexpectedly the death-eater struck out and hit her on the face, Molly fell back and the man quickly clamped the collar around her neck. Minerva jumped up and rushed to Molly as the door shut with a bang as the death-eater marched out.

"May I?"

Molly was uneasy but gave a slight nod of her head. Minerva stepped closer, so that there was barely any space between them and Molly bent her head. Minerva's arm gently clipped her shoulder, so close was she to her. She could feel her breath on the back of her neck, and she got goose bumps as Minerva lightly slipped her fingers underneath the collar, and round the entire circumference of the collar. She gently pried at the clasp on the back of the collar. Finally, she stepped back and said;

"I don't think we can get it off, Molly. It must be made with magic. I'm sorry."

Minerva hated to see a former student, or anyone for that matter, in such a state, collared as if she was an animal.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Professor."

The uneasy silence grew and splintered as both women stared somewhat hesitantly at the paltry meal before them. Neither moved to eat it. At last Minerva looked up and said wryly;

"Let's eat. I have the uneasy feeling that we will need our strength."

She gestured with her fingers towards the food and Molly walked to the bread and hunkered down. Molly gingerly tore the loaf in half and handed it to Minerva. She retreated to her corner of the cell and ate awkwardly. The bread only slated her hunger, but Molly dared not touch the cheese. She drank briefly from the tankard and leaned back against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. Her chest sank and her shoulders slumped.

Minerva looked at Molly with sympathy.

"It isn't hopeless, Molly."

The other woman opened one eye and looked at her.

"What should I be hoping for, Minerva?"

Minerva was shocked but she kept her face straight and still.

"Rescue?" She was trying to probe out Molly, to find out what was wrong.

"Why should I be rescued? The order would be outnumbered and they can't even hope for help from the ministry. They would be slaughtered." Molly turned her face away, to hide the tear that slipped down her face.

"Molly …"

Only the trembling of her lower lip showed Minerva exactly how frightened she was. She was trying to keep up a brave front. To keep her pride … In front of her former professor, the woman she had always admired.

"Molly …"

She turned at that and looked at Minerva.

Minerva was unsure how to break the silence. It wouldn't do if she mentioned Hogwarts or their families, not with the predicament that Molly was currently in. In fact, she could really mention nothing at all.

Once again, the door began to creak open and the bolts in the hinges scraped and screeched, protesting angrily at renewed function. The same death-eater tramped in, and grabbed the crook of Minerva's arm. Minerva rose to her feet and the death-eater pulled her along, his taut arm serving as the string for the puppet.

A short time later, the door opened again and Molly got to her feet to investigate. But a pair of death-eaters grabbed her, bringing her along a gray corridor into another door. There was a bed resplendent with four corner posts, complete with restraining chains. Minerva was there too, sitting in a straight backed chair, the back against her chest. She was silent and a line of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

Molly was tied by her wrists and set on the edge of the bed. Suddenly Voldemort was in the room and he clapped his hands and said:

"What fun I shall have! Mrs. Weasley, you are indeed a catch. And my dear Professor, what I shall be able to do with you. Such a fine pair!"

His chuckle was light and entirely insane. Molly drew even breaths and tried not to shake with fear. Never before had she been so terrified. But then again, she had never been in such a situation before. Voldemort walked over to her, his black robe swishing against the stone floor.

He had a knife in one hand. He cut Molly's bonds and threw them to the ground and seemed amused by her one instant glance towards the door.

"No escape for you, my darling. I have not yet taken my enjoyment from you."

He barred his teeth in a feral manner. Molly bit her lip and stared at the door. Voldemort stroked her hair and leaned in to gently nibble her neck. Molly felt nothing, just empty inside. She took solace there, inside her mind, where this wasn't really happening. She didn't hear the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the room and the muted growl of outage. Molly felt chilled. Voldemort fastened the chains to her wrists and ankles, forcing her into a spread eagle position.

First he ran his hand down her chest then he began to remove her clothing. The end of the bed board was high so Minerva couldn't see what he was doing. Voldemort beckoned to her and the chair moved a bit so that she could see all too clearly what happened. As she saw the state of Molly, nude, her eyes clenched tight and her fingers clutched into fists, embarrassed and no doubt humiliated, Minerva filled with a murderous rage as what had been done to one of her students. Molly didn't deserve this. Minerva glanced at Voldemort with anguished eyes and murder in her heart.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll be gentle."

Molly's eyes snapped open as she heard Voldemort repeat the line that Arthur had said over 25 years ago. 'Oh no, he is in my head and playing with my memories!' Her breath hitched in the throat as she squirmed away from Voldemort, who sat on the edge of the bed, his long slender fingers smoothly ran down from her hip to her knee.

Molly took a deep breath, feeling as if she was drowning and tried to shrink away from Voldemort as he lay down on top of her, taking control of her mouth and caressing her. Molly lay as a corpse, as Voldemort made love to her. All she could keep telling herself was that it would be over soon. And Minerva sat and watched in disgust and horror. When at last, Voldemort lay spent, Molly said nothing, nor did she move, except for the tears falling down her glistening cheeks.

Voldemort undressed completely and leaned over her, whispering into her ear:

"That was very enjoyable. And now, my dear, I think I will take my fill of you again."

A little while later when Voldemort gasped and panted, he said:

"I think my guards need a little diversion, don't you? In your cell of course. I'm sure Minerva won't object."

It was all Molly could do to speak.

"No, never…."

Voldemort's eyes flashed and he shouted:

"You will do it; otherwise Professor McGonagall will die by the most torturous means I can devise."

Voldemort drew one hand down the curve of her neck and she shuddered, she felt so used, unclean. Cold.

"I will." Molly said and she fought back the scream that raged in her throat as Voldemort fulfilled his desire. Then he said:

"I think, my dear, for your earlier disobedience that I will send you to have a little fun with Rudolphus. He does such good work, really he does. Pain is his specialty and his pleasure."

Molly let out a moan.

"Guard!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Is Rudolphus finished with the other matters I assigned?"

"No, my lord. But if you wish my lord I will fetch him."

"No. I am done with the wench."

"My lord?"

"You will take her to her cell. I will not require your services for an hour at least. But the muggle-lover's wife here must be delivered to Rudolphus in two hours. Alive. Otherwise I will be most displeased. Oh and the dear Professor is to be brought to my private quarters afterwards."

Molly's eyes shot open. Not more! Minerva swore at Voldemort. His eyes narrowed and he send an ancient curse at her. The wound on her chest burst into pain and crushed all the air from her lungs. Minerva fainted.

"Yes, of course, my lord, it will be done as you wish."

Voldemort leapt up and pulled on his robe, then strode out of the room. The death-eater wrenched off the manacles and dragged Molly. It took her a minute to shake off her fatigue and then she began to struggle as he pulled her down the hallway. She planted her feet firmly and stood. He pulled on the chain fastened round her neck and she resisted, the tendons and muscles in her neck standing out. Suddenly, he let out the slack and Molly fell towards him. He grabbed her, and Molly thrust her knee into his groin.

"Ugh! You'll pay for that, bitch!"

He grabbed her round the neck and hit her head once, twice against the wall. Molly slumped, stunned. He lugged her down the hallway back to the cell.

----

As Minerva woke, her head pounded and her body ached. She shivered and she realized that she was naked. She drew on the green skirt and blouse that lay, crumpled, on the floor of the cell. She leaned her head against the wall; the cool stone eased the bludgeoning pain that went through it. The death-eater discarded Molly casually on the floor and entered into the cell.

"The wall, you slut."

Minerva obeyed, she had seen the petty look in other's eyes before, the mark of a bully.

"Not fast enough, bitch. Crucio!"

The curse hit her squarely. Minerva gritted her teeth, determined not to show pain or cry out.

"Move. Now."

The death-eater locked the manacles about her wrists and ankles, pulling her arms above her head and forcing Minerva to stand upright. Minerva then chanced a glance at Molly. She flinched at the sight of her, bruises all about her, her upper arms, neck, and face. What had happened to her?

"Now, you be quiet, I'll not have you interrupt my fun."

As he drew down his hose, Minerva shuddered. Not Molly. She wouldn't let it happen. Never.

''Don't!"

Her distress broke free in a single word.

"One more won't harm anything, will it? The little bitch has certainly had enough practice with seven children."

His tone was friendly and cheerful as he pulled Molly up against the wall.

"Take me instead, just not her."

Molly was sure that this was just a delirium. Minerva would never say such a thing. She would never sound this distressed. She would never beg.

"Sorry, professor, I'm not really interested. Anyway you belong to the Dark Lord."

Minerva flinched. The death-eater continued with his task and Minerva could do nothing except turn her eyes away and close them and pray that it would be all over. She never noticed the tears the traced solitary tracks down her face.

As Molly woke, her whole body felt on fire, and as she looked at all the bruises she had accumulated, she knew why and it made her sick. On all fours, she crawled to the edge of the cell, retching up the remains of the meager meal that she had consumed earlier. The chain clanked on the stone. Minerva straightened and said:

"Molly?"

It was no louder than a whisper, but Molly heard it as if she were standing next to her. She tried to use her arms to cover herself but realized that Minerva's eyes were shut.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, my lord." She almost laughed when she saw Minerva grimace,

"Don't be ridiculous, Molly. You most certainly are not. But considering I'm the one tied up at the moment, there isn't much that I can do about it."

She did start laughing, but that made her ribs hurt, which in turn made her head pound and she vomited again, in the corner of the room. No sense in getting two corners dirty. She was getting hysterical, no doubt in shock. Breathe, Molly, you survived seven pregnancies. But it felt so good to pretend, that she was still alright.

The other death-eater came back and gently led Molly out. Minerva heard the footsteps thudding outside the corridor and sighed when she realized that yet again she was alone and Molly was the one bearing the brunt of everything. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, her arms and legs asleep from the tension on the chains. Ignoring the aches and pains wasn't too hard but the guilt…

In an instant she stood upright and alert at the sound that reverberated through the stone. It was an animalistic sound, a shrill scream that sounded as if an animal was dying. Molly wasn't in the cell. Could she have made such a primal and so very desperate sound?

----

Molly was in agony. Rudolphus had used her and then, had grabbed his 'favourite' knife.

"Only the best for you, slut."

Molly made a little whimper through her gag even as she willed herself not to. Rudolphus's knife ran confidently, leaving blood swelling from a wound on her chest. The blade ran lines down her back, making Molly arch in torment, pulling against the chains that bond her. Then he leaned close and asked:

"More of me or my knife?"

Molly almost cried at the choice. She curled inwards and watched through swollen slits of eyes as Rudolphus walked to the edge of the wall, to a table. With her arms and legs bond, she could only wiggle and squirm, to get away. Anything to get away. As she moved, centimeter by centimeter, abusing her wounded body even further, Rudolphus walked up behind her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her upright.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?"

His voice had a nasty edge, and he fingered the knife at his belt.

"Did I give you permission to move anywhere, slave?"

In an instant he grabbed the knife from his belt and stabbed it through Kel's leg, the blade protruding from the other side and fitting neatly into the chinks between the floor stones. He let go of her hair, and Molly was forced to keep herself upright to prevent the blade from slicing down to her knee. She screamed in agony. Molly was immobilized and Rudolphus brought the heavy whip up over his head, flogging her. The whip bit into her back, flaying the skin, until nothing could be seen but blood. Finally, mercifully Molly fell into unconsciousness, only wishing that it was death.

----

The noise of boots made a thumping sound on the stone and Minerva, her knees bent and body ready for action, her dark eyes piercing, watched the door intently. The door swung open with a creak and the two death-eaters hefted their burden in, tossing in a grey woolen blanket as well.

"We'll come again and see you, wench."

The first death-eater said and he laughed, making a rude gesture with his fingers. The second, older man however looked grim and walked up to Minerva. The younger man made for the exit, door slamming shut. He unchained Minerva and strode out. Minerva released a breath she hadn't been aware of holding, she wasn't sure what she would have done if they hadn't let her go.

When she leaned down and grabbed the lacerated wrist of Molly, she shuddered away from her. Gently, tenderly she tucked the blanket around Molly's battered bloody body. All Minerva could do was cradle her body in her arms and try so desperately to deny the truth before her eyes. She hadn't been able to protect Molly. It was all her fault. She had endangered the woman in her arms. It was what she had always feared. Seeing how her students were tortured before her eyes.

And she would be next.


	8. Paying with Interest 1

**Paying with Interest**

Your worst enemy will always be one of the few people you allow into your heart.

This was the thought that ran through Minerva McGonagall's head over and over as she lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her body felt numb, the dull pain in her rectum almost nonexistent.

The pain of the flesh is nothing compared to the pain of the soul.

Another true statement. Though she should be sobbing uncontrollably from the pain of the rip on her anal walls, she could only stare at the ceiling, blood seeping from within her, mixing with the semen and staining the expensive sheets while the void inside her heart grew bigger and bigger. Or perhaps that was because there were no more tears left in her.

How could you hurt me so fiercely? So terribly?

She closed her eyes, trying to block out the events of that day.

_His face filled with shock and hurt at the woman's answer to his question. He had seemed so terribly sad; Minerva had almost wanted to take back her answer. But she knew that she had to be truthful in that instant. She could not lie about such a thing._

"_Minerva, do you love me?"_

"_NO, never! I'm Albus wife and I will always love him and no one else!"_

Minerva bit her lip. Why didn't she realize it would lead to this? Even as she thought this, a smile spread across her bruised and swollen lips. It had not even been an hour and she was already blaming herself for what had happened. So victims really did blame themselves for their attacks.

She closed her eyes, allowing herself to remember what had happened.

The guards had come for her and dragged her away from Molly. They had brought her to a splendid bedroom. There she had left her alone. After a while she had heard the door open behind her. She hadn't bothered turning. She had known who it was. Minerva smiled bitterly, remembering how she had felt so calm in that moment.

"Hello Tom."

"…"

"Please. Don't be this way. Tom? …What are you doing? Wait! Stop!"

Minerva let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes. She had been easily overpowered by the stronger man. She was already half-naked, so all that was needed was to remove the grey blanket, which now lay in shreds on the floor.

"Tom! Stop it!"

Minerva cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought against her captor, who was holding both the woman's arms above her head as he fumbled with his belt.

"Stop struggling."

He whispered, and Minerva heard the restraint that was inside the other. He would hurt her even more when she fought him. She actually did stop struggling for a moment. But then Tom finally managed to drop his pants.

"HELP!"

Minerva screamed, sobbing uncontrollably as she kicking desperately against the other. "SOMEBODY….HELP ME!"

Though, even as she screamed, she knew it was no good. No one would come to her aide.

"No…"

She whimpered, letting out another loud cry as she felt a large, lubricated finger pushing roughly inside her.

"No…no…no…Please…Don't do this...Please, Tom…"

"I can't…"

Tom whispered, and for a moment, Minerva believed him. But then he plunged inside her, forcing their lips together as he did so. Although Tom had prepared her, he was still far too large for the woman's virgin anal entrance, and split her almost immediately. He had of course known that and relished in the woman's pain. Taking her the normal way was no fun at all. Dumbledore, pox on him, had already taken her vaginal virginity a long time ago.

Minerva screamed against the man's lips. Though it was only a small tear, it felt like she was being ripped in two. She continued screaming until her throat was too sore to make a noise. But that was still long before Voldemort was finished with her.

Minerva felt tears welling in her eyes. So perhaps they weren't all gone after all. Of course, she should have known that she could not completely run out of tears. Not until she was too dehydrated to produce the salty fluid. And though her throat was dry and aching, she doubted she was quite that dehydrated.

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling once more. She suddenly had an overpowering urge to take a knife and slice her arm a few times. The pain in her rectum was beginning to fade, even though she knew it would not leave completely until it had fully healed. She didn't know why, but she wanted to feel more pain. She didn't want to think of her soul breaking. She wanted to stop thinking of how terrible it had felt.

She also knew that Tom was not nearly done with her.


	9. Paying with Interest 2

**Paying with Interest (2)**

Voldemort laughed and called to someone at the door. The door opened and in came two death-eaters. Voldemort turned to one of them and said:

"Bind her and flog her, MacRae."

Minerva was shocked. MacRae had been a student of hers not so long ago. Through a daze of disbelief, Minerva heard an inhalation from the death-eater, presumably of shocked dismay – in truth, of anticipatory enjoyment. And she realized what hate really meant. Not theirs. Hers.

So far as Minerva was now concerned, she had little left to lose, and she didn't make it easy for them. Rough hands jerked her forward.

"Let go of me, you bloody lout!" Minerva yelled, and kicked one man-handler squarely where it would do most good. He crumpled with a groan. The other man hit her in the stomach, and she lost her breath.

MacRae bound her hands before her, looping a woven rope about her wrists, leaving a length of several feet. He had the grace to look ashamed as he did it, but would not raise his eyes to hers, and it was clear Minerva could expect neither help nor lenience from that quarter; He was as much at the mercy of Lord Voldemort as Minerva was.

Minerva's arms stretched high above her head as the rope was thrown through a metal ring fastened to the ceiling and hauled tight. She gritted her teeth and held tight to her fury; it was the only thing she had to combat her fear. There was an air of breathless expectancy emitting from Voldemort.

"Give it to her, MacRae!" his friend she had kneed shouted. "Get on with it!"

MacRae paused, scourge held level at waist height and waited for Voldemort's signal to begin. He nodded once. MacRae walked forward and gently adjusted Minerva's position, so that she faced the nearby wall, almost touching it. Then he drew back two paces, raised the whip and let it fall.

The shock of it was worse than the pain. In fact, it was only after several blows that she realized the poor lad was doing his level best to spare her what he could. Still, one or two blows were hard enough to break the skin; she felt the sharp tingle in the wake of the impact.

Minerva had her eyes shut tight, cheek pressed hard against the wall, trying for all she was worth to be somewhere else. Suddenly, though, the whipping stopped. Voldemort's face appeared in her vision.

"Do you have enough, dear. I would hate to leave scars on you. So be a nice girl and beg me to stop it."

Minerva mastered the last shreds of her famous Gryffindor bravery and spat in Voldemort's face. He was livid with anger and madness lit up his eyes.

"Take her down and bring her to the ballroom. NOW!"

----

Every last death-eater who was not on a mission or away from on some other business was assembled in the ballroom. Among them was one Severus Snape, Professor for Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was shocked beyond words when Minerva was half dragged, half carried into the room. Now they had proof that Rolanda's suspicion was true. 'This was bad! This was really bad! Voldemort stops at nothing. And she's in the line of fire now. Damn!'

Severus thoughts were cut off by a scream. Lucius Malfoy was pushing Molly Weasley into the room. When she had seen the bloody mess her former teacher was now she had screamed and tried to get to her. Bellatrix was laughing when Molly was caught around the waist by Macnair and held back. She could easily read the signs her husband had left on the once pretty, if not beautiful, woman. She was taking joy from Molly's pain.

"What are you laughing at, you ... you evil cockroach?! Minerva McGonagall is worth much more than a death-eater whore like you!"

Molly yelled at Bellatrix. Severus closed his eyes briefly, praying to any listening God that Bella was in a good mood today and wouldn't kill Molly for this insult.

"How dare you, filth!" screeched Bellatrix.

Severus knew instantly that Molly was in deep trouble. No one except the Dark Lord talked to Bellatrix Lestrange without respect or insulted her. Snape remembered one evening during the first Wizarding War in the noble mansion of the Lestranges. Rudolphus had just found out that his wife was sleeping with the Dark Lord. He had been truly angered and demanded an explanation from his wife. Bellatrix had readily enough confessed that she cheated on her husband. She had then resorted to calling Rudolphus all kinds of a lousy lover. Rudolphus, a proud pure-blood macho, had struck his wife, yelling bloody murder and forbidding her to be the Dark Lord's whore. Bellatrix, with murder in her eyes, had attacked Rudolphus, cursing him with the Cruciatus Curse and various other painful curses from her arsenal of the dark arts. It had taken the whole assembly to hold her back and thus stop her from killing her husband. As far as Snape knew that was the last time the couple was left alone in a room and the day their marriage ended.

Molly would not survive a temper fit from Bellatrix Lestrange. She was barely standing as it was and ... oh my god!

Snape had just found the courage to look at her properly. Molly's hair was a mess of tangled red curls. She was naked under a threadbare grey blanket. Black, blue and purple bruises covered her face, neck and arms. Her nose was bleeding but at least it was not broken. On her left leg was a bandage of what looked like stripes ripped from the blanket. Blood was seeping through it and her leg couldn't take her weight. Her back and arms were lacerated.

'How am I supposed to tell Arthur in what condition his Molly is in? And Minerva? How is she?'

Severus gaze turned to his colleague. It took all his willpower not to gasp. Minerva, always proud and erect, was a mess of bloody flesh. Her back was in tatters, blood slowly coursing over her alabaster skin. And there was a freshly healed scar on her chest. Snape did gasp when he recognized the sign it formed. It was the Dark Mark. 'Dumbledore will kill the Dark Lord. There will be no stopping his rage.'

"You will have your satisfaction, Bella. Professor McGonagall here was a very naughty girl. She thinks she can refuse me. I believe a little demonstration is in order. One after the other come forward and hex her. Whatever curse you want. Begin."

Lucius Malfoy was all too eager to start. He stepped forward, raised his wand and shouted:

"Crucio!"

Minerva writhed in pain but refused to scream. Tears formed in her eyes and her jaws were clenched tightly together. It took all her remaining willpower but she did not scream.

Rudolphus let a fiery whip appear out of the tip of his wand and beat Minerva a few times with it.

Bellatrix was really cruel. She used the Imperio Curse on her and made her kiss Voldemort's shoes, begging her to fuck her thoroughly.

After a while she lost track of time and prayed that it would be over soon.


	10. Tell Us The Truth

**Tell Us The Truth**

Severus Snape stood in Hogsmeade and vomited into a dark corner of an equally dark alley way.

He had tried to spare Minerva and had hid away behind all the eager death-eaters. But of course the Dark Lord had remembered his pet wizard. And since Snape was the last and notorious for his inventive curses, they expected something fancy. He could have banged his head against a wall for his stupidity. So not only was he forced to jinx Minerva ... no, it had to be painful. after long moments of thinking he decided to make use of a curse Flitwick had once taught him.

"Pustulasis!"

Immediately large pustules had broken out all over Minerva's smooth skin. They were very painful and Minerva whimpered faintly because she was too weakened by all the curses. But Snape justified it by saying to himself that now Voldemort had to heal both women before he or the other death-eaters could enjoy themselves.

Snape retched again. 'When have I become this cruel, manipulative and cold-hearted? Please, girls, hang in there. We'll get you out. Hopefully in time before they break you.'

Half an hour later Severus stood in front of Dumbledore's office, trembling from head to toe and more afraid than ever before in the death-eaters' company. 'Merlin, give me strength and courage.' Then with a tremendous effort he knocked at the door. It swung open violently and revealed a very pale headmaster. Right behind Albus stood a very agitated Arthur. And behind him were the staff and the Weasley children with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger assembled.

'Oh great! Now I have to tell Molly's kids too. They'll hate me even more now!'

He swallowed hard and readied himself for his task.

"Have you heard something about Minerva? Is she still alive? Tell me, Severus!"

"Yes, and what about Molly? Is she in the clutches of these bastards?"

"Yes, both are alive and prisoners of the Dark Lord. I'm truly sorry ..."

Arthur had broken down. Literally. Relief flooded him and had weakened his knees. Molly was alive but ... Albus asked the question which tormented Arthur right now.

"Are they ... hurt?"

His voice was barely audible. The words pierced his heart. Imagining Minerva hurt ... injured ... broken ... it was so much easier to endure pain if it was his own.

Snape couldn't answer. His throat was constricted and he couldn't look at anyone.

Madam Pomfrey understood his body language and knew that both women had been tortured. Looking over to Albus and Arthur, she asked Severus gently:

"Severus, look at me, please. How badly are they injured? What have they done to them?"

With a very tiny voice Severus said:

"I don't want the children to hear ..."

"WHAT? She is our mother! You can't stop us! We have a right to know!"

The twins were on their feet in a flash. Both looked ready to kill Snape if he didn't tell them. Arthur on the other hand feared Snape's answer. If he wanted to spare the children it was sure to be bad. Seeing his twin sons on their feet and Ron starting to back them up, he roared:

"OUT!"

"But, dad ..."

"NO! OUT! NOW! I don't want you to hear that!"

All of his children were scared. Never before had their father yelled at them. That was more their mother's style. But now he had roared at them. Reluctantly all Weasleys, Harry and Hermione shuffled out. As soon as the door closed behind them, Albus cast a silencing charm on the door and turned to Severus.

"In what condition is my wife? And you better tell me the truth."

Snape swallowed. Albus had spoken calmly but Snape, being an ex-death-eater, knew a threat when he heard one.

"Minerva and Molly are in very bad shape. Please don't interrupt me because, believe it or not, it's hard for me to tell you."

He waited for both men to nod and then continued to describe Minerva's and Molly's injuries in detail. It was very hard and Severus only got through it because he didn't look at either of their husbands.

----

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower the Weasley twins paced the common room. Ginny was curled up in a big armchair. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done since her mother had gone. Ginny was angrier than she had ever been on her brothers or parents. She was shocked by all the hatred she felt inside. All she wanted to do was kill the death-eater who had hurt her mother. Brutally and slowly. Hermione sit on the arm of the armchair and stroked her hair. Ginny leant her head on Hermione's lap and felt forlorn.

Ron was standing in front of the fire and starred down at it. Worry was clearly written over his features. Never before had he understood what it meant to be grown-up. He was 15 years old and yet he had to look out for his younger sister because the twins were too busy playing tricks on Umbridge. His father was distraught and his mother was ... He slapped the mantelpiece to vent some of his frustration. Harry watched him with sympathy.

"I know you're angry, Ron. But we better think of something to help them. Hitting things is not going to help."

"What do you know? My mother is out there. A prisoner. I'm not a kid anymore that thinks they are bound to a tree and that's it. Do you have any idea what they do to women? I mean, why else would they send us out?"

Hermione had gasped in shock. Of course she was thinking along the same lines but hearing someone actually saying these things made it much worse. Ginny and stiffened and then collapsed in tears. She didn't want to think what those horrible people did to her mother. George immediately went to his sister and tried to comfort her. Fred rushed to Ron, grabbing him hard around the arm. Shaking him hard he yelled:

"Don't say that. We don't know if this is true. Mum is strong, she's surely ok ... she has to be ..."

Fred's voice broke. He was shaking just as hard as he had shaken his brother not even a minute ago. Harry looked at Ron defiantly.

"Ron, I love your mother as if she were my own. I don't want to imagine any death-eater doing ... that to her. I ..."

"Yeah, but there is a difference! She is NOT your mother! She is MINE! You don't know what I feel! You're lucky yours is dead ..."

Harry was never angrier at Ron. He curled his right hand into a tight fist and punched Ron squarely in the face.

"You take that back! Your mother is alive and will come back ..."

"Perhaps. But in what condition will she be? I want her to be like she has always been. I ..."

Ginny got up from the armchair and walked to her brother. Standing in front of him, she seemed much younger and more vulnerable than usual. She asked quietly:

"Ron, could you please hold me?"

Tears were pouring silently over her face and she was trembling just like Fred. Ron stopped yelling at Harry and wrapped his arms around his sister. They stood like that for a long time until suddenly the portrait of the Fat Lady opened. In crawled Madam Pomfrey.

"I wanted to see how you are and if you need anything."

Questioningly she looked at all the kids. They shock their heads. All they needed was Mrs. Weasley and it was not in Madam Pomfrey's power to make her suddenly appear in the room.


	11. The Secret Dreams Of Bellatrix Lestrange

**The Secret Dreams Of Bellatrix Lestrange**

_A./N.: Sorry for deleting and then re-updating this chapter. But I was informed that I updated the wrong chapter. It was my first try on this chapter. I'm not good at femmeflash so I got inspired by the story 'Time to Heal'. Really good story, by the way. Read it! _

_So here is my chapter now._

When Molly came around, the first she perceived was the musty smell of wet half decayed wood. Slowly she began to feel her limbs again and an unpleasant pain in the right shoulder came to her consciousness. She could sense, that she was lying on the floor, obviously the floor of a cellar room with wooden boards around the walls. Her head was resting against a wall and her fingers could grope coarse planks. Her fingers… only gradually she became aware, that she could move her fingers, but not her hands, which were tied behind her back. Full of panic and fear what she might see, she opened her eyes, very slowly, in case somebody would be in the room, somebody who brought her in this position.

At first she couldn't see very much, because the room, where she was, was only scantly lighted and her eyes hadn't got accustomed to it yet, but at least she could recognize outlines, the outlines of a few pieces of furniture, a desk, a couple of chairs, a chest and – her heart skipped a beat – the outline of a human body, which was lying on the floor motionless just a few feet away from her.

It was the outline of a woman with long black hair. Minerva. But she couldn't remember how they both had gotten to that place and what had happened.

She remained lying still for a while, trying to listen and not to pay attention on her rapidly beating heart at the same time.

Bellatrix was crouching down now close in front of Molly and looking at her temptingly, but Molly continued to be determined not to pay attention to her. She pretended to be completely alone with her thoughts.

But then she felt a hand beneath her makeshift blanket-dress, which pushed it slowly higher, over her ankle and then over her knee.

"Stop it", she angrily snapped at Bellatrix and tried to turn her legs to the side and to push down the blanket again, but Bellatrix held onto her with one hand and groped her knee with the other while she was laughing her nasty chortling laughter:

"I've always known, that you are a real wildcat. Your daughter could learn a lot …"

"WHAT? What have you done to Ginny? Where is she? You leave my daughter alone, bitch!"

Bellatrix looked at her calmly. With a tender expression on her face she raised her hand and slammed Molly with all her might. Molly's head snapped to the side and she lost the precarious balance of her sitting position. Hitting the floor face first, she groaned painfully.

Almost lovingly Bellatrix help her back up into a sitting position again. Then she got up, took a step back from Molly and kicked her squarely in the chest. Molly screamed. It mingled with Minerva's scream who had distinctly heard ribs breaking. But Molly never heard Minerva's outraged cry or Bellatrix satisfied giggle. She had blacked out.

----

When Molly came round again she tried to move her outstretched arms and failed. Her wrists felt stiff and immobile. When she turned her head to her left and then to her right side she saw that she was chained to the wall of their cell. 'No, not again. Lucius is too cruel, I can't take that anymore.' Strangely, the pain in her ribs, which had been caused by Bellatrix kick to her chest, was almost gone. Still she was dizzy and had a nauseating feeling. Molly had the urge to throw up.

A cool hand suddenly pressed lightly against her cheek. She focused her eyes on the person in front of her, expecting to see Minerva. But it was Bellatrix, making her gasp in surprise.

Bellatrix chuckled softly at her. Molly couldn't believe her eyes. Her blood chilled. Bellatrix had been very angered by her words and Molly had no illusions as to how Bellatrix would express her anger. She was a cruel woman and, like her husband, took pleasure in causing other people pain.

"Molly! It's _so_ good to see you awake again. My husband said a lot of nice things about you. You're a screamer for instance. I was terribly disappointed to find that I'd missed that. Oh, and by the way, unfortunately your daughter isn't here. Otherwise we would have a lot more fun."

Molly sighed in relief. At least her daughter was save from this mad-woman.

Since Bellatrix had been sentenced to Azkaban, Molly hadn't seen her. She had changed a lot in this time. Bellatrix Lestrange had once been a beautiful, young and vivacious woman. Now her appearance was somewhat destroyed by her thirteen long years in Azkaban. Bellatrix' eyes were a clouded grey and always held an abyss of utter madness in their depths, darkened further by cruelty.

Every instinct told Molly to struggle and scream.

But the black-haired woman came even closer and tilted Molly's chin upwards with a long finger and inspected her captive's face with a critical eye. The red-haired witch met Bellatrix' love-filled gaze defiantly, unfortunately unable to shy away from the unwanted touch and the whole person of her old school-mate. She could barely keep the repulsion from her expression, knowing it would anger Bellatrix even further and not wanting to endanger herself or Minerva more. Speaking of which where was Minerva? Molly started to look around frantically but couldn't find her. She was scared all alone. But Bellatrix didn't give her much time to contemplate that.

"Still as pretty as ever I see. Although you have gained some weight since last we met", Bellatrix said, faint curiosity and love visible in her features. "Do you sometimes think back to when we were in Hogwarts?"

"Not at all", Minerva replied coolly. She had to stay calm. It wasn't time to panic. That would be in vain. "You are aware that I am married, Mrs. Lestrange? I was always in love with Arthur, even in Hogwarts. I'm not into the whole gay thing. I am sorry. Truely."

She hoped that Bellatrix would understand, finally, and leave her be. But Bellatrix laughed a high, wild laugh and, almost tenderly, stroked back a stray piece of flaming red hair from Molly's face. It seemed as if she hadn't taken in a single word Molly had said.

"It was really your fault, you know. I wouldn't have joined Him if you'd accepted me. I wouldn't have been forced to marry my husband if you had run away with me together. You could have saved me from the dark side, but you chose not to. You chose that filthy muggle-lover. You chose him over me. And left me to my own devises. I had no other chance, you see. They forced me and now you'll pay for what you have caused me."

"Don't push blame on me, Bellatrix. It was your own choice. You could still have refused the dark arts and the death-eaters. But don't you understand: I don't love you. You would have forced me the same way you have been forced by Rudolphus. Would you really have wanted that?"

Bellatrix pulled her hand back from Molly's face as though burnt or slapped. Grey eyes darkened and now held the same defiant expression Molly's brown eyes had held earlier. Bellatrix stepped back a pace, away from the love of her live. How could Molly hurt her like that? Didn't she see how much she hurt her when she talked like that? She would have to be punished.

"That's no way to talk to me, blood traitor!"

Molly didn't even saw the other woman drawing her wand before she felt the Cruciatus curse rush down her limbs, contorting her body into agonizing spasms. Every muscle contracted and stiffened, her entire being tossed into throes of agony, flesh burning with terrible energy. She let out a high cry and arched her neck and spine backwards in a vain attempt to relieve the excruciating pain that filled her skull. After a few moments – an eternity in her mind – the spell was lifted.

Molly hung limp in the manacles' hold, gasping for air. When she had finally managed to regain some senses, she asked in a whisper:

"What do you want, Bellatrix?"

The other woman ignored her. Her eyes were filled with madness. Nothing in them reminded her of the young girl she had gone to school with. The woman who had tried to date her on more occasions than she could remember. Bellatrix had cursed Arthur and had sent her death-eater friends on him because Molly had been dating him.

Now Bellatrix closed the distance between them once more and snuggled close to Molly. Her head lay on Molly's shoulder so that her voice was a bit muffled. Molly was still unable to shrink back from her touch.

"How are your ribs by the way, darling? Better? I'm so sorry I had to hurt you. But you left me no other choice. You were disobedient."

One of Bellatrix' hands slipped under Molly's only clothing, if a grey blanket tied around your body could be called clothing, and were roughly stroking the contours of her aching chest, following Molly's movements when she twisted away from the touch. Molly was radiating loathing, spine rigid. The heavy iron manacles around her wrists shook with her uncontrollable anger. Bellatrix tugged at the grey blanket until it fell open and slid down Molly's body. Again her hands moved up and cupped her breasts. Molly tried vehemently to get away from her even though the manacles held her in place. Bellatrix got really annoyed. She took one of Molly's nipples between her thumb and index finger, pinching it. Molly gasped but Bellatrix didn't let go. If anything she pinched the nipple harder and then twisted it viciously. Molly hissed in pain.

"I'll have to ask Lucius to let me play with you every now and again since you still don't want me", she was whispering in Molly's ear now, all the while fondling her breasts.

"Get away from me! I mean it!"

Bellatrix's eyes sparkled with mischief and, removing her hand from her prisoner's breasts, she asked:

"Or else ...?"

She raised her head from Molly's shoulder. Their faces were now inches apart and Molly could see the other woman's eyes clearly. They were filled with something she knew from her time in Hogwarts. It could not be called love or another feeling of something similar. Pure desire. That's what it was. Bellatrix wanted her body and her soul but not her love.

"You're in no position to threaten me."

When Bellatrix crushed her lips hungrily against Molly's, she didn't even have enough awareness to turn her head away. This was surreal. It wasn't really happening. Bellatrix had undressed her with her eyes when they had been in school, had tried to get her alone in the bathroom, had flirted openly with her when there were no boys around but never before had she kissed her. It was a desperate and uncontrolled move, pressing her body against Molly's without restraint. A last attempt to force Molly to love her. But nothing happened. Molly didn't return the kiss. This finally got to her. Alright, the bitch didn't want it any other way.

"Just as cold as you were all those years ago. Shame. I could spare you a lot. But now you're Lucius'. Enjoy."

One last lust-filled look from Bellatrix and then she was gone.

Molly heaved a sigh. She was alone. She thanked God that nothing worse had occurred. But where the hell was Minerva and what were these bastards doing to her? A thousand thoughts were running through her mind.

A soft touch to her ankle, nearly made her scream. When she looked down, steeling herself to see a rat or something equally disgusting, she saw Minerva.

"Calm down, Molly. She is gone now."

"Minerva, thank Merlin! How are you?"

Minerva sent a wry smile up to Molly.

"I'll live. What about you? I heard ribs breaking."

Molly wasn't sure if she was alright. So she answered truthfully.

"I don't know."

For a long time both were silent and followed their own train of thoughts. After long moments of silence, the door opened again and in came a guard. It was MacRae. He released Molly from her manacles and placed a tray with food on the floor.

"It's all I could steal from the kitchen. I hope it's enough. I'm sorry that I can't help you more."

He was unable to look into Minerva's direction. He felt horrible for his actions. Yes, the Dark Lord had forced him to do it but would his former professor understand that.

"What are you doing here, Robert? You can do better than this."

Minerva's voice was weak and had lost the strictness it had held in school. The curses and rapes were finally taking their toll on her. MacRae was looking at his teacher with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for everything. My older brother introduced me to Lucius Malfoy and that's how ... I wish I could help you."

The young man burst out. Minerva and Molly looked at each other. Silently they came to a decision.

"Thank you for the food. Don't worry I know you tried to spare me as much as you could. If you really want to help us talk to Severus Snape but carefully and under four eyes."

MacRae suddenly leant down and put two vials on the floor next to the tray.

"I already did talk to professor Snape. He gave me that for you. They are healing potions. Later Narcissa Malfoy will come. She is disgusted by what her family and the other death-eaters are doing to you. I must go now."


	12. Getting Help

**Getting Help**

Narcissa Malfoy was disgusted by her husband's behaviour. Never before had she witnessed people behaving this abominable, this horrible. She was shocked by Bella's obvious pleasure to evoke pain. Rudolphus of course hadn't surprised her. He had always been cruel and ... well, he just was a brute. He couldn't help it. But when Narcissa had seen the two prisoners, she had nearly screamed and then vomited. How could the others have done that to these women?

After the 'festivities' in the ballroom the two women had been dragged from the room. Literally. Professor McGonagall was too weak to move even a finger and Mrs. Weasley was blinded by tears. Narcissa couldn't explain to herself how Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley could still be alive.

She was really worried for them. Yes, it was right she was married to a death-eater. But did this make her one too? No, certainly not!

Lucius disgusted her more than she had thought possible. She didn't know the details or why Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall had been abducted. What she did know was that her husband had taken it upon himself to torture Mrs. Weasley. Then suddenly Narcissa remembered: Molly Prewett had been supposed to marry Lucius. Narcissa was shocked. She had finally found the answer for Lucius' current behaviour. Or at least one piece of the puzzle.

She had found John MacRae in a quiet room after the 'festivities'. He had been sobbing. After an eternity of holding the young man in her arms and comforting him, he had confessed to her his shame about what he had done. All of a sudden the door had opened again and in had come Severus Snape. He was an old friend of the family and Narcissa trusted him more than her own husband at times.

"I know you two feel guilty and that you want to help the two prisoners."

"How do you know that, Severus?"

"Let's just say that I'm very observant. Narcissa, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we keep Minerva and Molly alive until Albus and the others come and rescue them."

Snape was not stupid. It was a poker game. When Narcissa and MacRae just felt guilty because they had never done anything like that before instead of really trying to help the two women, he was in trouble. Snape held his wand in hand and hid it behind the folds of his robes. But MacRae got up from the floor and nodded vigorously.

"I'll do whatever you tell me, Professor Snape. We really need to help Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley. I went to school with Charlie Weasley. I could easily contact him and brush it off as keeping in touch with a schoolmate."

Snape smiled grimly. He had his first recruit.

"That won't be necessary. I'll contact them. Could you sneak into the kitchen and get them some food. Make them drink these potions. One for each. They'll take away the pain and start the healing process of the inner organs."

"Yes, sir."

And MacRae was gone in a flash. Then Snape turned to Narcissa.

"What about you?"

"I'll help you, Severus, but you owe me."

"Of course." Severus smiled. "Always the Slytherin. Fine I owe you a favour. Do you help me?"

----

After MacRae had left Molly and Minerva, they sat there in silence.

"I think he was a friend of Charlie's. Do you think we can trust him?"

"He said it comes from Snape. Even if it is poison, it will put an end to our suffering."

Molly nodded and scooted over to the potions on the floor. Picking one up, she eyed it sceptically. Then, trusting Snape for the first time in her life, she drained it in one go. Molly shuddered.

"Urgh ... this potion tastes nasty! But I guess it is really from Professor Snape and a healing potion."

Minerva tried to move but was brought short by the pain erupting all over her body. She must have gasped piteously because Molly was suddenly by her side and held the vial up to her lips.

What both women didn't know was that there was also a bit of dreamless draut in the potion. They barely managed to eat a few bites before they slipped away into a peaceful sleep while the healing potion took over.


	13. Dark Secrets

**Dark Secrets**

Later that night they woke up again. Sitting together in silence both women thought about what would happen next or what the Order was doing in the moment. Minerva couldn't stand the silence any longer and decided to break it.

"Were you friends in Hogwarts? Or even more?"

Molly laughed wryly.

"No ... I mean she had sort of a crush on me. I don't know if you could really call it a crush. She was after my body as she is now."

"Oh. And did you ever led her on?"

Molly seemed to consider that for a moment. Then she looked at Minerva and sighed deeply.

"If I have it was unintentionally. What I'm trying to say is that I dated Arthur. Then I married him right after school. Bellatrix Black was never in the picture."

After a while Molly added.

"I'm not into the whole gay thing ... I have no prejudices against them but it's nothing for me."

Minerva smiled. Molly was behaving like the young girl she had been in Hogwarts.

"I see."

Again there was a long moment of silence. This time it was Molly who broke the silence.

"What about you? You-Know-Who seems to have a personal crutch against you."

"We too were schoolmates. He wanted me to be his girl-friend. I pushed him away and married Albus. So basically it's the same story as with you and Mrs. Lestrange."

"I see."

"How come you married Professor Dumbledore? You were a young teacher when I went to school and none of my kids mentioned a wedding or any intimacy between you two."

Minerva smiled gently and fiddled with her wedding ring. There were tears in her eyes. But this time they were tears of joy from joyful memories, not pain.

"When I was a student in Hogwarts I wanted to become an Animagus and Professor Dumbledore helped me on research and the actual transformation. We didn't notice at first but with time it became apparent that we had fallen in love. Later, after I left school and studied to become a teacher, Albus asked me out on dates. It didn't take long and we got engaged. The only people who know of it are the other teachers. In the first Wizarding War the death-eaters managed to catch some of us and found out through torture that Albus and I are married. Tom didn't take kindly to it. He was furious, still is, I would say."

"Oh, I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing at all. There is really nothing to say. I love him and I don't regret a single second of it."

"Do you have children?"

"We had."

"Minerva? I'm sorry if I upset you."

Minerva's eyes closed and she breathed deeply in and out.

"It still hurts. I don't want to talk about it."

"That's ok."

Molly's arms went around her former professor's form and held her tight. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a child. It would kill her if something happened to one of her little ones.


	14. How To Break A Woman

**How To Break A Woman**

_A./N.: I study history and found a description of this torture in a history book about the Turkish Empire. They really used this. It's sickening but fits this story. Voldemort is a ruthless jack-ass who stoops low to achieve his aims._

Peace didn't last long. In the morning they heard footsteps coming closer and closer to their cell. When the door opened it revealed Rudolphus Lestrange and Molly shrank back. her heart beat wildly in her chest. was this Bellatrix' plan to get her in the end? Setting her husband at her? She was afraid. Minerva saw the panic rise in her younger friend and moved in front of her. She hadn't been able to help her last time but now see was prepared to fight. But Mr. Lestrange ignored Molly completely. She leaned down and grasped Minerva hard and hauled her to her feet. Thanks to the healing potion it wasn't as painful as it would have been without.

Rudolphus dragged Minerva to a small space right down at the bottom in the vault. He and another death-eater laid Minerva on a hard wooden board and slowly removed the grey blanket from her body. When she was completely naked, they tied up her wrists and ankles with leather straps, so that she lay helplessly before them, spread-eagle. Rudolphus positioned itself between her legs and smiled down on her as if he looked at a picture.

"The Dark Lord wants to punish you for disobedience. He doesn't like to share and you whored around with Dumbledore. We have special treatments for women who don't obey us."

Still smiling he bent forward, his hand laid on her genitals and stroked the soft hair between her thighs.

„I know how much you love to be informed about everything. Therefore, I will explain it to you, while we prepare you."

He nodded to one of his assistants who stepped to Rudolphus' side with a wooden tray in hands. On the tray were two small packages, muffled in fine rice paper and formed like small cones, finger-long and at tipped one end. They were lubricated thickly and shone in the light of the wands' magic.

„Each of these parcels contains five ounces of dragon fire chilli pepper. Professor Sprout certainly plants some in her greenhouse as well. The juice of a pod burns the skin. I had to carry gloves from dragon's leather when I had to ground them to powder."

Suddenly he pushed his forefinger deeply into her.

„One package is for this pretty hole here in front."

He grinned down on her, while she squealed with fright, pain and humiliation. Then he pulled out his finger again and pushed it into the other hole.

„And the second package is for your behind."

He pulled back his finger and laughed at Minerva's shocked expression.

„No, you cannot do this! You can't seriously go through with this!"

„Oh, but certainly, darling."

Without compassion he looked down. Then he took one of the packages from the tray. Minerva stared at it, horror-filled, and writhed in her chains.

„Hold her legs firmly", ordered Rudolphus.

One of them pressed her knees as far apart as possible, and Rudolphus pushed the parcel into her womb with skilled hand. He took the other parcel. His assistant grasped under Minerva's bottom, took one of her round cheeks in every hand and tore them apart brutally.

Minerva bit her lips. Her teeth coloured red from her own blood. She threw her body to and fro, as far as her chains permitted. Her tears wetted her hair. Minervas sobbing ended in a shrill scream.

„Yes!" grunted Rudolphus. „Bind her ankles and knees together, so that she is not able to get rid of the valuable cargo."

His assistants followed his instruction swiftly and withdrew to admire her work also. Rudolphus stepped to Minerva's side once more. He looked at her in satisfaction.

„Well, the Dark Lord is not mercilessly. You only have to ask him rather nicely to release you. It lies with you, my dear professor."

Minerva had stilled down, in the meantime, and lay stiffly. She was frozen. Through a veil of tears she stared up into his face when he bent over her.

„The dragon's powder is so sharp that it will eat through the rice powder which is further soaked by your juices from the outside. The parcel will soon resolve and the powder will spread in you."

He stroked her hair off her forehead. Then he wiped, almost affectionately, the tears off her eyelids with the thumb.

„First you will feel only a light itch which will grow, nevertheless, to a furious fire. I already saw many whores dying on this wooden board, and believe me, their pain were indescribable. It will eat through your body and your intestine and they will hear your screams in Hogwarts. What will your beloved Albus do then?"

Rudolphus breathed hard, obviously excited by the picture of the suffering which he had painted.

„When does it start?" he asked for her. „No one knows exactly. Maybe in an hour or two. One cannot say it. And how long does it last? One also does not know this. The weak died within one day, Screaming loudly up to the last moment. However, I know, you are stronger. Let us wait."

He made himself at home on a bench at the wall.

„The waiting is the most interesting", he told Minerva. „Some beg for mercy, however, you are too proud for that, I know this. The courageous sometimes try to hide the moment when the paper dissolves from me. They want to keep the fun from me, but they cannot keep this up for long ", he giggled, „not for long. "

He crossed his arms before his breast and leant against the wall.

„I will be at your side to the end. "

----

Two and a half hours later Minerva was in unbearable pain. She couldn't hold back the screams forming in her throat. For the last 15 minutes she had been screaming at the top of her lungs. The paper had nearly dissolved and the pepper was already pouring out of its confinement. Minerva's womb was on fire. She couldn't take the pain! She would rather die than shout out to Voldemort for his mercy. No, never! She was a Gryffindor after all and Albus Dumbledore's wife. She would stay strong. And hadn't Rudolphus said that the other women had begged for mercy but never received it? But Tom wanted her alive, as his plaything. She would be damned if she ever allowed him to possess her!

But the pain ... the pain was too intense for her. She was no god just a mere human and this was insane. Minerva screamed and screamed until she almost completely lost her voice.

Rudolphus was impressed. No woman had ever managed this long without begging for mercy. The Dark Lord would be most displeased should his no toy die rather than play with him. Rudolphus decided it was time to help things along a bit.

She was lying there perfectly still, knowing full well that when she moved the paper would tear because of the wetness and the movements. Rudolphus grinned maliciously at Minerva and raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

Minerva jerked and writhed in pain, screaming louder than before even though she had thought herself incapable to. Then she felt it. The paper tore open and released the dragon's powder into her.

"Please, stop it. Just kill me! I can't take it anymore! Have mercy! Please ... I ... I be ... be ... beg you."

There she had said it. The words were finally out. She just needed to repeat them after he got his master.

Minerva's eyes were glassy. What had she done? This was not real! She had NOT just begged this bloody bastard to stop the pain! She was strong ... 'No, I have to be honest. I'm no longer strong. I simply can't hold out anymore. Albus, please forgive me. I will die here and ...' Her heart was breaking into a million sharp pieces, ripping her soul apart.

----

Tom stood in the middle of the elegant room, glad only in a shirt. How precisely she had gotten here, she didn't know.

"How nice to see you again, Minerva. As I can see you have been healed. Now I will make you mine. Albus will never see you again."

She had no time to protest or fight before he bore Minerva back to him, his weight pinning her to the bed.

He did not pause to undress further. Minerva could smell his scent of decay. Tom held Minerva, arms outstretched, wrists pinioned. One hand brushed the wall, and Minerva felt the tiny scrape of her wedding ring chiming against the stone. And the thin metal suddenly heavy as the bonds of matrimony. How Minerva missed Albus and wanted him to come and free her. She was really afraid that he wouldn't make it on time. She didn't know if she could hold out any longer.

Tom spread her thighs with his knee and sheathed himself to the root in a single thrust that made Minerva gasp. He made a sound that was almost a groan, and gripped her tighter.

"You're my dark queen," he said softly, pressing himself into her depths. "I will make you beg for more."

Minerva pulled against his grip and sucked in her breath with a faint 'ah' as he pressed even deeper.

"Yes, I mean to use you hard, my darling," he whispered. "I want to own you, to possess you, body and soul."

Minerva struggled vehemently and Tom pressed her down, hammering her, a solid, inexorable pounding that reached her womb with each stroke.

"I mean to make you call me 'master', Minerva."

His soft voice was a threat of revenge for all the years she had spent in Albus' arms and not his.

"I mean to make you mine."

Minerva quivered and moaned then, her flesh clutching in spasms at the invading, battering presence. The movement went on, disregarding, on and on for minutes, striking her over and over with an impact on the edge between bearable invasion of the flesh and pain. Minerva felt dissolved, as though she existed only at the point of the assault, being forced to the edge of some total surrender.

"No!" she gasped. "Stop, please, you're hurting me!"

Beads of sweat ran down Tom's face and dropped on the pillow and on Minerva's breasts. Their flesh met now with the smack of a blow that was fast crossing the edge into pain. Minerva's thighs were bruising with the repeated impact, and her wrists felt as though they would break, but his grip was inexorable.

"Yes, beg me for mercy, Minerva. You shall not have it, though; not yet. Did dear old professor Dumbledore ever satisfy like this. You need not pretend that you don't love it, Minerva. I know women like you. They need to be pounded thoroughly. But I guess the old man isn't up to it anymore."

Tom's breath came hot and fast, but he showed no signs of tiring. Minerva's entire body convulsed.

"No, don't talk about him in this way. You will never be as good as he is. Albus is nice and gentle and kind."

"And you hate it, don't you? You love the way I dominate you, right? Tell me honestly: the old man is boring you to death."

Tom started to pinch her nibbles while he trust deep into her. Minerva could feel the jolt of each stroke deep in her belly, and cringed from it. Tom redoubled his assault, pressing now on her shoulders to keep her pinned under him.

There was no beginning and no end to his assault, only a continuous shudder that rose to a peak with each thrust. The hammering was a question, repeated over and over in her flesh, demanding an answer. He pushed her legs flat and bore her down past pain and into pure sensation, over the edge of surrender. Minerva cried out.

"Oh god, Tom, please stop! I can't take it anymore! Please! I beg you!"

But instead Tom gripped her hair and forced her head back to meet his eyes, glowing bright red with furious triumph.

"Yes," he muttered, "I will ride you hard! There will be no mercy for you. Not until you surrender and tell me that I'm better than the old man at Hogwarts. Not until you cry out in ecstasy."

Tom's hands dropped to Minerva's breasts, squeezing and stroking, then slid down her sides. His whole weight rested on her now as he cupped and raised her for still greater penetration. Minerva screamed then and he stopped her mouth with his, not a kiss, but another attack, forcing her mouth open, bruising her lips. Tom thrust harder and faster, as though he would force her soul as he forced her body. In body or soul, somewhere he struck a barrier, and tore it down. One last time she screamed Minerva just lay there, her eyes gone glassy and empty. There was no more resistance. She lay there like a corpse. Tom laughed drunkenly and spilled himself deep into her womb.


	15. You're mine! Forever!

**You're mine! Forever!**

Molly became aware of the rustling of keys only in the very last second before the door opened, and even before she could prepare herself inside for what followed, Lucius had already brutally grabbed her arm and dragged her upwards to him. He took his time to look into her eyes, to read the horror in them. He grinned maliciously, held her tightly with one arm and grasped her face with his free hand. He ran his fingers over her eyes, her cheeks, her mouth, until he pushed up her chin and pressed his mouth against her lips. Whatever he considered to be a kiss took her breath away and made her choke, but she doubted that he noticed at all. Then his hands travelled to her throat. Despite everything that had happened to her it still hung there. Her pregnancy charm. Arthur had given it to her and was very careful about renewing it every year. Lucius tore it away from her neck, leaving the imprint of the chain around her throat, laughing viciously.

"I'll make you mine. No escape for you. Narcissa is no good. Never was. But you can still have children and I'll make damn sure that the noble family of Malfoy survives. Draco is a good boy but something could happen to him. I need reassurance."

He began to meddle with the blanket and slid his hand along her naked skin beneath the hindering fabric until he felt her breasts. He laughed thrilled and tore open the blanket completely until she was naked. Then he threw her to the ground.

Molly was terrified. He had finally gone over the edge. She didn't dare to look up, when he stood above her, to look when he opened his pants and slowly lowered himself to her. She tried not to resist, when he greedily fondled her, because every resistance made him even more excited and was useless anyway. She tried to think about something else, when he brutally thrust between her legs, forced her to open them. She tried, not to panic when he held her throat in a firm grip, to get over this nauseating, repulsive panting at her nape and in her face, without vomiting.

She tried not to feel the pain his cruel fingers left behind on her skin, when he brutally grabbed her everywhere. She tried not to listen to his murmuring "Right, you slut, that's the way you like it, isn't it. That's what you want, you damned bitch."

She simply put up with everything he did to her, if he took her from the front or from behind, if he hit her, choked her, she tried to simply endure it until it was over.

Then he finally came. But it was not over yet.

"And now, sweetie", Lucius' voice whispered ominously to her ear, "and now we are going to do something completely new."

He straightened up, so that he sat straddling on her, leaned to the side and reached for something in his pocket.

He smiled and said: "You're mine, cutie. Mine alone, now and forever. Mine whether you will it or no."

He pulled out his wand.

Then she saw the door being blasted off her hinges …

_A./N.: Short and a cliffhanger to boot! How mean! She's so evil! Jadajadajada. ;) I'll try to update soon. I promise. Hope you like it so far. Any ideas on the rescue mission. PLEASE! I need ideas. Or else the rescue will be described in two to three sentences. ;) Well, I'm trying to elaborate. _


	16. Preparing To Fight!

**Preparing To Fight!**

_A./N.: Hey guys, thank you so much for your nice reviews and your support of this story. I'm still waiting for more ideas to drop into my head and thought I should elaborate a bit on the order's actions so far. Hope I don't disappoint you. Enjoy the reading and please leave me a review._

When MacRae returned from the prisoners' cell to the small room Severus and Narcissa waited in, he was smiling. Narcissa was surprised. Since she knew the young man he had always had the same facial expression. Grim and humourless were words she had associated with him. When he spoke it explained his sudden happiness.

"I stole food from the kitchen. Professor, you won't believe it! The house-elves are all very eager to help. They say that they haven't forgotten Dobby … oh"

Guiltily he looked at Narcissa and then dropped his gaze nervously.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but the house-elves are all too afraid of their masters. Once they enjoyed to work for the old wizarding families but now they are mistreated and beaten. Anyway … they are on our side when we free Professor McGonagall and Charlie's mum. So what is our plan? I thought that we could maybe ask the Dark Lord if we, well Professor Snape and I, could take our turn with the 'blood traitor sluts' and smuggle them out. Then we apparate to St. Mungo's and get them healed. What do you think?"

Snape and Narcissa looked at each other and then at the over-eager puppy of an ex-death-eater. He sure was excited and full of energy. But Narcissa didn't want to be the one to burst his bubble. She turned expectantly to Snape. If someone was really good at crushing any hope, it was he. Snape snorted at her and bit into the bitter apple.

"Have you noticed the flaws in your plan? Minerva McGonagall is not a normal prisoner witch who all his followers can have their way." Narcissa took in a sharp breath and glared at Snape. Snape ignored her. "She is the Dark Lord's personal … shall we say, toy? … and he is the only one who comes near her … at least in that special way." Narcissa's glare intensified even more and she kicked Snape's shin. "Molly Weasley is … please, don't hit me again … Lucius' personal plaything. Narcissa, put that wand away! Narcissa! I don't want to hurt …"

Narcissa had her wand out and pointed it directly at Severus. Hatred and anger flashed in her eyes.

"Shut up, Severus! I know why Lucius married me! You don't have to rub my nose in it! Just shut up!"

"All right, Narcissa. Calm down. I won't say another word but it is the truth. And I have to know how far you will go to rescue Minerva and Molly. How much I can trust you. And you're obviously defending your husband so …"

"So WHAT? I hate that man! I was forced to marry him, just the way they intended to force Miss Prewett into the same marriage. So ok, my wedding wasn't as forced as hers would have been. But I was so damn young. Just out of school. Most pure-blood wizards treat their wives like breeding machines and pieces of meat with a hole to satisfy their perverted fantasies! I will get Molly out of here and if it's the last thing I do before I die, FINE!"

Snape and MacRae were shocked by her outburst. They had silently backed away from her while she was yelling her heart's pain out. Severus had never before imagined what the life of a death-eater wife was like. But then again there was only one woman allowed to actually be a death-eater … Bellatrix … the only one … what … the … hell!

It hit him finally. The women were not dragged before the Dark Lord and didn't have to swear their loyalty because the Dark Lord automatically assumed that their husbands had them under control and that their wedding vows would suffice to ensure their cooperation. And they had no chance to betray their husbands AND get away with it. Their children belonged to their Husbands and the marriage laws of the Wizarding World stated clearly that a woman was her husband's property, allowing him to do everything he wanted to his wife and rape in a marriage was not possible. After all it was one of her wifely duties to honour and satisfy his wishes.

"Narcissa, I'm so …"

"Don't", suddenly her voice had lost all strength and rightful anger, "Do not pity me. I couldn't bare that. Please, Severus. Just help me get Molly out. … Oh, and Professor McGonagall. She never treated me badly just because I was in Slytherin."

"I know what you mean. Me neither", MacRae threw in shyly. He wasn't at all sure if it was save to draw attention to himself just yet but thought he would risk it.

"So what about you, MacRae? How far will you go?", asked Severus. He was not sure if the excitement of the boy would last very long.

"I want to rescue Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall just as much as Mrs. Malfoy. They don't deserve this kind of treatment. I already tried to spare McGonagall as much as humanly possible when I had to whip her. I don't care to be tortured and murdered when they find out that I help them. I have delusions, Professor Snape, everybody will very angry and in a murderous rage. I just want to make sure they're ok and in safety."

It hadn't been a rage-filled, passionate speech like Narcissa's. MacRae had spoken softly and had looked deeply into Snape's eyes while speaking, never averting his gaze. He had simply spoken the truth.

Snape sighed heavily and put his wand to his temple. When he pushed the wand back a silvery mist followed the wand's tip. When the mist settled on the ground it took form of a doe.

"Inform Dumbledore."

The doe raced away and disappeared.

"Narcissa, MacRae, I have to put blindfold over your eyes. You're to see where we are going."

----

The order was more than surprised when they all were awakened by Dumbledore's voice. It was late at night and most of them had already gone to bed. When they opened their eyes, they came face to face with a silver phoenix-patronus.

"Report to Headquarters immediately!"

It was a very simple order and everyone rushed to obey it. Within three minutes every last order member was squeezed into the magically enlarged kitchen of Grimmauld Place Nr. 12.

Arthur was a nervous wreck. Would they finally decide on how to get Molly and Minerva back? It sure as hell was time for it! It stood by the stove, the same way his wife had so many times, and searched the crammed room for any sign of Albus Dumbledore. Bill and Charlie were both standing at either side of him and tried to reassure their father with their mere presence. It was working. Arthur needed to know his wife was well and safe back at Headquarters. They had long before decided that The Burrow wasn't really safe. It would be the first place the death-eaters would search for Molly, if … NO, when he got his wife back. If Lucius Malfoy got in his way he would kill him. Snape had told him in detail how injured Molly was and, according to the lists Rolanda and Aurora had found, he had Malfoy to thank for that.

Finally Dumbledore arrived. He strode into the kitchen purposefully. The Hogwarts staff minus Umbridge, Filch and Snape followed him with anxiety in their faces.

"Is Severus here?"

They all shook their faces and some raised their eyebrows questioningly. but Dumbledore didn't elaborate. He just sat down in the chair at the head of the table and put his fingertips together. The staff exchanged worried glances and sat down too. Behind them appeared Fred, George , Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Arthur gasped.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

"No, Arthur, they're supposed to be right here", said Pomona Sprout gently.

Arthur had snapped in her direction.

"Why? And don't you think you should have asked me first? They're my kids!"

"Arthur, there was no time to contact you first", Sybill Trelawny took up the explanations, "but Harry has a vital part to play in the rescue and your children refused to stay behind. The twins threatened to tell Umbitch everything about the order should we insist they stay in Hogwarts."

Arthur fixed a very nasty glare on his children. Especially the twins. None of them seemed fazed in the least. He had to learn a lot from Mrs. Weasley if he wanted to intimidate his children. Ginny had tears in her eyes though and ran to her father.

"Daddy, I'm so scared. I want mummy back."

Arthur's hard gaze broke and he held his trembling daughter tightly.

"I know, my little girl, I know. We'll get her out of there. I mean, that is the meaning of this meeting."

He tried to assure himself just as much as his dear girl. He too wanted to have Molly back, rather sooner than later.

Suddenly they heard the front door open and close again. Wands were drawn everywhere and most looked to Dumbledore for orders. But none came. Albus just sat there, still engrossed in his own thoughts.

Snape appeared in the doorway and with him came to blindfolded people.

Pomona was not the only one to gasp when she noticed who was in Snape's company. Narcissa Malfoy and John MacRae stood there in front of the assembled Order of the Phoenix.

Snape nodded to Dumbledore and took the blindfolds off his two … prisoners? … friends? … whatever?

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix! I was informed that you plan to help us rescue Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall. Now that you are here we can start the planning of our actions."


	17. The Order To The Rescue

**The Order To The Rescue!**

_A./N.: This is a review I got in answer to my question of what you want to see in the rescue-chapter. Thanks so much, eternal vampire and read to find out where I put your ideas in._

I picture Narcissa and Arthur saving Molly. With your last lines I could picture them with their wands out not even giving Lucius a chance. Albus and Snape would go to Minerva, and I wouldn't give a snowballs chance in hell for Voldemort. I see Albus going after him and Snape helping Minerva, the blind hatred in Albus he'd have no other recourse but to kill him. That may not make him any better than Voldemort, and only a word from Minerva would stop him. Or if he wasn't stopped, no one would ever blame him. But being the man and wizard he is I think as time went on, he might. Great story take care.

by eternal vampire

_And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the long-awaited rescue of Molly and Minerva!! Dadadadaaaa! ;)_

"I hope you have a plan … I don't", said Snape grimly.

"Yes, I have", replied Albus, "God knows I had time to come up with one", he added bitterly.

The assembled order looked at him expectantly. Albus Dumbledore's plans tended to involve a lot of magic of the complicated sort and, when he was in a rage like now, no guaranty that the enemy would still be alive after the battle. All the teachers felt for their headmaster. They knew that Albus and Minerva had been married for a long long time. They loved each other more than live itself. It was not fair that they had to go through traumatic events again.

"I think Voldemort will send his death-eaters to deal with disturbance at the main and back entrance, especially if the trouble is odd in any way. If it's serious, he'll probably go himself. Severus says Voldemort never thinks underlings can handle real trouble without him. That goes hand in hand with my own knowledge of Voldemort when he was my pupil. If both entrances are attacked at the same time, there's a good chance the mansion will be left unguarded. Thus enables a small group of us to enter the castle and free Minerva and Molly."

Albus had laid out his plan calmly even though Filius Flitwick, his friend from school, could see clearly the pain and hatred in his very being. But that was only understandable. His wife had been taken hostage by those deranged idiots with their pure-blood ideology. Filius could really understand Albus. He had known Minerva since she had come to school and felt admiration for his younger colleague. But Filius was also a Ravenclaw. He had immediately noticed that Albus had left out some details of his plan.

"We would split their number when we attack in two places at once. That is important so we don't have to fight them all at once. But we are also splitting our own forces, Albus. Don't forget that I fought in the war against Grindelwald and in the last war against You-Know-Who and I was a duel champion in my time. Your plan would work in our advantage if we outnumbered the death-eaters. But we don't. They will overrun us no matter if we oppose them in an open battle or if we split them up."

Albus had listened intently to what Filius had to say. He saw the doubt appear on one face after the other. He just wanted to open his mouth to respond to Filius when Alastor Moody got up and spoke.

"We have the moment of surprise on our side. If we attack them openly they will of course send for the other death-eaters all throughout the country and leave guards with the prisoners or transferring them to another place all together. I agree with you and Albus. It's gonna be a hard fight. We need to dwindle down their number."

Albus nodded to Alastor. His eyes held an almost maniac determination.

"I know that, Alastor. That's why Severus has brought Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. MacRae. Mrs. Malfoy you are familiar with all the hiding places in the mansion and the best places for attacks …"

"With all respect, Professor Dumbledore, but this is untrue. I am a woman and thus need not know this kind of information. But I am sure MacRae can help you with that."

Narcissa interrupted Albus with a shy voice and her eyes were cast to the ground. He was Minerva McGonagall's husband and he was angry, possibly at her too. Now she glanced sidelong at MacRae for confirmation that he would help the Order. MacRae nodded emphatically.

"Oh yes, there are some unprotected areas."

"We could also set traps," yelled Fred all of a sudden.

"Yeah, we have developed some decoys and other stuff," backed George his brother up.

They both grinned and said together.

"We'll give those bastards hell!"

Arthur was very proud of his sons even if he disapproved of their language. He saw determination in their eyes. The same determination was reflected in both of his youngest children. They would go with him and free their mother. No power on earth could stop them. Bill and Charlie smiled. They too had interpreted their siblings' expression correctly. They also pitied every death-eater stupid enough to come in the twins' way.

"Good then. The twins and Mr. MacRae work together on the weak points of the mansion and how to weaken it even more. I think it would be best if MacRae told you about the exact weakness or hiding place and you two design the traps. Mrs. Malfoy, do you think you could install them with Mr. MacRae? I would hate to endanger children."

"Of cou ...", but Narcissa was interrupted by the twins' angry reply.

"Professor Dumbledore, you are talking about rescuing our mother. We think we should be a part of it. And you can't hold us back. No one can install our traps but ourselves."

They looked cautiously over to their father. Arthur was not too happy to allow his children to participate. But perhaps he had a chance to keep the twins out of the actual fighting if they could install the traps and thus satisfy their hope for adventure. He nodded slowly.

"Under conditions, boys."

"What conditions?"

The twins regarded their father sceptically. When he usually said something along those lines it meant they were in seriously trouble.

"You'll stay near MacRae! Understand? You do whatever he tells you to and don't try to find your mother on your own! Don't snoop around! Don't attack any death-eaters!", then he turned to Albus worriedly, "How are they going to get in?"

Narcissa shyly raised a hand. She was still not comfortable around the Order and speaking in front of them.

"I could get them some black robes. And the twins could sneak in as death-eaters. And the rescuing team too. You just have to leave the hoods on or wear masks. Everything should be ok then."

"That is a very good idea, Narcissa. Thank you."

Albus nodded gratefully to Narcissa and made the younger woman blush crimson. She had always liked Albus Dumbledore and had great respect for the greatest wizard since Merlin.

"Now we team up into three groups. The first group is formed around Kingsley Shacklebolt. Our less experienced fighters will be with him and guard the back door. Everyone who wants to escape is to be brought down and taken into custody. Bill, Ron and the twins will be with you, Kingsley. Also Emmeline Vance, Sybill Trelawny, Diggle and Tonks. that is enough. Cause a lot of noise back there and distract the death-eaters. You have the twins in your team for exactly that reason. The second team is under my control. We will be the rescue team. Arthur, Narcissa, Harry, Hermione, Severus, you will be with me. The rest is under Alastor's command and attacks the main gate. Draw Voldemort out of the house. Ginny, you and Poppy have very important work to do. Prepare the Hospital Wing for Minerva and Molly."

"But I want to rescue mum too."

Ginny's voice was small and bleeding but her father lifted her chin so she met his eyes and said quietly:

"I know but I can't worry for you too. Ron has had some experience with Harry and the twins are needed because of their traps. But you, my darling, are needed in Hogwarts and help Poppy with the healing."

Sadly Ginny nodded and accepted their plan.

----

Harry was repulsed by the black robes he had to put on. He hated everything that had to do with Voldemort and his death-eaters. But to save the two women, who were as close to a mother for him as possible, he would do much worse. As soon as he was in the black robes, Dumbledore gave the sign to start their rescue mission.

"Harry, you are with me and Severus. Hermione, stick close to Arthur. Let's move."

----

The door in front of Arthur was black with a golden intricate lining all around the frame. Narcissa had told him that the cell had been cleared out this morning and the only place Molly would be in was this room. He had been amazed so far by how easily they had been able to mingle with the death-eaters without being spotted. Now he gathered all the remaining shreds of his control and waited for the signal that the battle outside started.

Suddenly Narcissa raised her head and listened intently. There it was. The ferocious roar of a lion. Dumbledore had given the signal to attack.

Arthur pointed his wand at the door and blasted it open. The frame was torn from the wall and dust and splintered wood was flying everywhere. When the air cleared again he saw Lucius straddling his wife and holding his wand in hands.

Lucius was dumbstruck. He heard the door exploding behind him and when he could see again he became aware of people. There in the huge hole that had once been a doorway stood Arthur Weasley, that mudblood and a black-robed woman. All three had their wands pointed at him.

"GET OFF MY WIFE; MALFOY!!!!!!!!"

Hermione was shocked. Never before had she heard a more terrifying sound as Mr. Weasley's roar.

Lucius wanted to hold his wand to Mrs. Weasley's throat but his wife was faster. She screeched.

"_Expeliarmus!_"

Malfoy's wand flew from his hands and was expertly caught by the mudblood. Arthur advanced on him.

"I said GET OFF MY WIFE! _LEVI CORPUS!"_

And suddenly Malfoy felt himself being lifted into the air and thrown away. He crushed into the heavy oak wardrobe. He was knocked silly but only momentarily. Seeing Arthur leaning over Molly and assuring himself that she was still alive, made him angrier than anything before.

"She is mine."

His voice came out in a husky whisper and he tried to disentangle himself from the wardrobe's broken wood and the various items of clothing. But he was brought short by the tip of a wand being pressed against his throat.

"D-Don't move or I-I'll c-curse you."

Hermione stood over him and looked determined but frightened. Her wand however did not tremble. Not even slightly. But Malfoy had a couple of tricks up his sleeve.

"Mesura Desperato"

And a burst of wandless magic hit Hermione squarely. She crumpled to the floor as if hit by a mallet. Jumping up and running for the door, he grabbed his wand and was gone in a flash. Narcissa ran to Hermione's side and knelt down.

"_Enervate!_", she cried out. Hermione's eyes opened and she looked up croggily.

"I'm ok but your husband took off."

"It doesn't matter we get him. He'll get what he deserves."

A desperate voice from the bed caught their attention.

"Molly? Molly, it's me!"

Arthur was begging his wife to respond to him. Slowly but desperately he moved his hands towards her in an attempt to hold her. Molly's eyes were big and fearful and she backed away from him until her back hit the headboard of the bed.

Suddenly she recognized him and great sobs shook her body. Arthur moved carefully closer and, when Molly didn't retreat further or turned away, wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close to his heart, he stroked her hair and murmured gentle words. Molly couldn't talk. All she was capable was to nuzzle her head into Arthur's neck and make soft whimpering noises. She budded him again and again while sobs racked her body. Arthur gathered her into his arms and carried her down to the meeting point.

----

"_STUPEFY!"_

Out of nowhere a jet of red met its mark at the back of a Death Eater. The caster of the spell hadn't even stopped running to look if she had been successful. Her robes billowed about her feet as she sped down the driveway towards the old mansion of the Riddle family and twisted around the corner of a hedge.

Tonks hesitated for the smallest of moments, taking in the scene in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she raised her wand again.

"_Impedimenta_!" She didn't even bother to see if she'd hit anyone; she had already thrown herself into the heat of battle.

Minerva and Molly had to be found and this battle here was vital because it gave the recuers more time to get the two women to safety. She looked around for a new opponent and saw that Bill was backed into a corner of a wall near the entrance to the mansion, deep in combat with two hulking death-eaters, looking desperately for help. But before she got anywhere near him she saw Emmeline Vance coming down upon the two death-eaters like a storm cloud.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" she yelled. Instantly, one of the Death Eaters fell to the floor, stiff as a wooden board.

The other Death Eater turned toward the furious woman quickly, his fist curled around his wand so tight it was almost to the point of breaking. He cast a curse, which Emmeline barely dodged. It grazed her shoulder, but she couldn't spare the time it would take to wince. But Bill came up from behind and cast the death-eater. He crumbled to the floor as if hit by a rock.

Working together, she and Bill finally managed to knock the death-eaters all around them and the other Order members out.

"What now, Kingsley?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" cried Kingsley, "I don't even know where Albus is!"

"Should we go in and search for them?", asked Bill tentatively.

"No we should go around and help Alastor at the main entrance. He and his group have it harder. Bill, Ron, Emmeline, you three will stay here and guard the back door. If someone wants to flee, nail him!"

----

Harry followed Snape through the dark corridors of the Riddle Mansion. From outside he could hear the battle raging. It was a continuous sound of clashing, screams and shouted spells. Albus Dumbldore was very nervous and hastened through the house as if Satan himself was behind him.

"There is only one place I could think of, Albus. His private room."

"Lead the way then, Severus, and make it quick. The sooner we're gone the better."

Snape led Albus and Harry into the library. There he went to one of the many bookshelves and pulled a special one out. Immediately the shelf asked for a password and Severus supplied this too. The bookshelf moved to the side and revealed a winding staircase that led down into the house's basement. At the bottom of the stairs was a room. The walls and ceiling were painted black and candles floated in the air. In the middle of the room stood a white bed with white sheets, pillows and blankets. In the midst of the bed lay Minerva.

"Oh my God", Albus was relieved und shocked to see his love after her ordeal.

Minerva was not chained or bound in any way. Yet she did not move. Severus had done his best to describe her state but now Albus saw that he had none the less done a poor job. Minerva was covered with bruises and cuts. Her lovely features were almost unrecognisable. But worst of all was the blankness in her eyes.

"Minerva? Darling, please say something. It's me, Albus."

No pleading though could make Minerva respond. She was just lying there, starring into nowhere. Albus eyes flowed over. He wrapped his arms around Minerva's unresisting body and held her close. His head was buried in her Black hair and he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Albus, we have to move. They can't hold the death-eaters in check forever."

Harry had never heard Snape's voice sounding this gentle and understanding.

Albus picked his wife up and carried her carefully up the stairs.

----

Suddenly a dark, masked figure appeared right in front of Ron, slinging curses in all directions. Ron was shocked. Bill and Emmeline were both turning the other way. Ron pointed a trembling wand at the approaching death-eater.

"_Stupefy!"_, he shouted but missed him completely. But Ron shot a second one right after the first and knocked the mask off the death-eater's face. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"You miserable, stinking bastards!", he roared out.

Surprised Emmeline and Bill whirled around and entered the fight before Ron could get hurt. Emmeline pointed her wand and shouted "_STUPEFY_!", as a jet of red shot out towards Lucius Malfoy. He merely uttered a counterspell and it bounced off harmlessly to his right.

Ron ran forward and pointed his wand at Lucius Malfoy's chest, right to the point where his heart should have been had this bastard ever possessed one.

"This is for my mother, you rapist! Go to hell! _Avada Kedavra!"_

But Ron had no experience in casting the killing course and he was not fully convinced that this was really what he wanted. The killing course seemed to kind to use on Malfoy. He deserved worse, much worse. The course hit Malfoy directly and dead on point. Ron had cast the spell with enough hatred in his heart to make it painful, if even not deadly. Malfoy was lifted off his feet and, writhing and screaming in pain and agony, was blown several feet. His flight was stopped by the wall of the mansion. Malfoy crashed into it with full force and there was the sound of bones breaking. Malfoy screamed out in agony and, when his head met the wall too, sank to the floor unconscious.

Bill and Emmeline starred at Ron. Emmeline grinned. She had heard Severus' rapport on her friends' physical injuries and in her eyes Malfoy deserved all the pain in the world for what he had done to Molly.

Bill had never seen his youngest brother this determined on hurting someone and it frightened him a little. What if this experience had altered him forever? To buy himself a bit more time before facing Ron, he walked over to the crumpled form of Malfoy and bent down. Examining him carefully, he talked over his shoulder:

"He is still alive but I think you broke his spine in one or two places, Ron. I'll put restraints on him and splinter his back to a wooden board until some healer can check him out."

Ron gasped and looked very worried. Perhaps death was to good for Malfoy but he had not intended to cause the man this much pain. Bill was back at Ron's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Nice job though, little bro. He would was surprised Emmeline and me and probably killed us without hesitation. Thank you for watching out. And he deserves the pain. Don't worry. The killing course is hard to cast and the wizard must be fixed on killing his opponent. I would not consider you my brother if you had been able to kill Malfoy easily. It's ok now. I'm sorry you had to go through all this."

"It's ok, Bill. I just hope mum is all right."

----

Voldemort came rushing back into the great ball room of his father's old mansion. It was clear to him now that everything had only been a diversion. The old man Dumbledore tried to rescue his slut of a wife. He wouldn't get far. There in front of him Dumbledore gave the whore to that daft giant of his. Then he turned and saw Voldemort.

Albus was shocked to see Voldemort back so soon. He had rather hoped to be gone before Tom became even aware that Minerva was gone. Not because he feared a fight but because Minerva needed all of his attention and a healer as soon as humanly possible.

"Hagrid, get Minerva out of here and to Poppy."

Voldemort roared his anger and shot a jinx at Hagrid. Albus easily deflected it. Now he was really angry. Would that idiot never know when he had lost?

Albus advanced to meet his foe in black, sparkling fire gathered around his body and wand.

"Tom, I am very angry at you," he said amiably.

Voldemort pointed his wand at him. Yellow lightning crackled through the air between them, splintering on a shield conjured up by Albus.

There was an almighty explosion and part of the ceiling came down. Voldemort used ancient dark magic but Albus could keep him at bay and retaliated with equal vigour.

Suddenly Voldemort let out a howling screech and then yelled furiously at Albus.

"You can't beat me, Albus! You never had the guts for combat magic!"

Albus stood on a rock spire; except for that, the floor around him was a giant crater. A line of blood ran from his mouth and he was coated in dust, but he seemed well. Voldemort battled the tendrils of a clump of roses that twined around him. Albus wanted to capture him. It was Harry's destiny after all to kill the Dark Lord.

"Give up, Tom. You have lost. Most of your death-eaters are our captives and the rest have deserted you."

But instead of doing as Albus told him, Tom raised his wand again. Now Albus was clothed in a clear, jellylike substance that burned white-hot. His mouth moved inside the burning sheath. It melted away like thawing ice, flame shrinking as it sank into the ground. His cloths were singed. He raised his own wand and before Tom could as much as blink he was enveloped in a silk cocoon. Within a few seconds Tom was tearing away the strands of that giant cocoon.

"You are not taking me to that miserable little island! It wouldn't hold me for long anyway!" he cried.

The cocoon flamed and vanished, leaving him covered in powdery ash. He looked the worse for wear, swaying as he stood, his breath coming in gasps. Lifting his wand, he threw a storm of arrows at Albus, who shielded himself again.

"Tom, enough," the older wizard snapped. "If you rush me, I'll do something we'll regret. Your death would be a blessing for the magical world, to be sure."

Tom glared at him. Sweat made tracks in the ash on his face.

"You puling, gutless bookworm!" On the gravel at his feet, it had once been stone blocks, a spin of brambles, old cocoon and leaves caught flame. "You think you'll come away golden, don't you?" The fiery dust-devil roared high to become a tornado of flame. "You and your 'honour code', your sermons on what we owe the Muggles. You made me sick in Hogwarts and you still do. Well, you will NOT walk away unscorched! First I made your beautiful whore of a wife pay and now you are the next!"

He pointed at Albus Dumbledore and set the tornado free. It roared towards the great defender of the weak and helpless, the headmaster of the greatest school for witchcraft and the next casualty of the war.

Harry was shocked. No, that couldn't be. Albus Dumbledore couldn't die like that. He saw in horror how his headmaster was engulfed in the tornado and lifted into the air.

"You wouldn't be able to enjoy your wife anyway, old man. She is mine now. I broke her in and now you can't save her anymore. You old fool waited too long! I win! I always do!"

Suddenly Albus Dumbledore's famous anger broke free. His eyes were full of hatred. With all his powers he started to gather magic around him like a cloak and made it explode, tearing the tornado to shreds. He fell to the floor but midair he caught himself and, with a mumbled spell, floated gently down to earth.

"You never win, Tom. My wife is much stronger than a perverted, sadistic bastard like you could break her. But now you really angered me and we will duel to kill."

Harry saw fear appearing on Voldemort's face. He was no match for the great Albus Dumbledore and he knew it. Anger was slowly breaking all of Dumbledore's inhibitions against killing. Voldemort feared for his life for the first time. And he did not like how weak Dumbledore made him feel. To cover his weakness he attacked anew although his magic was running low and he was exhausted.

A great snake made of ash appeared from the tip of Voldemort's wand and wrapped itself around Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't stay out of the fight any longer. Albus was nearly as exhausted as Voldemort. He had to help Professor Dumbledore. He raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. Voldemort was unawares since his attention was fixed on his foe.

"_EXPELIARMUS!"_ cried Harry and followed the flight of Voldemort's wand with his eyes.

Immediately the snake around Dumbledore dissolved into thin air. Albus didn't hesitate and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"_TORTURA! CANCELLARE MAGICA!_" he yelled.

Voldemort broke down, obviously unconscious, and was seized by Kingsley and the other Aurors.

_A./N.: I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. I rated against killing Voldemort. Death is to kind for him too. I'll explain the curses in the next chapter. Please review and tell me if I did myself credit. Thanks, guys!_


	18. Time Heals Everything

**Time Heals Everything**

Later the Order arrived inside the hospital wing. Albus had lifted the apparition spells around Hogwarts for their easier and faster return. Madam Pomfrey in her apron and robes was a flurry of activity lying both Minerva and Molly into the nearest beds.

Luckily the Hospital Wing was empty, except for Ginny who had helped her prepare everything for the arrival of the two patients. Ginny had been waiting for the Order's arrival. After all her whole family was in the Order and her mother was a victim of these awful death-eaters. And Professor McGonagall too. She wanted to know that both would be alright in the end. She wanted to see with her own eyes that her mother was still alive.

Albus starred at Minerva, lying motionless in one of the beds. Gently he brought Poppy to a halt and asked her quietly:

"How is my wife? Will she be alright? Can you help her?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't checked her yet. Poor woman! She is in shock, Albus. How could they do that to her?" Poppy asked him repulsed. Anger was a constant companion to her in the last days and now it flared anew, seeing Minerva obviously broken.

"I'm afraid that…She won't remember anything if you think that would be better. I could obliviate her. She is in Hogwarts now and she's save."

"I don't know, Albus. It is better for her to know, I guess. She will be altered and she has to know what caused it. She is strong enough to handle the truth." Poppy scooped a bottle of dreamless sleep potion out of her pocket, which she had always on her. Turning away from Albus she pretended to check how much was left in the bottle and added under her breath: "I hope she is strong enough to come back to the living."

She poured a generous amount into a goblet and lifted Minerva's head off the pillow. She tilted Minerva's head a little and poured the liquid into her mouth. Poppy waited a moment until her friend slipped into a deep peaceful slumber. She smoothed back Minerva's black hair, which was very untidy and there were splotches of blood in it, but right now she looked to be untroubled. Almost serene.

Albus meanwhile, remaining with the mediwitch, was hovering over the bed watching.

Poppy said anxiously, "At least she's asleep…I think I'd better examine her. Albus, please allow some privacy for a moment?"

"No, I must see what they did to her. I must know so that I can comfort her later and reassure you that I am not repulsed by her."

Poppy looked at him for a long moment. Trying to decide what would be better for both Minerva and Albus ... and for their marriage.

"I have to ask you to remain calm and quiet. Please, leave when you feel you can't handle anymore but do not get in my way. May I start now?"

"By all means," said Dumbledore politely. He stepped back from the bed and in a whirl Poppy enclosed the white curtains all the way around the bed to protect the three of them from the other Order members.

Poppy, using all her effort to stay calm, undressed Minerva. It was not that hard because alls he was wearing was a cloak, Sirius had put it on, and a blanket wrapped around her body. Once naked Poppy saw that Minerva's skin was covered with bruises and cuts.

"Oh no…poor Mina," said Poppy sadly. Tears were sting in her eyes. But she had to control herself and was not yet allowed to let them fall. Later in her bedroom she would cry for her friend.

Dumbledore was standing very still. He tried desperately not to betray his feelings in front of Poppy. She would kick him out. But he couldn't hold back the anger and hatred rising in him. He noted gravely, "Yes. I know they have been very rough on her, Poppy! She is weaker than i have ever seen her before. Please do your best."

Poppy's eyes widened and a fleeting look of horror flashed on her face. She had just found the courage to look below Minerva's navel. What she found there took her breath away. Minerva's inner thighs were black and blue with bruising and a constant trickling of blood came from between her legs.

Poppy stuck her hands into the woman's pelvis nervously. She tried to prepare herself but was obviously unsuccessful. She gasped and Albus peeked at her in alarm.

"What?"

"I don't ... I can't ...," she said nervously to Dumbledore. "She is bleeding! She ..."

Dumbledore felt apprehension rising inside him.

"What do you mean precisely? I can see all the cuts ..."

Poppy groaned in despair and reported, "Her walls are badly stretched, Albus. She also has internal bleeding. She is torn terribly. She could easily have bled to death. It's a wonder she's still alive."

"Can you do something for her?"

"I'm not sure, Albus, but I will be my very best."

"I know. Can I help you?"

"Yes, could you get the bruising balm from my office and the blood restoring potion and the scroll with the charm against haemorrhaging on it ..."

There was a loud clanking noise from the other side of the curtains. Albus had immediately turned to gather the required things. There were also several shocked gasps from the other Order members. Poppy closed her eyes and braced herself. Ignoring the obvious distress from the others, she went on:

"...and the potion against syphilis and other sexual diseases. Please, Albus."

There was a distinct pleading note in her voice.

"Of course, Poppy. Anything else?"

Everyone could hear the immense effort it took Albus to remain calm and not yell and curse openly. That just wouldn't help Minerva and right now his first priority was his wife's health.

"No, that is all at the moment."

Slowly Poppy went over every bruise, covering it generously with bruising balm, and every cut, cleansing it and healing it with a touch of her wand. After thus taking care of the outer injuries, she turned her attention to the inner injuries. Fortunately there were no broken bones but some muscles were torn slightly from the spasms of the Cruciatus-Curse. She healed them too and told Albus that his wife would need massaging for a long while after recovery to loosen the muscles and make them smooth again. While she was working on Minerva, poppy also glanced over to Molly's bed every now and again. Molly was healed by Narcissa and Ginny together. They were currently applying bruise balm on the many black, blue and purple blotches all over her body. Molly though had deep wounds, inflicted by a knife according to Severus. Poppy would have to take care of that herself. Minerva however had a number of wounds on her chest. Still bleeding lightly. Those cuts had obviously been reopened numerous times, never allowing them to heal.

"Ginny, Mrs. Malfoy, when you are done with treating the bruises call me over."

Ginny's hands trembled violently as she applied the balm to the various bruises on her mother's arms. She was very careful not to touch the cuts and cause her pain. Molly looked down at Ginny's red head which was bent low over her right arm.

"I'm fine, my little darling", Molly said quietly but firmly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Sure you are", she said. "You look like you've been run over by the Hogwarts Express. Or a herd of hippogriffs."

"Yes", Molly said, and touched her split lip gingerly. "Well. Yes. Other than that, though ..."

"Are you hungry? lay back, Mum, I'll make you some tea, then maybe a little supper."

Molly wasn't hungry, didn't want tea, and particularly didn't want to lay back. she wanted to sit next to Minerva. she could see clearly that something had occurred that had somehow broken that strong and independent woman. But Ginny was already getting a teapot from Madam Pomfrey's office and Molly couldn't find the proper words to stop her. All of a sudden , Molly seemed to have no words at all. She turned toward Arthur, helpless.

He understood his wife's feelings and stepped forward. He took the teapot from Ginny, murmuring something too low for Molly to catch. Ginny frowned at him, glanced at her mother, then back, still frowning. Then her face changed a little and she came toward Molly, looking searchingly into her face.

"Can I please hold you?"

Never before had Molly heard her daughter's voice this lost and scared. her arms opened automatically and wrapped around Ginny tightly when she flung herself at her mother. She had dreamed about her children while in the hands of those death-eaters. Trying desperately to cling to sanity and life. She had pushed all thoughts of Arthur away from her, it would have been too painful to think of him while Lucius ... Molly swallowed hard and began trembling.

"Are you _sure _you're all right, Mum?" The worried frown was back between Ginny's brows, but this time Molly could muster a few words of reassurance.

"Thank you, darling. That was very nice. The balm is helping a lot", she said with complete sincerity. "All I want just now is sleep."

"Go now and tend to your brothers", Arthur said softly. "I'll mind your mother."

Poppy had observed this little scene from the corner of her eye. It was very sweet to see Molly back in the circle of her family. But now her focus was drawn back to her patient. She had gently washed the blood of Minerva's chest and had revealed the deep cuts. Now she bent over them and gasped in shock. Albus was at her side in a flash.

"What is it?" she voice was panicked and scared.

Poppy couldn't speak. her gaze was fixed on Minerva's chest, eyes wide with horror.

In the other bed Molly closed her eyes. She knew what Poppy had discovered.

Albus bent over his wife and his jaw dropped in terror. There on Minerva's chest was the Dark Mark, carved into her flesh. Albus couldn't contain his anger. He just couldn't. his magic broke free and sucked the air from the room.

"Get him out of here and try to calm him! Severus! Alastor!" Poppy screamed.

Both men fought their way over to the infuriated Albus Dumbledore and dragged him from the room. Filius followed them, knowing that Albus would not calm down if he couldn't watch poppy heal his wife. He drew a circle in the air with his wand and in it appeared the image of the Hospital Wing.

Poppy waved her wand over Minerva's chest and slowly the wounds began to heal themselves. They were too deep, though, and would leave scars. Minerva was marked from now on.

From her chest, Poppy went further down and returned to Minerva's pelvis. She would now heal the tears in Minerva's vagina and anus. The tear in her anus was no problem at all. But when Poppy wanted to heal the vaginal tears, she noticed that they had not healed properly. To the contrary, the tears had been reopened with each rape and were now infected. Poppy bit her lip, hard enough to make it bleed. Tears were silently coursing down her face and falling onto her patient. When she wanted to heal those tears, she had to reopen them for one last time and clean them with the strongest cleansing potion she had in store.

It would be so much easier if Minerva was unconscious but Minerva was awake. She wasn't speaking and her eyes were starring sightlessly off into the distance but this would hurt her extremely. Poppy steeled herself and put her wand over Minerva's abdomen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Minerva's scream echoed through the quite Hospital Wing. She started to thrash around but suddenly two arms wrapped around her holding her firmly.

"Shhh. Minerva, it's me. Molly. Everything is alright. We're in Hogwarts and Poppy heals you. It's fine. I'm here."

Molly spoke quietly and reassuringly, stroking Minerva's back with gentle hands. As suddenly as she had started fighting, she relaxed again. Clinging to Molly, she muttered something Poppy couldn#t catch.

At the other end of the room, Harry held Hermione in his arms. His friend was sobbing into his shoulder. Her strong mentor had apparently broken down completely and she couldn't stand the sight of it.

Albus had involuntarily caused the windows to explode and Filius started to doubt his decision to show Albus the healing of his wife.


	19. Talk Between Men

**Talk between men**

Arthur nearly ran out of the hospital wing. Outside the door bumped into Alastor Moody and stumbled over Filius Flitwick.

"Oy, not so fast! Where are you going? Aren't you in there with Molly?"

Moody yelled after Arthur. But he didn't react. Albus could understand Arthur because he felt the same way about Minerva. He too felt unsure and lost. All he wanted to do was to take care of his wife and hold her. But Minerva was so obviously broken that he wasn't sure if he could reach.

Instead Albus reached out to Arthur and squeezed his hand, hard, and Arthur held on, squeezing back.

"A word, if you please, Professor Dumbledore", Arthur said, and let go. "I wouldn't speak so now, but there may be no good time later, but we don't have much time."

He sounded calm but there were a broken things in his voice. Albus heard it clearly and nodded to his former student, trying to reassure him.

"Say then."

Arthur took a deep breath, and shrugged a bit, as though his robe were suddenly too tight.

"Can a man feel the same for a child that isn't his?"

"What? I don't quite understand."

"Think, Albus, think."

Albus was thinking, wondering what Arthur was talking about. Evidently this thought showed, for Arthur ducked his head in acknowledgement of the need to explain himself further.

"I know ... it's not likely, but it is possible. Molly might be with child by one of those bastards, do you see?"

Albus did see, with a blow like a fist under the breastbone. Before he could get breath to speak, Arthur went on.

"There's a day or two, perhaps, when I might ..." He glanced away, and a dull flush showed through the dirt of the night's fighting. "There could be doubt. But ..."

He swallowed, that "but" hanging eloquent.

Arthur glanced away, involuntarily, and Albus' eyes followed the direction of his gaze. Beyond the screen in the hospital wing lay Molly, naked, battered and bleeding. Beyond appearance, though, it was her attitude that struck him. She was remote, somehow, and still. It was impossible to see the inner damage done by Lucius Malfoy. Albus had seen his wife and that far-away-gaze in her eyes. He feared that he had lost her. But Molly seemed to be in a somewhat better state than Minerva. But could Arthur really risk sleeping with his wife after what she had been through? Albus wasn't sure.

Apparently neither was Arthur.

"What about Minerva? She didn't seem alright when I chanced a glance at her. And do you think it's better if we knew what happened to them, Albus? I mean could we help them better if we knew? I'm not quite sure if I want to."

Arthur looked down, miserably. Moody and Flitwick were casting glances to and fro between Arthur and Albus. Neither of them had been in a similar situation. Moody not being married and Filius with a wife safely at home. Neither man could even begin to imagine what their friends must be feeling right now.

"I don't know. I can't and I don't want to imagine what happened to my dear Minerva. It would only make me sorry for not killing Voldemort."

"But wouldn't it be ..."

"No. It wouldn't be easier on the women or us. One day there will have to talk about it but let them decide when the time is right. Let them come to us. I don't want to force Minerva to anything. Do you really have to know?"

"No and to be honest I'm afraid of finding out. I can't even imagine what Molly had to go through and knowing for sure would make it only worse. Especially for the kids."

"All we can do right now is to be there and try to comfort them."

"I'm not sure what to do about Ron. He stopped and nearly killed Lucius Malfoy. Not that I would be sorry for his death! But now with Voldemort dead, do you think there will be a trial?"

"Oh, most certainly. I want justice for what happened to my wife. Death would be too kind for them. All of them. Imprisonment and the chance to think about their faults might improve and return them into proper members of society. I haven't given up hope yet."

"Surely you don't mean that! Do you really believe that Voldemort will be stopped by bars and a bit of water? I don't think so. And Lucius Malfoy was a jackass since I can remember. She was brutal and mean when we were in school and he is still. His wife wouldn't have left him if he weren't."

"So you don't even want to give him a chance? No, you're right. Lucius Malfoy won't change but I have hope for his son. If we just kill his father Draco will only feel anger and betrayal. He will try to revenge his father. If his father faces trial and gets a proper sentence then we show Draco what justice means. Don't you think that it is not the proper way to thank Narcissa for her help to make her a widow?"

Arthur bowed his head in submission. Albus was right. A proper trial and fair sentence would be much better and would give Molly and Minerva a chance to face the memories of their ordeal.

"Let's go back in. Our wives need us."

Albus led the way into the hospital wing and went straight to the bed where Minerva lay. Poppy was still bustling around her and Molly sat next to her friend, watching her closely. Albus turned to Arthur and said gently:

"I think it's better if we get both settled in quiet rooms. To get them peace and quiet ...", lowering his voice, he went on, "and you some privacy for the night."

Molly just heard the part about separate rooms and protested.

"I'm not leaving Minerva! She is scared and I won't leave her alone."

"That is a very honourable thought, Molly, but she won't be alone. I'll watch over her", said Albus kindly.

Molly Didn't seem convinced. The deep frown was on her forehead and she regarded Albus sceptically. But Arthur moved to her side and placed a gentle hand over her shoulder. Molly turned to gaze upwards to search her husband's eyes. What she saw in them obviously convinced her that it would be safe to leave Minerva in the care of Albus and Poppy.


	20. You Don't Know What It Feels Like!

**You don't know what it feels like!**

Albus told Arthur how to find the guest room and Ginny went up there with her mother. Drawing her a bath and washing her hair, Ginny still watched her mother carefully. Molly seemed so far away and all Ginny wanted was to be held and told that everything was all right like when she had been a little child. After cleaning her mother thoroughly, Ginny wrapped a towel around Molly's body and helped her out of the bathroom. Her father indicated the door, making it obvious that it was time for her to leave.

Arthur shut the door of the guest room behind his daughter and stood with his back against it, hands behind him.

"You mustn't worry about me", Molly said, as reassuringly as she could. "I'm not traumatized, or anything of that sort. Unlike Minerva."

"I mustn't?" he asked guardedly. "And you're not ... shocked?"

His eyes narrowed, as he examined her with critical attention.

"I'm fine", Molly said, backing away a little. "Just ... I'm all right. Only a bit ... shaken."

Arthur took a step toward her and Molly backed up abruptly, aware belatedly that she was clutching the towel to her bosom as though it were a shield. She forced herself to lower it and felt blood prickle unpleasantly in her face and neck.

Arthur stood very still, regarding his wife with narrowed eyes. Then his gaze dropped to the floor between them. He stood as though deep in thought and then his big hands flexed. Once, twice. Very slowly. And Molly heard the bones cracking. They were so big. Suddenly she saw other hands ...

Arthur's head jerked up, startled, and Molly realized that she was standing on the other side of the room from him behind a chair, the towel wadded and pressed against her mouth. Her elbows moved like rusty hinges, stiff and slow, but she got the towel down. Her lips were nearly as stiff, but she spoke.

"I am a little shaken, yes", she said very clearly. "I'll be all right. Don't worry. I don't want you to worry."

The troubled scrutiny in his eyes wavered suddenly, like the glass of a window struck by a stone, in the split second before it chatters and he shut his eyes. He swallowed once and opened them again.

"Molly", he said very softly and the smashed and splintered fragments showed clear, sharp and jabbed in his eyes. "I can imagine what it is like and you say I must not worry for you?"

"Oh, God damn it!" Molly flung the towel on the floor and immediately wished she had it back again. She felt naked, standing in her nightgown and hated the crawling of her skin with a sudden passion that made her slap her thigh to kill it.

"Damn, damn, damn it! I don't want you to think of that. I don't! You can't imagine! You don't know what it is like!" And yet she had known from the first that this would happen.

Molly took hold of the chairback with both hands and held tight, and tried to force her own gaze into his, wanting so badly to throw herself upon those glittering shards, to shield him from them.

"Look", she said, steadying her voice. " I don't want ... I don't want to talk about it right now. I don't want to recall things better left forgotten."

The corner of his mouth actually twitched that.

"God", Arthur said, in something like wonder. "You think you can forget any of that?"

"Maybe not", Molly said, surrendering. She looked at him through swimming eyes. "But ... oh, Arthur, I so want to forget!"

Arthur put out a hand, very delicately, and touch the tip of his index finger to the tip of hers, where she clutched the chair.

"Don't mind it", he said softly and withdrew his finger. "It Doesn't matter now. Will you rest a bit, Mollywobbles? Or eat, maybe?"

"No. I don't want ... no."

In fact, Molly couldn't decide what she wanted to do. She didn't want to do anything at all. Other than unzip her skin, climb out, and run ... and that didn't seem feasible. She took a few deep breaths, hoping to settle herself and go back to that nice sense of utter exhaustion.

Arthur hesitated, then took a careful step toward her, watching her face. Molly didn't scream or bolt, and he took another, coming close enough that she could feel the warmth of his body. Not startle this time and damp in her damp nightgown, she relaxed a little, swaying toward him and saw the tension in his own shoulders let go slightly, seeing it.

He touched her face, very gently. The blood throbbed just below the surface, tender, and Molly had to brace herself not to flinch away from his touch. He saw it and drew back his hand a little, so that it hovered just above her skin ... Molly could feel the heat of this palm.

"Will it heal?" he asked, fingertips moving over the split in her left brow then down the minefield of her cheek to the scrape on her jaw where Lucius' boot had just missed making a solid connection that could have broken her neck.

"Of Course it will. You know that and see it has already begun to heal because of the bruising balm."

Molly would have smiled in the reassurance, but didn't want to open the deep split in her lip again and so made a sort of pouting goldfish mouth, which took him by surprise and made him smile.

"Yes, I know." He ducked his head a little, shy. "It's only ..." His hand still hovered near her face, an expression of troubled anxiety on his own. "Oh, God", he said softly. "Oh, Christ, your lovely face."

"Can you not bear to look at it?" Molly asked, turning her own eyes away and feeling a sharp little pain at the thought, but trying to convince herself that it didn't matter. It would heal, after all.

Arthur's fingers touched her chin, gently but firmly, and drew it up, so that Molly faced him again. This mouth tightened a little as his gaze moved slowly over her battered face, taking inventory. His eyes were soft and dark in the candlelight, the corners tight with pain.

"No", he said quietly. "I can't bear it. The side of you tears my heart. And it fills me with such rage I think I must kill someone or burst. But by the God who made you, Mollywobbles, I will not lie with you and be unable to look you in the face."

"Lie with me?" Molly asked blankly. "What ... you mean now?"

His hand dropped from her chin, but he looked steadily at Molly, not blinking.

"Well ... yes, I do."

Had Molly's jaw had been so swollen, her mouth would have dropped open in pure astonishment.

"Ah ... why?"

"Why?" he repeated. Arthur dropped his gaze then and made the odd shrugging motion that he made when embarrassed or discomfort. "I ... well ... it seems ... necessary."

Molly had a thoroughly unsuitable urge to laugh.

"Necessary? Do you think it's like being thrown by a horse? I ought to get straight back on?"

His head jerked up and you shot her an angry glare.

"No", he said, between clenched teeth. Arthur swallowed hard and visibly, obviously reining in strong feelings. "Are you ... are you badly damaged, then?"

Molly stared at him as best she could, through her swollen lids.

"Is that a joke of some ... oh", she said, it finally dawned on her what he meant. She felt he'd rise in her face and her bruises throbbed.

"I have been beaten to a bloody pulp, Arthur, and abused in several nasty ways. But only one ... there was only the one who actually ... he ... he was ... you know .... Lucius ... rough."

Molly swallowed, but a horrid night in her throat didn't budge perceptively. Cheers made the candlelight blur so that she couldn't see his face and she looked away, blinking.

"Yes!", she said, her voice sounding rather louder than intended. "I'm ... damaged. But the potion helps."

Arthur said something very nasty under his breath, short and explosive, and shoved himself away from the door. He threw the second stool across the room with a loud crash and he kicked it. Then he kicked it again, and again, and stamped on it with such violence and bits of wood flew across the room and struck the walls with little pinging sounds.

Molly sat completely still, too shocked and numb to feel distress. Should she not have told them? She wondered vaguely. But he knew, surely. He had asked.

But then ... to know something was one thing, and to be told the details another. Molly did know that and watched with a dim sense of guilty sorrow as he kicked away the splinters of the stool and flung himself at the window. It was shuttered, but he stood, hands braced on the sill and his back turned to Molly, shoulders heaving. She couldn't tell if he was crying.

The wind was rising. The shutters rattled in the night-smoored fire spouted puffs of soot as the wind came down the chimney.

"I'm sorry", she said at last, in a small voice.

Arthur swiveled on his heel at once and glared at her. He wasn't crying, but he had been. His cheeks were wet.

"Don't you dare be sorry!" he roared. "I won't have it, do you hear?"

It took a giant step toward the bed and kicked it, hard enough to make it shake. "Don't be sorry!"

Molly had closed her eyes in reflex but forced herself to open them again.

"All right", she said. She felt terribly, terribly tired again and very much like crying herself. "I won't."

There was a charged silence. Then Arthur drew a deep, shuddering breath and wiped the sleeve across his face. Molly hugged herself tightly.

"Necessary", she said, more or less calmly. "What did you mean, necessary?"

"Does it not occur to you that you might be with child?"

He'd got himself back under control and said this as calmly as you might have asked her about the weather. Startled, Molly looked up at him.

"I'm not."

But her hands had gone by reflex to her belly.

"I'm not", she repeated more strongly. "I can't be."

She could, though ... just possibly. The chance was not a big one, but it existed. She normally used some form of contraception, just to be certain ... seven children were enough ... but then she remembered Lucius ...

"I am not", she said. "I'd know."

Arthur merely stared at her, eyebrows raised. She wouldn't, not so soon. So soon ... soon enough that if it were so and if there were more than one man ... there would be doubt. The benefit of the doubt. That's what he offered her ... and himself.

A deep shudder started in the depths of Molly's womb and spread instantly through her body, making goosebumps break out on her skin, despite the warmth of the room.

"Bloody, bloody hell", she said very quietly, using the favourite curse of her youngest son. She spread her hands out flat on her belly, trying to think.

"NO!"

Her legs and buttocks pressed together tightly in revulsion.

"You might ..." Arthur began stubbornly.

"I'm not", Molly repeated, just as stubbornly. "But even if ... you can't, Arthur!"

He looked at her and she caught the flicker of fear in his eyes. That, she realised with a jolt, was exactly what he was afraid of. Or one of the things.

"You ... you're sure?" Molly asked.

"No", he said. "I'm not."

He took a deep breath then and looked at her, his face uncertain in wavering candlelight. "But I mean to try. I must for your sake."

"Well ... you come whenever I've needed you. I rather think you'll do it this time, too."

Arthur looked completely blank for an instant, not grasping the feeble joke. Then it struck him, and blood rushed to his face. His lips twitched, and twitched again, unable to decide between shock and laughter.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Molly flipped to hand, unable to think of a proper explanation.

"They ... they were just .... men."

She spoke the last word with a sense of loathing evident even to her.

"Men", Arthur said, is voice sounding odd.

"Men", Molly said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes felt hot and she thought they must glow red, like Voldemort's.

"I have lived through a fucking war against death-eaters", she said, her voice low and venomous. " I have given birth to 7 children. I have lost my parents. I have starved myself for my children when they needed clothes or books, I have been beaten and wounded, been patronised, betrayed and attacked. And I have fucking survived!" Her voice was rising, but she was helpless to stop it. "And now should I be shattered because some wretched, pathetic excuses for men stuck their nasty little appendages between my legs and wiggled them?!" Molly seized the edge of the vanity table and heaved it over, sending everything flying with the crash ... basin, ewer and lighted candlestick, which promptly went out.

"Well, I won't", she said quite calmly.

"Nasty little appendages?" Arthur said, looking rather stunned.

"Not yours", she said. "I didn't mean yours. I'm rather fond of yours."

Then Molly said down and burst into tears.

Arthur's arms came around her, slowly and gently. She didn't startle or jerk away and he pressed her head against him, moving her damp, tangled hair, his fingers catching in the mass of it.

"Christ, who are brave little thing", he murmured.

He'd meant to be gentle. Very gentle. Had planned it with care, worrying each step of the long way to the hospital wing. She was broken. You must go canny, take his time. Be careful in glueing back her shattered bits.

And then he came to her and discovered that she wished no part of gentleness, of courting. She wished directness. Brevity and violence. If she was broken she would slash him with her jagged edges, reckless as a drunkard with a shattered bottle.

For a moment, two moments, he struggled, trying to hold her close and kiss her tenderly. She squirmed like an eel in his arms, then rolled over him, wriggling and biting.

He'd thought to ease her ... both of them ... with the wine. He'd known she lost all sense of restraint when drink. He simply hadn't realised what she was restraining, he thought grimly, trying to seize her without hurting.

He, of all people, should have known. Not fear or grieve for pain ... but rage.

She raked his back. You felt this scrape of broken nails, and thought dimly that was good ... she'd fought. That was the last of his thought. His own fury took him then, rage and a lust that came on him like black thunder on a mountain, a cloud they did all from him and him from all, so that kind familiarity was last and he was alone, strange in darkness.

Wrath boiled and curdled in his balls, and he wrote to her spurs. Let his lightning blaze and sear all trace of the intruder from her womb, and if it burned them both to bone and ash ... then let it be.

----

When sense came back to him, he will a with his weight full on her, crushing her into the bed. Breath sobbed in his lungs. His hands clenched her arms so hard he felt bones like sticks about snap within his grasp.

He had lost himself. Was not sure where his body ended. He was still joined to her. He wanted to bolt like a startled quail, that managed to move slowly, loosening his fingers one by one from their death grip on her arms, lifting his body gently away, though the effort of it seemed immense, as though his weight were that of moons and planets. He half expected to see her crushed and flattened, lifeless on the sheet. But the springy arch of her ribs rose and fell and rose again, roundly reassuring.

Arthur shuddered and for lack of any other notion, kissed her forehead. Her arms came up sudden and held him fiercely, pulling him down onto her again and he seized her, too, crushing her to him hard enough to feel the breath go out of her, unable to let go. Then he cried, soundless, muscles strained to aching that you might not shake with it, that she might not wake to know it. He wept to emptiness and ragged breath, the pillow wet beneath his face. Then he lay exhausted, is only comfort was the small, so fragile weight that lay warm upon his heart, breathing.


	21. It Must Get Worse To Get Better

**It must get worse to get better**

Meanwhile Minerva lay in the hospital wing and her condition worsened by the minute. Poppy had done her level best but hadn't been able to burn out the infection, already spreading in Minerva's body, completely. If anything Poppy was becoming more and more worried about her friend.

The nausea lingered. Minerva ate nothing and the little she had been given in her captivity she threw up. She grew paler and listless, showing little interest in anything. She slept a great deal, but only for short intervals. Her dreams were full of horrible images of torture and rape.

But the worst was the fever. Because of the infection in her womb, a high fever had settled over her and drew the last shreds of strength away from Minerva. Blue lines, indicating blood poisoning, had started to show on the woman's belly.

Poppy ran to the dungeons and knocked frantically at Snape's door.

"Severus, open the door immediately! I need a potion, the strongest potion against fever you have. Severus, come on, open that blasted door!"

Severus finally appeared in the door way and handed Poppy the potion.

"Do you need any other help?" he asked gently.

"Yes, could you please go into the kitchen and gather as much ice as you can get and bring it to me. We have to cool Minerva down. Please, inform Albus and Molly."

Severus nodded, turned back into his room and closed the door. Poppy also turned and ran back to the hospital wing. Near the hospital wing she ran into Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus just informed me that Minerva has a high fever. I left to five minutes and ..."

"Albus, it's not my fault! The infection in her womb has proven to be more difficult than I anticipated. It turned into blood poisoning. Severus is coming to help me cool her down. I want you to stay out of my way and make sure she hears your voice. We have to appeal to her will to live."

"What do you mean? She'll be fine, won't she?"

Albus' voice was forlorn. His shoulders drooped and he looked deflated. Minerva was his life. Without her he was nothing. He needed her like he needed air to breath. What had Voldemort done to her? How had he been able to break his beautiful wife, make her want to die?

He walked up to Minerva's bed and sat down in the chair next to it. Softly he brushed the sweat-soaked hair from her burning forehead. His eyes were glued to her troubled face of his beloved partner. She had gone through a lot and Albus wished he could have spared her that and endured it himself.

"Mina, sweetheart, please fight against the fever. I need you. Please, wake up."

The usually strong, in-control voice of the headmaster of one of the most esteemed school in the Wizarding community was now broken and weak. Poppy turned away with tears in her eyes. She felt as though she was intruding on them.

She was thankful for the interruption when Severus entered the Hospital Wing with a barrel full of ice floating behind him in the air.

"Oh, thank Merlin, you're here! What on earth took you this long?"

Severus overlooked the remark and went straight to the bed with Minerva in it. He conjured up a waterproof blanket and scoop ice around his colleague. Never before had anyone seen Snape this caring and considerate. He placed a hand on Albus' shoulder and murmured gently:

"She'll be fine. Poppy gave her one of my strongest fever-reducing-potions and I have found a potion against blood poisoning. We'll heal her. Trust me."

Albus barely nodded and swallowed hard.

"I can't live without her. She is everything I have. I can't loose her."

Albus tears fell onto his wife's closed lids, her nose and lips. Gently he kissed Minerva and whispered sweet names in her ear.

Snape was overwhelmed by his tenderness and turned away. Poppy watched her friend worriedly and couldn't bring herself to tell Albus that Minerva was closer to death than to life.

But before she could say anything the door swung open and Molly ran in.

Her hair was in disarray and her robe hung loosely around her form. Arthur was right behind her but couldn't keep up with his frantic wife.

"What's wrong with Minerva?"

"Molly, calm down ..."

"WHAT IS WRONG?"

None of the present, neither of them being one of her children, had ever heard her yell like that. Poppy finally mustered enough courage to face Molly.

"Minerva has fever and blood poisoning. I'm afraid she won't live through the night if we can't cool her down and dam in the infection."

Albus' head jerked up. He had not known it was this serious.

----

The night passed with sweat and tears. By the next morning Minerva was still alive and much improved. Her blood wasn't poisoned anymore and the fever had receded.

Albus was very tired but refused to leave Minerva's side. Molly was lying in one of the nearby beds and slept fitfully, Arthur sitting on her bed and cradling her. Poppy seemed to be asleep on her feet and Severus led her to another bed, tucking her in gently.

A soft knocking noise came from the door and Albus stood and called:

"Enter."

Harry came in cautiously. He looked very worried and hesitant.

"Professor, I'm sorry but I wanted to know how Professor McGonagall is. I can come back later."

But Albus was having none of that. He motioned Harry forward and indicated a chair next to him.

"Sit down. As you can see Professor McGonagall is doing better."

"I heard that she was nearly dying last night. Is that true?"

"Yes."

Harry didn't want to pain Dumbledore more than necessary. He watched his sleeping transfiguration professor and silent tears fell down his cheeks.

"I was very worried for both Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall. They are both like mothers for me. I would hate to loose one of them."

Albus nodded. He knew that his wife felt more for Harry than a mere teacher. She was as protective of the boy as any grandmother. She saw not the last hope for the wizarding world in him but the 15 year old child he was.

"Don't worry. She is safe now."

Long moments of silence followed until Harry gathered his bravery around him like a cloak and asked:

"Professor Dumbledore, what did you do to Voldemort?"

It was obvious that Harry had been wanting to ask that for a long time.

"I cursed him with something he will find much worse than death."

"But I thought death was, at least for Voldemort, the worst thing that could possibly happen to him."

"That doesn't mean that I have to agree with him. There are much worse things in this world than death. Rape for example is worse than death for every woman. But I see you want to know in detail.

The 'Tortura'-Curse is one of my own creations. Every pain he inflicts on someone, muggle or wizard, he will feel twice as intense. Should he use magic or physical violence makes no difference. He will feel every punch or kick he doles out as if hitting himself. 'Cancellare Magica' is cancelling all magic he has possessed. He is now a muggle. The very thing he despises and looks down on."

Harry was aghast. This _was_ worse than death.


	22. Why her?

**Why her?**

Ron was having a dreadful nightmare. His mother was on the other side of a solid stone wall without door. He could hear her screaming, over and over, I couldn't reach her. He pounded desperately on the wall, only to see his hands sink into the stone as if it were water.

"Ouch!" Ron sat up in his fourposter bed, clutching the hand he had smashed against the unyielding wall next to his bed. He rocked back and forth, squeezing the throbbing hand between his thighs.

Seamus, Dean and Neville were all three staring down at him, shock clearly written across their faces.

"Hey mate, you have been dreaming. It's okay. But what was that with your mother being ... raped? At least that's what it was sounding like ... but that couldn't be ... sure you don't mean ... do you?" stuttered Neville nervously.

Dean and Seamus seemed just as worried and nervous as Neville. But then Ron noticed that one face was missing.

"Where is Harry?"

Ron tried to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about his mother and what had happened to her. Dean and Neville were his friends, admittedly not as close as Harry that they had helped him through some tough times, but Seamus had lost the trust of his friends when he called Harry a liar.

Dean and Seamus exchanged a curious glance. Neville looked down to the floor and his ears turned pink. It was Dean who answered him.

"Harry's in the hospital wing. He said something about seeing Madam Pomfrey and asking her if he could help with her patients."

Seamus leaned closer to Ron and asked him:

"Do you know what that means? He, too, slept uneasily and woke up sweat-drenched and pale."

"No, I don't know but I think I'll go to the hospital wing myself and ask him what's wrong."

With that Ron got up and dressed. Down in the common room he met the twins.

"Seamus told me that Harry is in the hospital wing. Let go see what happens."

Both his brothers agreed and then left the common room through the portrait hole. The twins were both very quiet and it unusually serious. Neither one of them was in the mood for jokes and pranks. On the contrary, Fred and George were both casting sidelong glances to the youngest Weasley. Bill had told them about Ron's stopping of Lucius Malfoy. Ron had grown substantially in their regard. For the first time he had shown real bravery and neither Fred nor George could be prouder of him. Of course they knew that Ron had been on adventurous with Harry. There the boys had had each other for support and Hermione's brains to get them out of dangerous situations. The twins had been disappointed when they noticed that Charlie and the other order members had kept them out of the real fighting. Now their mother lay in a bed in the hospital wing and neither boy knew how seriously injured she was. One question repeated itself over and over again in their heads: would she be all right? The other question was: why her?

When they enter the hospital wing, Ron instantly noticed Harry sitting on a stool at Prof McGonagall's side. Albus Dumbledore sat next to him and watched his wife with tears in his eyes. Then he noticed both his parents lying on a bed opposite Prof McGonagall's bed. His mother seemed so much better than yesterday. The bruises and cuts on her face had almost vanished completely overnight. His mother was peacefully asleep in his father's arms. Arthur Weasley fixed his gaze on his three sons.

"Your mother is all right. Her injuries are healing and the emotional damage ... well, I hope ... she can handle ... I mean ... she's strong, she'll be fine."

Fred and George came bustling over and Ron followed them hesitantly. Arthur looked up at his youngest son and smiled.

"I heard about your little adventure. Bill told me all about it and I'm very proud of you. You saved his life and that of Emmeline. You are a true hero."

Ron shrugged his father's comment off.

"Then why am I feeling this rotten?", he asked wearily.

Harry walked over to Ron and put on an arm around his best friend's shoulder. He knew exactly what went on in Ron's mind. He too had doubts about the battle and his participation in it. He should have killed Voldemort as was his fate. But he had hesitated and Dumbledore had cursed Voldemort.

His gaze fell onto Mrs Weasley and he sighed heavily. This woman had been like a mother to him ever since the summer after his first year in Hogwarts. He had been just as panicked and worried as her real children. He had asked himself repeatedly why the death-eaters had been after her. He just couldn't find a reason why anyone should abduct Molly Weasley. Then his mind turned to Professor McGonagall in the other bed. She hadn't deserved that hell either. So why her?

His dark thoughts were interrupted by Mrs Weasley who had begun to stirr and wake up. Still tired she sat up. When she noticed her sons, she smiled warmly at all and even gave her husband is soft but shy kiss on the lips.

"Morning everybody. Is Minerva better?"

Albus came over and nodded to Molly Weasley. He smiled are reassuring smile and waved a hand in the direction of the sleeping Minerva.

"Good. I am so relieved. Would you please excuse me? I have to talk to Poppy", she said, got up and disappeared into the matron's office without explanation.

Fred and George looked at each other and came to a decision. Keeping a cautious eye out for their father, the twins extracted extendable ears from their pockets and gave everyone present an ear.

Luckyly the door wasn't protected against their new invention. As soon as they put their ears to the fleshy coloured extendable ear they heard Molly's voice as if standing right next to her.

"Poppy, be honest to me. Could I be pregnant?"

The present company gasped in unison with Madam Pomfrey. Arthur held his breath.

"You could be. I'm not quite sure yet but if you're willing we could do a test. Do you have any reason to believe that you are?"

"Malfoy destroyed my pregnancy charm. I haven't thought about the possibility that Arthur mentioned something along those lines. He ... he made ... made love to me last night to give me, and him, the benefit of the doubt. I ... I can't be pregnant ... it is preposterous ... I mean ... I'M NOT!"

All the men outside involuntarily stepped back from the door, even though Molly couldn't see them. Fred and Ron stared horrified at their father, silently berating him for not waiting until their mother was whole again. George's eyes overflowed and tears streamed down his face.

"Molly, I'm sorry but you could be. The thing is that we can't make a pregnancy test before two weeks have passed. That is the earliest I can do this test with you and be absolutely sure. I'm sorry, Molly."

Everyone could hear Mrs Weasley crying and it seemed that her sons were feeling with her. George in particular seemed overwhelmed. He is the extendable ear away from him and dashed out the hospital wing.

----

Séléne walked quietly along the corridors of the school she loved so much and thanked God that he had saved Molly and Minerva. Suddenly a heavy weight bumped into her and nearly knocked her off her feet. She heard crying and the reprimand on her lips died away. She recognised George.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"It's about my mother. She is in the hospital wing, badly injured and probably traumatised for the rest of her life, yet she is more worried about Minerva McGonagall. Mum just asked Madam Pomfrey if she could be pregnant. Isn't that horrible?"

Séléne was shocked but not surprised. As a girl she had thought about a possible pregnancy almost naturally. Of course for George and his brothers, being male, it came as a shock. She had to admit though that the thought was horrible.

"Don't worry. She'll be all right. I mean, she can't be pregnant. Perhaps menopause has already set in. Then she's save."

There was little hope that she wanted to try and comfort her boyfriend.

"Come, let's go out to the lake and talk about it."

The rest of the day George and Séléne spend talking to each other and the Weasley family. George finally shared his knowledge of the danger his mother had been in with his siblings and friends. And she assured him that it was NOT his fault their mother had been abducted nonetheless. Fred wacked him over the head and asked him seriously what he could have done to prevent that anyway.


	23. Please forgive me

"**Please forgive me."**

In the morning, Albus went as usual to check on Minerva, hoping that she had managed some breakfast and was feeling better, enabling her to speak to him. Just short of the Hospital Wing, Poppy came around a corner, barring his way.

"What is it?" he said abruptly. "What's wrong?"

His heart began to beat faster and his palms were suddenly wet. His panic was obvious and Poppy shook her head in reassurance.

"She is as well as can be expected."

She turned Albus with a light hand under his elbow and began to walk him back down the corridor.

"What's the matter with her?" Albus demanded.

"She doesn't want to see you just yet," Poppy said.

Albus stopped dead and pulled his arm from her grasp.

"Why not?" he demanded.

Poppy hesitated, as though choosing her words carefully.

"Well, it's just … she is convinced that you can't love her anymore. She thinks you're repulsed by her. Minerva …"

The rest of what Poppy was saying was lost as Albus pushed his way rudely past her. The door to the Hospital Wing swung shut with a soft thump behind him and he brushed aside the curtains around Minerva's bed.

Minerva sat in bed and starred out the window. Her hair was flowing softly to her waist covering her battered back. She was wearing a light nightgown around her thin frame. Her skin was still covered in healing bruises and cuts. Albus' eyes filled with tears as he watched her. Nothing in this woman reminded him of his wife. Minerva had always been strong and would fight for her lion cubs even if it was the last thing she would do. Now her eyes were blank and unseeing. Her hands lay in her lap, not doing anything anymore.

Trying not to exhibit any outward sign of disturbance, Albus quietly pulled up a stool and set down near his wife.

"Minerva, my love ... oh, my love ... please come back to me ... I need you."

He spoke so softly it was barely audible. He picked up a pillow from the bed and hugged it to him as though for protection, a substitute for the comfort he could not give his wife. He rested his forehead on it for a moment, gathering strength.

"I won't touch you but you must talk to me."

Albus waited for several minutes while Minerva stared at the window, lying in bed unmoving with her shoulders hunched defensively. At last she sighed and sat up, moving slowly and painfully, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. But as soon as she turned towards her husband, Albus became aware that she didn't want to talk. She was trying to get away from him, trying to run, trying to hide from memories and from him. It was clear that she was not yet ready to talk and to face the inevitable.

"Minerva, please don't run away! I'm not here to hurt you more but I'm here to help. Minerva? Minerva! HELP!! I need help!!! Poppy!!"

Albus nearly didn't make it in time to jump up, round the bed and catch his falling wife. Her face was deadly white and her eyes and turned up wards and into her head, leaving her unconscious and breathing shallowly.

Poppy came running through the hospital wing, closely followed by Severus and Filius Flitwick.

"What is it, Albus? Oh no, Minerva! What happened to her? Why is she up?"

Within seconds Poppy had crossed the room and was standing next to Albus, bending over Minerva with a worried expression.

Her wand was a blur in the air, that fast she wielded it, casting diagnosis spells.

"Oh no, we managed to reduce fever last night and dam in the blood poisoning but her womb is still infected. I'm afraid we have two remove it to save the life. Would you consent a hysterectomy?"

Carefully she cast a sidelong glance over to Albus. He was stunned, shocked to the very root of his being. What would Minerva say late on when she discovered that her uterus was gone? He remembered clearly one time when one of their muggle friends had been diagnosed with cancer. Her 'doctors' as removed her uterus to save her live and later at home she had complained to Minerva that now she wasn't a real woman anymore. Would Minerva feel the same way? Would she ever be able to forgive him?

Poppy interrupted his dark thoughts, gently placing her hand on his arm.

"I need your permission to remove the uterus, Albus."

Turning to Poppy, he said quietly:

"You have my permission to do whatever is necessary to care for my wife."

Poppy looked questioningly at Albus.

"Will you stay with her?"

Albus nodded silently and with tears in his eyes. Nothing and no one could pry him away from his beloved Minerva. '_Minerva, please forgive me', he prayed in desperation._

Minerva was quickly placed under anesthesia and Poppy prepared herself for the operation.

Albus just stared at Minerva's face, stroking it gently and trying to ignore the procedure.

"I love you" ,he whispered over and over.

Hours later, Albus had lost all feeling for time, the operation was over and Poppy walked up to him again, after cleaning herself from her friend's blood.

"Albus? We stopped the bleeding and we saved Mina. She will need to recover for a few weeks. I'm sorry for what had to be done. I wish there had been another solution." Poppy looked to the floor, forlorn and feeling terrible for the decision she had made. "Minerva will be awake from the anesthesia in a few hours."

"Thank you … For everything, Poppy."

_A./N.: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I'm still in college and had two stressfull weeks. Please review! _


	24. Back to normality and shattering it

**Back to normality**** and shattering it**

"Good morning, mum" ,said Bill cheerfully. "Feeling better, then?"

"Yes, fine", Molly assured him.

He raised one eyebrow dubiously, looking her over.

"Well, better than you look, I hope", he tried to joke around.

Fred and George laughed quietly at his attempt, normally it would be them joking and Bill would reprimand them.

"Not that good", Molly said tartly, and her sons laughed. Bill got to his feet and walked over to hug his mother. He was much taller than Molly. He'd inherited his father's whipcord leanness, and as well as his humour and his toughness.

Bill took her by the shoulders and turned her into the sunlight coming in from the window, pursing his lips a little as he inspected her at close range. Molly blinked up at him, imagining what she must look like. She hadn't had the nerve to look into a mirror yet, but she had seen Minerva's face and knew that she looked similarly horrible. Bill's soft blue eyes peered intently into face with no apparent surprise or distress. At last he let go and patted her shoulder gently.

"You will do, mum", he said. "It's still you, isn't it?"

"Yes", Molly said.

And with no warning at all, tears welled up and overflowed. She knew exactly what he'd meant and That it was true. She felt as though her centre had turned unexpectedly to liquid and was gushing out, not from grief, but from relief. She was still herself. Fragile, battered, sore and wary ... but herself. Only when she recognised that, did she realise how much she had feared that she might not be ... that she might emerge from shock and find herself irrevocably altered, some vital part forever missing.

----

Two weeks later Molly and Minerva will both completely healed, at least physically. Emotionally both women were deeply scarred forever. Molly was back in the warm circle of her family with Ginny and her sons fuzzing over her every minute of the day. Arthur was as loving and gentle as could be, never expecting more from his wife then she could give willingly. Molly was still deeply worried for Minerva, though.

Poppy and Severus had done everything in their power to restore her to health but still Minerva refused to eat properly or to talk to anyone except Molly. And that was only when no one else was in the room with them. Minerva didn't trust her husband, her friends, her colleagues or her students. Albus tried not to show his vulnerablility and he is hurt but everyone could see how much he suffered from Minerva's distrust and distance. Of course he could understand why but that didn't make it easier to endure. The only bright side was that Minerva had been allowed to move to her own quarters which she shared with her husband. But ever since she had returned Albus slept on the couch in the living room so as to not frighten his emotionally fragile woman.

----

One morning Molly sat down next to Minerva for breakfast. It had become sort of a ritual for both women to start the new day together. They didn't talk much but draw strength from each other to face the coming day.

Suddenly Molly spit out the bit of toast she'd been eating and took a hasty gulp of coffee. It hit bottom and started back up. She pushed back the chair and ran for the bathroom, reaching it just in time to throw up into the bath tub, retching coffee, bile and fried egg.

She was dimly aware of Minerva, hovering anxiously in the doorway, and waved her away with one hand. She hesitated for a moment, but then went in again to fire call Poppy, as Molly stood up and started toward the sink to wash out her mouth.

The entire inside of her head tasted of coffee and bile. Careful swilling with water cleansed her mouth and did a bit to remedy the nasty taste ... but nothing to drown the panic that had come in the wake of the nausea.

Molly had the sudden, distinct and thoroughly bizarre impression that her skin was missing. Her legs felt shaky and she said down on the toilet seat.

'I can't', she thought. 'I simply can't.'

She sat there on the toilet, lacking the will to rise. She could feel her womb very distinctly. A small, round weight at the base of her abdomen, feeling slightly swollen, very tender.

'Nothing', she thought, with what determination she could muster. 'Entirely normal. It always feels that way at a particular point out my cycle. And after what we had done, Arthur and I ... well, no bloody wonder if I am still conscious of my interior workings.'

But a small part of her mind knew that there was another reason. A soft sound from the door caught her attention. Poppy and Minerva stood there, watching her carefully and worriedly.

"We could do the pregnancy test now, if you want to. Two weeks and three days have passed, it would be certain now. Do you want to?" Poppy asked gently. She was aware that the result might destroy Molly's life, family and marriage forever.

Molly's thoughts obviously ran along the same lines because she shook her head woefully.

"No, I don't want to do it but I have to know. I must know if I am. Do it before I change my mind."

Poppy nodded understandingly and cast the simple spell upon her friend. This spell hit Molly's belly and surrounded it by light. White light meant no pregnancy, blue light meant pregnancy with a boy and soft pink light meant pregnancy with a girl. Molly prayed fervently to God that the light would stay white. But no such luck. The light turned a soft pink colour.

_A./N.: So what do you think? Am I too mean? Please tell me your opinions._


	25. Proving a Point

**Proving a point**

_A./N.: Hi there, guys! How are you all? Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's important to me if you get the message at the end. If not, please don't hesitate and write me. I'll rewrite this one then. __I had to learn this bit of wisdom myself but I had no loving husband to hold me later on._

Molly had been pale before, clearly frightened what the results would be. Now all colour drained from her face. Her eyes rolled up and she slumped to the floor ... she fell rather gracefully.

It was only a faint. Her eyelids were beginning to flutter by the time Poppy knelt beside her and loosened the buttons of her blouse at her throat. Her normal healthy colour was returning. Poppy sat cross-legged on the floor and hoisted Molly's head onto her thighs. Her hair felt thick and soft beneath her touch as Poppy stroked Molly's hair over and over.

"Molly, wake up, darling. It's okay. Come on wake up."

Molly's eyes opened. For a moment she stared into the faces of her friends but then her eyes filled with tears and she sobbed uncontrollably. Turning her head to the side, she buried her face into Poppy's lap, shoulders heaving with great sobs.

Minerva's eyes were fixed on her friend's form on the floor. She felt awful and ... guilty. She should have protected her former student, she should have been there to fight for her, make sure she was in one piece. But then Tom had separated them and had given Lucius the chance to destroy Molly. Much in the same way as Tom had destroyed her. At night she woke up, screaming and thrashing, from nightmares. Tom was in them, tormenting her again, making her his plaything and breaking her will to survive.

Now Molly was in an even worse situation. She was pregnant from the man who had raped and tortured her.

"Oh, Molly, I'm so sorry. I should have protected you. It should have been me ..."

"STOP IT! Just stop it. It's not your fault. You didn't rape me. And how the hell could you have protected me? If you have forgotten, you were raped and tortured yourself. You couldn't even protect yourself!"

Molly was unfair and unreasonable and she knew it, had she been thinking clearly. But as it was she vented her anger at the only person she felt close to at the moment.

Minerva's eyes took on a hurt expression and she turned away. Suddenly Molly's anger at her friend evaporated. She had finally managed to get a reaction from Minerva. It was so different from her blank and vacant expression, that Molly had not recognised it at first.

"Mina, I'm sorry. I didn't want to yell at you. Please come back."

Minerva stopped dead in her tracks and walked back over to a friend, kneeling on the floor beside her. She wrapped her arms around the other woman and snuggled close, reassuring both herself and Molly that they were fine and their fight was over.

But Molly disagreed. Minerva was trusting in no one except Molly. She didn't talk to anyone except Molly, especially not with her husband, something she really had to do at some point or their marriage wouldn't stand the pressure. And worst of all, Minerva starved herself. She wasn't eating or sleeping. The once formidable Hogwarts Professor was now only skin and bones with a low heart rate and considerate problems breathing.

Molly hoped that she had made her point clear to Minerva and her friend would take the hint and piece her life back together. but poppy interrupted her flow of thoughts.

"Come on, let's get you to the couch. that's a lot more comfortable than the floor."

Both Minerva and Poppy helped Molly stand up and led her to the couch. Molly nearly retched again when she saw the food on the table in front of the couch. Poppy smiled and vanished the remains of their breakfast with a swish of her wand.

They had barely sat down together when the door opened and admitted Albus and Arthur into the room. Minerva seemed to shrink away and slid closer to Molly. Molly slung one arm around her friend and drew as much comfort from her as Minerva did.

Albus stopped dead where he was and didn't come any further. But Arthur moved into the room and towards his wife. He was blind to the change in her posture. When he wanted to reach out a hand, she jerked away and almost on top of Minerva.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Arthur stopped with his hand still outstretched. He had suddenly gone very pale.

"Why, darling? Did you have a nightmare? It's fine, I'm right here. Nothing can harm you."

"No, it's not that. Just don't touch me and leave."

"Molly, I thought we discussed that. You can tell me everything. I won't get mad or …"

"NO! JUST GO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I'M PREGNANT!"

Arthur starred at her and Molly clamped her hands over her mouth. That was definitely not the way she wanted Arthur to find out.

"I'm sorry ..."

"I TOLD YOU: DON'T BE!"

Molly ran out. It was the first time since her ordeal that he had yelled at her and been anything but understanding.

----

Later that day Molly returned to their room in Gryffindor Tower.

"Where is Malfoy? Did you killed him?"

Arthur whirled around and faced Molly. She stood in the door to their room, stock-still.

"Whatever gives you that idea? No, we didn't kill him. He's alive and in a cell in the dungeons. Why do you ask?"

"I need to know whether it will help. I want to kill ... him. The man who ..." She made a vague gesture at her belly, and swallowed hard. "But if I do and it doesn't help ..." She couldn't go on.

He didn't seem shocked, rather abstracted.

"Molly, you have never killed before. Killing a man is ... difficult. You really have to mean it, want it with all your heart."

"But do you think it will help?"

"Why don't you ask your son?"

"WHAT?"

"Ron nearly killed Malfoy the night of your rescue."

Suddenly Arthur lost his calm demeanour. Instead he became very angry with his wife. "Do you really think that your children would stand idly by and watch you been tortured, raped and beaten. Molly, you are very much mistaken! And no, I don't think it helps if you kill him. That is the same I told Ron. But perhaps you want to kill Malfoy only to prove you don't belong to him. And neither does your child."

Molly was enraged. How could her husband, the man she trusted most, stand there in front of her and accuse her of selfish reasons to murder? Furious, she swung a hand at him but he caught her by the wrist.

"An, now", he said reprovingly. "You're not really mad at me."

He caught the other wrist as she struck at him again and pulled them both up sharply.

"You don't need to make such a fuss."

"You bastard! I want revenge! I want my honour and my life back! I loathe him!"

She swivelled in his grip, used her weight to swing aside, brought her knee up hard. Arthur turned only slightly and her knee collided with his thigh, not the vulnerable flesh between his legs she had been aiming for.

The blow must have bruised him but didn't lessen his grip on her wrists in the least. She twisted, kicking, cursing and screaming. She hit his shin dead-on at least twice but he only chuckled, as though finding her struggles funny.

"Is that all you can do, darling?"

Never before had his voice sounded more taunting. Arthur broke his grip then, but only to shift both her wrists to one hand. The other prodded her playfully in the ribs. With each repetition, he dug a thumb heart between her ribs.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed. Molly braced her feet and yanked down on his arm as hard as she could, bringing it into biting range. She lunged at his wrist, but before she could sink her teeth in his flesh, she found herself jerked off her feet and whirled through the air.

She ended hard on her knees, one arm twisted up behind her back so tightly that her shoulder joint cracked. The strain on her elbow hurt. She writhed, trying to turn into the hold, but couldn't budge. An arm like an iron bar clamped across her shoulders, forcing her head down. And further down.

Her chin drove into her chest. She couldn't breathe. And still he forced her head down. Her knees slid apart, her thighs forced wide by the downward pressure.

"Stop!" she grunted. It hurt to force a sound through her constricted windpipe.

"I could break your neck", he said, very quietly. The weight of his arm left her shoulders, though the twisted arm still held her bent forward, hair loose and tumbled, nearly touching the floor. A hand settled on her neck. She could feel thumb and index fingers on either side, pressing lightly on her arteries. He squeezed and black spots danced before her eyes.

"I could kill you."

The hand left her neck and touched her, deliberately, on knee and shoulder, cheek and chin, emphasizing her helplessness. She jerked her head away, not letting him touch the wetness, not wanting him to feel her tears of rage. Then the hand pressed sudden and brutal on the small of her back. She made a small, choked sound and arched her back to keep her arm from breaking, thrusting out her hips backward, legs spread to keep her balance.

"I could use you as I would", he said and for the first time there was a coldness in his voice. "Could you stop me, Molly?"

She felt as though she would suffocate with rage and shame.

"Answer me!"

"No!"

She was free. So suddenly released, she pitched forward onto her face. She lay on the floor, panting and sobbing.

"Damn you!" she gasped. She slammed the hand down on the floor. "God, I want to kill you!"

Arthur stood quite still, looking down at her with his arms folded.

"Yes, but you can't, can you?"

And suddenly realization came, flooding down her aching arms to her bruising fists.

"Oh, God", she said. "No. I can't. I couldn't. Even if I had fought him stronger ... I couldn't."

Arthur knelt down on the floor next to her wife and cradled her in his arms.

"I love you, Molly. More than anything in the world ... Well, perhaps our children are up there on the top one place with you", he tried to joke a bit and lighten the mood at last. Molly smiled weakly. The twins definitely had their wicked humour from their father. "We have seven wonderful children together. One more shouldn't be a problem."

"But ..."

"Molly, think. The night after we rescued you and Minerva."

And Molly understood. The benefit of the doubt.

_A./N.: The next chapter will be ADMM-centric (finally!!) and I promise things start to get better. Bye guys and thank you all so much for your reviews. Any ideas what you want to see in this story?_


	26. To free a haunted soul

**To free a haunted soul**

Mere exhaustion stopped Molly's tears at last. She lay in her husband's arms and just breathed, listening to the strong heartbeat below her ear. Arthur held her and kissed the top of her head softly, murmuring reassurances of love in her ear. God only knew how much he truly loved this woman. Even if it was Malfoy's child she carried, he would love it as though it were his own. For the sake of the woman falling asleep in his arms.

Drawn by an inexplicable power, he put a hand on her stomach, holding her ... their? ... that bastard's? ... child.

This small movement jerked Molly back to awareness. Arthur had always done this when she had been pregnant. He couldn't, for some reason or other, resist to touch her belly when pregnant. She remembered tender evenings while he held her and their child ... suddenly her happy memories were shattered. Lucius' sneering face appeared before her inner eye.

"You're mine!"

She gasped in horror.

"No! Go away! ... Please", she pleaded, clutching Arthur like he was the last straw that kept her from drowning, besieging him to rescue her. And Arthur rose to the occasion manfully.

"Molly, he can't touch you. He never will again. I'll kill him for you if he comes anywhere near you."

----

The next morning Minerva woke up. Her memory of yesterday a blur, struggling to fight its way to the surface and scattering the memories of Tom's torture chamber.

Molly. The only lifeline she could find in the chaos of her mind. She was the only constant in a whirlwind of events. The only one she could trust not to hurt her anymore.

A soft knock from the door jerked Minerva into full alertness.

"Mina, are you already awake?"

Molly's soft, sweet voice reached her ears and a shy smile curled her lips.

"Yes, Molly, I'm in here", she called back just as softly.

Minerva got up and threw a bathrobe over her nightgown clad form. She walked into the living room and found Molly standing beside the already laid out table. She offered Minerva a cup of steaming tea with a shot of milk and two lumps of sugar, just the way Minerva liked it.

"Minerva, it's time that we talk. I can't run away from the memories anymore and you can't either. We need to face them but I don't think our husbands should know the whole truth. Let's face the past together."

Minerva jerked away and tried to run back into her bedroom but Molly's voice stopped her cold.

"Minerva, please, if we want to get better, we just have to. And you're only skin and bones. I'm afraid that you bottle everything up and die on me. I need you."

She knew Molly was right but it was so much easier to run ... I am a bloody Gryffindor. I'm stronger than that.

But truth be told Minerva was as frightened as a little schoolgirl, unable to stop the trembling and the nightmares. Even now she began to shake violently.

"You won't tell Albus?"

Her voice was barely audible and terribly frightened. Molly closed her eyes for a moment and then responded equally quiet.

"Yes, only if you don't tell Arthur anything."

"I promise."

Both women sat down on the couch and stared into the fire. None of them wanted to be the first. But then Minerva gathered all the last shreds of her Gryffindor pride and bravery.

"Please don't interrupt me. I don't think I have the courage to start twice."

Molly nodded and Minerva began. She told Molly the whole story of it. The slow and deliberate whipstrokes, interspersed with kisses. The shocking pain of curses, administered to drag her from the brink of a desperately sought unconsciousness to face further degradations. She told Molly everything, with hesitations, sometimes with tears, much more than Molly could bear to hear, but she heard her out, silently. Suddenly Minerva glanced quickly up at her and then away again.

"I could have stood being hurt, no matter how bad it was. I expected to be ... used and I thought I could stand that too. But I couldn't ... I ... he ..."

Minerva shook soundlessly for a time, then her voice came again, thick, but desperately steady.

"He did not just hurt me, or use me. He made love to me, Molly. He hurt me ... hurt me badly ... while he did it, but it was an act of love to him. And he made me answer him ... damn his soul! He made me rouse to him! I did not want to think of Albus. I couldn't bear to be there, naked and ... like that ... and to remember loving Albus. It was blasphemy. I meant to wipe him from my mind and only to ... exist, so long as I must. But Tom would not allow it."

Wetness shone on her cheeks but she was not crying yet.

"He talked. All during the last time, he talked to me. Partly it was threats and often it was about Albus. Oh, yes. He would ask me ... while he touched me ... he would ask, 'Did dear old professor Dumbledore ever satisfy you like this?' I fought, in my mind ... I tried to keep myself from him, to keep my mind apart from my body, but the pain broke through, again and again, past every barrier I put up. I tried, Molly ... God, I tried so hard ..."

Minerva sank her head in her hands, fingers digging hard into her temples. She spoke abruptly.

"The ... it's all linked for me now. I can't think of Albus, even of kissing him or touching his hand, without feeling the fear and the pain and the sickness come back. I want Albus so badly that my bones shake in my body, but God help me, I am afraid to touch him! And be touched by him!"

Molly was deeply shocked to see the blankness returning to Minerva's eyes. Neither woman noticed the man who stood around the corner in the other room and now left quietly.

----

Albus left his chamber quietly and numbed, leaving the women to their talk. Outside he leaned against the white stone wall, cooling his flushed cheek against the unyielding blocks, ignoring the stares of Severus and Filius.

_God help me_, Minerva had said. _God help me, I'm afraid to touch him. And be touched by him._

Albus straightened and stood tall. He would fight for his wife. Even if he had to fight death itself. Suddenly he felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder.

"Let's talk. Maybe I can help you with your problem. It helped me with mine with Molly."

And with gentle persistence Arthur led him to his own office. On the way to Dumbledore's Office Arthur told his former teacher what had happened between himself and Molly the night before. Albus in return told him the last part of what his wife had told Molly just a moment ago.

"I'm very happy for you and Molly. But it's entirely different. Molly was … perhaps not a mindless rage … but certainly furious at Mr. Malfoy. You needed to reign in her anger before it became self-destructive. Minerva is still in resignation. She has given up and that frightens me more than anything else. I can accept not touching her and I can also accept her fear of men … but … oh, God, I can't lose her."

"I agree."

Both men whirled around, ready to strike the intruder. Two women stood there in front of them. Narcissa Malfoy and Emmeline Vance watched both men with great interest. The staff of Hogwarts and the Order had seen the struggles of the two victims and their families. Emmeline was a dear old friend of Minerva's.

"I went to school with Mina and I know her since childhood. She is a fighter, always was. She was never broken before. Yes, there were traumatic events in her life before but never before had it destroyed like that."

Albus nodded. His own eyes were clouded by the bad memories of losing their children and friends, of war and destruction, and of tear-filled hours at night.

"What do you propose, Emmeline?"

But it was Poppy who answered him.

"You must break through to her fighting spirit. You-Know-Who broke her to dominate over her. You have to break her to fight back."

Albus stared at her blankly. He didn't comprehend what she said. He couldn't possibly be cruel to his wife. Especially not in the current state she was.

"Poppy, I can't …"  
"You want her back, right?" Albus nodded emphatically and Poppy continued. "Then you have to."

There was no sympathy in her voice. Just coldness and despair. She couldn't stand to watch her friend die anymore.

"If you don't then one of us will do it. But it should be you. Her HUSBAND! For better and for worse."

"Professor Snape had that idea", supplied Narcissa quietly. "He brewed a potion which gives her hallucinations … no, that wasn't it. Which will enhance our desired effect to make her believe she's still in the old Riddle Mansion."

----

Albus approached his wife's bedroom warily. The door squeaked on its hinges and Albus was alone with Minerva. Alone and afraid and very, very doubtful about what he planned to do. Poppy had given his wife the hallucinating potion and Minerva lay in bed, sleeping peacefully and dreamlessly. With a deep breath of courage, Albus picked up his wand. He pointed it at himself and with a muttered "Changera" he gave himself the cold and terrifying voice of Lord Voldemort.

"All right, you bloody Scottish whore. We are not yet done, Minerva."

Minerva moaned and hunched her shoulders. Albus grasped her by both shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Get up, you slut!"

Albus hated himself but knew that he had to be rough to her to awake her fighting spirit. He grabbed her and dragged her from the bed. Minerva was too light. He hadn't intended to throw her to the ground but that was what happened. Minerva was too weak to stand and slumped to the floor, cowering there.

Albus swallowed hard and fought the urge to kneel down and cradle her frail body. Instead he bent low and caressed her the way he knew Voldemort would. Albus traced the line of her ribs lightly and then pressed hard on the healed but tender scars on her back. He leaned forward and ran his tongue slowly around her ear and whispered:

"Fight me! Fight back, you filthy scut!"

Minerva's muscles tightened and her jaw clenched, but she continued to stare blankly ahead. No choice then. Albus would have to use violence after all. He knew the risks but he also agreed with his friends. Minerva had to fight back and live again. He couldn't sit quietly by and let her die.

He drew his wand again and used the Cruciatus-curse on his wife. She gasped in shock and began to scream, arching her back and writhing with the spasms. The wound on her chest opened a little and blood began to pour from it. The ancient curse had made it difficult for Poppy to heal the wound. Before Albus could falter, he forced himself to run a finger over her chest, scooping up a gout of blood which he rubbed savagely over her lips. There was one phrase that he didn't have to invent, having heard it in Minerva's story of her captivity. Bending low over her, he whispered:

"Now kiss me!"

Minerva groaned and tried to lift herself up but failed utterly. She could only raise her head and shoulders, propping herself up on her elbows. Albus was shocked beyond words for a moment but then he pressed her to the ground again. So personal degradation and humiliation didn't work either. But then he had an idea. What had always set his wife's maternal instincts flaring up?

"You disobeyed me one too many times. I am very disappointed in you. When will you learn to do as you were told, bitch? I think that will teach you a lesson."

Albus conjured up an image of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, the twins and Ginny. Her favourite Gryffindors, her pride and the ones Albus knew she would do anything to spare them harm. Pointing his wand at Ron he made the image keen out in pain. Minerva sobbed silently on the floor and dragged herself to his feet.

"Please, Tom, stop it. Stop hurting them. I'll do anything."

Albus pushed her aside with his foot, although it broke his heart to see his wife begging like that, offering herself for the sake of her cubs. He knew it wouldn't take her long now to muster her strength and fight him for their sakes.

But he did not have her just yet. Albus pointed his wand again and ripped the cloths of the imaginary Hermione, leaving her in underwear and advancing menacingly on her.

He was not at all prepared for it. Minerva hurled herself to her feet with a ferocious cry, flinging herself at Tom/Albus. Albus staggered and fell against the table. The edge of the table had struck him hard across the back and the images of the children vanished. With an inarticulate growl, she came after him, hands outstretched and too far gone in her drug-induced rage to notice the children were gone. She went for his eyes with her nails like a cat would and Albus had a hard time defending himself. Now he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He wanted her rage and welcomed it. Finally his wife screamed her pain and anger and fought back.

She grabbed a stool and hurled it at Albus, who dodged it easily. Luckily Minerva didn't have her wand but she didn't need it. Magic started to gather around her and wind swept through the room. A hurricane began to form around her. The wind destroying the furniture in the room, slung the splinters at Albus. He was occupied evading the broken wood flying at him that he didn't notice the magical lightning that came at him from behind. It hit him and hurled him into the opposite wall. Minerva approached him, still engulfed in her protective whirlwind. She came closer and closer until … suddenly she stopped in her tracks and the whirlwind fell in on itself. Her eyes were clear and directly gazing into his.

"Albus?"

"Yes, love", he said and reached out to her.

Minerva didn't shrink back this time and Albus came forward slowly. He touched his hand to hers and smiled at her.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, love."

"What about the children?"

"It was a nightmare. They are well and asleep in their dormitories."

Minerva heaved a sigh. Suddenly everything cleared. She could remember vividly what had happened, during both her captivity and her time back in Hogwarts. Hesitantly she looked up at Albus and there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm really back?"

"Yes, you are. Oh Minerva, I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. I …"

"I know. Now we're together again. It's over, Minerva, it's over."

Minerva's knees turned to water and she sank to the floor. Albus caught her immediately before she could hit the ground. His strong arms wrapped around her and held her tightly to his chest. Minerva's head rested against his chest, breathing in his scent and finally coming home.


	27. Back to Reality

**Back In Reality**

Gently Albus picked Minerva up and carried her to the couch in front of the fire place. There he sat down and placed Minerva next to him. He wrapped her in a woollen quilt with her favourite tartan pattern, that of her family clan.

Minerva noticed the homely familiarity and smiled softly. Albus really tried to make her feel right at home. Then he wrapped his arms around him and Minerva shrank away a bit. The arm relaxed around her but wasn't withdrawn and Minerva relaxed gradually in the embrace. Albus smiled softly and his heart skipped a beat from joy.

After long moments Minerva fell asleep in Albus arms and slept soundly for the first time since her return. Albus was amazed by the feel of his wife in his arms. He knew that everything would be all right in the end. Of course it would still take her some time to come home completely. But right now he was happy. His wife slept peacefully in his arms. He had no desire to move away from the couch and wake his wife to go to bed. She would be scared and their progress would be destroyed. So he settled to wrap her tighter into the blanket and his embrace and lean back with her, half-laying on the couch with Minerva safely tugged into his side. Smiling happily, he relaxed further and hummed Minerva's favourite song, 'Wedding Bell Blues'. A soft smile curled Minerva's lips in response.

Albus fell asleep after long moments, in which he stroked his wife's hair and watched the fire.

----

It was 9 o'clock in the morning and breakfast time. The whole school was assembled in the Great Hall and enjoyed breakfast. For the first time Molly and Arthur joined the pupils at the Gryffindor table and laughed and talked with their children and their friends. Molly was not really comfortable in a crowd yet but Arthur sat close to her, his knee touching his hers. Ron sat at her other side and shuffled in his food. Molly smiled lovingly at her youngest son. He had always had a healthy appetite.

But Hermione and Harry stared at her worryingly. Molly saw Harry glancing up to the staff table and then back at her and Molly wondered what was going through his mind. Hermione frowned and counted all the teachers. The two chairs in the middle of the table were empty.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore? And don't you usually eat with Professor McGonagall lately?" burst out Harry. He couldn't hold in his curiosity.

At the staff table Dolores Umbridge's ears pricked up. She had thought Dumbledore was in his office and Minerva was said to be sick and at home so no children would catch it, too.

Was that not true and what were the Weasley parents doing here?

Dolores decided to investigate. She got up from the table and exited the Great Hall.

----

Minerva woke up, still lying on the couch with soft arms around her. She could remember everything that had happened last night. No nightmares clouded her mind. She raised her head a little and met Albus' eyes. He watched her lovingly, bending down a few centimetres to kiss her gently on her lips.

"Hem, hem."

Albus whirled around and groaned when his muscles and bones protested the long night on the couch with Minerva's weight on him. He was in no mood to suffer this woman.

"What do you want here? These are my private rooms."

"I know that, Professor Dumbledore. But you see that I act on the orders of the Minister himself and he wants to know the going-ons in Hogwarts. I don't think he will be pleased to find out that you entertain an affair with your Deputy. The morals in Hogwarts are far ..."

"Oh, do shut up, Dolores. He is not my lover but my husband. And if you don't believe my word you may ask in the City Hall of Inverness were we married the muggle way. Now if you'll excuse us", Minerva snapped.

She turned back to Albus and her cheeks were a little reddened. Albus laughed and bent down to kiss his wonderful wife again. Dolores stared at both of them, disbelieving what she had just heard. When Dumbledore's lips met McGonagall's, Dolores nearly fainted with indignation.

"I will verify that ..."

"Yes, yes, do that but leave us now."

As soon as Umbridge had left the room, Minerva moved to get up but was brought short by Albus' arm around her waist.

"You're still not really comfortable around me. I understand and be assured that I give you all the time you need, Minerva."

Minerva swallowed and nodded gravely.

"Thank you, Albus. For everything."

----

Harry was still a bit worried for his mentor and Head of House. He walked around the castle aimlessly. He would have Charms right now but his feet had carried him away from the classroom and led him to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

Suddenly he bumped into something or someone.

"Po ... Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you had Charms."

Harry's head shot up and he looked Professor McGonagall in the eyes. Those were clear and regarded him almost as sternly as before her captivity. He couldn't help himself and, although he knew it was improper, hugged his Transfiguration professor tightly around the waist.

"You're back, professor. Finally! It's so good to see you up and about."

Minerva stared down at the untidy black head and couldn't believe he actually hugged her. Albus stood near her and smiled upon the scene.

"Harry, let go of my wife or I get jealous."

Minerva glared at him and her eyes said: 'he's only a boy'. Albus chuckled. Harry, though, disentangled himself from Minerva and beamed at her instead.

"I was so worried for you. When we saw you at Riddle Manor ..."

"WHAT?" screeched Minerva.

"I said I was worried for you ..."

"No, the other thing. Albus, please tell me you didn't send in children to rescue me. Please, I beg you!"

"Minerva, calm down ..."

"ALBUS!"

Harry watched the argument start between Dumbledore and McGonagall. He also saw the distress and anxiety in McGonagall's eyes.

"Professor, it wasn't Professor Dumbledore's fault. He hadn't planned on us coming with the Order. But we threatened the teachers to tell Umbridge. They had no other chance", explained Harry. He chuckled softly then continued. "You couldn't have stopped the twins if you had Filch hang them from their ankles in the dungeons. Mrs. Weasley is their mother and they would go through hell for her."

He ducked his head for a while but then looked up defiantly and added:

"And Hermione was heartbroken while you were gone. You are more than a mentor to her. And you mean a lot more to me than just a teacher."

Suddenly he understood what he had said and turned away but a gentle hand on the forearm turned him back around.

"Thank you, Harry, for my life and Molly's. You are a good boy. You remind me a lot of ..."

"Yes, I know. I remind you of my father. I look like him."

"No", Minerva smiled. "You remind me a lot of your mother. You have her sweet and caring nature. I love you like a grandson, Harry."

_A./N.: So something sweet to lighten the mood. Next chapter ('Choices') will be more dramatic again. And I got a lot of reviews asking if that was the end. The answer is: NO!!! I don't know about you but I want to find out if Molly's child is Arthur's or Lucius' and if Minerva gets really back (if you know what I mean ;) ) with Albus. So please read and review and tell me which outcome you prefer. _


	28. Choices

**Choices**

"Well, have a seat," Poppy said. Molly sat down in a chair in the matron's office. Arthur sat right next to her and held her hand lovingly, trying to calm her down. Minerva sat at the back of the room for moral support.

"Okay, down to business, Molly," Poppy said taking out a note pad and quill. "So you're two weeks pregnant," she said as she wrote in her notepad. "This is your first check-up. You still remember the procedure from your other pregnancies, correct?" she asked. Molly nodded. "Okay, well, we need to examine you AFP, ANT, and CVS."

Molly gaped at her.

"Could you please freshen up my mind?" she asked, a bit frightened. Poppy smiled.

"Of course, my dear. AFP is Alpha-Fetoprotein. We'll take some blood to check for any abnormalities in the baby's brain or spinal cord. ANT is Amniocentesis. It's a test to check for any fetal problems. CVS is chronic virus sampling. It's just a check for genetic disorders," Poppy explained.

Molly nodded, still feeling a bit overwhelmed. She hadn't done this in a long, long time. She had to give what seemed like a pint of her blood and let Poppy take fluids from her stomach. Poppy used a long slender needle and inserted it through the skin of her stomach into her womb. Molly almost passed out at the sensation.

"Well, now that the baby is taken care of let's focus on you. I'll explain to you again the various stages of a pregnancy. Pregnancy is about 36 to 40 weeks long, and is broken down into three trimesters. The first is 1 to 12 weeks. You're right in it. The second is 13 to 26 weeks. You'll experience mood swings, heartburn, trouble with sleeping. Your skin may stretch and dry. You may even get varicose veins. It's nasty but they'll go away. Your breast will grow and the nipples may leak but don't worry. You'll gain weight and swelling may occur. A dark pigmentation will surface on your skin. The end of morning sickness usually occurs. And you'll start to feel the baby kick," Poppy said.

Molly rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath:

"Oh, yes. I remember kidney shots quiet clearly."

"Do you have any questions?" Poppy asked, ignoring the commentary.

Molly shook her head. Then remembered something.

"When do I need to come back?" Molly asked.

"Oh well, I have you scheduled for the same time next month. By then we can give you an ultrasound, and see the baby. I want to keep a close watch on you because of the … circumstances of the conception. But I see no reason to panic yet."

Poppy fell silent for a moment and Molly wanted to get up. Poppy shook her head and seemed worried. Minerva nodded encouragingly to her. Seeing this, Arthur furrowed his own brows in worry and looked from one witch to the other. Poppy sighed deeply and asked softly:

"Molly, have you thought about abortion?"

"What?!?" Molly stared at her blankly. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, that is one possibility. Others would be to keep the child, or to give birth to it and give it up for adoption. The last option is abortion", said Poppy and paused, giving Molly time to digest the news. Then she commenced. "Time is of the essence if you decide to abort. Legally we can abort up to the 12th week. The risks and complications are relatively low. Only in cases of rape or disabilities in the child are exception allowed. But you would feel the death fight of your child since it would be big enough to …"

Molly stormed out of the room and ran to the nearest bathroom. There she threw up until nothing was left in her.

Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing, Arthur tried to follow his wife but was stopped by Minerva. It was the first time she deliberately touched a man and afterwards too astonished to break free of her hold on him.

"Don't, Arthur. Let me. I think she needs another woman right now. Your time comes when she made her decision and you have to back her up no matter what."

Arthur nodded, still stunned that never had talked to and touched him. Minerva gave him a quick and trembling smile, then turned to the door and followed Molly out. She guessed where her younger friend had disappeared to.

Pushing open the door to the nearest bathroom, she could already hear Molly's sobs and simultaneous retching noises. Minerva peaked into the first cubicle and found Molly kneeling in front of the toilet. Slowly she stepped closer to Molly, making sure she was noticed and didn't scare Molly.

"Darling, are you fine? Please talk to me", she pleaded quietly.

Molly turned to her and wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist, sobbing even harder. Minerva wrapped her arms around her shoulders and slid to the floor, seating herself with her back leaning against the wall and drawing Molly to her bosom. Softly she hummed a lullaby to calm her, a lullaby she had sung to her own children.

"What do you want to do?" she asked after a while.

"I don't know, I just don't know!" Molly cried out in desperation. "How am I to choose? What if it's Arthur's child and I abort it? But what if I don't abort and it's ... Lucius'?"

"Try to forget for a moment the question of the child's father. The question you have to ask yourself is: are you strong enough to give birth to another child?" Minerva tried to reason with her.

"I have given birth to 7 children already. I don't think another poses that much of a problem."

"Ginny is 14 years old now ..."

"But everyone always said I was born to be a mother. Big hips and so on."

"Alright. The next question then is: do you want this child?"

Molly was silent and seemed to think of this one over thoroughly. Her forehead was furrowed and her eyes were tightly shut. Minerva gave her all the time she needed. Long moments passed without either woman speaking.

"I don't know. For me this question is linked with the question of the child's father.2

"Did you and Arthur planned for another child after Ginny?"

"No, we thought seven were not ... oh, I understand."

Molly fell silent again. This time Minerva added another piece of wisdom.

"It doesn't matter this much who is the father. The child is yours for sure. That's the one plus of being a mother. The knowledge that this child is yours."

Molly's eyes opened wide. Minerva was right. She loved her children not just because they were Arthur's but because they were hers as well. Another couple of moments passed before she looked up and said with great determination and conviction:

"I was always against abortion. Perhaps this situation justifies an action like abortion but that's not me. Arthur already said he would raise the child as his own ... and I ... don't really want it but ... it wouldn't be fair to punish the child for the crimes of one man who could by chance be its father. I'll keep it and raise it."

"And perhaps it isn't even Lucius' but Arthur's instead. There's always hope", Minerva added, thinking positive.


	29. Hatred and Forgiveness

**Hatred and forgiveness**

Arthur paced the Hospital Wing and muttered worriedly to himself. Poppy watched him and tried unsuccessfully to come up with something reassuring to say. Molly and Minerva were gone for an hour now and she was starting to get worried, too.

Suddenly the door swung open and Molly walked in, leaning heavily on Minerva. Her eyes were still red from crying but she had herself in check. She walked over to Arthur and looked at him defiantly, with her chin up and eyes sparkling determinedly.

"I'm keeping this child, Arthur. Abortion is not an option for me", she said almost aggressively.

Arthur watched her in astonishment. Slowly his brows furrowed and he asked:

"Was there ever any doubt about it?"

Molly starred at him. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? Arthur interpreted the stunned look on his wife's face correctly and moved closer to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he smiled down on her lovingly and drew her to him.

"I told you we're in on this together. No matter if this child is really mine, I'll love it and take care of it", he said reassuringly.

"How can you say that? You don't know how you will feel when the child is born", reprimanded Molly stubbornly.

"I will love the child because it is yours, Molly", explained Arthur.

Minerva smiled softly but also a little sadly. Would Albus do the same for her? She wasn't really sure. True, he was understanding and loving but that was probably because she was too old to conceive a child. Her life wasn't destroyed in the way Molly's was. Minerva vowed then and there that she would care for Molly and help her through the pregnancy.

Poppy smiled at the lovely scene in front of her and envied Molly a bit for the love of her husband. But then again, why should she be envious? Her life was simple compared to Molly's or Minerva's. But Arthur was so loving that is was hard not to get nostalgic or jealous. Minerva seemed to think so, too. She watched Molly and Arthur woefully, clearly imagining Albus' reaction if she was in Molly's shoes.

"Molly, I love you and I will love your child", Arthur said quietly and hugged Molly tighter. Molly snuggled close to him and relied on his strength to get her through the pregnancy.

"I'm afraid, Arthur. I have been pregnant before ... many times ... and I know the risks. They are higher with each passing year and I'm not my usual healthy self. I'm scared to death, Arthur. I ..."

Arthur interrupted Molly by closing her mouth with his own. He smiled when she eagerly kissed him back, trying to qualm her doubts and worries in his kiss. After a while he withdrew slightly and smiled a bit more. Molly's eyes were closed in bliss and her arms were around his waist.

"Whatever happens we in this together and I'll help you as best I can", he promised her quietly.

----

Molly fidgeted nervously on her chair, tossing from one side to the other. This was the day she would tell the children that there was a little girl on the way. She was really anxious and apprehensive. What would the children's reaction be? Slowly the Headmaster's Office filled with people. All her children, except Percy, came in and sat down in the armchairs and on the couch around the fire place. Albus and Minerva sat there already and Minerva tried to get Molly's attention to comfort her. But Molly was too nervous to notice. When everyone was assembled in the room, Molly got up hesitantly and walked in front of the fire, facing the others.

"Children, I have to tell you something", she started, whole body trembling and voice quivering. "This is hard for me ... I'm ... I'm pregnant."

Molly starred down to the floor, unable to look up and not strong enough to see the shock on their faces. Suddenly she felt two strong arms encircle her waist and clasping her to a masculine chest. Bill's strong voice sounded above her head.

"It's ok, Mum, we'll get this one on the road, too. Never fret", he said convincingly.

George starred at his feet and silent tears ran down his face. He got up and left the room quietly. He couldn't face his mother. Not now that she was pregnant, it had been hard enough to face her after her ordeal. George felt guilty and miserable. He should have tried harder to protect his mother from those death-eaters. No matter what Fred said, George felt lousy.

While George drowned in his gloomy mood, the rest of the Weasley family gathered around Molly and hugged her. Ginny smiled at her mother and tried to swallow her tears. She had to be strong for her mother right now. Later she had Hermione to talk to and comfort her. Charlie looked at Ron and tried to decipher the vacant expression on his face. Ron stood somewhat apart from his family and slowly a blush crept up his face. Suddenly he pushed past his siblings and took both his mother's hands fiercely.

"We'll manage, Mum! There's no question we all help you and you'll see we can handle the baby! And should a death-eater come anywhere near you, I'll kick his arse. No one's ever gonna harm you again! I promise!"

----

Séléne saw George run out of Dumbledore's office and followed him quickly. He stopped dead when he reached the Transfiguration classroom. Somehow it seemed natural for him to come there and seek comfort. Séléne approached him quietly and waited for him to notice her presence. He sat down heavily on a chair and put his head in his hands. She moved closer to him and her heart broke seeing her boy-friend this heart-broken. George swung around and hugged her tightly, pressing his face into her belly and shaking with silent tears.

"You couldn't have stopped them, George. Please stop beating yourself up like that. Nobody is blaming you for what happened. Many of us knew about the danger the women of the Order were but none of us was able to stop ... that from happening. Please look at me and ..."

"I know that. But, God, I hate myself and think I could have prevented it ... somehow", said George miserably.

"No, you couldn't have."

Molly had entered the room unnoticed and came now up to George and Séléne.

"George, darling, listen to me. You couldn't have rescued me alone. Séléne is right. It's not your fault. I knew about the death-eaters' plan and still left Grimmauld Place Number 12. Stop tormenting yourself. I need the help of all my children to go through with this pregnancy. Do I have your support?" she asked anxiously.

George looked up to her for a moment and then got up and hugged his mother firmly.

"Of course you have, Mum", he assured her.

----

Minerva stood near the window and looked out over the lake and the grounds of Hogwarts. It was her favourite view, watching over her home and her little lion cups playing in the lash green of the Scottish Highlands. She smiled softly and watched Ron, Harry and Hermione walk around the lake together and were no doubt talking about Molly and the new baby.

An arm snaked around her waist and Albus' voice sounded next to her.

"Do you think they will be fine?" he asked.

Minerva had stiffened immediately when she felt his arm around her and moved away a bit. Albus accepted this silently and withdrew his arm and Minerva sighed.

"I'm sure they are fine. And Molly will be, too", said Minerva, quite cheerfully.

For long moments the couple just stood there and looked out, watching their students appraisingly and smiling benevolently upon them. Suddenly Minerva asked him softly:

"What if it was me? Would you stand by my side?"

Albus flinched away from her and Minerva closed her eyes with a pained expression on her face.

"I see", she said and turned away. Before she could go far, Albus grabbed her hand and made her face him again.

"I would stand by you, and you know that, Minerva. But there is something I have to tell you." Albus hesitated. Could he really tell his wife what Poppy had been forced to do to safe her? He prayed to God for the strength to tell his wife and to face her wrath. Minerva waited patiently for a while, giving Albus time to collect his thoughts. A couple of times he opened his mouth to speak but didn't seem to find the right words for he closed his mouth again. Minerva grew impatient after the fifth repetition and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What, Albus? Just tell me", she ordered him.

"You were very sick. Your wounds were infected and you had a very high fever. At first we thought it would go away with potions and healing charms but we were mistaken. I ... I nearly ... lost you, Minerva. I would have sold my soul to the Devil to safe you. Poppy ... she said that the only ... really the only chance to safe you was to ... to remove your ... your uterus ..."

Minerva jerked around to Albus and starred horrified at him. She was pale as a sheet and her eyes were as round as saucers.

"No ..."

She backed away from Albus.

"Minerva, I'm so sorry ..."

"NO!"

"Minerva, please ..."

Albus approached her cautiously but Minerva backed further away. When he still tried to get closer, she turned around and made a mad dash to the door. She ran through the corridors, half blinded by tears and not caring where she went. Suddenly she bumped into a soft object and screamed when she felt a hand on her.

"No! Get away from me!"

But it didn't sound like her usual stern commanding self, in truth it was a pitiful whimper. The hand wasn't withdrawn. Instead another hand took her by the shoulder and turned her around, making her face her assailant. It was Narcissa Malfoy and Minerva recoiled from her. Suddenly all her nightmares were back. The all too familiar walls of Hogwarts disappeared and she was back at Riddle Manor, fighting off Voldemort. She slashed out but hit nothing. Narcissa had moved swiftly out of line and was now pressing Minerva's arms to her side.

"It's alright, Professor McGonagall. I'm Narcissa Malfoy. I helped rescue you. Please calm down", Narcissa said calmly.

Slowly Minerva got a grip on herself again and calmed down, relaxing in Narcissa's grip.

"You found her, Mrs. Malfoy. That's wonderful", said Molly's voice from the other end of the corridor and Minerva turned towards it like a flower to the sun.

"Molly", she said faintly, slightly hoarse from her earlier screaming. "Molly, please."

Neither Molly nor Minerva herself was sure what she was begging for. All Minerva knew was that she needed her friend like the air to breathe.

_A./N.: Muhahahaha! A cliffhanger! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story but I promise it won't take long to update the next chapter. It will explain a couple of things from the earlier chapters. So please if you have question, let me know and I answer them. Thank you so much from reading and reviewing._

_Ilane_


	30. Dark secrets revealed

Sorry, it took me so long to update. Tomorrow is my birthday and I won't update until Tuesday (Monday is hang-over time :P ). Hope you enjoy this chapter and it gives you an insight on Mina's life. Next chapter will be pure ADMMadness. Please review.

**Dark secrets revealed**

Minerva broke free of Narcissa Malfoy's vice-like grip and hurried over to Molly. She flew at Molly and hid in her embrace. Molly hugged her firmly and whispered calming words to her. Narcissa watched in amazement how Professor McGonagall relaxed near her friend and former student. It was disturbing to see the way she drew strength from the woman Narcissa had always thought weak. She had to turn around. It was too much for her, seeing McGonagall not yet fully recovered and back to normal.

"Now, dear, tell me what has upset you?" asked Molly gently, still stroking Minerva's back.

"A-Albus t-told me t-that P-Poppy had t-to ... t-to r-re-remove my u-ut-uterus", stammered Minerva heartbroken.

Molly stiffened noticeably but soon relaxed again, smiling reassuringly at Minerva.

"I know, Mina. I was there and Poppy had no other choice. It was either you dying or the operation ..."

Minerva disentangled herself from Molly and starred at her disbelievingly. She retreated slowly, growing angry at her younger friend.

"You knew? And didn't tell me?" she asked, still not believing that she had been deceived in this way.

Molly sighed heavily, closing her eyes briefly, and nodded slowly.

"We couldn't let you die, Mina. You mean too much to us", said Molly appealingly.

"Albus knows how I feel about ... that", Minerva nearly screamed.

"Are those prejudices worth your life?" asked Molly reproachfully.

Minerva starred at her angrily. How dare Molly accuse her of wishing to die? She turned and stomped through the corridor away from Molly and Narcissa. Molly called after her but she didn't turn around. Again her name was called but she kept walking, turning the corner and quickening her stride.

Molly huffed angrily. Someone had to bring that woman back to earth and apparently it had to be her because her husband wasn't doing his job. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she hastened after Minerva.

Narcissa watched the conflict enfolding and didn't know for whom she should feel sorry. She decided to follow them and try to ensure their safety from each other. She would prevent them from drawing their wands and jinxing the other. She ran to catch up with the two enraged women. Before she reached them, she heard their screaming.

"Why is that so damn important to you?" That was Molly's voice, sharp and demanding.

"Because it is my body. Albus had no right ..." Minerva's high-pitched angry voice.

"Albus had every right! He saved your LIFE!"

"I didn't ask him for it!"

"MINERVA!"

Narcissa steeled herself and ran around the corner. Molly and Minerva stood face to face and were screaming at the top of their lungs, drawing the attention of ghosts and students. She shouldered her way through the few on-lookers and tried to get between Molly and Minerva.

"You were dying, Minerva! Albus only consented to it so that you could live!"

"I'm rather dead than live like that!", screeched Minerva.

"Why? It's not that ..."

"OH, YES, IT IS!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!!"

"IS NOT!!!"

"MOLLY, SHUT UP! IT IS AS BAD AS ALL THAT! I'M NO REAL WOMAN ANYMORE!"

"What?" Molly asked, blinking at Minerva. "Why?"

"Because I can't have children anymore", said Minerva sadly. Her head was bowed and she tried to blink back tears. Molly starred at her. 'How can a bright, independent woman like Mina be so stupid?' she thought wryly.

"Mina, I hate to break the news to you but you hadn't been able to in quite some time", she said softly. Minerva's head jerked up, eyes flaring and hissing.

"There was a very remote chance", she amended defiantly.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Molly, not believing her ears. Narcissa, too, starred at Minerva, wondering just what went through the woman's mind.

"You heard me!"

"And you think that's all there is to a woman?" This time Narcissa asked hoarsely.

"Well ..."

"Minerva, I advice strongly that you think first before you answer", said Molly with a dangerous undertone in her voice.

"You're one to talk with seven kids ... soon eight!" It was a low blow form Minerva and Molly backed away from her.

"I wish I was in your shoes than be knocked up by a bloody bastard who ... r-r-raped m-me."

Molly turned away and pushed her way past some students, not really seeing them and just wanting to get away from Minerva.

"Molly? Please wait. I'm sorry", whined Minerva behind her. Molly whirled around furiously.

"SORRY? You're sorry? Well, sorry doesn't cut it! You're whining around all the time instead of being thankful that you're still alive and in your husband's arms. You're complaining about everything but you have no reason. I would glad rip out my own uterus if it would turn back time or if it would mean to be able to lie in MY husband's arms without feeling the hands of another on me", yelled Molly.

Minerva's eyes filled with tears and she came over to Minerva.

"I am truly sorry. You know I love you and didn't mean these things", Minerva said quietly.

"Sod off, Mina", huffed Molly. "You really hurt me ... and worst you hurt Albus."

Minerva took a step back and nodded.

"I know", she said heart-broken. Molly rolled her eyes.

"So what are you planning to do about it?"

"I don't ..."

"... know. Yes, I figured. You could tell me first why this 'remote chance'-thing was so important to you", reasoned Molly.

"Because of my children." Molly had to bend toward Minerva to hear the whispered answer. She looked up and met Narcissa's eyes. She nodded and turned to the students, shooing them off forcefully. Molly meanwhile led Minerva to the staff lounge nearby. Sitting Minerva in a comfortable armchair by the fire, she went to the cupboard and collected a bottle of brandy and two glasses. She poured a generous amount into each cup and placed them in front of Minerva and Narcissa.

"Drink up and then explain", she ordered.

Minerva smiled wryly and downed her glass in one go. The strong liquid burned its way down her throat and left behind a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. On the opposite side of the table Narcissa spluttered, bright red in her face. She wasn't used to alcohol. Molly went to her and pounded her on the back. After Narcissa had regained her natural pale colouring, Minerva began her story.

"Albus and I had four children. Our oldest was a daughter. Her name was Kathlyn and she had chestnut hair like her father and green eyes like me. She was a natural in transfiguration and her greatest wish was to become an auror. I was afraid for her whenever she went on a mission with her father. He of course backed her up in her ludicrous wish to hunt down dark wizards and witches. After school she went to a training camp. The day of her final exam we saw her last. Kathyln was so proud that she had made it so far and would be a real auror by day's end. The final exam was to retrieve a stolen object and a captured comrade. We waited for her at the finishing line. All her training mates came back one after the other but she didn't. When night fell her teacher's had sent out a searching party. We never found her body or any sign that she was still alive. 10 years I prayed to God that He would give me back my child but He never answered me. After these 10 years the Ministry declared her dead. I have lost all hope to ever see her again."

Minerva paused, obviously fighting back tears. Molly went over to her and hugged her from behind. But Minerva swallowed her tears with great effort and went on, clearly desiring to get it over with.

"Our second child was Robert. Strong, handsome and dark-haired with striking blue eyes. The girls went mad whenever he was around. Albus and I were very proud of his scholastic endeavours with not his many affairs with girls. He fought against V-V ... You-Know-Who in the first war and was killed by him personally."

Again Minerva swallowed tears but this time trembling had set in. Molly hugged her tighter and Narcissa poured her another drink. Minerva gulped it down and shuddered briefly before commencing.

"I lost our third child when I was 6 months pregnant. I don't want to talk about it, though. God answered my prayers in a way. He granted us a new chance. I was pregnant with our fourth child and we were very careful. Never had I experienced Albus gentler or kinder. But Mairea was a whirlwind, creating havoc wherever she went. She is like both Albus and me. I have to admit that she inherited my stubbornness and she also as head-strong as I am. When she turned sixteen, she was sick and tired of being a Dumbledore. The pressure was too much for her and she disappeared after her O.W.L.s. We searched her throughout England and Europe. About a year later a letter from Australia reached us, telling us not to worry and that she had found a nice flat and work. Of course Albus and I travelled immediately to Australia, intending to get her back at whatever cost. She had erased all her traces and disappeared into the outback of Australia. Needless to say we never found her."

Minerva sighed deeply. She had finally told someone other than Albus about their children. Molly warm, comforting arms were still wrapped around her and she leant back into her embrace, cradling her head against Molly's bosom. Molly smiled they might fight but they were too close after recent events to fight for long.

"And you thought that God might answer your prayers and bless you with another child? I understand. But, Minerva, surely you didn't mean that you wanted to die ... did you?"

Molly's voice was tentative. Minerva turned around to her and smiled.

"No, I was just mad. I think I need time to digest the news", said Minerva sweetly. Then it was her time to look forlorn and ask tentatively. "Do you think Albus will forgive me?"

"Only one way to find out."


	31. Coming home at last

A./N.: Hi guys, I hope you love this chapter as much as I do ... (Considerably) ... and feel happy for Minerva and Albus. Thank you so much for all the 'Happy Birthday'-wishes from everybody. It was so nice that you thought of me. :) Well, here is my thanks, enjoy and review!

**Coming home**** at last**

Minerva walked apprehensively toward the rooms she shared with her husband. Molly was right, of course, she had hurt many people since her recovery. First she had been so unbearably distant to Albus and then not being a very good friend to Molly who needed her strength. She had reached the door unnoticed and bumped into the door. Rubbing her head and mumbling dark things under her breath, she focused her gaze on the portrait guarding the door and said the password. The portrait's occupant smirked at her and swung to the side.

Albus was not in their living room or bedroom. Minerva could think of only one other place, the library. That's where she went next in her search for her husband. She found him sitting on a small table with a book in front of him and quill in hand. He always said that when he was troubled work was the best remedy. Minerva smiled at the scene in front of her.

Suddenly Albus lifted his head and turned toward her as if sensing her presence.

"Minerva, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Molly", he said surprised.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No! Of course not! I just thought I would have to go and get you, not that you came to me."

"I know when I was unjust and in the wrong. I'm also not small-minded and can apologise", she said defiantly, regretting it almost immediately.

Albus, though, smiled and got up from his chair.

"I'm sorry. I know you're noble and strict, even with yourself. What gives me the honour of your visit?" he asked mockingly. Minerva glared at him but only momentarily, then a broad smile split her face in two.

"I came to you to apologise. You did what you had to do to save me. I thank you for that and apologise for being over-dramatic", she said sincerely.

"That's quite all right. Now why do you think the hysterectomy changed your life?"

Minerva sighed heavily but told her husband what she had told Molly and Narcissa. Albus held his wife close to himself and reassured her that she was still woman enough for him. Minerva broke down crying. She had known Albus loved her very much but this was so much more than she deserved. Albus watched his wife sobbing her heart and soul out and picked her up swiftly. He carried her to their bedroom and sat down on the chaise with her on his lap. After a while Minerva calmed down enough to wipe away the tears and smile shakily at Albus.

"Do you want me to go?" The blood was pounding thickly in Minerva's ears.

"No!" Albus swung quickly toward her and gripped her shoulder tightly, making her pull back involuntarily. "No", he said, more quietly."I don't want you to go. I told you so, and I meant it." He bent his head toward her, his face alive with troubled question.

"Will you ..." He stopped, the flush deepening on his features, but met her eyes, swallowed once and went on. "Will you come to bed with me, then? I mean", he hurried on, "it's cold and we are both tired and ..."

"And the chairs are terribly uncomfortable", Minerva finished for him. "All right." She pulled her hand loose from his and turned toward the bed, feeling a queer mix of excitement and hesitance that made her breath come short.

Albus pulled off his trousers and stockings quickly, then glanced at her.

"I'm sorry, Mina. I should have thought you would need help with your dress."

"Thank you", she murmured, "if you'd give me a hand in the back there ..."

The zipper teeth parted with a muted ripping noise and the dress sagged free. Minerva pulled her arms out of the sleeves and let the dress drop heavily around her feet, turning to face Albus before she lost her nerve.

He jerked back, startled by this sudden chrysalis-shedding. Then he blinked and stared at her.

Minerva stood in front of him in nothing but her shoes and underwear. She had an overwhelming urge to snatch the dress back up, but she resisted it. She stiffened her spine, raised her chin, and waited.

He didn't say a word. His eyes gleamed in the candlelight as he moved his head slightly, but he still didn't say a word.

"Will you bloody say something?" Minerva demanded at last, in a voice that shook only a little.

His mouth opened, but no words came out. He shook his head slowly from side to side.

"Jesus", he whispered at last. "Minerva ... you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"You", Minerva said with conviction, "are losing your eyesight. At your age it's probably cataracts."

He laughed at that, a little unsteadily, and then Minerva saw that he was in fact blinded. His eyes shone with moisture, even as he smiled. He blinked hard and held out his hand.

"I", he said, with equal conviction, "have got eyes like a hawk and always did. Come here to me."

A little reluctantly, Minerva took his hand and stepped out of the inadequate shelter of the heap of her dress. Albus drew her gently in, to stand between his knees as he sat on the back. Then he kissed her softly, once on each breast, and laid his head between them, his breath coming warm on her ivory skin and scars.

"Your breast is like ivory", he said softly. His hand rose to cup one breast, his fingers tanned into darkness against her own pale glow.

"I couldn't look at you, Tabby, and keep my hands from you, nor have you near me and not want you." He lifted his head then, and planted a kiss over her heart, then let his hand float down the gentle curve of her belly, lightly tracing the scars left there by Tom's torturing.

"You ... really don't mind?" Minerva said hesitantly, brushing her own fingers over her chest.

Albus smiled up at her with something half-rueful in his expression. He hesitated for a moment, then drew Minerva closer. He reached to touch her chest, his eyes holding hers.

"You bear the scars of your battles, Tabby", he said softly, "they don't trouble me."

Albus lifted his wife to the bed beside him then and leaned to kiss her. Minerva kicked off her shoes and curled her legs up, feeling the warmth of Albus through his shirt. Her palms found the button at the throat, fumbling to open it.

"I want to see you."

"Well, it's not much to see, Tabby", he said, with an uncertain laugh at their old joke. "But whatever it is, it's yours ... if you want it."

He pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, then leaned back on the palms of his hands, displaying his body.

Minerva didn't know quite what she had been expecting. In fact, the side of his naked body took her breath away. He was still tall and beautifully made. He glowed in the candlelight, as though the light came from within him.

Her eyes met his and his mouth quirked suddenly. Minerva reached toward him, hesitant, and he took her hand. The strength and warmth of it were startling and she jerked slightly. Then she tightened her grasp and he rose to his feet, facing her.

They stood still then, awkwardly hesitating. They were intensely aware of each other ... how could they not be? Minerva had a feeling of empty-bellied terror.

"Are you as scared as I am?" Minerva finally said, sounding hoarse to her own ears.

Albus looked her over carefully and raised one eyebrow.

"I don't think I can be", he said. "You're covered with gooseflesh. Are you scared, Tabby, or only cold?"

"Both", Minerva said and Albus laughed.

"Get in, then", he said. He released her hand and bent to turn back the quilt.

Minerva didn't stop shaking when he slid under the quilt beside her, though the heat of his body was a physical shock.

"Do you want me now?" Minerva whispered.

Albus didn't answer, but moved abruptly, so Minerva felt the hardness of him stiff against her belly

It was terror as much as desire that pressed her close against him. Minerva wanted him, all right. Her breasts ached and her belly was tight with it, the almost forgotten rush of arousal slippery between her legs, opening her for him. But as strong as lust was the desire simply to be taken, to have him master her, quell her doubts in a moment of rough usage, take her hard and swiftly enough to make her forget herself.

Minerva could feel the urge to do it tremble in the hands that cupped her buttocks, in the involuntary jerk of his hips, brought up short as she stopped himself.

Do it, she thought, in an agony of apprehension. For God's sake, do it now and don't be gentle!

Minerva couldn't say it. She saw the need of it on his face but he couldn't say it, either. It was both too soon and too late for such words between them.

But they had shared another language and her body still recalled it. Minerva pressed her hips against him sharply, grasping his, the curves of his buttocks clenched hard under her hands. She turned her face upward, urgent to be kissed, at the same moment that he bent abruptly to kiss her.

Her nose hit his forehead with a sickening crunch. Her eyes watered profusely as she rolled away from him, clutching her face.

"Ow!"

"Christ, have I hurt you, Minerva?" Blinking away the tears, Minerva could see his face, hovering anxiously over her.

"No", she said stupidly. "My nose is broken, though, I think."

"When you break your nose, it makes a nasty crunching sound and you bleed terribly. It's all right."

Minerva felt gingerly beneath her nostrils, but he was right. She wasn't bleeding. The pain had receded quickly, too. As she realized that, she also realized that he was lying on her, her legs sprawled wide beneath him, his cock just touching her, nor more than a hairs-breadth from the moment of decision.

Minerva saw the realization dawn in his eyes as well. Neither of them moved, barely breathing. Then his chest swelled as he took a deep breath, reached and took both her wrists in one hand. He pulled them up, over her head, and held her there, her body arched taut and helpless under him.

"Give me your mouth, Tabby", he said softly and bent to her. His head blotted out the candlelight and Minerva saw nothing but a dim glow and the darkness of his flesh as his mouth touched hers. Gently, brushing, then pressing, warm, and she opened to him with a little gasp, his tongue seeking hers.

Minerva bit his lip and he drew back a little, startled.

"Albus", she said against his lips, her own breath one between them. "Albus!" That was all she could say, but her hips jerked against him and jerked again, urging violence. She turned her head and fastened her teeth in the flesh of his shoulder.

Albus made a small sound deep in his throat and came into her hard. She was still hurting and cried out, arching under him.

"Don't stop!" she said. "For God's sake, don't stop!"

Albus' body heard her and answered in the same language, his grasp of her wrists tightening as he plunged hard into her, the force of it reaching her with each stroke.

Then he let go of her wrists and half fell on her, the weight of him pinning her to the bed as he reached under, holding her hips hard, keeping her immobile.

Minerva whimpered and writhed against him and he bit her neck.

"Be still", he said in her ear. She was still, only because she couldn't move. They lay pressed tight together, shuddering. She could feel the pounding against her ribs, but didn't know whether it was her heart, or his.

Then he moved in her, very slightly, a question of the flesh. It was enough. Minerva convulsed in answer, held helpless under him, and felt the spasms of her release stroke him, seize and release him, urging him to join her.

Albus reared up on both hands, back arched and head thrown back, eyes closed and breathing hard. Then very slowly, he bent his head forward and opened his eyes. He looked down at her with unutterable tenderness and the candlelight gleamed briefly on the wetness on his cheeks, maybe sweat or maybe tears.

"Oh, Minerva", he whispered. "Oh, God, Minerva."

And his release began, deep inside her, without his moving, shivering through his body so that his arms trembled, and he dropped his head with a sound like a sob, his hair hiding his face as he spilled himself, each jerk and pulse of his flesh between her legs rousing an echo in her own.

When it was over, he held himself over her, still as stone for a long moment. Then, very gently, he lowered himself, pressed his head against hers, and lay very still.


	32. I have to face my enemy

**I have to face my**** enemy**

Minerva woke up in the arms of her husband, content and feeling loved. She was happy again and this time because her husband was with her and not because he left her alone. Last night had filled her with new strength. She felt reborn and alive, much like Fawkes after he had burnt.

Soft arms were wrapped around her waist, clasping her to Albus' chest. He had tried to hold back and be gentle but she had wanted directness and violence. He had bitten her at one point of their long night. Minerva felt the soft prickling sensation of healing skin on her left shoulder. Her thighs seemed to be bruised and moving seemed almost impossible. She felt too heavy and content laying there half upon her husband, listening to his light snores and even heart beat.

Albus was awake and happier than a clamp in butter sauce. He held his beautiful wife in his arms again. He could frolic around like a young boy but that would mean to let go of Minerva. The very thought made him tighten his arms around her waist, drawing a faint gasp from her.

"I'm sorry, darling. Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"Not much", Minerva answered quietly, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder and neck to hide her flaming cheeks. She was slightly embarrassed by her gasp but the movement had caused her a little pain.

A gnarled hand traced her scars on her back gently and Minerva shuddered under Albus' touch.

"You really don't mind?"

The question was nearly inaudible. Albus, though, picked it up and continued stroking his wife's back, gently but persistent.

"I love you, Minerva. Your scars tear my heart out. I want to kill Voldemort for ordering the beating and I want to kill MacRae for delivering it. But, and I want to make that very clear, they won't keep me from loving you or alter the way I look at you", said Albus softly, meaning every word with his heart and soul.

"Oh Albus, I want to believe you but ..."

"But what?" interrupted Albus Minerva's ranting; it wasn't like Minerva to be that insecure.

"I ... I ...", she stammered, not really sure what to say.

"Is it about your scars?" asked Albus tentatively.

"No ... yes ... I don't know."

"It changed you, didn't it?"

"I'm so angry all the time. Sometimes I want to kill V ... Vol ... You-Know-Who and then at other times I want to hide from everything. But I can't go back, as much as I want to. I ... I don't know what I really want", ended Minerva lamely.

Her shoulders were hunched in defence. Slowly she reached over and took Albus' hands from her waist. Then she got up and turned her back on her husband.

"Minerva, please don't shut me out again", Albus pleaded, reaching out to her.

Minerva's eyes brimmed with tears as she turned around. Her eyes seemed to beseech him silently but Albus wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Don't ever leave me, Albus. Please. I couldn't live without you."

Albus was up on his feet and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Life without you is impossible, Mina. I can't live without you either. I was so afraid you would shut me out and withdraw from life all together", said Albus close to her ear.

Minerva's breathing eased and her head rested softly against his shoulder.

----

The thought of killing Tom once spoken out loud didn't leave Minerva. She paced the castle restlessly, going unconsciously through all the places one could hold prisoners. It was for sure that the Order wouldn't take the captives to the dungeons because of the Slytherins and their loyalty to the Dark Lord. Finally her memory presented her with the picture of the Astronomy Tower. Contrary to the students' believe it wasn't only used for star gazing with rooms above ground but it was also home to cells deep underneath.

It was well past dark when she moved soundlessly through the long corridors of the castle. Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows in front of her.

"Now where are you off to, Kitty?" asked Molly Weasley, seeming huge to Minerva's cat form.

With a faint pop she transfigured back into her human form, eyeing Molly suspiciously.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked in return.

"I asked you first", Molly shot back, smirking at her friend's glare.

"I have to see him."

Minerva turned away from Molly and walked on towards her destination.

"Who?"

Minerva didn't stop but slowed down, even if only slightly.

"Him."

Molly frowned at that unsatisfactory answer. It took her only a few short moments to see the truth. Her frown transformed into a horrified expression. She hastened after her friend, reaching out and grabbing her by the arm. Minerva was drawn back and whirled around.

"HIM? You mean You-Know-Who. And how on earth is that supposed to help you?" asked Molly, barely able to keep her voice from screaming.

"I just have to see him. To face my nightmares. You were right about facing the memories if we want to live but I need to face him, too. I have to see him defeated and unable to harm me or else I'll be haunted by nightmares forever", explained Minerva defiantly.

Molly looked at her closely, looking deep into her soul and coming to a decision.

"I'll come with you. Neither of us should face this alone."

Minerva watched Molly and noticed that it would be in vain to try to talk her out of it. Molly had the same rights to face her torturer than she had.

"They are in the cellar below the Astronomy Tower", she told her, her voice pitched low. "We have to be very quiet if we want to sneak by the guards."

Molly nodded gravely and followed Minerva silently to the Astronomy Tower. Near the stairs down to the cells, Minerva transfigured again into her cat form. Then she sat down in front of Molly and looked up at her expectantly. Molly sighed heavily. They would get in so much trouble when their husbands found out. But despite her worries she raised her wand and pointed it to her chest. After a moment her appearance changed to that of a little dog, a Terrier.

Minerva walked close around her, rubbing her body against her friend in the cat way of showing affection and pride. Molly growled impatiently, making it clear that she wanted to get it over with as fast as possible.

The two animals prowled forward, carefully looking around bents and moving almost soundlessly through the corridors. The only sounds were the clicks of claws on stone made by Molly's dog form. Suddenly a throat was cleared behind them and they whirled around, Minerva hissing and spitting and Molly growling deep in her throat.

Remus Lupin watched this hostile reaction with amusement.

"Now, now, what's with all that hostility? You're not allowed down here. Albus and Arthur will skin me alive."

"Well, I don't care", hissed Minerva, turning back to human. Molly barked in agreement before closing her eyes and returning to her usual self.

"Now, you two lovely ladies will tell me what you're looking for down here and I just might be nice enough not to tell your husbands about your little exploit", said Lupin conversationally, leaning casually against the wall.

Both ladies in question glare fiercely at him. Molly's folded her arms under her bosom, starring Lupin down, and Minerva tapped her foot on the floor n a very irritated fashion.

"We demand to see the prisoners ..."

"No", said Lupin quietly but insistently. He wouldn't let them through to them.

"_Stupor!_" cried Minerva without warning and Lupin fell to the floor, stunned and looking wildly around.

"This is something we have to do, Remus. Please forgive us", whispered Minerva.

Molly starred horrified from the fallen Lupin to Minerva's drawn wand. Then she threw up the hands in helplessness.

"Let's go before you jinx even more people", she hissed at Minerva.

A flight of stairs ran down into darkness at the end of the corridor. Both women whispered _'Lumos' _at the same time and followed them down. The air was damp and moss grew on the walls. There was a sound of dripping water somewhere and the light of their shone off wet brick. Cockroaches scattered in panic from the light and the air smelled of mold and mildew. None of the staff or students came here. These corridors hadn't been in use for centuries. Suddenly their lights reflected off iron bars.

Lucius sat on a bench at the far side of the cell, eyes fixed on the two witches. He jerked in startlement and his eyes flashed briefly green as the light swept over him.

Molly heard the faint metallic clink of chains. The thought gave her a little courage. She studied him in silence. He seemed smaller than she remembered. Perhaps it was only that she was now standing in front of him instead of cowering. His eyes travelled slowly over her.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that!"

The spurt of rage took her by surprise and she choked it back, clenching her fists behind her. If she had come here to administer forgetting or even forgiveness, it wasn't a good start. He shrugged, cool but she could see he was hurt. Did he still think she was his?

"Why are you here?" he asked aggressively. "To see me defeated and gloat?"

Molly raised her chin high and looked down on him.

"No", she said calmly, "I'm here to tell you that you don't scare me anymore."

"I don't. Your sure?" he asked and without warning he leapt up.

Molly screeched and backed up against the wall, heart pounding wildly in her chest. Minerva moved swiftly in front of her, pointing her wand threateningly at Lucius Malfoy.

"Let's go, Molly. Let's leave this scum here to rot", Minerva spat out, never taking her eyes off Malfoy.

"Your worst nightmare isn't here, Kittycat. They couldn't catch the Dark Lord. He is still out there and will come back for you", said Lucius, laughing madly.

Slowly both women backed away from the cell, Lucius malicious laugh still ringing in their ears.


	33. Darkness engulfing

**Darkness engulfing**

Molly made it to the bent in the corridor with at least some semblance of composure. As soon as she was out of Lucius' sight she began to run.

"Molly!"

Minerva was hot on her heels, running to catch up to her friend. The climb up the stairs took out a lot of both women since they were still recovering from torture and rape. Molly, never really on the sportive side, wheezed up the last few steps and collapsed to the floor, trying to catch her breath. Minerva was in better shape but only slightly. Her breath came in short bursts and her sides were on fire. She was still regaining her breath, when she noticed Molly had slumped to the side and was throwing up her dinner. Mina crouched down to her friend. She gathered her up in her arms, stroking her hair out of her face and holding it back while Molly thoroughly emptied her stomach. Gradually her heaving subsided and her retching eased. She lay limb in Minerva's, trying to erase the memories of Lucius hands on her body, his heavy weight between her legs, his sneering face mere millimetres from hers ...

Again bile rose in her throat. She needed Arthur, needed him to chase away the intruder, rid her of her memories, make her his again with body and soul, heal her. Great sobs shook her frame violently and nothing Minerva did could stop the shaking ... Or was it her friend who trembled against her? Slowly Molly lifted her head and peered over at her friend's face. Minerva's eyes were pressed tightly shut and her whole body shook. Her eyes moved frantically to and fro behind her lids, her lips were compressed as though to hold back screaming and ...

"What are you two doing here?"

Both witches did scream at that and whirled around to face their attackers. Molly crouched low on the ground but held her wand in hand. Minerva had jumped up and pointed her wand at ...

"Albus!"

She lowered her wand briefly but then she whipped it up again, sharply and remorselessly.

"What did we name our third child?" she asked, her voice cutting through the cold air like a knife.

Albus blinked, taken by surprise, but replied without hesitation.

"Kendra Gwyneth, after our mothers. Mina, Tabby, it is really me", said Albus very quietly.

His eyes were fixed to hers and tears showed in them. For Minerva the single tear tracing down his cheek into his beard was prove that it was really him. Only her husband would cry for their lost daughter. Her wand clattered on the floor as she dropped it and stepped into the warm, comforting circle of Albus' arms.

Another man stepped into the light provided by the lantern hanging by the door to the stairs. Arthur approached his beloved wife carefully, seeing the tear stains on her cheeks and the red puffyness of her eyes. Slowly he stepped close beside her and knelt down by her side. Molly threw herself wildly into his arms, nearly choking him in the process. Her lips met his in a fierce kiss. Not soft and loving but seeking violence. Arthur was forcefully reminded of the night of her rescue. He withdrew from Molly, gently prying her arms off his neck but still holding her close.

"You went to see him?" he asked hesitantly but without accusation or reprimand.

Molly nodded, feeling both miserable and frightened. Guilt racked havoc on her composure and new tears fell down on her hands on Arthur's chest.

"I see. Is he still alive?"

This time Arthur had to gather all his courage before getting the question out. He also remembered Molly's rage the day she found she was pregnant vividly and it frightened him to no end to think she might have made good on her threats.

Molly seemed to remember the same night. Her forehead was furrowed in anger but she didn't yell at him. She couldn't quite believe Arthur thought her capable of murder ... after their conversation that is. She shook her head silently, not sure how best to answer her husband.

"Then why did you go in the first place?"

Arthur was still confused about the motives his wife might have had. He couldn't understand her. If he were in her shoes, he wouldn't want to see the man responsible for her misery ever again and leave him rotting in his cell. But no, his strong, brave Molly had to go and confront herself with her worst nightmare. How he admired his wife! How he wanted to shake her and yell at her to leave it alone and come back to him!

A sharp voice cut through Arthur's thoughts, bringing him back to the dungeons and reminding him of Albus and Minerva.

"Why would you go down here, woman? What the hell were you thinking looking for Voldemort?" yelled Albus, finally losing his control and patience with his wife. He actually grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard.

"Don't say his name!" yelled Minerva back, just as furious as her husband. Her teeth clicked together painfully but she wouldn't back down. Tom might scare her but not ... But she was wrong. Albus did scare her, a lot. Her knees went weak and wobbly and she tried to free herself from Albus' iron grasp on her.

"I say his name as often as I like. You're not angry at me but at him", yelled Albus, not letting go of her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me he escaped?" demanded Minerva furiously.

Suddenly she was free, standing there still shaking and glowering at Albus who looked back in complete bewilderment.

"What did you say?" he asked, sure that he must have misunderstood.

"You heard me! Don't act dumber than you are!" hissed Minerva aggressively, fists clenched so hard her nails dug into the flesh of her palm.

Albus still starred at her as if she had grown a third head.

"He is chained up in the secret room in my tower. Only very few people know about it and I'm there to guard him. He can't harm you, Tabby ..."

"Don't call me that!" she screeched in return, surprising not only Albus but herself, too. "And don't lie to me. Malfoy said you couldn't catch him and ..."

"And you believe HIM more than ME!" asked Albus incredulously. "Now you go too far, Ta ... Minerva. Malfoy only wanted to get under your skin."

Molly wanted to get up and calm her angry friend, fearing for Albus' welfare. Minerva was positively dangerous tonight, frightened Molly and upsetting Albus. Molly was just beginning to push herself up when Arthur tightened his grasp around her waist. She looked at him questioningly. His only answer was to place his hands possessively on her hips and push her down again. Arthur lowered his face until his mouth was level with Molly's ear.

"Leave them alone. They can't fix things with you in between", he whispered softly in her ear.

Molly knew he was right but it bugged her nonetheless to be ordered to be quiet. She narrowed her eyes and glared fiercely at her husband who had nothing better to do but mock-fainting against her and kiss her neck. Molly couldn't help but smile at his playfulness. Minerva was not faring well, though.

"He never lied", she protested irrationally.

"No, he just raped, tortured and murdered but you can't call him a liar. Drop all charges, the man is a saint!"

"Uh-oh, big mistake", muttered Arthur sympathetically. "Wanna bet on who gets hexed first?"

"Not Funny, Arthur", hissed Molly.

"Well, kinda", protested Arthur weakly but was drowned out by Minerva's voice.

"I hate you!"

Minerva then turned and ran away from her husband. Albus called after her but Minerva didn't react to him. Frantically she hastened from corridor to corridor, not exactly knowing or even caring where she went. As so often in the past her feet led her automatically to the one place in the castle that provided peace and comfort, her refuge, Gryffindor Tower. Within mere minutes she halted in front of the Fat Lady, breathless and with heavy heart.

"Professor McGonagall, how nice to finally see you on your feet again", greeted the Fat Lady disgustingly cheerful. "How can I help you tonight?"

Minerva couldn't reply at first for she was still catching her breath but as her heart beat slowed again to its normal rate and her lungs sucked in the needed oxygen, she looked up.

"I want in and change the password", she said, still a little short of breath.

"Of course", the Fat Lady said, eyeing Minerva shrewdly. "Another fight with your husband, Professor?" Her right eyebrow was raised and she observed Minerva in sympathy.

"The new password is Calico. Now let me in", huffed Minerva, ignoring the Lady's earlier question.

The Fat Lady, used to this kind of treatment from the Deputy Headmistress, swung open, revealing the entrance to Minerva's sanctuary.

Minerva had assumed that every student was already in bed, sleeping soundly and peacefully, travelling the fantastic lands of dreams. But as she stepped through the hole, she saw three all too familiar faces around the fire place. For a moment she stood quiet still, watching the so-called Golden Trio, Hermione had as always a book propped up on her knees. This time, though, Ron sat next to her and peered intently over her shoulder, reading as fast as he could. Hermione was patiently, as unusual as Ron reading, waiting for Ron to finish the page. Harry sat on the floor with his back leaning against the couch on Hermione's other side. A snitch was clutched in his fist and Crookshank was curled up on his lap.

It was a very homely scene. So homely it brought tears to his eyes. Minerva wanted to turn around silently and leave the three to their school work. Harry, with his seeker instincts, caught her movements and jumped up, sending a hissing Crookshank flying.

"Professor!" he exclaimed, his guard down and happiness shining in his eyes. Harry came over to her and hugged her, rather shyly and not as wildly as before. "How are you?"

"Not so fine tonight, Harry", she answered, hugging Harry back. Right now he was probably the only male whose nearness she could stand. "But let us talk about something else. What are you three reading? Perhaps I could help with your school ..."

"It's not for school, Professor", said Ron, "it's for Mum. Here read it."

He handed her the book and Minerva bent over it to read.

_Pregnancy over 40 and Related Risks _

_There is a sharp decline in a woman's ability to achieve pregnancy over age forty. The fertility rate per month is only about 5% and even with __in Vitro Fertilization (IVF), the most successful infertility treatment available, the pregnancy rate is only about 10% per try. This is due to the greatly reduced number of normal eggs remaining in the ovaries of a woman over forty. Therefore, women who desire a pregnancy over 40 should seek help after only 3 months of trying to become pregnant. Estimates from embryo biopsy reveal that at least 90% of a woman's eggs are genetically abnormal when a woman is over 40. This is explains the increased pregnancy risk over 40. The miscarriage rate is 33% at age 40. Genetically abnormal pregnancies are more common as well with an incidence of 1/38 at age 40. For this reason, there are many women over 40 who choose to use an egg donor to become pregnant. Eggs from a woman in their early twenties are used along with their husbands' sperm to create embryos that are much more likely to lead to successful pregnancy. Pregnancy rates of about 80% are common in most egg donation programs. This is the best way to increase the likelihood of pregnancy over 40. An additional benefit is that the pregnancies that result from these younger eggs also have the miscarriage and genetic abnormality rate of women in their twenties. Therefore, the risk of pregnancy over 40 is limited to those potential problems that could occur that have nothing to do with genetics. As women get older the risks of medical conditions complicating pregnancy increase. Complications of pregnancy that increase with age include elevated blood pressure, gestational diabetes, premature labour and bleeding disorders such as placental abruption. _

_Pregnancy over 45 and Related Risks _

_Pregnancy over 45 is a very difficult proposition. Women over 45 have less than a 1% chance of getting pregnant using their own eggs. This is because virtually all of their remaining eggs are genetically abnormal. Successful pregnancy over 45 is therefore nearly always the result of __egg donation__. Many high profile women who have become pregnant in their forties, especially after the age of 45 did so with the help of donor eggs. The pregnancy risk over 45 is also increased. In the unlikely event that a woman over 45 becomes pregnant with her own eggs, the pregnancy risk over 45 results in a miscarriage rate of at least 50% and the incidence of a genetically abnormal pregnancy of 1 in 12. There is also a significantly higher risk of maternal and foetal mortality with pregnancy over 45 compared to younger women. It is especially important to make sure that a woman's body is able to tolerate the stresses that pregnancy places on it prior to becoming pregnant. This means that a woman should be checked for problems like high blood pressure, heart disease and diabetes before trying to become pregnant._

_It may seem that there are higher rates of multiple pregnancy in older women. This is due to the fact that older women are more likely to seek treatment for infertility and these treatments have high incidences of multiple pregnancy than natural conception, especially when donor eggs are used. The fact is that it is much harder to get pregnant with one baby as a woman ages. The chances of a multiple pregnancy are even less. Nearly every woman over the age of forty who delivers more than one baby did so with the help of __an egg donor__._

"Oh", she whispered faintly.

"Anything to add to that?" asked Ron, not sure what to do with her response.

Hermione watched her teacher's profile carefully. Minerva was unnerved by all the risks of a late pregnancy. It seemed to be the first time she really thought about what this would mean to Molly. Dread filled her and it showed in her eyes. Never before had Hermione seen her mentor's face this expressive.

"There isn't much to add to my first statement, Ronald", said Minerva quietly, smiling at Ron tentatively.

"Then what about you?" asked Hermione very quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

There the old stern, forbidding Transfiguration Professor was back. But panic showed in the depths of Minerva's eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, coming to a silent decision.

"Well, you need to talk to someone", said Hermione wisely. "We might not be the best choice since we're still kids but ... have you ever ..."

Here Hermione paused, unsure if she should continue or not. Minerva watched her shrewdly with eyes that could still scrutinize a person's deepest secrets in the last corner of the soul.

"Have I ever what, Miss Granger?" asked Minerva, using Hermione's family name to intimidate her. No such luck, though, because Harry and Ron closed in to Hermione in support.

"Have you ever considered seeing a psychologist?" asked Hermione almost inaudibly, ducking her head low and speaking to the floor rather than to Minerva's stunned face.

"I'M NO LUNATIC!" yelled Minerva at the top of her lung, causing all three children to jump a foot high in surprise. "What is it with everybody assuming I'm mentally unstable?"

_A./N.: So what do you think of that idea? Please review and tell me your opinions and ideas. Thanks in advance._


	34. Memoires of a Victim

_A./N.: Hope you like it and it was worth the waiting. At the end of the chapter I have two questions for anyone you wishes to help me out. Enjoy reading and send me lots of reviews._

**Memoires of a Victim**

Arthur was a wreck. He just couldn't keep the facade of happiness up. It was all too much to bear. Arthur had seen Molly's wounds the night she was rescued and he had seen the black, bottomless pits of emptiness she had fallen into, but now she at least seemed so much improved. The pregnancy, though, was too much to handle for both of them. Molly was having more trouble than in all her previous pregnancies summed up. Even at this early stage she was constantly sick and irritable. Arthur had spoken bravely when they found out but now he was feeling anything but brave. His positive thinking wasn't enough to get Molly through this pregnancy. And his doubts were getting the better of him, making him feel embarrassed, miserable and guilty. Sometimes he lay awake at night and thought how much easier it would be if Molly aborted the child. Then he would feel disgusted by himself and leave the beds, thinking him unworthy of staying in the same room as his wife. He would pace the castle to the point of complete exhaustion.

Today was a particularly nasty one. Molly had woken up and, upon opening her eyes, vomited up what little she had left in her stomach. Arthur at first had not registered the sounds coming from the bed as retching and had resumed his grooming in the bathroom. When he had finally emerged from it, Molly had lain limb on the bed with both hands pressed on her belly and groaning piteously. He could have slapped himself for not checking on her before. Molly had pushed him rudely away as he knelt down beside the bed and gathered her in his arms.

Now they were down in the Great Hall and ate breakfast with their children. Ron chatted stiffly with his mother over Ginny's head. Ginny had been almost inseparable from her mother since her dramatic return. Right now she was snuggled close into her mother's side and let Molly stroke her hair. Oddly enough she was not at all ashamed that the whole school could see her in such close proximity to her mother. Most teenagers would ball at the very thought.

Harry sat opposite Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and next to Hermione. He was quietly talking to her so that the assembled Weasley family couldn't hear them. They were both deeply worried over McGonagall's mental state but unsure how to approach the subject and who best to talk to. Professor McGonagall was out of the picture. She had shown them clearly that she couldn't handle the pressure or exposure. Professor Dumbledore might be more receptive, but only slightly. And Mrs. Weasley would certainly don't take kindly to someone calling her friend a raving lunatic. Hermione proposed to speak to the other teachers but Harry wasn't at all sure if that was really such a good idea.

"Then you come up with something", hissed Hermione aggressively, and for once at the end of her wits. "You just sit there and say 'no' to everything. I at least care for ..."

"I also care for Professor McGonagall", interrupted Harry hotly but quietly. "I just know that she'll freak when she finds out that the whole school knows about the stuff she had to go through. She and Mrs. Weasley pull themselves together for all our sake but it's clear that they fall apart on the inside."

"How do you know?" asked Hermione, being caught off guard by Harry's deep understanding, as she was used to Ron's indifference.

Harry ducked his head and for a moment it seemed as though he would refuse to answer her question. He was not entirely sure how much to tell her. Heck, he hadn't even told Ron about this! But Hermione was one of his two best friends and he felt as though he owed her an explanation. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I always keep thinking that I sort of felt the same way after what happened in the cemetery with Voldemort and Cedric. It was horrible and I still have nightmares. I keep asking myself if I could have stopped it. What if it had been me alone who touched the Cup? What if Cedric alone had touched it? Would Voldemort be back then? What if I or Cedric had been faster and deflected Wormtail's killing curse? What if ...? What if ...? You could what if yourself to death. I guess something like that is going on in their minds right now", Harry explained at last, and then added even more quietly, "I want to help them both. They are like mothers to me."

Hermione took his hand under the cover of the table top and Harry saw tears brimming in her eyes as she looked into his.

"Then let's talk with Professor Dumbledore as soon as breakfast ends", she said, squeezing his hand.

Up at the teacher's table Minerva was trying to concentrate on her cereal. It was a dark day for her and she felt like emitting dark vibes, telling everybody to stay away from her and don't even think about talking to her. Pomona, sitting next to her, edged closer to Rolanda and farther away from Minerva. Albus on her other side was still angry with her for their fight last night. She had slammed the door into his face and sent him to sleep on the couch again.

Albus' knee bumped gently against hers and he smiled at her in an effort to ease the tension between them. Minerva nodded curtly in acknowledgement of his effort but didn't smile back. Usually it took all her willpower to keep from smiling lovingly back at him or bat her eyelashes flirtatiously and thus give their marriage away. But today she was more than anxious to be somewhere far away from her husband, the farther away the better. For some bizarre reason she couldn't get Tom out of her mind. She seemed obsessed with the need to see him, talk to him, ask him why and see him punished.

Suddenly Minerva stiffened and jerked away from the table, standing up straight. She snatched up her napkin and pressed it to her face, hot blood bursting through her face and body. Minerva breathed deeply, trying not to pant frantically.

She hadn't thought of Tom deliberately since her talk with Molly but he was constantly on her mind. Subconsciously he was always with her. She felt as though he was looking over her shoulder where ever she went and she could feel his presence every time she was with Albus. But whenever she felt the memory of her captivity approaching her, she closed her mind. Well, she closed it as well as she could. Tom had stripped her off all her mental barriers.

Yet suddenly, the memory of Tom had touched her, as suddenly as a hand coming out of the crowd to seize her arm. Seize her arm, lift her skirts and penetrate her in a way much more shockingly intrusive than the actual experience had been.

The air around her was suffused with the scent of lilies, and she heard the tearing of her clothes as Tom's hands tore them apart, and heard his sigh of pleasure. The room was dark, lit by one candle; it flickered at the edge of her vision, then was blotted out by the man between her ...

"Christ, Minerva! Are you all right?"

Minerva hadn't actually fallen down, thank God. She had reeled back against the wall behind the head table, and Albus, seeing her go, had leapt up and forward to catch hold of her.

"Let go", Minerva said, breathless, but imperative. "Let go of me!"

Albus heard the note of terror in her voice and slackened his grip, but couldn't bring himself to let go altogether, lest she fall. With the energy of sheer panic, Minerva pulled herself upright, out of his grasp.

She still smelled lilies. Then she came to herself and realized that she was standing next to a huge vase with fresh lilies, courtesy of a concerned Pomona, standing next to her seat at the table.

Knowing that the lilies were real was comforting, but she felt as though she stood still on the edge of a vast abyss, alone, separate from every other soul in the universe. Albus was close enough to touch and yet it was as though he stood an immeasurable distance away.

Then he touched her and spoke her name, insistently, and just as suddenly as it had opened, the gap between them closed. She nearly fell into his arms.

"What is it, Tabby?" he whispered, holding her against his chest, not caring that the whole of Hogwarts saw them. "What has frightened you?" His own heart was thumping under her ear; she'd scared him, too.

"Nothing", Minerva said, and an overwhelming wave of relief went over her, at the realization that she was safely in the present. Tom had gone back into the shadows, for now. The staggering sense of violation, of loss and grief and isolation, had receded, no more than a shadow on her mind but not entirely gone. Best of all, Albus was there, solid and physical and smelling of lemon drops ... and _there_. She hadn't lost him.

The other teachers were clustering round, curious, solicitous. Poppy checked her pulse with a hand around her wrist. Pomona fanned her earnestly with a conjured fan and the breeze of it felt soothing. Minerva was drenched with sweat, wisps of hair clinging damply to her neck.

"Quite all right", she murmured, suddenly self-conscious. "Just a bit faint ..."

A chorus of offers to fetch her water, a cool cloth for her forehead, a chaise to lay on, were all trumped by Albus' production of a flask of whiskey out of thin air. Minerva felt a qualm as the scent of it reached her, remembering the night she had got drunk before sleeping with her husband after being rescued from Tom.

And suddenly the memories returned all at once. The Great Hall before her eyes began to blur and she was back in the old Mansion of the Riddles. _Tom had hold of her arm and his nails dug into her flesh. His other hand cut off her windpipe and she couldn't get air to breathe. His knee pressed between her legs and painfully up against her vagina. He laughed at her pain and struggle to breathe_.

In reality Minerva's eyes bugged out and her hands went up to her throat. She was struggling against Albus' grasp, trying to scream but only making wheezing noises.

_Tom released his grip on her throat. He used this hand to cup her breast, squeezing hard. Minerva gasped for air only to empty her lungs screaming when Tom pinched her nipple painfully and twisting it viciously. He laughed at her and twisted more. Minerva screamed in a high-pitched voice._

Minerva screamed at the top of her lungs. Her scream raised the hairs on the necks of every student and teacher in the Great Hall. She sounded like a Banshee.

Albus tried in vain to calm his wife down but her eyes were vacant again and she didn't seem to see the reality in front of her eyes but memories of the past.

"Mina, darling, please come to your senses. You're in Hogwarts, you're safe", he tried to appeal to her.

But Minerva was too far gone in her hysteria. She didn't see him. Again Albus tried to grasp her arm and bring her back to reality through his physical nearness. Minerva turned on him and fought him with all her strength. He wrapped his arms around her waist but she twisted out of his grasp, he grabbed her wrist but she bent down and bit him hard, drawing blood. Albus could only think of one other option. He had to enter her mind and make her see through the illusion Tom's torture had created. Slowly he opened his own mind and gently sank into hers. He didn't get far. Minerva sensed his invasion and blocked him with a vehemence that through him off guard. She catapulted him out of her mind, literally for he was mentally as well as physically thrown backwards against the table.

Pomona gasped in horror. She had never seen her friend like that. Minerva had been one of the strongest women she had ever known. Right now, though, she was scared for life and lost in her own world of pain, degradation and torture. Perhaps she just needed the touch of another woman to calm her down. Pomona extended her arm slowly, ready to withdraw it by the first sign of hostility from Minerva's side.

Minerva turned on her the moment Pomona's hand made contact with her arm. A burst of magic broke free and burnt Pomona's hand. When she yanked it back, everyone could see blisters raising where she had touched Minerva.

Poppy ran over to her friend, yelling over her shoulder at Albus.

"Get her out of here!"

Albus starred at her for a moment then his gaze wandered to Pomona's pale face and he knew that Minerva could have easily killed her. She would as a matter of fact kill whoever wanted to approach her. But before Albus could move, he was pushed to the side.

Molly almost ran past Albus and the other teachers. Without hesitating for a second she went straight to Minerva and hugged her tight. Her right arm snaked around her waist and drew her close. Meanwhile the left hand tangled in Minerva's hair and pulled her head to her comforting shoulder. Molly stroked Minerva's hair over and over, murmuring reassurances softly in her ear.

Umbridge was stunned. Minerva McGonagall had always met her with self-control and poise. She began to sneer in a horrible manner. Snape diverted his attention from Minerva to Umbridge and saw that sneer spread across her features. He was more than afraid that Minerva could do something as stupid as jinxing her. Before he could warn Umbridge to stay out of it and leave the two women alone, Umbridge raced forward with a triumphant expression on her face and drew herself up to her fullest height in front of Minerva and Molly.

"Now I have grounds to fire you. The strong, in control Professor McGonagall is a basket case. You're a danger for the students of this school!!" she exclaimed in triumph, laughing in her face.

Minerva stiffened in Molly's arms and twisted out of them. Then she threw herself at Umbridge with an inarticulate scream of fury, seeing instead Bellatrix Lestrange's face, taunting her and leering at Molly. She clasped her hands around Umbridge neck and threw her off guard.

Umbridge stumbled back and hit the wall, more forcefully because she was pushed by Minerva. Her head met the wall with a sickening crunch and she slid to the floor, unconscious and paralyzed.

Poppy gasped in horror and rushed forward, trying to pry Minerva away from the fallen Ministry witch. Minerva shoved her away with surprising strength in such a frail looking woman.

Molly's hands covered her mouth, holding back the scream lodged in her throat. Upon seeing Minerva struggling with Poppy, she rushed forward. Her hands clasped Minerva's shoulders and yanked her off Umbridge.

"Minerva, I'm alright. I'm here, please come with me, Minerva!"

Suddenly Minerva's eyes came back into focus and she starred at her hands still around Umbridge throat. Immediately her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she scrambled away from her prey, horrified and sick. Then she looked around and saw the shocked faces of the other teachers and the terrified student body. Her breath hitched in her throat and she couldn't breathe anymore. Her shoulders went rigid under Molly's hands and she trembled violently. How could she have forgotten herself like this?

"No! What have I done?!" she whispered hoarsely.

Suddenly she jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall in a blind panic. Molly followed her instantly. Not stopping for even a second to think, Minerva raced for her quarters as fast as her legs could carry her.

Molly was not the only one who followed Minerva. Albus, awakening from his stupor, overtook Molly with his long legs easily. Arthur watched his wife as she hastened out of the Great Hall and sighed irritated. He got up from the bench and followed the trio out. Outside in the Entrance Hall, he witnessed a scene between Albus and Molly.

"I told you that I will take care of MY wife! Go and take care of YOUR own family! For once!" he yelled at Molly.

"What are you implying? I do care for my family! How dare you!" yelled Molly back.

Arthur thought it better to intervene. He walked forward and slid an arm around Molly's waist. But Molly was having none of it. She turned towards him.

"Say something. I do care for you. You know that, don't you?" asked Molly aggressively.

"I'm not sure if I really know that, Molly. You spent more time with Minerva than you do with me or our children", he said after a while.

"Arthur! How can you doubt me? Minerva needs me ..."

"And you think we don't? Then think again!"

"That's not what all this is about, is it? And Minerva needs me more than you. She is ..."

"She is more important to you than we are."

"Don't sulk, for heaven's sake!"

Molly spoke more sharply than she intended and she saw him stiffen. She turned around to follow Minerva's retreating form. Then Arthur yanked her around to face him. He was clearly furious, on the verge of explosion. Molly felt her own wrath rising.

"Sulking!" he said. "Sulking, is it? I'm using all the self-control I've got, to keep from shaking you until your teeth rattle, and you tell me not to sulk!"

"What in the name of God is the matter with you?" she asked angrily. She tried to shake off his grip, but his fingers dug into her upper arms like the teeth of a trap.

"What's the matter with me? I'll tell you what the matter is, since you want to know!" he said through clenched teeth. "I'm tired of having to prove over and over that I love you. I'm tired of having to watch you every minute, for fear of what foolishness you'll try next. And I'm very tired of people rape you! I don't enjoy that one bit!"

"And you think I enjoy it?" Molly yelled. "Are you trying to make out it's my fault?!" At this, he did shake her slightly.

"It is your fault! Did you stay at home where I ordered you to stay, this would never have happened! But no, you won't listen to me, I'm no but your husband, why mind me? You take it into your mind to do as you damn please, and next I know, I find you flat on your back and the worst scum in the land between your legs, on the point of taking you before my eyes!"

They were almost nose to nose by this time, shouting into each other's face. Arthur was flushed with fury and Molly felt the blood rising in her own face.

"Let go of me!" Molly shouted. "Let go, you ..."

Suddenly Molly's resistance slacked and she slumped forward into Arthur's grasp. Her face was ghostly pale, with nose and lips sticking out. Her body began to tremble and her knees shook violently. Her eyes were wide and looked around frantically.

"Arthur ..." she pressed out through white lips in a voice so faint Arthur could barely hear her.

He looked down on her, helpless and afraid that he had hurt his wife. Molly bent forward, clutching her abdomen and groaning in pain. Her hands pressed hard against her lower belly as if she wanted to clutch her insides. Arthur followed her horrified gaze and saw a drop of blood fall and land on the floor between Molly's feet.

"Arthur ..."

It was the last thing she said before falling into a dead faint.

----

Albus had not listened to the ensuing fight at the bottom of the stairs but and kept walking to catch up with his own wife. Minerva was still ahead of him but he was closing the distance. He had a clear advantage because he could actually see where he was going. Minerva stumbled through the corridors, blinded by tears and short of breath.

Near her chambers she crashed into a suite of armour and landed hard on her knees. Albus, right behind her by now, waved his wand to prevent the heavy metal body from crushing his wife.

"Minerva, are you all right?" he asked, taking her arm and helping her to stand.

"No", she said, trying to yank her arm out of Albus' grasp but he tightened his grip.

"Minerva, stop that mindless ..."

"Mindless? What do you mean?" yelled Minerva, interrupting him rudely.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop hurting yourself and others", was Albus' pitiless answer.

Minerva starred at him incredulously with her eyes bulging out. Fury of the kind she had never experienced before gripped her heart in a vice-like clasp and made her cold.

"Take your hand off of me", she said threateningly. "All this happened because of you! It's your own fault, for ignoring me since this stupid war started! I told you to be more careful. I also told you that I didn't want to go on that mission, but would you listen to me? No! I am only a woman, why should you pay any attention to what I say? Women are only fit to do as they're told, and follow orders, and sit meekly around with their hands folded, waiting for the man to come home and tell them what to do!"

He shook her again, unable to control himself.

"God, woman, I don't know whether to strangle you or throw you on the ground and hammer you senseless, but by Jesus, I want to do something to you."

At this point, Minerva made a determined effort to kick him in the balls. Albus dodged and jammed his own knee between her legs, effectively preventing any further attempts.

"Try that again and I'll slap you till your ears ring", he growled.

"You're a brute and a fool", Minerva panted, struggling to escape his grip on her shoulders. "Do you think I went out and got captured by the death-eaters on purpose?"

"Well, perhaps to get back at me for ignoring you!" Albus yelled back, irrationally and furious beyond common sense. Now he just wanted to hurt her the way she hurt him.

"WHAT!"

"Yes! Perhaps you were trying to make me pay for it by deliberately putting yourself, my wife, in the hands of the man I hate most!"

"Your wife! Your wife! You don't care a thing about me! It only matters to you because you think I belong to you, and you can't stand to have someone take something that belongs to you!"

"You do belong to me", he roared, digging his fingers into her shoulders like spikes. "And you are my wife, whether you like it or not!"

"I don't like it! They don't like it a bit! But that doesn't matter either, does it? As long as I am there to warm your bed, you don't care what I think or how I feel! That's all a wife is to you ... something to stick your cock into when you feel the urge!"

At this, his face went dead white and he began to shake her in earnest. Minerva's head jerked violently and her teeth clacked together, making her bite her tongue painfully.

"Take your filthy hands off me!" she shouted. "Sod off, you ...", Minerva deliberately used the words of Tom, trying to hurt him, "... you old cod!" He did let go and fell back a pace, eyes blazing.

"You foul-tongued bitch! Don't you dare speak to me that way!"

"I'll speak any way I want to! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Seems I can't! You'll do as you wish, no matter who you hurt by it, won't you? You selfish, wilful ..."

"It's your bloody pride that's hurt!" Minerva shouted. "You couldn't save me and you can't stand it, can you? You just sat here in the safest castle of England! If I hadn't given in to him, we'd both be dead now!"

Until she spoke the words, Minerva had had no idea that she had been angry with him for failing to protect her from Tom and his death-eaters. In a more rational mood, the thought would never have entered her mind. It wasn't his fault, she would have said. It was luck that he had rescued her before Tom shattered even the last shards of her soul, she would have said. But now she realized that fair or not, rational or not, she did somehow feel that it was his responsibility to protect her and that he had failed her. Perhaps because he so clearly felt that way.

Albus stood glaring at her, panting with emotion. When he spoke again, his voice was low and ragged with passion.

"Tom wants to kill me and I knew that when I entered his Mansion."

He swallowed hard and went on.

"I didn't care that I could get killed. I didn't care that I endangered Order members to get to you. I would have killed every death-eater to get to you, Minerva." His voice cracked.

"When I found you, broken and torn and empty, I wanted to kill Tom. I wanted to kill him badly." Albus was speaking a little more calmly now, but his eyes were still wild with pain and rage. Minerva was silent. Unsettled by the horror of her encounter with Tom, she had not at all appreciated the desperate courage it had taken for him to come into the Mansion after her.

He turned away suddenly, shoulders slumping.

"You're right", he said quietly. "Yes, you're quite right."

Suddenly his rage was gone from his voice, replaced by a tone Minerva had heard in him once before, when Maerai had disappeared into the Australian outback.

"My pride is hurt."

He leaned his forearms against the cold surface of the stone wall and let his head drop onto them, exhausted. His voice was so low Minerva could barely hear him.

"You're tearing my heart out, Minerva."

Something very similar was happening to her own. But something else in her held her back from going to Albus and comforting him. She turned her back on him and walked away. Right now she felt more connected with Tom than with her husband.

----

Arthur paced the corridor before the Hospital Wing. Poppy had kicked him out, quite literally, because he was in her way, fussing over his wife. Molly lay on the bed, deadly white and tears glistening in her eyes. Her lips moved silently, praying for her baby. It was the last thing he saw from his wife before the door was slammed into his face.

Suddenly he heard a blood-curdling scream from Molly. His hands pressed against the magically locked door in a vain attempt to get to her. He heard sobbing on the other side and slid down in front of the door. He head bumped against the door and he sobbed harder than ever before in his life.

_A./N.: 1. What do you think of the Stockholm Syndrome for Minerva? I'm toying with the idea for quiet some time._

_2. What about phsychological treatment for both Molly and Minerva?  
_


	35. Three men, two girls and a boy

7

**Three men, two girls and a boy**

Hermione send an owl to her father. It carried a letter with 'Urgent' scribbled on top of it. She had remembered that her father and many friends in the medical sector and one of them was a psychiatrist who worked for their church as well. There he helped children who had been abused by parents or other relatives and girls who had been raped.

----

Mr. Thornton sat in his office and read the newspaper in his break. On his desk was a cup of strong coffee, a bagel and a donut. He had propped up his feet on his visitor's seat and leaned back against the back of his chair.

All of a sudden, though, he heard a soft tapping noise be the window. At first he ignored it, expecting it to be yet another bout of rain, but the tapping continued. Irritated he folded his newspaper aggressively, tearing a page in the process which made him even angrier, and stood up. He almost knocked over his cup and set his desk afloat.

Outside his window on the sill sat a snow owl with a scroll of parchment tied to her leg. Approaching the window carefully, he remembered an evening at the Grangers' house. During dinner a snow owl had appeared as well. In fact it seemed to be the same owl.

Mr. Thornton opened the window wide and let in the owl. Hermione had called her Hedwig if memory served.

"Hedwig?" he asked tentatively and was amazed to see the owl nod as though she understood every word.

With a soft hoot the owl stretched out her leg and patiently waited for him to fumble loose the letter. Then she voiced another soft hoot and soared through the window.

Mr. Thornton was stunned and speechless. A combination which didn't agree with him. Calling out to his secretary that he didn't wish to be disturbed, he settled back behind his desk and opened the letter. Immediately he noticed Hermione's neat handwriting. Something must have happened for her to contact him in this way. Apprehensively he unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Thornton,_

_I would appreciate your help and wisdom in a matter concerning a very dear friend of mine. _

_My parents might have told you the a Dark Wizard and his followers are at large once again. They torture people, especially people like me. Muggle-born witches and wizards. But also supporters or friends of muggle-borns. Their favourite means of torture is rape._

_My friend was held captive by these …_

The letter in his hands trembled, violently and unstoppable. He had enough professional experience to read between the lines. "My friend" or "a friend of mine" were always indicators that whatever had happened to "the friend" in those letters or stories, had actually happened to the narrator. No such friend existed.

How, pray tell, was he supposed to tell his friend that his daughter, his only child, had been captured and … What had actually happened to Hermione? Mr. Thornton was both apprehensive but also strangely compelled to read the letter to the very end.

… _death-eaters and raped._

His eyes closed. His worst fears had been realized.

"Oh, Hermione, my poor girl", he whispered, tears pouring over his face.

Mr. Thornton cried for the lost innocence of the young girl. He couldn't think how best to breach the subject in front of Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Ms. Shelldin, please cancel all my appointments for today. If there is an emergency … and only a very grave emergency you can reach me at the Grangers' residence."

Gathering letter, coat and hat, he turned to the door and exited his office.

----

Ringing the door bell for the thousandth time it seemed to him, Jonathan Thornton lost the grip on his control. He banged against the door with his hand. It soon developed into a pounding with fists.

Quite red in the face Mr. Granger ripped open the door and glared fiercely at his friend.

"What do you think you're doing, man?!?" he yelled.

His long time friend didn't reply but walked past him into the house. Mrs. Granger peered around the corner of the kitchen, fear and confusion clearly visible in her face.

"What is going on? Jonathan?" she asked but received no answer. Turning slightly, she addressed her husband, "Walter?"

"I would like to know myself", growled Mr. Granger, not taking his eyes off the psychiatrist.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Jonathan.

"In school. Why do you ask?" Mrs. Granger was really getting nervous and worried.

"I received that letter today. It came through owl post and is clearly in Hermione's handwriting. In this letter ... in this letter she talks about a friend being ... well, being raped. In my experience that is not true. She probably ..."

"NO!" gasped Mrs. Granger in shock and disbelief. "It can't be!"

Mr. Granger stood silently and quite still in the middle of his living room. Then he sprang into motion and rushed to the fireplace. His hand disappeared into a bowl with a powdery substance in it and grabbed a handful of it. Without ceremony, he threw it into the fire, turning the flames green instantaneously.

"Hogwarts", he cried out and stepped into the flames dragging Mr. Thornton with him.

----

Both men appeared in the Headmaster's office, witnessing unwillingly a scene between the great Albus Dumbledore and a very annoyed Arthur Weasley.

"Why can't I take my wife to our home? She will be better off there ... far away from Minerva and her creating chaos everywhere she goes!" yelled Arthur furiously.

Two other people were in the office as well. They were a boy and a girl. The boy had black untidy hair and glasses beneath a lightning-shaped scar. The girl had bushy brown hair behind which she tried to hide a very uncomfortable face.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Mr. Granger, rushing forward to his daughter.

Upon reaching her, he pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace, pressing every last puff of air from her lungs. Then his hands went searchingly over her body, probing here and there.

"Are you hurt? How do you feel? Are you alright? Talk to me!"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked flabbergasted, gasping for much needed air.

"You wrote a letter that you have been raped", explained Mr. Thornton.

"I what?" screamed Hermione, not believing her ears. "No, I didn't. I wrote you a letter about a friend of mine being raped. The letter is about ..." She hesitated at that for a moment before she whispered almost inaudibly, "Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley."

"WHAT?" asked Arthur aggressively. "You actually told someone about what happened? How dare you? Molly and Minerva are still recovering and hurt! Damn it! Don't you understand?"

Hermione had never seen Mr. Weasley losing his temper. It was a very impressive and frightening sight to be sure. She cringed away from him, hiding behind Harry and her father. Albus Dumbledore stepped forward and between Arthur and Hermione. He held both his hands up to stop Arthur from yelling at him. But he left no impression on Arthur who spoke his mind openly.

"She's a meddling know-it-all! She had no right to make it public! No right at all", Arthur spoke without really thinking, otherwise he wouldn't have said any of this, "They were raped in the most horrid ways a human can come up with and abused in many really cruel ways. I don't want the whole Wizarding Community to know. Let alone some muggles. Molly lost our child due to overexcitement. How do think she would react if God and the world knew she had been raped and beaten into a bloody pulp?!?"

Arthur was in an all-consuming rage and yelled his frustration and desperation out into the world. Unjustly bestowing it on Minerva, Albus, Hermione and her father.

Albus' eyes flashed dangerously. He, too, was angry but so far he had kept himself in check. It just wouldn't do for him to curse everyone in his vicinity. But he would be damned if he just stood there and let Arthur insult his wife and yell at his students. Drawing breath to yell back, Albus stepped forward but was stopped by Hermione. The girl was positively furious.

"How dare I?!? I care for Mrs. Weasley! She is Ron's mum. You are too busy to see your sons and Ginny fighting down their panic of losing their mother. Do you know that Ron searched the whole library for books on pregnancy? Do you know that Ginny cries herself to sleep every single night? Do you know that George is still guilt-ridden? Do you know that Fred actually asked Professor Flitwick to charm him a Portkey to St. Mungo's for an emergency during Molly's pregnancy? Do you know that Bill and Charlie went to the Ministry and tried talking to Percy? That they went to the Burrow and set a bedroom for the new baby. That they talked to Madam Pomfrey about the risks of late child birth. You have no idea what goes on. In my letter I never mentioned names. I asked my family's friend because he is a psychiatrist and can help dealing with the traumas both Molly and Professor McGonagall experience!"

Arthur couldn't believe his ears Was this school girl actually trying to lecture him on his duties as a father and husband? His eyes narrowed dangerously and he stepped forward. Anger was clearly on display in his face and he drew back his hand to slap Hermione for her insolence.

Harry, seeing through Mr. Weasley's intend, stepped in front of Hermione swiftly and caught Mr. Weasley's wrist in his hand. He glared at his best mate's father.

"She is right, Mr. Weasley. Professor McGonagall and your wife have to talk to a professional to overcome their fears. Madam Pomfrey took care of their bodily needs but now they need help for their souls to find their way home", Harry spoke calmly and rationally, shaming both Albus and Arthur.

It was true neither man had noticed much else besides their respective wife. Feeling terribly ashamed and disgusted with himself, Arthur looked at Hermione. He hated himself for even thinking to strike her. Mumbling a feeble apology, he freed himself from Harry's grip and hastened out of the Headmaster's office. Outside the door he ran into his daughter, nearly knocking her over. Arthur looked up horrified and ran past her without a word of explanation.

Ginny starred after him, visibly shaken and confused. She heard voices through the door and went closer. Leaning against the door frame, she was still concealed by the shadows but could see and hear clearly the conversation going on.

Mr. Granger and a stranger were in the room and talking furiously with Professor Dumbledore. Until Harry stepped forward with a worried and terribly embarrassed expression on his face.

"What is rape actually?" asked Harry shyly, looking from one man to the others.

All three remaining men seemed very uncomfortable. Finally Mr. Thornton mustered up his professionality and answered as best as he could.

"Rape is forced, unwanted sexual intercourse. Rape, sometimes also called sexual assault, can happen to both men and women of any age. It is not about passion and has nothing to do with love. Rape is an act of aggression and violence. Rape is about power, not sex. A rapist uses actual force or violence — or the threat of it — to take control over another human being. Some rapists use drugs to take away a person's ability to fight back. Rape is a crime, whether the person committing it is a stranger, a date, an acquaintance, or a family member. No matter how it happened, rape is frightening and traumatizing. People who have been raped need care, comfort, and a way to heal."

Hermione rolled her eyes heavenwards and prayed for patient with the so-called stronger sex. They were getting nowhere with this. Before she could say anything, Ginny stepped out of the shadows and addressed the psychiatrist.

"Yes, that is the rehearsed answer but what does it mean exactly? I need to know what my mother had to endure", said Ginny quietly, stepping close to Hermione for support and comfort.

"Why, Miss Weasley?" asked Professor Dumbledore equally quiet.

"Don't you want to know what happened to Professor McGonagall?"asked Harry surprised. "She is your wife and ..."

"I know, Harry, and I wish I didn't find out", answered Dumbledore almost inaudibly, not looking at either person in the room. He seemed absorbed into his own dark thoughts.

"I want to help Mum, that's why I have to know", said Ginny determinedly.

All three adult men starred at her. Comprehension slowly spreading over each face. Other feelings ranged from surprised pride to insecurity to downright refusal. Mr. Granger admired the strength in the little red-haired friend of his daughter while his friend seemed not at all sure if the teenager could really cope with this knowledge. Professor Dumbledore thought to know that the answer was a clear "No".

"What on earth makes you think that this helps?" he asked. "Most importantly how will it help your mother?"

"I could protect her from men ..."

Albus laughed hoarsely and unkindly. He turned around angrily and walked over to his desk, bracing his palms on the desktop and leaning heavily on his arms. Mr. Thornton, too, looked faintly amused by her statement but held a much kinder expression in his eyes.

"That, Miss ... Weasley, was it? ... is not the issue", he stated with the confidence of long experience. "Women who have been raped need to face their demons when they hope to ever be able to enjoy life again and return to some semblance of normality. In my experience most women are angry beyond all other feelings. Some are plain lost. Then some others are too scared to trust another man at first. Every person is different but there are three things that everyone who has been raped should do, though:

Firstly know that the rape wasn't your fault then seek medical care and then deal with your feelings. That's where I come in."

"How can any woman think that the rape was her fault?" asked Hermione, completely bewildered and confused.

Harry and Ginny looked just as incredible as their friend. Was that really what went through Molly's and Minerva's minds?

"Most of the women think so, I'm afraid, Hermione. Sometimes a rapist will try to exert even more power by making the person who's been raped feel like it was actually his or her fault. A rapist may say stuff like, "You asked for it" or "You wanted it." This is just another way for the rapist to take control", explained Mr. Thornton carefully.

"Oh", muttered Hermione faintly, tears brimming in her eyes and threatening to cloud her vision. Ginny beside her took her hand for support and was sobbing quietly. She shrank back from Harry's touch to her shoulder when he came to stand next to the girls and suffered his own consolation and support.

"Someone who has been raped might feel a lot of things: angry, degraded, frightened, numb, or confused. It's also normal for someone who has been raped to feel ashamed or embarrassed. Some people withdraw from friends and family. Others don't want to be alone. Some feel depressed, anxious, or nervous. Sometimes the feelings surrounding rape may show up in physical ways, such as trouble sleeping or eating. It may be hard to concentrate to participate in everyday activities. Sometimes it may feel like you'll never get over the trauma of the rape. Experts often refer to these emotions — and their physical side effects — as **rape trauma syndrome**. It can be hard to think or talk about a frightening experience, especially something as personal as rape. People who have been raped sometimes avoid seeking help because they're afraid that talking about it will bring back memories or feelings that are too painful. But this can actually do more harm than good. Working through the pain sooner rather than later can help reduce symptoms like nightmares and flashbacks. It can also help people avoid potentially harmful behaviours and emotions, like major depression or self-injury."

Again Mr. Thornton had quoted the rehearsed text, much to Ginny's and Hermione's chagrin. Ginny asked aggressively:

"Is that what Mum and Professor McGonagall feel like? It's hard to believe that. So ... I can't really help Mum?"

"Be there for her and support her when she asks for it. But she is your mother. Mothers always want to protect their children. She won't talk about what happened with you. She has to talk about it with her husband or a professional. The same goes for Professor McGonagall. Are both women in presently? Perhaps I could start a therapy session today?"

Mr. Thornton looked over to Professor Dumbledore and saw the Headmaster sigh heavily.

"Unfortunately I have no idea where my wife is at present and Mrs. Weasley is in the Hospital Wing ..."

Ginny's head jerked up at that tidbit of information and her face held a look of pure horror.

"What!!!!??? Mum's in the Hospital Wing? Is something wrong with the child? Is she ok?"

Ginny actually ran forward to Professor Dumbledore and grabbed the labels of his cloak. She was trembling from head to toe and tears ran freely down her face. Albus felt for the little girl. Wrapping his arms around her shaking form, he tugged her under his chin and rocked her gently back and forth.

"I don't know any details, Ginny. Why don't you let Hermione and Harry take you to your dorm and I'll check on both your parents?"

Ginny nodded numbly. She felt nothing inside her. A dark void was about to swallow her mother and there was absolutely nothing she could do. Hermione came forward and wrapped her into her arms. Slowly the three teenagers left the Headmaster's Office. When they had shut the door behind them, Albus turned to the two men in the room with him and spoke quietly:

"I will take you up on your offer, Mr. Thornton, but at a later date. Please return to your homes now. I have to ..."

"We understand", said Mr. Granger and approached the fireplace.

----

Albus went up to the very top of the Astronomy Tower. He had often come here in the past. Every time problems rose in his life, he would sneak up here and contemplate in silence under the solemn gaze of the stars.

Apparently he was not the only one who sought quiet contemplation tonight. Arthur stood at the banister and leaned a bit forward, looking down on the lake it seemed.

"Considering to throw yourself off the tower, lad?" asked Albus, drawing his wand to prevent that from happening.

Arthur jerked back and around, whirling to face Albus with his wand in hand. He looked positively furious. And dangerous. Albus seemed unfazed though and just stepped closer to his former student.

"Or are you just enjoying the view?"

Arthur wasn't sure what to answer. The truth was that he had actually thought of jumping, for a moment. Molly lay in the Hospital Wing after a miscarriage. Poppy had thrown him out and he feared for the worst. Desperately he tried to remember the chances of survival after a miscarriage but he couldn't. The longer he had stood there, though, the more he had heard Hermione's voice ringing in his ears. Now he just felt ashamed that he had neglected his children like that. And yet he was unable, it seemed, to go downstairs and be with them. He couldn't tell them that he had sacrificed their unborn sibling in a stupid fight with Molly. He couldn't tell them that by doing so he had probably killed their mother. And he couldn't tell Albus that either.

So both men just stood there, absorbed in their own thoughts. Neither was able to express their feelings. Suddenly a soft clearing of a throat was heard behind them. When they turned around, they came face to face with Poppy. Arthur's heart sank and hit bottom. She had surely come to tell him he was a widower. A sob formed in his throat and broke free. Albus' hand came to rest on his shoulder and Arthur saw that Albus, too, had to swallow a lump in his throat.

Poppy observed both men. They looked horrible. Neither of them had eaten properly in weeks, All the sleepless nights were finally catching up with them and it was evident to her that they were also guilt-ridden and deeply worried. Not a good combination for one's health.

"Arthur, I came up here to tell you ..."

Arthur broke down. Sobbing harder than ever before in his life, he fell to his knees and hugged himself tightly. His heart stopped beating and he wished that it never start again but it did and doing so broke into a million tiny pieces, sharp as razor blades. He couldn't breathe. He was actually having problems to breathe and the edges of his vision turned black.

"No. Molly. Oh God, have mercy. Not my Molly", he sobbed.

With a faint rustle of skirts Poppy was kneeling on the ground beside in and drew him close to her bosom.

"Arthur. She is alive. She and the baby are alive. Please, calm down, stop beating yourself up like that", she urged him, trying to break through to him. "She is alive. She is alive."

It was all Poppy could do. Repeating over and over that Molly and the baby were alive seemed to gradually calm Arthur down. Enough to tell him what happened.

"Her placenta was torn at one corner and parted with the wall of her uterus, causing light bleeding and terrible cramps. I could heal the tear and connect the placenta with her uterus again. She will be fine after a good night's sleep. No more excitement or stress for her, though. She is in a very fragile state. And ..." Poppy paused and breathed deeply in to strengthen her resolve. "... no more sex. If you follow these instructions, I don't see why there should be more complications. Do you want to see her now?"

Arthur nodded and stood up, ready to see the reassuring rise and fall of his wife's chest and hear the steady beat of her heart.

_A./N.: Next chapter will be about AWMW and Minerva. Be warned it won't be pleasant. Ideas, Suggestions, requests, compliments ... please shower me with them._

_Ilane_


	36. First signs of catastrophe

**First signs of catastrophe**

Arthur followed Poppy hesitantly, not sure how his wife would react to seeing him after their fight and nearly losing their unborn child.

Albus watched Arthur's steps slow down the nearer they came to the Hospital Wing. He couldn't blame the man. To him the mere thought of facing his own wife was terrifying. Albus constantly thanked God that his wife had been spared of carrying the child of her rapist. It was killing Albus inside, imagining Minerva impregnated by Lord Voldemort.

He stepped beside Arthur, hoping to give him silent support. 'The lad seems as nervous as he was on the day of his wedding', thought Albus highly amused, smiling at his wife's nickname for all the Weasley males.

Looming in front of them was now the great gull-wing door to the Hospital Wing. Poppy strode towards it purposefully. Arthur on the other hand stopped altogether, panic clearly readable in the man. A few steps ahead Poppy came to a halt as she realized neither man was following her. Looking back, she asked tentatively:

"What is wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur didn't answer her. What was there to say? That he felt too rotten to face his wife? That the mere thought of losing Molly was killing him? Mute he shook his head. He tried to calm his breathing and gather the last shreds of his courage. He had the worst scenarios in his mind.

"She is fast asleep ... at least that is how I left her. I gave her only a light dose of Dreamless Draught because of her pregnancy and blood loss", said Poppy reassuringly.

The smile she flashed at him lifted his heart a little. Still he felt more apprehensive than comfortable. No matter what state, awake or asleep, his wife was in, he had to face her and her accusations in the end. He took one step towards the door and found it was easier than he had thought. Breathing deeply, he took another step forward and another. He nodded to Poppy and she smiled back, opening the door for him. Arthur stepped through and ... stopped dead in his tracks. So did Albus and Poppy.

Molly lay prodded up in her bed and holding hands with Minerva. The elder witch sat on the edge of Molly's bed with her head in one hand and the other hand holding tightly onto Molly's as if it were a life line. Molly seemed pale and weak the way she lay in her bed but Minerva drew strength from her.

Arthur felt anger bubbling up in him at the sight of his wife and Minerva's shameless exploitation of her even now in her most fragile state.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. I simply don't know. Do I still love Albus? Yes ... or so I think but then I turn around and hate him with every fibre in my body. Do I trust my friends and family? No. I look at Severus and I'm back at the Riddle Manor with him hexing me when I was down already. I look at Remus and feel Greyback groping me while he drags me out of the cell for more torturing. I look at Arthur and imagine what he does to you ..."

"He is nothing but gentle and kind to me, Minerva. I can assure you of that."

Molly's voice was devoid of strength or conviction. She seemed to struggle to get the words out. Minerva looked up into her friend's face and tears were shining in her eyes.

"Is he really? Don't you think that if he was really 'gentle and kind' you wouldn't be laying here? Because of him you nearly lost your child", stated Minerva almost brutally.

Molly didn't look at her friend for fear of showing her own worries and doubts. She couldn't in all fairness give Arthur all the responsibility for the situation she was now in. Her own actions had taken her down this particular road and now she had to live with the consequences. Arthur was a dear ... really he was. He just felt neglected by her because she was fussing over Minerva. But her friend seemed to need fussing over more than her husband did. What he had said was nothing but the truth. She hadn't talked much with her children after her spectacular rescue from Lucius Malfoy. The simple reason was that she couldn't face her children after having used their images to stay alive and sane through rape and torture by Lucius. Especially her little daughter had made it clear that she wanted to talk about what had happened during her captivity. But Molly would be damned if her children ever found out what Lucius had done to her.

Minerva watched the emotions play over Molly's face faster than storm clouds. Apparently Molly felt somewhat the same as she felt herself. 'Perhaps then I'm not completely off the mark', thought Minerva hopefully.

Molly was still brooding over what Minerva had just said when she felt soft hands clasping gently over her cheeks and turning her face around. Minerva's eyes were very soft and held all her emotions. Molly opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Minerva's soft feminine lips on her plush ones. Her eyes widened as she felt Minerva pressing her lips softly but insistently on hers. Minerva had her eyes blissfully closed and seemed to enjoy this kiss. But Molly wanted to pull away and break the kiss, unwanted as it was. Minerva followed her movement and braced her hands on the bed at either side of Molly's hips.

From the door it looked like Molly was leaning back on purpose, drawing her lover over her to deepen the kiss. Albus' eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he saw happening. Minerva kissing a woman! She of all people! And what had she meant with the whole 'I love him but I hate him'?

Arthur sucked in his breath. Molly was leading Minerva on! She was lying down for her! So she really did hate him for jeopardizing their child and her life. And she had it seemed already found a substitute for him. He couldn't watch any longer ... he had to get away ...

Arthur saw Albus turning white as a sheet and his eyes burning. Apparently he was not the only one who needed to get away from this scene. Grabbing the other man's sleeve, he led him away.

Poppy saw both men retreating from the scene, shocked and angry. She couldn't understand either woman. Her sympathy clearly went out to the husbands. Both women had gone through rough times and suffered more than others had been able to bear ... but this was incredible. Not at all understandable.

"Where are you going?" she called after the men but got no answer.

Turning back to the kissing women, she noticed Molly's hand coming up and bracing itself against Minerva's shoulder.

With an effort Molly was able to push Minerva off her. Without thinking, she slapped her friend hard across the face.

"What were you thinking?" she cried out indignantly.

Minerva sat back up and blinked back tears. 'I won't let them fall', she thought warningly to herself. But they were threating to escape her not-so-iron-grip-anymore. Molly saw her friend tear up and softened her voice. Her friend seemed utterly confused and oddly deflated.

"What is the meaning of this, Minerva?" she asked more quietly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you felt the same", explained Minerva vaguely, turning away and getting out from her seat on the bed.

Molly's hand shot forward and clasped Minerva's wrist.

"Sit. Explain", she ordered briskly.

Minerva sat back down obediently but couldn't wrap her tongue around the right words to explain her state of mind. Her eyes were trained on the floor where her shoes drew little swirls and circles. Molly waited patiently with her hand still on Minerva's wrist in case the woman decided to try another run for it.

"I can't be with Albus and I thought you felt the same. You are the only one I feel close to right now. I'm sorry if I misinterpreted your signals", she said very quietly, still refusing to lift her gaze off the floor.

Molly blinked. And blinked again.

"What signals?"

It was the only thing that swan to the surface of her confused mind. She had NOT led Minerva on, had she? How so for goodness sake? Had she then maybe, just maybe, led on Bellatrix as well, all those years ago?

"You hesitated to defend Arthur. You always hold me when I feel alone. You are the only one I can stand to be in the same room with. Again I'm sor ..."

"Stop apologizing! So just because I am kind to you and went through the same as you and feel awkward around my husband you decided to kiss me?" Molly's patience was wearing thin and she had a distinct feeling that Minerva's answer might well be what she expected. She was right.

"Yes", said Minerva simply. 'What else is there to say for me?'

"God, you're so lucky I'm not Rolanda", muttered Molly, burrowing her head in her hands and groaning inwardly. She had to set that straight before Minerva followed that destructive course. "Minerva, turning lesbian is not a means of escaping men or working through the trauma of rape. I thought we discussed getting back with our husbands. I thought you were happy with Albus again. Minerva, I love Arthur. It's just that I'm still uncomfortable around him sometimes. Especially with this child on the way. Do you understand?" she asked kindly.

She searched Minerva's face but could only see half of it. Gently she clasped Minerva's chin and turned her head around to face her.

Suddenly there was a loud 'bang' from the door, causing both women to jump a foot high and Molly to clutch her abdomen, vincing in pain and groaning.

----

Albus walked furiously behind Arthur. He had never felt more betrayed in all his life. How could Minerva, the woman he loved more than life itself, do that to him? He was done being understandable, he was done being kind. Now was the time to force her to face her demons and come back to him again.

Arthur wanted to kick something ... or better he wanted a chance to kill Malfoy for altering his wife like this. This man was the reason his happiness had dissolved into thin air as if it had never even existed. But Molly had kissed Minerva. She wouldn't have done that if she had no feelings for the other woman. No, Molly had never been one to bestow kisses on just any boy. Her parents had taught her that kisses were important and should only be shared with someone she loved. Anger flared in him. Was he really running away without fighting for his wife? He was pathetic.

Both men turned at the same time and stormed in the direction of the Hospital Wing. On the way they picked up speed until they were running. Either their wives would listen to reason or they would force them to!

They ran past Poppy who flattened herself against the wall in fear of being trampled and crashed into the room where Minerva and Molly still sat closely together.

"Stop! ..."

"Hold it right there ..."

"My wife ..."

"How can you do that to me?"

"Molly! Am I not enough?"

"Mina! I love you, damn it!"

"I won't give you up ..."

"... without a good fight"

Both men shouted at the same time. Their words and sentences collided and merged together. It was impossible to tell who had said what.

Minerva had backed up against Molly in fear of her husband's anger. Molly had starred at her husband. The man actually thought she was having an affair with Mina?!?

"Take your hands off my wife!" shouted Arthur at Mina.

The terrified woman raised her hands over her head in a clear gesture of surrender and scooted away from Molly. Molly on the other hand narrowed her eyes at her husband and wrapped one arm around Mina's waist, drawing her back in.

"That's gone far enough. Unhand my wife this instance!" Now it was Albus' turn to yell furiously.

"Have you two lost your mind?" asked Molly quiet amiably.

Both men starred at her as if she had just transfigured herself into Fluffy. She starred back at them fiercely but before she could say somethind else, she was cut off by Poppy bustling in.

"I said no stress or excitement. Now this is both", bristled the matron and looked down on Molly reproachfully.

"Tell my husband and Professor Dumbledore. I am quiet calm", answered Molly without blinking.

"I saw you kissing!" yelled both men at the same time.

"Ah, I see", muttered Molly. "now, boys, you see that was just a goodnight kiss between friends. You are men, so you don't understand but women are not as afraid as boys to show their affections to others of the same sex", she lied smoothly, hoping like hell they would accept this explanation.

Both men looked very doubtful and Molly's heart sank low. What happened next was that unexpected that it caught Molly completely off guard and nearly convinced both men of the sincerity of her words.

Minerva had stood up and walked over to Albus, wrapping her slender arms around his waist and snuggling into his side lovingly.

"I love you", she said quietly and for the first time she didn't mean it.

Albus faltered for a moment, but only for a moment. He knew his wife better than anyone else. He couldn't believe that Molly had lied but hadn't been able to come up with another explanation that wouldn't hurt. He was willing to believe her, even if only so his heart wouldn't break. But Minerva saying she loved him after kissing Molly was wrong. He was assured that it was a lie. Rudely he pushed her away from him and fought the urge to shake her till her teeth rattled or even to slap her silly.

"How dare you say that and not mean it!" he roared, outraged but holding his temper back from flaring and consuming his control completely.

Minerva backed away from him. No answer came over her lips. No reassuring word. She just turned and fled the room, running as fast as her long legs could. Albus was hot on her heels but older and that not by few years.

Arthur starred down at Molly. His own eyes were burning. She had lied to him too.

"The truth, please. I know you must hate ..."

"Shut up, Arthur!" she yelled angrily.

Hot tears were falling from her eyes. She was angry at Minerva for kissing her, angry at Arthur for yelling at her and blaming himself, angry at herself for some idiotic reason or other.

"Please, sit down", those words were spoken in a quieter tone but still accompanied by hot tears.

Arthur complied, sitting himself on a chair by her bed.

"She kissed him. I didn't kiss her back. She said I was the only one she felt close to", explained Molly softly.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you are NOT helping matters by forever getting between her and Albus?" Arthur asked quietly.

Molly nodded mutely.

"Please, don't leave me, Arthur", she whispered, "I'll change, I promise ... I will be a good wife again ... I'll do anything ..."

Subconsciously she used the same whining, appeasing tone she had used to stop Lucius and Rudolphus from hurting her more. She begged her husband the same way she had begged Lucius to just kill her and put her out of her misery. Arthur was by her side and shook her lightly.

"Molly, I am NOT Lucius", he said insistently, trying to break through to her. "I love you but I would never force you to stay with me without you loving me."

Panic constricted Minerva's wind pipe and she clutched Arthur's cloak and shirt in her hands convulsively, scratching at his flesh as well. Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"No, please, I do love you. I need you", she whispered.

Her body pressed against his, her breasts flattening against his chest. She butted his face with her head lightly. Her lips placed feather-light kisses over his lips, his jaw, his eye lids. She was offering herself to him, despite nearly miscarrying her child.

Arthur pushed her away lightly and held her at arm's length.

"I will not accept what you offer, Molly, unless you offer out of love", he said softy, locking eyes with her to make sure she understood.

----

Minerva was faster than Albus. Her adrenaline carrying her swiftly where she wanted to go.

Albus couldn't keep up with her. She was surprisingly fast for a woman just recovered from multiple rapes and torture. His lungs burned with the need for oxygen and his legs felt like lead. He came to a staggering halt and wheezed for air.

Ahead of him Minerva rounded a corner and shot out of sight. Her legs carried her where she wanted to go without her mind needing to give directions. Reaching the gargoyle to Albus' office, she skidded to a halt and leaned against it for a moment to catch her she had regained some, she wheezed:

"Ginger Newts."

Albus had changed it when they had rescued her to give her yet again proof that she was at home. The gargoyle moved to the side and winked at her.

"Setting up a surprise for Professor Dumbledore? You're in luck then, Professor, he's not in."

She didn't have the energy to contradict him and just nodded before stepping onto the spiralling staircase. Up she went into his office and soon found the secret passageway to the cells where Voldemort was hidden.

Behind his desk was a little window on the floor. She had always wondered what the window was for. Now she had an idea and pointed her wand at it.

"Alohomora!"

Nothing happened.

"Well, of course not. That would have been too easy. Bombarda!"

The glass burst into sharp splinters and the floor rippled and formed stairs to the now wide hole down into darkness.

Minerva illuminated her wand and moved cautiously towards the hole. Every now and then she would peek over her shoulder to make sure she was still alone and Albus had not returned. Down she went and heard the faint clinking of chains against stones. She let herself be led by the sound and soon ended up in a chamber lit by torches in brackets on the walls. There was an armchair and a little table. The armchair faced bars and a cell behind them.

In this cell sat Lord Voldemort, chained to the wall and paler and thinner than ever. He looked up when he heard her heels clicking on the stone floor.

"You are certainly not who I expected", he sneered. "Finally convinced the old man ..."

"Don't call him that!" she said angrily. "On second thought, don't say a word."

Surprisingly enough, he obeyed her, observing her closely. Minerva prowled the room for a moment not sure what she wanted to do now that she had finally found him.

She cast him looks of loathing from time to time and yet Voldemort was not afraid of her. In his current state, she could easily kill him. He was wandless and his wandless magic had been cancelled by Dumbledore. He was defenceless but he somehow knew she would not attack him.

Suddenly she raised her wand, causing the coward in Tom the cringe back and tremble. Her wand came down harshly and the iron door swung open with the lock melted. With a movement too fast for him to follow, she towered over him and whipped her wand again. This time his chains dropped to the floor with loud clanking sounds.

"Go! That is all I can do for you ... for old times' sake."

Tom didn't need telling twice. He was sure that Dumbledore would kill him ... but why was Minerva helping him after what he had done to her? Suddenly he sneered. He had succeeded in breaking her to his will.

_A./N.: Any ideas what happens next? :) I'm mean but let me make one thing clear. This story is written from own experience. Molly is how I was after my unfortunate encounter and Minerva is how I could have ended. Ideas, Comments, Requests, everything is welcome._


	37. Divorce

**Divorce / Talk between husband and wife**

Voldemort stood very still for a long moment, astonished and wary. She might set him free at the moment but how far would he come before she changed her mind ... or was it all a trap and Dumbledore waited for him? His eyes travelled slowly over Minerva's fighting stance and finally settled on her emerald eyes which held an unreadable expression.

Minerva was not at all sure if she did the right thing. In the spur of the moment it had felt right. But could she really set him free? What havoc was she inflicting on Hogwarts and the Wizarding Community by so doing? Her righteousness and determination began to waver.

Tom saw her mood change quickly. He would not go back into that cell. Before she could bring her wand up, Tom curled his right hand into a fist. He despised physical violence. A wizard like him shouldn't was to use his hands for anything.

Minerva had just decided to stun Tom and drag his body back into the cell when his fist met solidly with her jaw. She was sent stumbling back a few steps into the small desk and went down sprawling.

For a man who had never been fond of physical activities, Tom was very strong. He had hoped to knock her out. But Minerva was tougher than he had thought. She lay there on the floor, holding her cheek and blinking back tears of pain, but was holding on to her wand.

Tom was above her before the ringing in her ears subsided or her eyes focused. She felt his foot connect painfully with her abdomen and her breath was driven from her body in a gasp. Minerva felt his hands on her wrist, extracting her hand from her limb fingers, while she was still fighting to regain enough breath to stop the spinning room.

Tom looked down on the fallen woman, the woman he had once strived to make his Dark Queen. She was now weak and broken.

"You have nothing to give to me anymore", he said coldly before leaving the room.

Minerva curled up in herself and wept. Why was she forever making the wrong decisions?

----

Molly had a terrible nightmare.

_She was thrashing around under the weight of another body on hers. Her hips bucked upward trying to dislodge the heavy body of whomever it was. She heard a cold laugh and a sneering voice._

"_You can't fight me, can you?"_

_Molly suddenly slackened in her vehement fighting and starred at the face of her assailant. She had half expected and half hoped to see Lucius but instead she stared into the face of her husband._

"_No", she whimpered. "Please, we can't ... the baby ... you hurt me ... please ... stop ... aaahhh!"_

_Molly gasped in pain as she felt her husband's knee come up between her knees and press painfully against her womanhood. He was inflicting pain and it excited him to see her trying to wriggle away from him. _

"_What makes you think that I care?" asked Arthur cold-heartedly._

_He bent down and bit her neck until he drew blood. Molly screamed in agony. She felt Arthur's lips widen into a smile and his tongue to flick out to taste her blood. _

"_I couldn't care less", he growled and pressed her thighs apart brutally._

_His face came nearer to hers and she felt him at her opening. He thrust himself savagely into her._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... NO! Arthur, no ... I beg you! ... please ... oh, God, please ... don't kill my baby ... please ... stop ..."

Her pleas had started as screams but soon turned to weak whimpers, empty and broken.

"Wake up, you're fine. No one is hurting you. You are safe. You are safe", a soft voice broke through the fog of her dream and brought her back to the reality of the Hospital Wing.

Gentle arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders, holding her to a soft bosom cushioning her head ...

Bosom?

Minerva?

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, Minerva, but I really ..." she began to stutter and tried to move away from her solicitor.

"No, it's fine, Mum. I'm Ginny ... see. I won't let anyone hurt you, not even dad", the soft voice of her daughter reached her ears and gentle arms enveloped her again, drawing her close and stroking her back.

Molly stared up into Ginny's face and was dismayed to see tears glistening in her brown eyes. Her daughter had obviously witnessed her nightmare and she felt disgusted by it. How was she ever supposed to face her little girl? How could Ginny not be disgusted and repulsed by her? What would her girl think of her now? And her relationship to Arthur?

Tears were welling up in her eyes again. But before she could say anything at all, she felt a hand touch her ankle. She shrieked in panic and drew her legs up protectively, curling into a tight ball around the new life in her. But the hand followed her leg's movement and was softly placed on her shoulder. Somewhere in her she found the strength to look up and meet the eyes of her assailant.

Instead she saw Hermione sitting down next to her and gently stroking her shoulder blades, easing the tension in them.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Mrs. Weasley. Are you feeling a little better now?" she asked still massaging Molly's shoulders gently.

Molly nodded numbly and doing so noticed that Ginny sat behind her and held her still to her bosom, both legs and arms wrapped protectively around her mother. And that all her boys and Harry were sitting around her bed on chairs, the bed next to hers or the floor. Ron had his fists curled up and a murderous look in his eyes. The twins were uncharacteristically quiet and thoughtful. Fred came over to her and sat down on the chair next to her bed. No attempt was made to touch her but there was a loving look in his eyes.

"Mum, dad would never hurt you like that. You know that ... don't you? He loves you but he is hurting for you, seeing you so obviously hurt", said Fred softly, locking his eyes with hers and holding her gaze fixed on him, trying to make her see what he saw.

Molly was amazed. It was very unusual indeed to have the twins taking anything seriously. Had she really been that out of touch with her children? Carefully she reached out a hand and touched Fred's arm. He didn't shy away from her but placed his much bigger hand on hers reassuringly. Molly's eyes locked on their intertwined hands with a sad expression on her face. Her sons had their father's hands and the same firm but loving grip Arthur had.

"How can he accept this child? How can you accept it?" she whispered heart-broken. "I don't want to lose your father. But this child has already come between us."

Tears were running down her cheeks and her shoulders trembled with the effort to suppress her sobs.

This time Charlie moved closer to his bereft mother. He had been lounging near the door to Madam Pomfrey's office, ready to run in and get her should his mother need the healer.

"Only if you let it. Mum, we are all here, aren't we. I recall promising you to help you with our little sister. Come on now, Mum, it's not as if we have no practise ... well, Bill and me anyway", he said, smirking at his mother cheekily and trying to light the mood.

Molly thought vaguely that the world had gone topsy-turchy. The twins serious and her older sons chuckling softly over Charlie's quip.

"Besides", piped up Ron, "you don't want to tell me that I risked getting expelled because I snuck into the library for nothing. I read everything damn, bloody book there is about pregnancy."

Molly's eyes widened at that. And widened further as all children nodded their heads in agreement, even Hermione and Harry. A soft answering smile appeared on her lips, the first in many days.

"Watch your language, Ronald", she chided softly but almost back to normal, making Ron grin happily up to her and Harry shoving his elbow conspiratorially into Ron's side.

"Hem hem."

A soft clearing of one's throat was heard from the door. The four younger Weasley children were immediately on their feet with, to Molly's horror, drawn wands. Harry had jumped up as well and Hermione stood next to Ginny, shielding Molly.

"Might the father of the child say something too?" asked Arthur's voice.

He had clearly been the one with the throat problem. His children relaxed slightly but kept a wary eye out for their father as he approached their mother.

"Feeling better?" he asked and received a mute nod. Smiling ever so slightly, he sat down next to his wife on the bed and placed a tray on her bedside table. "I brought you something from the kitchen. With Dobby's best wishes that you get well soon." He waved a hand over the plate and steaming cup of tea. There was also a bowl of fruit salad on the tray and Molly eyed it greedily. She loved strawberries. She and Arthur had made love for the first time in a little clearing in the forbidden forest where wild strawberries grew in abundance. The colour of those fruits reminding her of the ruddy hair of her children.

Arthur saw his wife's gaze flicker to the strawberries in the fruit salad and he had to hide a soft smile from his children. He had told the elves to put as many strawberries in the salad as they had at this season. It was his way of silently begging his wife's forgiveness for their earlier argument.

"Open wide", he ordered with a twinkle in his blue eyes and Molly twinkled back shyly, opening her mouth obediently. Arthur reached over for a strawberry and popped it into her mouth gently. Their eyes locked and held each other as she chewed and swallowed.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry for l-l-lying to you", said Molly finally, not meeting his eyes this time.

"There is nothing to forgive ... I wasn't very cooperative. How are you feeling, love?" reassured Arthur, placing his large hand over her belly and spreading his fingers protectively over it.

"F-F-Fine ..."

Arthur just raised an eyebrow at her and Molly had the sinking feeling that he too had witnessed her nightmare. It was confirmed when he bent over her and whispered:

"Never in my life will I hurt you ... and not only because our children would kill me if I would but because I would rather cut off my hands than hurt you."

They shared a loving gaze into each other's eyes before Arthur spoke again.

"May I kiss you ... only kiss ... noth ..."

Molly nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to descend on hers. When they did, it was a soft kiss, speaking clearer than words what he felt for her and their unborn child. His hand returned to her belly, stroking gently over the light swelling of the future.

----

Narcissa went to see Lucius ... or that was what she planned to do. Right now she was pacing nervously up and down the corridor to the cells. She tried to build up her anger and frustration with her husband. He deserved being imprisoned! He deserved what she had come to deliver! He deserved so much worse!!

A soft tapping noise startled her and she whirled around, heart in her throat and wand in her hand. Severus stood there behind her with a sympathetic look in his black eyes.

"What are you doing down here, Mrs. M ..." he started to ask when her glare stopped him dead.

"I don't want to be called that jerk's wife!! I hate him!!" she yelled furiously.

Her anger dissolved into thin air as she saw Severus back away slightly. She hadn't meant to snap at him. He was a good man, other than Lucius ...

"Is that why you came here?"

"Yes ... at least that was the plan, now I'm rather nervous", she admitted sheepishly.

Snape nodded to himself. He could understand her nervousness. Lucius was an imposing figure even in chains and Narcissa had suffered at his hands.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" he asked chivalrously.

Narcissa nodded thankfully at him and saw Severus in a new light all of a sudden. He was not at all the slimy git and unfriendly jerk Lucius made him out to be.

Together they went down to the cells and Severus hand came down on the small of her back automatically, without thinking he supported Narcissa silently. Narcissa flashed him a very nervous but also grateful smile. Walking became harder as she came closer to her destination. Lucius had held her life in her hands since the day they were married. But now she was ready to change that.

"I will wait here", said Severus quietly, stopping at the door and smiling encouragingly at the slim woman.

She nodded back to him and squared her thin shoulders before walking to the cell which held her husband, head held high and regally. Every inch of her was a lady, from her straight posture to the almost haughty look in her eyes.

Lucius was more than surprised to see his wife coming towards him. He had hoped that she had escaped or had been insignificant enough to let go.

"I hoped you would be spared imprisonment. What are they doing to you?"

"Nothing", spat his wife. Something in her eyes kept him quiet and transfixed. She seemed so much stronger all of a sudden.

"They have been nothing but kind and considerate to me ... even though I am your wife", she hissed. "But not for much longer. I'm getting divorced and I will be taking Draco with me."

She had spoken faster than normal, betraying her nervousness. Lucius starred at her for a while. And then he started to laugh, hard and uncontrollably.

"You are kidding me, right? I mean you can't leave me you have nowhere to go!"

"I was the hooded figure who helped the Order! They invited me to stay with them. I'm respected among them. You, on the other hand, will end up alone and hated."

She stalked out before he could reply. But she wasn't fast enough. She heard him yell after her.

"You have nowhere to go because I will come after you! You will not lead MY son astray!"

Outside Narcissa sank against the wall and sobbed. She was afraid but felt strangely relieved that she had told Lucius the truth.

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and cupped her face, lifting it up to meet black pools of comfort and sympathy.

"You will always have a suite in the Slytherin dungeons, Narcissa. And I'm sure Draco loves you and will come back to you."


	38. Catastrophe

**Catastrophe**

Severus led Narcissa, still hanging numbly on his arm, back to the ground level of the castle. He consciously chose side corridors because he thought Narcissa would welcome the quiet and peace. She was not looking where they went. In her mind she kept hearing Lucius' voice. He had meant every word and she knew it. She also knew that, once set free again, he had the means to make good on his threats. Trembling slightly more than before, she latched onto Severus' arm with a death-grip.

"No need to worry. He won't get near you. The Order protects its members", assured Severus, interpreting her fear correctly. "Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here beside you now. Albus and Minerva were always kind to me and the first to trust me."

Narcissa nodded, still not entirely convinced by his words. What could they do against Lucius Malfoy, a death-eater who was taught by the Dark Lord himself?

"Severus, I-I'm not sure ...", mumbled Narcissa.

"We are talking about Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall ... I know at the moment she seems lost and ... But when she gets better again, you'll see. There's no match for her except for Albus and Filius Flitwick. And even they have a hard time."

Severus smiled proudly while remembering the glorious trio in whose protection he stood. But they were not only his protectors but also his friends. He had developed a strong bond to all three of them.

Minerva loved to sharpen her tongue in verbal duels. Most staff members were too wary of her and shied away from fights with the formidable witch. But Severus had answered her challenge and now it was a sport and both of them kept a record.

"You like her", observed Narcissa quietly. Severus nodded gravely. "This will come as a shock to you but she won't ever be the same again", added Narcissa softly.

Severus swallowed back tears. He would rather die than admit to anyone that Minerva McGonagall was more a friend to him than colleague. The thought of her being broken for the rest of her life was threatening to overwhelm and drown him.

"Can we help her?" he asked very softly.

Narcissa was surprised and stopped in her tracks.

"What?" she asked, assured that he had not just said what she believed she had heard.

"You are a woman and thus much better equipped to understand the female sex. Is there maybe something we can do for Minerva? Help her?" asked Severus seriously, facing Narcissa's astounded gaze.

"You are like no man I ever met", stated Narcissa almost inaudibly. "I know that you attempted the Dark Feasts with Lucius and Rudolphus, where they rape muggle women and girls. They came home still in a rage-induced trance. None of these men would ever have thought about their victims and the trauma they suffered."

"I try as best I can not to become like them", admitted Severus, looking to the floor and scoffing his toes. "I know I made mistakes in my life. Perhaps someday I can be forgiven. I pay over my sins every day. My hope is that if I redeem by committing good deeds ..."

"Severus, I think we both are forgiven because we helped saving Molly and Minerva. Arthur Weasley said something like that to Filius Flitwick."

Severus swallowed tears, bending his head a little so that his greasy hair fell forward and hid his face. Tentatively Narcissa stroked his hair back behind his ear and smiled shyly up at him.

"All I can think of that she may need her children ... or the one surviving child we know of", she said finally.

Severus nodded solemnly and smiled at her as well. Narcissa was shaken to the core when she saw tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. No man she ever knew had cried and let another person see it. Severus was most definitely like no man she had met before ... and definitely not like Lucius.

"Perhaps we can arrange for something", marvelled Snape, more to himself than to the woman next to him.

His eyes sparked suddenly and a wicked grin appeared on his lips. A soft tingling sensation rushed through Narcissa at this sight, not one of fear as Lucius would have invoked but of joyful excitement. She wondered what it would be like to have that gaze directed towards her...

'I'm still a married woman and older than he is", she chided herself sternly but in vain.

Embarrassed beyond words she tore her gaze away from him and bowed her head now, letting the long blonde tresses fall into her face.

----

Tom ascended the stairs to Dumbledore's office cautiously, always alert to the sudden appearance of the old man. The room hadn't changed much since he had last visited it. There were still all sorts of magical objects and machineries strewn all over the place. The stand where Fawkes usually sat was empty, feathers littering the floor beneath it. On the headmaster's desk were an assortment of official looking documents, paper wrappings from Lemon drops and Tom's wand.

"The old fool left it lying here for everyone to take!"

Tom was outraged and indignant. This man treated his things with indifference and carelessness. Didn't he know how many people he had killed with this wand? How many he had tortured with it?

He grabbed his wand purposefully and ...

What was that?

Noise from the staircase!

He had to get out of here. Right now he was too weak to face Dumbledore. He had no followers at his back.

Rushing over to the window, he dropped Minerva's wand but didn't look back. He reached the window, yanked it open and jumped out into the cool night air.

The earth was rushing towards him but Tom felt no fear, only exhilaration. He spread he arms and closed his eyes momentarily. Still falling, his arms transfigured into the wings of a great black crow. Tom loved his animagus form. The crow had always been the harvester of death and destruction. How appropriate!

He cawed into the night and directed his flight towards the Forbidden Forest.

----

Albus and Remus let the spiral staircase carry them up to the headmaster's office. Their thoughts were far away from their current situation.

"I hate to admit it, Albus, but I believe she is losing her mind ... slowly but ...", said Remus, not daring to look the older man in the eyes while telling him this.

"Remus, I don't want to hear you say this! Minerva will get better ... she HAS to!" Albus spoke with false fierceness, feeling none in his heart anymore.

It was killing him to see his wife losing herself in her devastation and pain. He wanted life to go back to normal. 'Tom must have a hold on her', thought Albus for the thousandth time, 'I can't come up with any other explanation for her behaviour.'

The staircase stopped in front of the door and he opened it without hesitation. Sweeping his gaze quickly overthe room, he noticed nothing amiss and proceeded into the room, Remus close behind him.

"We need to question Riddle again. Many death-eaters are still out there and we need to find them. No changes can be taken with these people on the loose", Albus stated sternly, sitting down on his chair behind the desk and placing the tips of his fingers together in his trademark gesture.

"I agree", said Remus, nodding his head vigorously and walking around the desk.

Suddenly he noted the open window and stepped closer slowly. Perhaps someone was lurking on the sill outside, listening to their conversation. Before he reached the window though, he lost his footing on something round under the soles of his shoes. He waved his arms around wildly but couldn't prevent the inevitable. Falling hard on his behind, he swore loudly before heaving himself on all fours and looking for the thing that had dripped him.

"What is it, Remus?" asked Albus, coming over to him.

"I don't know yet", answered Remus grumpily, but suddenly he held up Minerva's wand to Albus. "Whose is this?"

Albus' eyes widened to impossible size and fear shone in them. He grabbed the wand with trembling hands and let his eyes linger on it for a moment. Then he straightened up and swept his gaze through his office.

"Minerva! Tabby, where are you? Answer me!! Minerva!"

Never before had anyone heard a more pleading and terrified note in Albus' voice. Remus looked around the room now too. Panic constricted Albus' throat and he moved swiftly towards the door to the cells, a dark premonition rising in him threateningly.

"Minerva? Please, my love, answer me", asked Albus, growing desperate now.

Reaching the stairs, he hiked up his robes and ran down the stairs. He stopped dead at the foot of the stairs, his heart in his throat.

"Tabby? Oh, please no, Tabby", he stuttered out.

There lay his wife, curled into a tight ball and still. No rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was still breathing. Her back was to him and she didn't respond to his calling her name. Slowly he crept towards her, placing a gently hand on her shoulder and turning her unresisting body over on her back. Her eyes were open and she was in fact breathing, shallowly.

Albus fought his panic down, knowing that he would scare her otherwise, and cupped her face with his hand.

"Darling, are you hurt?" he asked softly.

Remus focused his gaze away from the couple on the floor and on the barred door to the cell where Voldemort had been in. The lock was melted off the door and the manacles on the wall were cut through cleanly. A suspicion rose in him.

"Minerva? How did Voldemort escape?" he asked quietly, ignoring the intense glare from Dumbledore.

Minerva curled again in a tight ball and sobbed. Her body shook from the strength of her sobs.

"I ... I set him ... f-free", pressed out Minerva through shattering teeth and violent trembling.

Albus and Remus starred at her. Neither man was able to form a coherent thought.

"I'm s-s-sorry", cried Minerva, turning away from Albus, sure now that he despised her.

Albus sat down heavily on the floor beside his wife and dropped his head into his hands.

"I see. Remus, alert the teachers and the Order. Every student is to be send to the dormitories and remain there for now. We will search the castle. Minerva, are you hurt?"

His voice was soft and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. This time she was not turning away or shying from his touch. She leaned into it and sighed.

Albus smiled perhaps not all was lost between them. His hand cupped her cheek again and his thumb stroked her lips.

"I f-feel-l f-faint, Albus", mumbled Minerva.

"Then I will bring you to your rooms..."

"N-No, Albus", pleaded Minerva, meeting his eyes, "It's m-my fault and I have to..."

"As honourable as this thought is, Minerva, but no. I can't let you go off looking for him all on your own. I will not have it", replied Albus firmly.

"P-Please", begged Minerva and Albus saw the resolve in her eyes.

How long was it that she had looked up to him that? With some of her old fire in her eyes.

"Fine, you will take our DA and guard the Library. There are very important documents there. But, and I want to be very clear on that, you will stay there and not go look for Tom. Understand?"

His eyes pierced hers and he held her gaze until she nodded solemnly.

"I understand."

----

Minerva stood in the entrance to the Library with Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville. Luna wasn't really guarding. She sat in one of the comfortable armchairs and read a book about a famous medieval witch who had invented the first beauty potion. Neville stayed near Harry and imitated the other boy's movement. Hermione and Ginny stuck close together but kept a closer watch on Minerva than the door to the Library.

Minerva tore her eyes away from her students and fixed her gaze to the front. Suddenly she heard a shriek from behind and whirled around. Tom sat on the sill of one of the windows and had his wand aimed at Luna who lay now sprawled on the floor, being lifted out of her seat by the force of his curse. Hermione and Ginny advanced, fearful but steadfastly. With a casual flick he sent a torrent of stunning curse at the two girls. Both raised their wands and blocked the first two spells but where not fast enough to avoid the others.

Harry and Neville ran forward to help their falling friends but Voldemort again caught them all off guard. Lightning fast Tom transfigured into a crow and flew over behind Minerva.

"Tom!"

Minerva felt his hands around her waist, lifting her effortlessly until, for the she found herself sandwiched between a hard surface and his body. His voice was deep, almost a growl, as he answered her.

"I came back to claim what is already mine."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Neville and Harry rushing forward. She hoped they could reach her and overpower Tom before he harmed her again. She shook her head over her thoughts. She was their teacher. She had to protect them. But Tom was faster than the boys. Years of living on the dark side and tuned his senses to oncoming danger.

"Stop right there, boys, or I will hurt your dear Professor", he growled.

His hands found hers and lifted them high above her head.

"Incarcerus! Just to ensure your good behavior", sneered Voldemort over his shoulder.

Minerva saw in horror as her remaining students, and help, was tied by the magical ropes from Tom's wand. Speaking of him; Tom's body was so close to hers that she could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest…or was that hers? She could no longer tell. Before she could respond, he continued:

"You can no longer run … from me … from us."

The anger subsided somewhat and a hint of sorrow took its place. He dropped her hands and lifted her chin to look in his eyes.

"I thought you were mine a long time ago; but apparently I was wrong. I will not make that mistake again. Now is the time to make you mine once and for all."

Minerva had been trying to focus on his words; but her body had other ideas. Tom had been the only person in her entire life to stand up to her – to call her bluff – to put her in her place. She had never seen him this angry – especially at her. While the Gryffindor in her balked at the idea of anyone pressing a physical advantage against her, the woman in her found it…She shook her head again, trying to disperse the unwanted feelings. As distracted as she was by the formidable male presence in front of her, she didn't miss the statement that he had once been in love with her and thought she had been too. She felt strangely bereft as he stepped away from her.

He started to turn away … perhaps this hadn't been a good idea. History should have taught him that forcing Minerva McGonagall between a proverbial rock and a hard place had never proven a suitable solution.

Minerva's chest was heaving – the anger, the yelling, the feel of his hard body – all were working in tandem to lead her to a place she had never been before. Before she could stop herself, she called out to him.

"So that's it? You hold me prisoner here, kiss me and then just leave me standing here in my anger. What a disappointment."

She was baiting him and she knew it; but she desperately wanted to see where this led.

The anger reasserted itself in full force in Tom's psyche. She wanted more? Far be it from him to not give her exactly what she wanted … after all, that's what she was accustomed to. And if one woman could get his dandy up, it was her. In a flash, he was upon her. His mouth claimed hers in a fierce, primal kiss before moving lower to mark the tender flesh of her neck. Large hands sought out familiar territory, eliciting moans of both pain and pleasure from the woman writhing against him.

The pleasure warred with the anger in her mind as Tom continued his assault against her body. Logic failed and instinct took over. Before she could verbalize her unhappiness, she felt her blouse being torn away – the sound of buttons bouncing haphazardly on the wooden floor signified that things were about to get out of control.

Tom was driven to possess her – to claim her as his – to prove he really was her master. The delicate silk of her blouse was no match for his desire to strip away all of the outward adornments that made her Professor Minerva McGonagall and to leave only Mina – slave of Lord Voldemort. There was a keen sense of satisfaction as the garment fell away like chaff from grain.

"Tom! I will not just stand here while you take such liberties! How dare you?!" Minerva vocalized her displeasure vehemently.

If Tom thought she was going to stand there and let him have his way with her without a fight, he was sorely mistaken. Her nails raked across his chest, eliciting a small moan in his throat – just enough to divert his attention. She flattened her palms on his chest and pushed hard, making her escape.

He watched her move across the room as she tried to make her escape. So that's the way she wanted to play? Only a second behind her, he gave chase. He caught her a moment later, eliciting a squeal from her as he grabbed her from behind around her waist and twirled her around before tossing her face down on the sofa. She tried to scramble away from his grasp, but he anticipated her move and pulled her back until her feet were on the floor. The upper half of her body was still on the sofa and his hand on the small of her back ensured she would remain in that position as long as he deemed appropriate.

Minerva was inhaling deeply from her exertion and from the position she now found herself in. She was afraid now. All she had wanted to do was yell at him and make him yell back at her. She had not thought it would go this out of hand.

"Let me up! NOW!"

Tom's hands skimmed her back and then over her bottom. She felt a cool breeze on her thighs as her skirt was lifted and bunched around her waist. His knee moved between her legs forcing them apart. Minerva felt more exposed, more vulnerable, and, she hated to admit, more…afraid than she had ever been in her life.

Tom stepped in between her legs and leaned over her body until he could whisper in her ear.

"Is this what you wanted, Minerva? Do you want me to take control? To claim you as solely mine until it is only my name you can think of?"

She struggled slightly against his weight and against her position. 'No!', screamed her heart, 'I'm Albus' wife!'

"Tom!" she demanded, again trying to move out of his grasp and hoping to throw her off guard with her stern tone.

One hand remained solidly on her back, while the other ripped away the delicate lace garment that remained the only barrier between him and his goal.

"Say it, Minerva," he demanded.

"Damn you."

His hand and fingers moved expertly against her, caressing in the way he knew would make her body quiver. But Minerva still fought him, remembering the last time she had been forced into a similar position by him.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" she hissed. "You broke me once but … aaahhhh!!"

Her hands clenched the bedspread as his touch set fire to her body while simultaneously hurting her most intimately. But she would not give him what he wanted that easily.

"Damn you, Tom! I won't give in, you hear me?" she volleyed back at him.

Tom increased his efforts and continued the maddening pace bringing her close to the edge and then slowing down again – leaving completion just out of her grasp.

"Damn me if you want; but I'm not letting you up or giving you the relief you so desperately want until you say those words to me, my toy."

Minerva renewed her efforts to get away from his hold and was rewarded with a quick slap across her bottom.

"Tom!! I never!"

"I bet you haven't…but I would also wager my life that you wanted to."

The normal alabaster tone of Minerva's pristine skin was covered in a red flush that was a mixture of anger, desire and embarrassment. A fine sheen of perspiration glowed in the moonlight as it streamed through the window. Her body screamed for release and tiny ripples of ecstasy spread through her abdomen looking for a means of escape; but was denied yet again. Using her arms, she pushed her body up and twisted towards him. She was about to give in just to end this torture as she heard the voice of her husband ring through the library.

"Go to hell, you bastard!"

Tom stepped away from his foe. He watched as she quickly scrambled to get her entire body sitting on the sofa, far away from him. He rubbed his face in an effort to calm himself and focus his attention on the new arrival. He had never seen Albus Dumbledore more furious.

Albus walked slowly closer though, he was no coward. His menacing glare showed prominently that he wanted to rip Mina's opponent from throat to toes, breaking his bones and insides into little pieces that could no longer or ever again touch or beat his wife.

Then again, a side of him didn't want it over with quickly ... He'd rather play with the ... man. No, Albus knew no man was as cruel, criminal, bitter, or revolting as Tom Riddle, and that, was something to say. He could not bring himself to stoop so low. Albus continued to walk closer until he was close, but still a distance from Tom.

The man sniggered and stared Albus in the eyes, begging him with his stare to begin duelling him, for Tom knew he was NO match. But was he correct?

Albus would fight like a champion, and be just as humble if he didn't come out as one. But he was also boosted by the want to kill Tom for Mina and because of what he had done to his beautiful, perfect wife. Albus wouldn't lose ... It would kill him if Tom killed Mina, and Albus couldn't have that. So, as the thought set in that he needed to finish this now, for Minerva was in danger, he drew his wand, pointed it at Tom, and began to duel as Minerva watched.

"Sectumsempra!" Tom yelled, but Albus blocked it.

He yelled it again, but again Albus blocked it. He continued casting different spells that Albus blocked with a lazy twist of his wand, but every now and then Tom would try Sectumsempra again.

Little did Albus know that every time you blocked Sectumsempra it became stronger. So when he finally went to block it again, and it became too powerful to block it would break through the barrier and come close to killing the headmaster.

"Crucio!" Albus yelled, and Tom gasped.

For a moment his eyes went in the back of his head then he shivered and opened his eyes slowly and evilly stared at Albus. He faked pulling up his wand so Albus defended himself for no reason and just as Albus defensive spell lifted, Tom made his move, yelling lethally one more time:

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Albus was thrown backward with much force, and he clutched at his freely bleeding chest, with his slashed hand. Blood was gurgling from his mouth and foam mixed with it slightly.

Tom snatched Albus wand and stared at it as he held it to the light. In quick succession he pulled it to his side and with a violent force, he threw it down, snapping it in two. Mina was the only one left now, with good wand, and good fight. How could she do it without Albus she wondered? But she had to. Fiercely she stood and ran to Albus, falling at his side as blood gushed quickly down his body...from his body. His veins were pulsing violently, his gasps were labored and quick...scratchy and painful. He heaved himself off the floor every time he breathed, shock beginning to wash over him

Minerva was too distracted watching her husband fighting death.

She didn't notice Harry stepping in front of her and blocking Voldemort's Cruciatus-Curse. The young boy was furious with the man who had not only killed his parents but had apprehended his teacher and his best mate's mother.

Never before had he felt this kind of anger rising in him. It was nothing compared to the anger he felt for Snape or Bellatrix or Malfoy. Well, honestly Snape didn't belong in this category anymore.

Lethal blue eyes fixed on Voldemort and for the first time the Dark Lord was afraid of the boy from the Prophecy.

Harry's wand was raised in the duelling position, ready to strike.

Voldemort circled him slowly.

"What do you plan to do, boy?" he asked teasingly, hoping to coax Harry into doing something impulsive and imprudent.

"I plan to make you pay for your crimes", answered Harry calmly.

The Dark Lord laughed haughtily before mock bowing in front of his would- be executioner.

Harry remained cool, calm and collected. McGonagall had taught him that. Never act on a whim. He waited for the more impatient amn to make the first move.

He didn't have to wait long. Voldemort raised his wand higher and aimed for Harry's chest.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Stupor!"

Harry's cry mingled with Voldemort's. The curses clashed together in the middle and were thrown into other directions. The Killing Curse rebounded back to its origin. Voldemort's eyes opened wide and in the last second of his life he saw the green light of his own curse hitting his chest.


	39. Absolution

_A./N.: I know it's short than the last ones. I hope I portrayed Harry's inner conflict authentically. Read & Review please._

**Absolution**

Minerva knelt beside Albus, sobbing heart-wrenching sobs, and pressed the folds of her long skirt onto the deepest wound in his chest. Her long legs were exposed to mid-thigh and stained with the blood of her husband. Her hair had come undone in her struggle with Tom and fell forward into her face and onto Albus' chest. She didn't brush it away for fear of releasing the pressure on his chest and blood gushing from his wounds.

Albus hand lifted suddenly. Pain rushed through his body at the movement but he bit back his yelp and gritted his teeth. Softly he brushed Minerva's tresses back, out of her face and behind her ear, leaving it slightly damp and glued together by his blood. His wife closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. For a moment Albus thought how wrong this whole situation was. She had shied away from him in the last weeks when he was whole, strong and lovingly protective but now that he lay here, bloody and close to death, repulsed with him, she craved his touch and let him caress her. But only for a moment rose this thought in him before he cupped her cheek lovingly with his hand and stroked her with his thumb.

"Don't cry for me, lioness", he whispered hoarsely and weakly, "I have lived a long…"

"Please don't say goodbye", whispered Minerva heartbroken.

The moment she had seen Albus crumple to the floor something in her broke free of the inexplicable hold Tom seemed to have over her. Her anger, frustration and all her barriers broke away and were replaced by the age-old fear of losing her husband and love of her life. Tom had finally stripped her of everything she held most dear in her heart.

"I love you, Albus", she said quietly, meaning it with all her heart and soul.

Her eyes shone with an inner light Albus had seen in her all those years ago. At first he couldn't explain what exactly had changed in her but then he saw her eyes widen and fresh tears spilling forth from them. This time though they were not tears of fear or hurt. They were tears of love and regret and sorrow over losing him. Again he raised his hand and stroked her hair.

"I love you …"

"Like hell, you bloody idiot", she yelled.

With new vigour she pressed down on his wounds with one hand and with the other hand she fished for her wand.

"You are not going to die! I won't let you. I will fight for you the same way you fought for me! Do you hear me?" she hissed.

Only her eyes betrayed her as she searched his face frantically for reassurance. Albus couldn't stop a smile from spreading over his features. Slowly he nodded once.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good", she said, letting out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding. "Now help me out and tell me that counter-spell from Severus."

Albus chuckled, finally convinced that he really had his wife back. Minerva would never stop bossing her about, not even on his deathbed.

Gently two arms were wrapped around Minerva from behind and she was lifted off the floor despite her protests and struggling. Because of her inner turmoil her body had not healed properly and she was still very frail due to not eating enough. Then she recognized her assailant. Neville's arms held her to his chest and he was muttering something incoherent. Hermione and Ginny scooted over as well. Now that Voldemort was dead all his incantations were broken. Both girls checked first on Luna, who was sitting dazedly a short distance away, and scooted then further over to Minerva still encased in Neville's arms.

With a sudden pang Minerva realised she was in the arms of a young man but she didn't mind. All her worries were focused on Albus. She turned her head around to look at her husband and saw Harry lean over him. Suddenly he lifted his wand and swiftly created a patronus.

"Expecto Patronum!" cried Harry and watched the silver stag erupt from his wand. Addressing his stag he added, "Go and find Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey. Get them here as quickly as possible."

The stag took off instantly, galloping through the wide open door of the library. Minerva followed it with her eyes as if it was the last hope she had on saving her husband. Realization hit her. It was the last hope!

Sectumsempra was Severus' spell. If anyone could heal Albus, it was him. Minerva really had to give Snape a good talking to for inventing such cruel and deadly spells. But before she did he had to save her husband.

The sound of running feet stopped Minerva's dark thoughts and she turned in time to see the rest of the staff racing towards them, Snape in the lead.

Harry's stag cantered over to his master. Minerva was momentarily amused to see Harry glare at the patronus and scolding.

"Did I say the whole staff?"

Quickly the silvery figure dissolved into thin air, leaving Harry to glare at nothing.

Snape knelt down beside Albus and started to chant his mantra of counter-spells. Poppy dropped to Albus' other side and started to cast healing charms of her own interspersed with diagnostic charms. Every now and then she would raise her wand to Summon a vial of some potion or a pot of salve. Both she and Severus were highly concentrated, neither of them looking up and sparing a sympathetic look or kind word for Minerva.

"Risanare questi ferita atroce (heal those horrible wounds)" Severus chanted over and over, casting the healing spell on every inch of marred flesh with slow circling movements.

Slowly the wounds healed, leaving fresh pink skin in its wake. Albus' healthy colour returned when Poppy forced the headmaster to swallow a blood-restoring potion. He also had to drink various antiseptic potions as well as potions against fever. While Poppy force-fed Albus, Severus was still hard at work. Surprisingly, or not so for everyone who really knew him, his face was set in a stony mask of indifference to ward off tears or a tirade about being too stupid to duck and avoid curses.

Meanwhile Pomona had nodded to Septima and both witches had moved simultaneously to relieve Neville of restraining Minerva. Septima wrapped a conjured blanket around Minerva and waved her wand over the older witches dress.

"Scourgify", she muttered under her breath, trying to clean Minerva's dress and robes. Soon she gave up and just Vanished the filthy robes. Then she conjured up another set of robes and exchanged them with the provisory blanket.

"Come here, boy", cooed Pomona to Neville in the meantime. Waving the other children over as well, she moved further away from the ghastly scene of a blood-covered Albus Dumbledore.

Neville still eyed Minerva thoughtfully and was obviously debating if it was safe to leave her in the care of Professor Vector. Luna, Ginny and Hermione were still too shocked from their encounter with Voldemort's curses and the rapid events following them to move to obey an order. Pomona walked slowly over and took Luna's hand in her left and Ginny's in her right.

"It's alright, girls. Soon Professor Dumbledore will be as good as new. Nothing to worry about", she reassured kindly, tucking softly at the girls' hands to gently lead them away.

Slowly and reluctantly they followed her to a group of armchairs on the side with Neville, having decided to trust Professor Vector with the welfare of his Head of House, bringing up the rear. Hermione, though, stood still in her prior spot and observed her best friend closely. Cautiously she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms about him.

"Come. You heard Professor Sprout and there is nothing we can do right now. Professor Dumbledore is in good hands", she whispered to him, trying to break through his stupor.

"I-I-I kil-killed Voldemort", stuttered Harry, clearly shocked at what he had done. "If Dumbledore survives, it will all be ok. If Dumbledore survives, I haven't failed, I hadn't been too late. If Dumbledore survives, I will be forgiven for killing", mumbled Harry with white lips and frantic eyes.

Hermione starred at him in disbelief. He really thought he was condemned for stopping the worst and most evil Dark Wizard of the 20th century! Her mouth hung open and the clever Hermione Granger with all the answers was speechless.

With a 'clonk' emphasizing each step Moody limped over and grabbed Harry by the scruff. He bodily pushed the boy forward to a table some distant away. Sirius followed them with an unusually grave expression on his face.

"Quit that nonsense!" growled Moody. "You did what you had to do and no one blames you for it."

Sirius, remembering earlier talks about guilt and Harry's fate, followed his godson to try and calm him down.

"There is absolutely nothing to feel sorry about, Harry. You remember that we all were on guarding duty?" he asked, successfully distracting Harry from his conscience.

"Yes", the boy nodded vigorously, not believing that he would finally be told what had been the secret weapon.

"We were guarding a certain corridor in the Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries. There is a room in there stacked full of prophecies. One is apparently about you and Voldemort. The gist of the prophecy is that eventually you have to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. I'm rather glad that you killed him. After losing your father, I would have been devastated to lose you", he said earnestly, looking deeply into Harry's eyes to make sure he understood.

Harry gaped at Sirius for a long moment. The news about the prophecy was hard to swallow and accept. Why had no one ever told him? But no anger rose in him. Harry found that he could contemplate that fact calmly and rationally. The unbearable fury he had experienced all summer was gone. For another long moment he directed his gaze to the lifeless form of his enemy. Sirius had told him, and Dumbledore had confirmed that, only because he and Voldemort shared a connection didn't mean that Harry was deep down as rotten as Voldemort. He was finally convinced. It hadn't been him but Voldemort's feelings.

Harry nodded slowly to Sirius and Moody. He was rewarded with a pat on his back from Moody and a hug from Sirius. By the time he and Sirius broke apart, Severus and Poppy had succeeded in healing Albus. With a flick and swish Severus gently levitated Albus into the air and Poppy conjured a stretcher onto which Severus ever so gently lowered the headmaster. Harry watched the procedure with a still guilt-ridden conscience ... not because he had stopped Voldemort from finishing Dumbledore off but because he had not interfered sooner. Now that he knew of the prophecy, he felt even worse for not acting at Riddle Manor.

As the stretcher was carried past he Harry suddenly felt a hand grasping his and holding tight. Remus and Sirius, who was carrying the stretcher, stopped immediately, giving Albus the opportunity to speak. The old headmaster was still weak and his voice was hoarse but he pressed out what he had to say.

"Thank you, Harry, for saving my life and the virtue of my wife. I'm very proud of you", he whispered, causing Harry to blush and feeling utterly undeserving of the praise.

Suddenly Albus' eyes light on Minerva and he smiled up at her. He disengaged himself from Harry and raised his hand to Minerva. She could see the pain and effort it cost him to do that. Immediately she rushed forward and clasped his hand in hers. She slowly brought the hand to her cheek and nuzzled into it, kissing his palm and closing her eyes.

"I love you", she whispered softly, opening her eyes again and looking deeply into his soul.

Albus heart skipped a beat with joy. It was the first time she had said it after her captivity and meant it.


	40. You have to talk or we will make you

**You have to talk or we will make you**

Ginny and Hermione were still worried about both Molly and Minerva. Neither of the girls was really comfortable with the silence emitting from the older women. Ginny really wanted to know what had happened to her mother ... even if it meant nightmares for her. In her eyes Molly was the strongest woman ever alive. Who else could go through ... whatever had happened, and she was sure it had been horrible, and still be sane and strong enough for friends and family?

Both girls were very quiet, seldom talking to the boys, withdrawing into their shells and staying as close together as they could outside their classes. Of course the other students noticed and began to rumour ... but only if no Weasley boy or Harry was in ear-shot. The girls, though, were not at all hurt by the comments. They knew why they stuck their heads together.

Ginny couldn't get the picture of her mother out of her head. She had seen the injuries inflicted by those horrible men. She just had to know what had happened to her mother and how she could help her. Eyeing Hermione out of the corner of her eye, she took her hand and towed her off towards the nearest bathroom.

"Could you please contact your friend again? I would love mother to see him and talk to him ... you know to work through her anger and her fears", asked Ginny hurriedly.

Hermione nodded eagerly. For a moment she had forgotten about him and that he had offered his help.

While the two girls where trying to control their emotions, Minerva and Molly were talking about names for the baby while sitting near Albus in the hospital wing. Albus was sleeping soundly in his bed, slowly but surely recovering from his injuries. His face was still paler than his natural colouring and his forehead was glistening slightly from perspiration.

"Tara?" asked Molly.

Minerva screwed up her face and shook her head slightly. Then she made a suggestion of her own.

"Samantha, Jodie, Joyce?"

Molly seemed thoughtful but then slowly shook her head.

"Doesn't stir any immediately liking", she said slowly and furrowed her brows again in concentration. "Hmmm ... I rather like the name Claire. What do you think?"

"Claire? It sounds nice. Want to keep it at that?"

"I don't know. Perhaps some other ideas ... you know, just in case Arthur doesn't like Claire."

"Well, what about Anne or Mary? Old-fashioned names, I know, but timeless."

Molly laughed heartily at Minerva pulling a face in spite of it being her idea. She hated those names because she pictured the only women she know by these names and they were really old and conservative. Nothing for a Weasley.

"Rosalie?" asked Molly, ridiculing Minerva now by choosing a name she hated and pulling a face

"Isabella?"

"Actually I like that name. Hmmm and Hope."

"What about Elizabeth? In honour of our queen."

"Victoria?"

"Oh no, I prefer Elizabeth."

"Rebecca or Kate or Kristina?"

"I really love Virginia ... Ginger for short. She will undoubtedly have red hair like all my children."

Molly smiled fondly down upon her growing belly. Softly stroking over it, she relished in the knowledge of the new life growing in her for the first time since she found out. Minerva watched her closely and smiled, seeing the obvious change in attitude in her friend. Leaning over slightly, she placed her hand over Molly's and squeezed lightly.

"I would love to have you as the child's godmother", whispered Molly.

Minerva felt her heart beat faster and leap up into her throat. This offer meant the world for her ... especially coming from Molly because she knew about her children.

"Of course, Molly. I'm deeply honoured", she nearly choked on the words while she tried simultaneously to fight down her tears.

----

Arthur was very nervous. More so than before his wedding night or the first time he held his son. Meeting his children after more or less ignoring them for weeks now was harder than he would have thought possible. Slowly he walked up to Gryffindor Tower and prepared his speech in his mind. He really wanted to show his children that he would be there for them.

Suddenly though he was hit in the chest by two shortly followed hard objects. He coughed for air and stumbled back. Immediately he felt four hands grasping him and steadying him.

"Mr. Weasley, are you ok? I'm so sorry I rushed and didn't see you", said a female voice right in front of him.

"DAD!?! What are you doing here anyway? Is something wrong with Mum?" asked another voice which he immediately recognized as his daughter's.

"I'm fine", he huffed and collected himself again.

Smiling at the girls he saw their somewhat guilty faces and worried expressions. Years of fatherhood let his ears prick up. These two were up to something.

"Where were you off to?" he asked shrewdly.

Both girls scoffed their feet and looked to the ground. He had known it! They were up to something.

"Spill!" he ordered softly but firmly.

Ginny looked up into her father's eyes and squared her shoulders.

"Just sending an owl", she tried to talk herself out of trouble.

"Ah, I see. To whom?"

Hermione turned red and handed over the letter. Arthur read the name as Dr. Thornton and was immediately reminded of the man who had stormed into the headmaster's office a few days ago. It was now Arthur's turn to be ashamed and look to the floor.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I had no right to lose it like that with you. You meant well and I was just angry ... but not at you."

"It's ok, Mr. Weasley. Never mind now. We want to help your wife and Professor McGonagall."

----

Hermione eyed Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall cautiously. She wasn't at all sure if it really was the right decision she and Ginny had made. Suddenly her worries and her nervousness seemed to drown her and she leaned closer to Harry. Ginny on her other side stuck out her chin defiantly. She knew her mother's temper and could hold her on against it.

Before either girl could say something, Dr. Thornton entered the room with Professor Dumbledore.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall scowled at her students. She remembered her previous conversation with Hermione.

"Who is this?" she asked with her guard up.

"A friend of my family", explained Hermione quietly, not looking up and meeting her angry glare. "We thought he could help you."

"With what?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He is a psychiatrist", explained Harry further.

"You have to talk or we will make you", added Ginny almost challengingly.

Molly eyed her daughter even more challenging, and with a bit of anger.

"Ginerva, you've no idea exactly what we had to go through and on Mina's behalf and mine being your mother, I'm telling you to shut it before you're in more trouble than you've ever been in!" Molly warned and Ginny stared at her hard and long.

"Mum, you need this ... You need to talk to someone."

"I've your father to talk to..."

"You need someone other than him, Mum! You know for a fact that with Dad there's at least an inkling of a trust issue right now and you need to let out all of you fears! ... And, well, it's easier to do that ... sometimes ... with someone you don't know."

Minerva too seemed angrier than Hermione had ever seen her. Her mentor looked ready to kill. Hermione slowly backed away from her.

"This was all your idea, wasn't it?" she asked menacingly.

Hermione was only able to nod numbly. She felt more uncomfortable than ever before in her life. Suddenly all this didn't seem like a good idea anymore. But Harry stepped swiftly in front of her and faced his Professor.

"Just talk to him ..."

"NO!"

One word and all their hopes were crushed. Minerva McGonagall was definitely not ready to talk about what had happened with a professional. She refused to let anybody help her. Molly was still stared down by her daughter.

But before either one could say anything, Ron rushed into the middle of the room and grabbed both Molly and Minerva by their wrists, pushing them towards the two chairs near the headmaster's desk.

"MUM, JUST STOP THAT NONESENSE!!! YOU NEED TO TALK TO US! IT'S CLEAR THAT YOU CAN'T, SO WE SET UP THIS SESSION!" he yelled before taking one massive breath and calming himself down a bit. "Please, Mum, Professor McGonagall, you can't go on like that."

It was almost a whisper now. Harry came over to his friend and nodded.

"It is self-destructive to stay silent", he said wisely. "Whatever I went through Professor Dumbledore made me talk about it. It helps. Please, just trust us."

Besieging both women with his eyes, he held their gaze. Minerva closed her eyes slowly.

"Damn you for having your mother's eyes", she muttered under her breath and sat down.

Molly fared no better. This boy had become like a son over the years and she couldn't refuse him anything when he looked at her like that. Large puppy-dog eyes with innocence and love shining in them. Sighing deeply she sat down.

Dr. Thornton talked softly to Minerva and Molly about their feelings ... at least he tried to. Neither woman was opening up to him. The psychiatrist wasn't sure if it had to do with the fact that their husbands sat in the back of the room or that the children were sitting on the floor in front of the men.

"Please talk to me ... either one of you", he almost begged the two women.

Molly looked to the floor and refused to answer. Minerva hesitated before finally raising her chin and answering.

"It is so ... personal", she whispered miserably.

"Why is talking about what happened to you more personal than talking about a life-threatening disease and the fear of dying like some of my patients?" he asked back, happy that finally one of them responded.

"Because a r-r-rape is a ... sexual act and as thus is ... something very intimate."

"The intimate part of those rapes", said Molly, entering the conversation but still refusing to look at anyone, "has nothing to do with my vagina."

Anger swung in her voice and she balled her hands into tight fists. She was pale as a sheet. Minerva rounded on Molly with confusion and disbelief in her face and posture. But Molly wasn't finished yet.

"Why is it more personal to talk about rape than talk about an attack by death-eaters or robbery or other things?" she rambled on, finally understanding what her children had meant when they called the psychiatrist in the first place. "People talk all the time about attacks, especially in these times. They are not ashamed. This is apparently not too personal. Why should rape be different?"

"But rape is different", said Minerva, eying Molly more closely than ever. "I'm surprised at you?"

"I told you before we had to talk", Molly finally looked up. "And I have to disagree ..." But then she stopped and thought about it. "You're right." Minerva was now more confused than ever but patiently waited for her to continue. "They are different ... but they shouldn't be."

She was now remorseful that she had vented her anger on Minerva. She was after all her friend and she had gone through the same. Now she just said that it made her uncomfortable and embarrassed to remember the violation of her body and mind through those horrible men. Molly had reacted without thinking, without checking if her anger was a rational reaction or an over-reaction.

Molly realised that rape and sex were thrown together. She wanted a strict separation. After all rapes were violations. Sex was no violence. Thus rapes were no sex. She said as much to Minerva and Dr. Thornton. Her hand reached over and took Minerva's subconsciously, squeezing it softly and scooting slightly closer. Minerva understood her and nodded reassuringly. Finally she saw the difference. Then a thought hit her.

"What about sadomasochistic sex?" asked Minerva quietly.

She had never ventured there with Albus ... and never intended to ... but had heard of it. In fact a friend of hers was into this. Now she was curious how Molly would explain it.

"I think the difference is that both partners agreed to that", offered Molly, unsure herself since she too had never dared to go there with her husband.

Minerva nodded. It made all sense. And finally she felt the last dam break in her. Now it seemed that she would be able to talk about it.


	41. A deatheater's worst fear

A./N.: I know I didn't upload in a while and I'm sorry. I hope this chapter was worth the waiting for and I promise to update sooner. This story will come to an end in a couple of chapters but I'm planning on a sequel if a get enough response. So please review.

**A death-eater's worst fear**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, was dead! The news spread like wildfire through the ranks of death-eaters.

Bellatrix Lestrange was Distraught. For the first time in her privileged life she feared for her future. 14 years ago she had had a fair trial but now she was the prisoner of the Order instead of the Ministry. Amongst all the prisoners the rumours started to circulate. Of course they would be killed ... that was after all what they would do to their prisoners. When someone was no longer of use, that person was apprehended. They had no reason to believe that this fate wouldn't be theirs now.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his cell and pondered over the choices he had made in life. Becoming a death-eater had been, at least for him, a question of pride. Joining the ranks of Lord Voldemort had provided him with an outlet for his aggressions. And besides, those damn muggle-born witches and wizards always meddled in affairs they knew nothing about. They took up high-ranking positions over pure-bloods and even interfered in age-old traditions. All those silly laws for secrecy and equality! They had to be stopped. But no, those muggle-lovers popped up everywhere like mushrooms and supported the changes. And the rich, pure-blooded families were suddenly called antiquated, stuffy and ignorant.

He had still trouble comprehending Narcissa's little speech. How could she abandon her family and her values? What had possessed her to support the Order of the Phoenix and free the prisoners? Why was she divorcing him anyway? Just because he had slept with Molly Weasley? That was preposterous!

Unable to hold back his anxiety, he began to pace his cell. True the Order had provided enough food to keep their prisoners healthy and had not applied any means of torture or intimidation but Lucius didn't trust that peace and quiet before the storm, as he called it. He almost graved to know what would happen to him, even death he would welcome if it meant an end to this waiting. Then at least he would know what was to happen to him. Right now he was stuck in limbo, so to speak.

Two cells to his right he heard Greyback howling and whimpering. 'So, it's full moon. That means we're here for 5 weeks already. What are they waiting for to finish us off?' he thought bitterly. No amount of reasoning could explain why the Order hadn't made its move yet.

Again Lucius began to pace his small cell. He hated waiting and those people were doing this torture to him.

----

Minerva and Molly had now daily sessions with Mr. Thompson and improved in behaviour. He always made Albus and Arthur sit on the other side of the room and listen intently to the conversation. It was their support and love that pulled the women through. Molly was again the centre of her family's attention. She cared for all her children in the same way she had before and had even found the strength to talk to Ron about nearly killing Lucius Malfoy.

Ron had been feeling guilty and down ever since. He hated himself for wishing the death of another human being when his parents had always raised him to honour life. Molly had softly cradled him to her bosom and told him of the dark visions she had had while in the hands of Malfoy. She had confessed to her youngest son the wish to kill Lucius.

Minerva had come nearer to her husband over the last days again, sitting by his bed in the Hospital Wing for long hours and even putting salve on his scars from Voldemort's curses. She was no longer afraid to touch him or be touched by him because she had worked, at least partly, through her trauma inflicted by the constant mental battering from Tom.

And now they had to face another traumatic event. Dr. Thompson had insisted that they are present and see their enemies defeated. He had agreed whole-heartedly with Minerva, having had the need to see Tom trapped in a cell. He had found out through his sessions with her that she had suffered under Stockholm syndrome. This was the final session, the final therapy as Dr. Thompson called it. They had to have their enemies.

Molly held Arthur's hand in a vice-like grip. She was scared. Lucius Malfoy was brought in and he sneered at her in a very nasty way. Arthur curled his free hand into a tight fist. In his head he repeated the mantra "Don't kill him, don't kill him!" and he kept a close watch on Molly. She was nervous. Of course she would be but he was proud that she actually faced Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Speaking of the black-haired witch, Arthur looked out for her and saw her near the door in heavy manacles and guarded by Kingsley. Greyback was guarded by Bill and Arthur felt very proud of his eldest son. He let his gaze sweep across the room and over the other death-eaters being guarded by members of the Order and teachers. At last his gaze returned to Lucius and Alastor, guarding the scum who had raped his wife, and he sneered back in a most intimidating manner. Lucius would never again touch his precious wife or any other woman.

"We are here to try the death-eaters, following Lord Voldemort and committing countless crimes against the Human Rights. Since the Ministry is still in denial, I myself, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and a few high-ranking members of the Wizengamot will hold the trial."

Molly released the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She could handle this trial since it seemed that all the attention would rest on the Wizengamot. Poppy and Minerva, who were both sitting next to her, seemed relieved too. Poppy had agreed to support Minerva since Albus was busy residing over the trial.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Molly's shoulders and squeezed a little. Molly however did not relax greatly. She watched Minerva out of the corner of her eye and saw the same fear and uncertainty reflected in her eyes that she felt.

Minerva remembered earlier trials at the end of the first war against Voldemort and at the end of the war against Grindelwald. Albus was, if he wanted to keep this trial within the standards of an ordinary trial, compelled to ask Molly and herself about their tortures and rapes. Albus would also have to ask Poppy to repeat her reports on the healing processes from both Molly and Minerva. It was not yet over.

"You all know what you are convicted for. What do you have to say in your defence? Mr. Malfoy, let's start with you", asked Mrs. Bones, sitting next to her dear friend Albus.

"I have nothing to say in my defence. I did what I did because I believe in the rightness of my actions."

Molly was stunned. Minerva was trying very hard to keep her mouth closed for it threatened to fall open. Here he was offered a chance to talk his neck out off the hangman's robe and Lucius didn't take the bait. He honestly thought he had done the right thing? How could he? Albus furrowed brows though relaxed and an understanding smile appeared on his lips. Malfoy had knowingly sentenced himself to death and hoped that the Order would be tried in return for murder if the Ministry ever found out about it.

"I see", said Madame Bones. Then she turned around to face Albus and asked: "How do you want to precede now?"

It was obvious that this statement and somewhat thrown the Wizengamot. Lucius sneer spread and it was mirrored in the other death-eaters faces. Obviously they had talked this out amongst themselves. Each of them would give the same answer.

But Albus chuckled softly and placed the fingertips of his hands together in his trademark gesture. Sparkling blue eyes regarded his former students over the rim of his half-moon spectacles, searching and finding their weakest link.

"Mr. Pettigrew, did you commit murder, abduction, rape and God alone knows what other crimes because you really believed in Lord Voldemort's ideologies?"

Peter Pettigrew moved his head up and down jerkily but when Albus intensified his gaze, Peter changed the movement into a vigorous shaking.

"Then kindly tell us what happened from your perspective and why you did it."

And Peter, terrified by his old Headmaster, launched into a precise restitution of the events of the days of Minerva's and Molly's capture. He told the Wizengamot how they had overpowered Rolanda and Minerva, how they had waited for Molly outside the Order's Headquarters (which they had found out because Voldemort had started to distrust Snape and had send someone to follow him), every last gruesome detail about the rapes and tortures.

Molly and Minerva were both shivering uncontrollably by then and tears of shame were running down their faces. It was one thing telling a psychiatrist about these things with their loving husbands in the room but it was an entirely different thing to have the whole Order and Hogwarts staff hear those things.

"We realize your account, Peter", said Dumbledore.

"You can't prove that!!" yelled Bellatrix. "Pettigrew is weak. You could have made him say those things. Neither one of us will confirm this story. And you have no witnesses!"

"Yes, we have witnesses. First Narcissa Malfoy and John McRae. Both are former death-eaters who later regretted their involvement and helped the Order free both victims. Second the Order members who launched an attack on Riddle Manor and helped free Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley. Third Poppy Pomfrey, healer in Hogwarts, who took care of Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall after the multiple rapes and tortures."

Molly flinched terribly at the actual word. Arthur's arm wrapped itself more firmly around her shoulders. She hoped she wasn't asked to repeat what had happened to her but she knew better. Of course they would ask her. It would be pure hell when the Wizengamot called her forward to recount the actual events. She was not up to that. She couldn't do that. She...

Minerva noticed that Molly was near full-blown panic. She tried unsuccessfully to get Molly's attention and divert her from the trial. There wouldn't be anything to say since she too felt panic constrict her throat. She hoped Albus would be content with Narcissa's and McRae's statements and let her and Molly off the hook. She couldn't and wouldn't recount her story in a room full of her tormentors.

Poppy had her eyes fixed on Molly and Minerva. She had come prepared. Two little vials with calming potions were in her pocket. They were intended for after the trial but she wasn't entirely sure if both women would make it through.

Albus and his colleagues had already agreed to question Narcissa and McRae about the events but would spare Molly and Minerva the humiliation. Both had gone through too much already and Dr. Thompson had warned them that forcing them to make statements would be counterproductive and destroy the progress they had made in the last days. One day they would, perhaps, be able to talk about it to someone besides their husbands but not now and not in front of the people who had done all this to them.

Later Narcissa and McRae were called forward to make their statements. But for Minerva all that was a haze. Her mind was fuzzy as she observed Rudolphus Lestrange losing his cocky grin after more and more was revealed. In her mind she heard Molly's sobs and begs to stop and let her go. She heard her own voice beg him to take her instead of hurting Molly.

Poppy wrapped her arms securely around her old friend. She had seen a murderous glint in the depths of Minerva's eyes and was afraid that if no one restraint the Scottish witch there would be one less criminal to try.

Molly on the other hand was sobbing from shame and relieved pain. She was snuggled against Arthur's chest, breathing in his scent and feeling his heartbeat. Closing her eyes, Molly relaxed somewhat and tried to shut up the voices around her. It was finally over. Arthur still loved her. And she had to think of the child she carried.

Then Albus stood up. Minerva saw the beads of sweat on his forehead. He was still recovering and this was taxing for him. They had to wrap this up quickly or he would collapse. Desperately she wanted to rush over to her husband, support him or better get him out of here. But then Albus spoke and Minerva, for the moment, forgot her worries about him.

"I hereby sentence you to a life as muggles. We will your wands and drain you of your magic. You will be exiled from the magical Community."

Malfoy and the other death-eaters started to protest but couldn't voice any of their arguments because their guards had already Silenced them and were dragging them from the room.


	42. Awkward Encounter

**Awkward E****ncounter**

After the trial the death-eaters were sent back to their cells. Their wands were already in the Order's possession and now they had to watch as they were destroyed by Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. One after the other had to step forward and throw all their magical belongings into the big fireplace then watch as their wands were broken and the pieces thrown into the fire, burning brightly as the cores were burned to ashes.

Rudolphus Lestrange stared into the flames with an impassive face and pure hatred in his eyes. It was worse than murder for him to watch all the things he had taken for granted go up in flames. Next in line was his wife. She was not quiet or dignified. Bellatrix screamed her rage and fought her guards as they ripped of her wizard cloak and through it into the fire. As Dumbledore broke her wand and threw the pieces into the flames, she roared like a wounded animal and lunged forward. She would have jumped right into the flames herself had Rudolphus not wrapped his arms around his wife and drew her back.

"Let go off me, you spineless worm! They are burning my wand! I can't live without magic!! Let go off me!! I'll kill them!" she screeched in a blind fury.

Again and again she tried to throw herself at the growing pile of robes and wands until Sirius raised his wand and shot a Stupor Curse at his cousin. Rudolphus snarled at him but was kept at bay by Remus' wand.

"I don't want her to hurt herself", said Sirius and picked up his cousin to carry her to a comfortable couch at the other side of the room.

The last in the line of death-eaters was Lucius Malfoy. His eyes were icy grey like steel and blazed with a fire of their own. Almost impassively he handed over his robe and observed it being thrown into the fire, faintly wondering if you could still rewrite his essay about Witch Burning in Medieval Times. Then he watched his wand being broken and destroyed by the roaring flames. His mind was roaring with the same intensity as the fire and he directed his burning gaze at Albus Dumbledore.

"You can't stop us by destroying our wands or exiling us from the Wizarding Community. Mark my words, we will come back, stronger than we were before", he said, calm and matter-of-fact.

Then Lucius Malfoy, the sole heir of one of the oldest and richest Wizarding Houses, turned away from his enemies and stalked over to the door, leading out into the stark night and exile.

----

Draco Malfoy wasn't strutting along the corridors anymore. He was deflated and meaner than he had ever been before. All the younger children were afraid to cross his path, even the children of his own house. The teachers were worried for the other student's safety and it was, for them, just a matter of time till he blurted out what he had been told from his father. Albus Dumbledore was very worried that Draco would blurt out that he was the leader of a secret organization, that two members had been held hostage and had to undergo horrible tortures, that the Order of the Phoenix had attacked the death-eaters and defeated them. Albus didn't want the Ministry to find out anything, he wanted them ignorant and not asking questions.

One fine day Draco had had enough of school. His father had always promised him a place among the death-eaters. Now his father was in exile in the Muggle world without a wand and his wandless magic blocked. His mother had tried to talk to Draco ever since she had come to live in Hogwarts but he had avoided her. Draco didn't know all the details but what he knew was that his own mother had betrayed her family and the Dark Lord. The way he had been raised, betrayal was worse than any other crime a death-eater could commit. Now that his mother had destroyed his plans for a future, Draco was angrier than he had ever imagined he could be. School sucked more than ever and he just wanted to get out!

Without hesitation he stood up in the middle of Charms Class and walked up to the front of the classroom. Professor Flitwick was more surprised than really angry that a student suddenly stood in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Do you have problems with the assigned exercise?" he asked in his squeaky voice, looking up into Draco's eyes searchingly and waiting for him to answer. When no answer came, he grew worried and asked again, "Mr. Malfoy, is something wrong? Answer me!"

But Draco just walked out, no explanation, no goodbye. Aimlessly he walked the corridors of Hogwarts while Professor Flitwick created two patronuses which he sent to Professors Dumbledore and Snape. He asked himself why all of a sudden his students decided that his lessons were too boring to follow. First Harry had left his classroom weeks ago and now Draco Malfoy. He sighed but went on with his lesson. No need to let a whole class fall apart.

"Puberty takes its toll on everybody", he tried to joke before returning to his teaching.

Meanwhile Draco walked through the corridor towards the Hospital Wing. He didn't know why his feet stirred him to that place. All he knew was that he needed to walk as far as he somehow could but obviously his sub-conscience had other plans.

----

Molly had just had another healer appointment with Poppy because of her pregnancy and exited the Hospital Wing when she saw a lonely figure walk towards her. Suddenly the boy lifted his head and revealed the aristocratic features of the Malfoy family. He had more of his mother in his face than of his father, so maybe it was the Black family he took after. The blond hair and the greyish eyes were his fathers and Molly shivered involuntarily.

Draco raised his eyes when he heard soft footsteps in front of him and discovered Molly Weasley. A horrible sneer, so like his father's, spread over his lips and he saw with satisfaction the shiver washing over Mrs. Weasley's body.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the fat brood sow of the Weasley clan", he snarled aggressively.

He didn't exactly know how but this woman had something to do with his mother's betrayal and his father's exile. And the adjective fat didn't really describe Mrs. Weasley anymore. She had lost a lot of weight. She seemed frail and easily breakable. Draco was surprised to see Ron's mother after so many months.

A soft clicking noise indicated the arrival of two other people and Draco turned around in surprise. Before him stood Madam Pomfrey and his own mother.

"What are you doing here, blood traitor?" he yelled at his mother.

"Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed Poppy, shocked to her core by the outburst of the spoilt and disillusioned boy.

"It's alright, Poppy, but thank you for caring", said Narcissa quietly then she turned to her son and fixed him with a stern look. "Now, listen here, Draco. I _am _still your mother and you will treat me with respect."

"The hell I will", screamed Draco, "because of you, father's wand was broken and he had to leave the magical community! And you don't even care!"

"No, Draco. Your father was exiled because of his crimes and not because anything I did. I am only ashamed that I didn't find the courage to leave your father earlier."

"He is not a criminal. He fought for ..."

"For all the wrong things", stated Narcissa firmly.

Draco stared at his mother, open-mouthed but still glaring fiercely at her. But she was his mother and he loved her even after her betrayal. Some small part of his mind reasoned that she was probably right for she knew his father and his work for the Dark Lord better than he did. He was still so angry, though. With a new sneer on his lips he turned to Molly.

"I see you are knocked up again ..."

Narcissa hissed at the new attack line of her son and threateningly stepped forward. Madam Pomfrey was instantly by Mrs. Weasley's side and supported her silently, glaring fiercely at the school boy. But Molly stepped forward herself and squared her shoulders.

"And what's it to you?" she asked protectively.

Draco drew his wand but before he could really point it at Molly she had her own wand in head and fixed dead on between his eyes.

"I'm a hell of a lot more woman than you can handle, my dear little boy!" she hissed out. "Don't even think of jinxing me."

Narcissa laughed out huskily and put her hand on Draco's arm pushing it down to rest by his side. Madam Pomfrey chuckled herself and winked at Molly with a slight smirk on her lips. She had been put down by man herself and now rejoiced in the fact that someone stood up to the proud male pure-bloods who thought themselves better than any woman.

Draco was furious and wanted to hurt that cheeky woman, to teach her a lesson. Subconsciously he thought along the same lines as his father when it came to Molly Prewett Weasley. His wand was still in his hands and he knew of a curse Snape had talked about in the one lesson of Defence against the Dark Arts in his third year.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey turned their backs on him before he whipped up his wand again and cursed Mrs. Weasley.

"Legilimens!" he cried and hit Mrs. Weasley's back squarely.

Suddenly his mind was filled with images. He saw his own father leaning over a whimpering Mrs. Weasley who begged him not to hurt her. He saw his father laughing while he raped her. He saw his father leaning over Mrs. Weasley with a knife in his hand. He saw his father beating her. He saw him ripping her clothes off her.

And then he was catapulted out of her mind violently. He stumbled slightly as he was thrown backwards but regained his footing quickly. Only to stumble further back as he was slapped hard across the face by a furious Molly Weasley.

"You low, despicable, loathsome ... bastard!" she screeched. "How dare you!?"

For once Draco was at a loss for words to defend his father. What he had seen in Molly's memories had destroyed the almost heroic picture of his father he had built up for years. His eyes searched Molly's to see the terror he had read in them in her memories. All he found in her eyes was determination to shield herself from him.

"I'm sor ..."

"I don't believe a word you say!" hissed Molly, furiously interrupting the boy's ramblings.

Draco eyed her again and suddenly saw her in a whole new light. All of a sudden his eyes lit on her stomach and widened considerably.

"Did it ever occur to you that it might be my ... father's child?" he cautiously asked, twirling his wand between his hands.

"IT'S NOT!" screamed Molly, still in a mindless rage about Draco invading her mind.

"There is a very simple spell to be sure of that", he said slyly, eying Molly through lowered eyelashes and waiting for her outburst.

"Draco", warned his mother. "Leave Molly alone. You ..."

"Alright", Molly gritted out through clenched teeth. "If you are so smart, go ahead and use that 'little spell' of yours."

Molly dared Draco to raise his wands again and cast a spell on her, a spell that would get results. Poppy, though, looked thoughtful and suddenly saw Draco in a new light. She knew a spell which could determine a child's father before it was born. The only problem was that only a relative could cast this spell and hope for any kind of result. She nodded to Molly to let her know that she too knew the spell and deemed it safe. Molly thought it over for another minute then raised her chin defiantly and squared her shoulders, nodding to the boy.

"Muestra tus colores verdaderos", he said softly, almost too afraid to voice them.

He wasn't sure if he was more afraid that no reaction would occur or that a reaction would occur. A soft emerald light surrounded Molly's stomach.

"Oh my God", whispered Molly before her legs gave out under her.

She slid to the ground and sat there trembling. She knew that her husband had blue magic and she herself had lilac magic. The only explanation for the faint green shine was that Arthur was NOT the father of her child.


	43. Killing is no solution

**Killing Is No Solution**

Arthur was walking into the kitchen of Hogwarts castle because he wanted to surprise his wife tonight. He had spent the whole day in The Burrow and at work and he knew that Molly would be a little peeved about him being away all day. She was not comfortable alone around man of the Order or students. The only men she allowed near her without keeping a tight grip on her wand were Arthur, their sons, Albus and strangely enough Severus. Coming to think of it, both women were surprisingly close to the potions master and trusted him explicitly.

Reaching the portrait with the pears, Arthur tickled the biggest one until it laughed and changed into the handle to the hidden door. As he stepped into the kitchen he was immediately surrounded by all the house-elves. Whenever someone went into the kitchen to get something for Professors McGonagall or Dumbledore, still recovering from his fight with Voldemort, or Molly, the elves instantly dropped everything and poured all their efforts into it. Now they were only too eager to serve him.

"Mister Weasley, how can we help you?" squeaked one of the elves enthusiastically. "How is the Missus?"

Dobby rushed forward eagerly and held up a bowl of fresh strawberries. He had remembered that Mr. Weasley had asked for strawberries earlier and that they held a special meaning for Mrs. Weasley.

"Here, Mister Weasley. We have strawberries!" Dobby exclaimed overexcited.

He skidded to a halt in front of Arthur and beamed up to him. Arthur bent down and took the bowl. His eyes sparked and he suddenly knew how he could appease his wife and make her forgive him.

"Thank you, Dobby. But maybe she likes to eat something proper first?" he suggested softly.

Dobby and several other house-elves shook their heads, making the ears flop around their heads. Dobby looked up into his eyes again and answered for the whole group.

"No, Mister Weasley. Mrs. Weasley already ate dinner with Professor McGonagall in her private chambers. Both ladies ate only a little though" explained Dobby, hanging his head as he admitted the last titbit.

Arthur frowned and wriggled his nose a bit. Molly should know better. She had to eat for two after all and Minerva was usually very concerned about her friend and made her obey the healer's orders. After the first month of her pregnancy Molly had quiet regained her appetite and was eating healthy helpings and had even started to have strange cravings occasionally. So what was wrong with her today?

"Thank you, Dobby, for that information", said Arthur, making sure no reprimand was heard in his voice. "I will see to her now and make sure she is fine. Mmmmm ... could you maybe make some Crêpes? I know she loves them since our honeymoon in France. I bet she would love to eat some."

Arthur beamed down at the house-elves and winked at Dobby. Immediately they scurried off and gathered all the ingredients for Crêpes. Arthur sat down on one of the long tables directly positioned under the Gryffindor table and observed the bustle around him. Out of nowhere a cup of tea was pushed onto the table next to him. A sugar bowl and milk and lemon followed soon after. One of the house-elves had considered Arthur's own wishes and provided quite nicely.

----

Finally, in reality only an hour later, Arthur walked up to the room he shared with his wife. Molly was still hesitant to move back to the Burrow but Arthur was confident that after what he had to tell her today she would look forward to go home.

When he entered their room he stood still for a moment. What he saw stopped his heart instantly. Molly lay crumpled in a heap on the floor. Shattered pieces of furniture littered the floor. The glass in the windows was broken and let in the cold winds of the Highlands and the snow that had began to fall earlier in the evening.

Arthur directed his gaze back to his wife and saw that her cheeks were tear-stained. Her face held such an anguished expression that it tore Arthur's heart out. Carefully he moved closer and saw blood pooling around Molly's wrist. It wasn't a deep cut and the blood had already begun to clog but Arthur became none the less panicked.

----

Lucius Malfoy remembered an old hideout he and some of the other death-eaters had used when the Aurors had been behind them in the first war. Now he couldn't figure out how he had forgotten that place. It would be perfect to camp out in until they had formulated a plan to get back into the Magical Community and take revenge on the Order. Quietly he drew Rudolphus' attention to him and indicated that he should round up the other death-eaters. Rudolphus nodded quietly and tapped his wife on the arm.

----

Arthur immediately gathered Molly in his arms and felt her pulse. It was strong and regular but Molly's breathing was laboured and Arthur got the distinct feeling that his wife needed help as quickly as possible. Standing up with Molly tightly clasped to his chest, he crossed the room and darted out the door. Rushing to the Hospital Wing, he prayed that Poppy was still awake. When he reached the door, he hammered against it.

"Poppy? Poppy! Wake up!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Molly is hurt! Wake up! You have to help me!"

It frightened him to no end that Molly wasn't responding, not even to his screaming near her ear. And then suddenly light flared throughout the room and Poppy staggered through the door to her office. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she came towards Arthur and waved him to one of the beds. She was not yet fully awake and hadn't caught on that no students stood in front of her. Arthur placed Molly gently on the bed and turned around to Poppy, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"Poppy, wake up. Molly needs your help", he exclaimed impatiently.

Poppy's eyes widened and finally realisation dawned in them. She shook of the last remains of sleep and instantly bent over Molly to examine her wrist. It wasn't a very deep cut and there were no glass splinters in it. With a quick movements of her own wrist she healed Molly's wrist and then moved her attention to the obvious unconscious state of her friend. She cast a diagnostic spell and found the residues of alcohol in her blood.

"Now that is weird. Molly knows better than to drink alcohol while pregnant", Poppy muttered under her breath and frowned down on the sleeping woman. "Something ... oh!!"

Suddenly Poppy looked down and away. She had a hard time to hide the blush on her cheeks. Arthur eyed her strangely and tried to figure out what the healer was hiding from him. More importantly what she was hiding from him about his wife.

"Poppy?"

The healer didn't turn around and ruffled through her cupboard for a vial of anti-hangover-potion and sobering-up-potion. She then turned back to Molly and opened Molly's mouth slightly. With one arm she heaved Molly into a sitting position and poured some of the liquids into her mouth.

"Poppy, what is the matter? Talk to me! Is there something I should know?" Arthur asked coldly, staring Poppy down.

"I can't really tell, Arthur. She will tell you in her own way, I'm sure", she whispered, avoiding looking at him.

Gently she laid Molly back down on the white sheets and tucked her in. Molly was stirring slightly already, finally waking up from her alcohol-induced slumber. She groaned and touched her hand to her forehead, eyes still closed tightly. Small wrinkles appeared on the plain of her forehead and the pinched the bridge of her nose, slowly coming around.

"Where am I?" she asked finally, cracking one eye open and looking at Poppy.

Her head was turned to the side and the only person she could see was Poppy. Arthur stayed out of the focus of her eyes, hoping she would confide into her friend when thinking they were alone. What he saw let him choke, feeling guilty for being angry at Molly and Poppy for keeping a secret. Molly had tears in her eyes and her lip was quivering.

"Molly?" Poppy leant forward and touched Molly's cheek softly with a finger. "Why did you get drunk? You have to know that it wouldn't help you solve your problems. And that it's certainly not good for the baby."

"I don't care anymore", whispered Molly miserably.

Her eyes were overflowing with tears and she turned her head the other way ... She jerked upright, eyes flying wide open and a mute scream on her lips. She stared at her husband in horror. Arthur hadn't seen a look on her face such as this since she had found out she was pregnant. His heart sank into his shoes.

Forcing a smile on his lips, he bent over and kissed his wife gently on the forehead despite her scared face. He decided he would first tell her about his day and then ask her about what was bothering. Arthur looked into Molly's eyes, ignored the anguish, and pressed on.

"Molly, I did so much today in our Burrow", he began, and she averted her gaze to his face as he spoke. Her eyes were still swimming with tears, so her deep brown orbs seemed to be drowning. "I made a crib, Molly! A real crib, Mollywobbles ... just like the muggles!"

He grabbed her hand tight, his eyes flashing. Sure he was overjoyed about making a real MUGGLE crib but he was at his wits end here. He was trying furiously to keep his wife's mind off things, and his attempts were obvious as he rambled on again.

"I painted the walls pink! I bought a comforter I found for cheap at the baby emporium down in Diagon Alley. Bill helped me paint flowers on the walls, I bought her her first ever teddy bear, and it even has a purple dress on it, and I bought her a fairy nightlight and I got diapers, and pacifiers, and hair bows ... and I got her some outfits, but bigger ones so that you can pick what she comes home in and ... and ... I did it all the muggle way, Molly! All for my little girl!"

"Arth-", she tried to interrupt, but he managed to cut through her barely audible attempt to intercede, and added:

"I even brought out Ginny's old blankie and ..."

"Arthur?..."

"And I brought out some of my rubber ducks and put them in her room. The pink ones of course! I put them right on her dresser ... which I also made for my little girl ..."

"She's not ..."

"And I bought matching sheets for the comforter, seeing as it was so cheap that she needed to have sheets in the crib and it didn't come with any. I can't have my daughter sleeping on a plain mattress ..."

"ARTHUR!" she screamed and stood furiously. "STOP SAYING YOUR DAUGHTER!!!" She looked deeply into his eyes, her face mirroring disgust and sadness. "She isn't yours ..."

"She ... what?" asked Arthur helplessly, staring down at his wife.

Molly's face contorted in pain again and she closed her eyes. Tears were never the less pressing through and flowing down her cheeks. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, as if she was waiting for a blow. Arthur looked at her with pain and burning hatred. Suddenly he gripped Molly's shoulders and jerked her up into a sitting position and shook her. Molly only whimpered quietly, accepting his anger instead of fighting it. Poppy had gasped in shock and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Arthur! No!" she whispered horrified, willing him to vent his anger on her instead of his pregnant wife who probably suffered more under the fact that Lucius had fathered her child.

"She is MY daughter!" roared Arthur, too much gone in his rage to have heard Poppy. "I will raise her! I will give her a home! She will never see this bastard! Do you hear me, Molly?!? SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!!!"

One final shake on his wife's shoulders and he suddenly let go of her as if burnt. He stared down on his hands in utter disbelief and shock. He couldn't believe what he had just done. For the second time he had violated his wife and endangered her life and the life of her unborn child. Backing away from her bed, he shook his head and mouthed 'sorry' over and over again.

Poppy leant over Molly as soon as Arthur had stopped his assault on her. She was very worried about the possibility of a miscarriage since Molly had been close to one before. Molly's eyes were as dead as Minerva's had been before Albus had forced her to come back to reality. Poppy was scared by the emptiness and indifference in Molly. Arthur's outburst normally would have provoked her to scream her own anger at him furiously. But now she just accepted his abuse.

"Arthur! Out! Now!" Poppy pressed out through gritted teeth and pointed her wand threateningly at his chest. She would make damned sure he never hurt his wife again.

Arthur backed further away.

----

Lucius felt anger building in him and had to vent it on someone. He was forced to do everything manually instead of magically. He was now watching Bellatrix putting wood on the fire in the fire place. It had taken them hours to ignite it and build it up.

Malfoy balled his hands into tight fists and kicked the wall against which he was standing. He would take his revenge on everyone who had put him in this miserable position. The image swimming to the surface of his thoughts was one of Molly laying helplessly beneath him, writhing in ecstasy.

He would make her his, body, soul and mind.

----

"I'm sorry, Molly ... I wasn't myself ... please ... forgive me ... I-I l-love you", he whispered, reaching out to her.

Molly shied away from him, nearly tumbling over the other side of her bed in her haste to get away from him. Arthur knew she needed time alone now to work through her grief ... he certainly needed time alone to ... to ... to curse someone, to scream his rage, to destroy something.

Turning around, he fled the scene of his shame.

----

Arthur apparated right in front of the old Riddle Manor. He needed to find Malfoy and rip his heart out, cause him as much pain as that man had caused his wife and him and their children. He would not rest until he knew that jerk dead and six feet under.

Searching the house thoroughly, Arthur soon realised that no living soul was in the house. Arthur was burning up with hatred and a murderous, all-consuming rage. He wanted to tear up this house, the place his wife had to suffer incredible humiliation, pain and devastation.

With sudden clarity, he realised that no one was here to stop him from fulfilling his dreams of revenge. Drawing his wand, he raised his arm and cast spell after spell, destroying systematically the place so full of grief and hatred.

"Reducto!"

The windows shattered and glass splinters flew everywhere, slashing through the fabric of the dusty curtains. They flew like daggers and struck the walls, not breaking but embedding themselves into the walls.

"Castraro!"

The curtains were severed and fell heavily onto the floor with faint rushing and thumping sounds. The fabric of the armchairs and sofas ripped open with such violence that the fillings spilled out and flew in every direction.

"Scopparia!"

The book cases exploded in a million pieces, sending books tumbling to the floor.

"Inflamare!"

The whole place caught fire, the flames consuming everything. They cleansed the place from the evil that had happened in those rooms. Destroying every trace of Voldemort and his death-eaters. Mirroring the hatred raging in Arthur's heart. Wiping out any traces of human existence in this place and banning those terrible deeds to oblivion.

Arthur walked out of Riddle Manor with a sense of mission accomplished but no peace of mind. His heart was still full of pain and hatred. What he wanted most was to find Malfoy, wrap his hands around his neck and press down until Lucius wheezed for air, eyes bulging out and turning blue and slowly being drained of his life force.

Again he apparated, reappearing on the groomed front lawn of Malfoy Manor. Quickly he entered and searched every room for Lucius. Every corner he turned reinforced the wish to come suddenly face to face with his foe. But every room proved to be empty, devoid of any signs that someone might life here.

As he re-entered the entrance hall, Arthur noticed a hooded figure standing there. The back was turned to him and silently Arthur snuck forward, a diabolical grin on his lips. He lunged forward and pinned the figure against the wall, quickly disarming it before spinning it around to face him. He ripped off the hood and ...

"Narcissa! What are you doing here?" he asked incredible.

"This is my h-house", the witch stammered, still recovering from her shock, one hand pressing against her chest. "What are _you _doing here, Arthur?" she asked sharply.

Nothing in her posture reminded Arthur of the intimidated woman she had been when he had first met her. Now she stood tall and commanding, glaring him down. She waited impatiently for an answer.

"I was hoping I would find your husband here", muttered Arthur defiantly.

"Oh ... I see. Molly told you then", she whispered sympathetically.

Arthur stared at her in astonishment, not believing his ears. Narcissa knew about Molly? Oh God, was he the last to find out?

Narcissa placed a small, pale hand on his arm and smiled into his eyes.

"Do you love Molly?" she asked quietly.

Arthur's head jerked up and he stared at the witch with wide eyes.

"OF COURSE! What do you mean 'Do you love Molly'?" he asked witheringly.

Narcissa seemed unfazed and replied calmly.

"Enough to help her raise her child and accept it as yours?" she asked softly.

Arthur was speechless for a moment. He wanted to answer yes. He wanted to so desperately. But he couldn't. On the other hand he couldn't say no either. His eyes drifted down to the floor and his cheeks turned red.

Suddenly images rose in front of his eyes. He saw Molly walking down the steps of the girls' dormitory. She was wearing a blue dress, emphasizing her eyes magnificently. She was shy and couldn't meet his eyes. It was the day they had gone on their first date.

He saw Molly with her hair standing on end, fire in her eyes and an angry sneer on her face. He had fought for the first time and suddenly he had stopped talking only to wrap his arms around her waist and whisper how much he loved her. She had looked up to him for a long time before she had said 'I love you' for the first time as well.

He saw Molly lying on the soft bed of strawberries and grass. Her eyes were closed and her breathing still laboured from their first love-making.

He saw Molly coming towards him dressed in white. It was their wedding day. 'For better or for worse.' He had meant it then. With a pang he realised he still meant it from the bottom of his heart.

He saw Molly lying on a soft bed. Her hair was matted with sweat and clung to her face but a radiant and triumphant smile was spread over her lips. It was the first time she had had an orgasm.

He saw Molly standing before him, shy and elusive. She was hiding something from him. She had taken his hand in hers and gently placed it on her stomach, smiling up at him with tears in her eyes. That had been the day she had told him she was pregnant with Bill.

He saw her in their marriage bed, sweaty and exhausted. A small bundle lay in her arms as she looked up at Arthur, beckoning him closer to admire his first born.

Arthur's eyes filled with tears. No matter what happened to him or to his Molly, it could never change his love.

"Yes", he whispered, almost inaudibly.

Narcissa nodded. She had not expected another answer. Everyone could see the deep love that connected Arthur with Molly. She gently forced Arthur to look into her eyes.

"Killing Lucius is no solution to your problem", she said earnestly, "... even though I can understand the notion."


	44. Love Conquers All 1

_A./N.: Hello everyone. I want to thank you all so much for reading my story (and obviously _liked it). This is the second to last chapter. I split it up because it is so emotionfilled and the next one will be too. Please give me your honest opinion. Never fear if it leave some questions unanswered, I have a sequel planned. It should be up in a few days and will be called "You Have Been Warned". I hope I can count on your support and your reviews.

LG Ilane

**Love Conquers A****ll (1)**

Arthur had understood his wife's need for space this evening. After he had come back from his rampage Molly had still lain in the Hospital Wing with her face turned towards the wall, and he had stayed talking with various Order members. He had then wandered into their room and cleaned up the mess left behind by Molly's outburst, out of habit ... or just stalling the inevitable he wasn't quite sure.

When he finally decided to face Molly's rightful anger, he opened the door of their room and moved stealthily towards the Hospital Wing, only to find her clad in her pyjamas and robe, curled up on the covers of the hospital bed. He made no apologies, and knew that she would be the one to initiate the conversation when she was ready. He transfigured his clothes into pyjamas then he sat in the armchair, he conjured up opposite her bed, and stared into the fireplace, watching the flames dance. After what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke since she made no attempt to.

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked softly. "Or were you just going to rage and leave me in the dark?"

He broke his gaze from the fireplace to look at his wife; she still wouldn't meet his eyes with her own. But then she spoke softly and honestly.

"I wanted to, and knew I needed to, but how was I supposed to begin the conversation?"

She continued to stare into the fire, and he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"How could I tell, the love of my life, that I am pregnant from another man? That I am carrying the child of your worst enemy?"

He could see the tears falling down her cheeks. He moved to sit on the bed to comfort her, but she still refused his touch.

"Molly, I was upset", he confessed softly, instinctively knowing that the truth was the only way to handle this situation. Lies or false reassurances would get him nowhere. "My hopes were crushed ... like yours, I'm sure. But you must know that I would never be angry at you. Never stop loving you ..."

"And my child?" whispered Molly barely audible.

She wrapped her arms around her abdomen and curled in on herself protectively, cradling her unborn child. Arthur wanted to touch her so badly that he ached. He wanted to reassure her but again he found himself unable to say the simple words. It was again coming down to the same question Narcissa had asked.

"I will never leave you ..."

"But I want you to go", she said without any strength in her voice anymore. Her fight had long since left her, fleeing the constant battering from Lucius Malfoy.

"I won't go. I should have stayed in Headquarters with you; seen you safe, protect you ..."

"I wanted you to go and help the Order, and I meant it!" She twitched her shoulders impatiently. "But it doesn't matter now." She took a firmer hold on herself and sat up straight, still facing away from Arthur. "I just want to know one thing", she said, her voice trembling only a little. "I want to know why you came back."

He sat his jaw firmly. Truth was he kept asking himself that same question.

"Did you not want me to come back?"

"Never mind what I wanted. What I want now is to know. Did you come back because you wanted to – or because you thought you should?"

Arthur looked at her for a long moment, then down at his hands, still clasped together.

"Perhaps both. Perhaps neither. I don't know", he said very softly. "That's God's truth; I don't know."

Molly was silent for a moment, then nodded. She looked at him straight on, her gaze the twin of her daughter's.

"I don't want to live with you, if you came back for duty", she said. She looked at him then, her eyes soft with pain. "I've seen my parents' marriage made from obligation – and I've been in one made for love. If I hadn't ..." She stopped and swallowed, then went on, looking at Arthur. "It I hadn't seen both, I could have lived with obligation. But I _have_ seen both – and I won't."

Arthur felt as though someone had struck him in the breastbone. Their marriage, she meant. They had married for love and changing that seemed like a crime. He coughed to break the silence and cleared his throat. Before he could say anything, Charlie burst through the door.

Usually his second eldest son was calm and even-tempered but now he was seething with uncontainable anger. He stormed up to the bed on which his mother lay. He stopped in front of his father and grabbed him by the lapels, hoisting him up effortlessly.

"You are an idiot, Dad!" he screamed. "I was looking all over the place for you to bash some sense into your thick head. Mum is laying here, bleeding and in pain, crying her heart out because she thinks she lost you forever, and, you jackass, just run off! Then I come back here and hear you tell Mum you don't love her anymore and don't know why you came back to her!"

"Charles Alexander Weasley!"

Molly's faint gasp of horror didn't register at first in her enraged son's mind. Then he suddenly let go of his father and stepped back. His head was bowed but he looked up again, glaring fiercely at his father.

"You are still her husband and my father", he started, taking deep breaths all the time. "I never thought you could hurt Mum like that. But you have and I give you until MY little sister is born. You have till then to decide why you're here – and convince her of it. And she will then choose whether she wants to remain married to you – or whether you'll leave and trouble her no more. And don't be mistaken, father", Charlie spat out the last word in disgust, "Bill and I will make damn sure you won't."

"Charlie, I ..." Molly began but Charlie just shook his head and Bill walked over to stand next to his younger brother.

"He is right, Mummy", her eldest said gently. "We told you so before, you can count on all your children's support ... good thing that there are so many," he tried to joke then he turned to his father and his voice grew grave again. "You will live with us as her husband. But if you touch her unwilling, I'll rip your heart out. You understand?"

"BILL! That's enough!" Ginny's voice rang through the Hospital Wing as she walked menacingly closer towards her brothers. She looked remarkably like her mother and Bill and Charlie instinctively shrank away from her. "This is still our Dad we are talking about. He is NOT Lucius Malfoy ..."

She was forcefully interrupted by her father.

"You think I'd trouble a woman who didn't want me?" he asked witheringly. "Especially your mother who is pregnant and under strict orders not to engage in sexual intercourse for the sake of her child?"

Ginny whipped around and Molly's eyes filled involuntarily with tears. Both had noted the 'her child' when Arthur had before made it so painstakingly clear that it was 'their child'. Molly couldn't hold back her tears any longer and buried her head in her hands. Arthur didn't wait for an answer but glared his two eldest sons down and gave them both a stern talking to.

"When I married your mother, I listened intently to the vows I was about to make. They said 'in health and in sickness' and 'for better or for worse' and most importantly 'until death do us part'. I meant every word of those vows because I loved your mother. I ... I still do."

Molly knew he was telling her the truth. She felt the same way about him. Her tears continued to flow, but they were now tears of joy. So he hadn't forgotten that once they had married for love? He still felt something for her. Not obligations but still love.

Arthur closed his eyes and was again presented with images from a much happier past. Images of him coming home from work and finding Molly on the floor, holding Bill in her lap. She smiling up at him and helping Bill to stand. Then his little boy taking his first wobbly steps towards his daddy all alone. He had flung his bag away and knelt down, catching his son as he fell forward. The delighted laughter from Molly had turned him around and he saw her laughing at him lovingly. She had looked so happy then, so careless, so genuinely at peace.

"I am not angry at your mother", he whispered suddenly. "Nothing could be further from my mind. You have to understand that it came as a shock ..."

"And you think I like the thought any more than you do?" Molly asked stingingly. She eyed him strangely.

As Arthur looked at her, she trembled. She wanted to tell him that she understood, and that he was forgiven, but her voice simply wouldn't comply with her heart's wishes.

"No, of course not, Molly", he whispered back, bowing his head in defeat. "I am sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm sorry for leaving you. This damn anger and hatred had me running to find Malfoy. To rip his heart out and kill him for all the pain he put you through, our children, our family ... myself."

He came slowly closer to her and sat down next to her on the bed, not daring to touch her.

"I told you I will love this child as my own ..."

"Will you really be able to look at her and not see M-Malfoy in her? Will you really be able to love her?" Molly interrupted him, wringing her hands in her lap.

This was the moment of truth, she knew. When he gave her a negative answer she wouldn't know what to do. She still loved Arthur with all her heart but how could she have a marriage with him if she felt the touch of another, saw him in her dreams, carried his child or even worse had to abort it. She couldn't make this sacrifice.

"I will be honest with you, Molly", Arthur said, heaving a sigh. "At first I will accept the child because of you and the love I feel for you. Given time I am positive that I can love her for her own sake and overlook how she was conceived and who fathered her. I meant it. I will be her father."

She heard his plea "don't shut me out" and her heart answered for her. Although her voice didn't work, her body did – and she propelled herself into his arms.

Their lips met in the gentlest of kisses. Each trying to convey the love they had for one another, the understanding. She knew he would be angry and had accepted it even before his outburst. She had felt the same way – the room was living proof of that.

Arthur understood his wife's insecurities. They would have the hell of a road ahead of them but they could and would make it together. Because ... what was that old adage again? Oh, yeah, Love conquers all.


	45. Love Conquers All 2

_A./N.: So this is the last chapter. Again I want to thank all of you for reading my story and sticking with to the end. I hope I met and still meet your expectations. Hope you enjoy this last chapter and see you in the sequel. _

_Bye Ilane_

**Love Conquers All (2)**

Albus lay in his own bed and sighed heavily. He was so glad to have escaped Poppy and her overbearing fussing over him. It was pure bliss to be in his own bed in his own suite of rooms and be in the company of his lovely wife.

Had Minerva been distant and withdrawn before setting Voldemort free, she now barely left his side and was fussing over him more than Poppy did. She was almost back to normal. The haunted expression in her eyes had almost completely vanished. When she looked at him, she saw only him. But at night she still tossed beside him, groaning in pain and whimpering.

Tonight though she was walking around in the room and shot him many glances. Albus knew she wanted to talk to him but that something was keeping her from it. He saw her swallowing hard and wringing her hands while she came one step closer to him. Then she backed two steps away again and turned to face the window. Albus knew that Dr. Thornton had encouraged Minerva to talk to him about her nightmares and the reason for them. Now he waited for his wife to make the first move.

"Albus ... we should talk," she said finally, watching him through lowered eyelashes out of the corner of her eyes.

Her hands were tightly wrapped around each other and she was actually biting her lip. Albus, moved by the sight of her, did the bravest thing he'd ever done.

"You blame me," he offered.

His remark startled her, but she understood what he was referring to. How could she not? She had often thought about what she felt for her husband after the captivity. And she had often remembered the fight they had had in the Entrance Hall after her flashbacks. Then she had been angry at him but now her answer was clear and came from her heart.

"I _don't_ blame you, Albus. You and the Order saved me and Molly in the end. That's what matters. It was ... logical to gather information and not storm into battle unprepared. I see that now ... even when I didn't see it at first. I was ... angry."

"What does logic have to do with it?" he replied gruffly.

She eyed him before sitting down on the foot of the bed. Her back was to him but he could still see her face in profile. It was etched in pain ... emotional pain.

"Logic doesn't keep me awake at night," she admitted softly. "My nightmares start with a feeling of being abandoned. Did you have nightmares after ... after you ... after all the things you did in three wars?"

"Yes," he answered shortly and wouldn't elaborate. Then Albus groaned and turned around onto his side. "Tabby, come here. Now that we are finally talking we must face each other."

Minerva inhaled deeply before turning toward him. She lifted her feet onto the bed as well and tucked them under her, leaning back against the post at the corner. She smoothed her skirt over and over nervously.

"Albus, please have a comfortable seat. Please. You know you aren't supposed to stretch your torso and the scars on it."

Her tone was motherly and her voice stronger than when she talked about her feelings. He shook his head slightly, smiling before growing very serious.

"Did you feel abandoned _by me_?" he asked.

He too remembered the fight in the Entrance Hall. She had yelled at him at the top of her lungs.

----

"_Take your hand off of me", she said threateningly. "All this happened because of you! It's your own fault, for ignoring me since this stupid war started! I told you to be more careful. I also told you that I didn't want to go on that mission, but would you listen to me? No! I am only a woman, why should you pay any attention to what I say? Women are only fit to do as they're told, and follow orders, and sit meekly around with their hands folded, waiting for the man to come home and tell them what to do!"_

_----_

She didn't answer immediately and when she did, Albus had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Yes," she whispered simply. Before he knew how to react, she softly continued: "I _knew_ that you would soon arrive. In the Manor. While he was torturing Molly and me. When he made clear what he wanted ... I pictured you ..." She stared at her hands.

"... saving you," Albus said, "I was too late."

She looked at him. He stared back. Both trying to tell the other through the eyes what they felt. Minerva let the barriers she had created between herself and Albus slowly sink. It was time for honesty.

"_Killing him_. And you did. I am _alive_."

She reached out her hand to touch his cheek, but the slightest withdrawal of his head made her freeze.

"I don't deserve your kindness," he said. "I deserve your anger instead. Don't do this to yourself, don't be understanding. Be mad at me, scream, rage but please don't withdraw yourself and shut me out. I know what it's like to be hurt."

His wife swallowed hard, returning her hand into her lap and her eyes onto her hands.

"You were hurt," Albus stated. "Do you blame me?"

"_He_ hurt me, Albus. Not you."

"Please," he moaned. "Don't ..."

"I felt so alone," was all the reply she gave, interrupting him softly.

Before he could respond, she cupped his cheek. This time, he leaned into her touch. And she relished the feel of his beard tickling the palm of her hand. She had missed him terribly. These simple touches had always conveyed such deep love and trust and understanding. She wanted their relationship to go back to that.

"It was just a feeling, Albus. You didn't aban..."

"Feelings are not _just_. I keep telling Harry that feelings are important, especially love. And ..."

She withdrew her hand. Glaring at him a little she tried to make her point clear. She wanted to move forward at last and Albus refused to move on.

"It happened," she said gravely. "We can't undo it."

"What do you see when you look at me?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "The man who failed you? Send me away and I will go! How can you _bear_ me in your presence?!"

"Albus ..." Minerva whispered. "I couldn't tell you that I attempted to eliminate myself of you? That I had attempted to walk away from our love?" she whispered heartbroken. "Albus, I couldn't do it. You are my life. To attempt to stop loving you would be like attempting to cut out my own heart. It can't be done." She finally looked back up at him. "My dear, my heart has been yours for as long as I can remember. It will be yours until the day I die. Whether I'm three thousand miles away or three millimetres, my love and my life are with you."

Minerva stopped speaking and Albus released the breath he had been holding through the end of her confession and released a sound of utter happiness. She stared at him, suddenly and painfully aware that the months of silence had been hard for the both of them.

"Albus ... I feel safe with you..." she stated simply, bringing her speech to the point.

He bent his head and closed his eyes, willing the tears away. Then he heard Minerva inhaling deeply to muster courage.

"What do you see when you look at _me_?" she whispered with a catch in her voice.

Surprised, he looked up. Was this a serious question?

"I see my wife," he told her. She blinked and looked away. "I see _you_," he softly said. She swallowed as his hand slowly moved to her cheek. "Minerva," he whispered.

Albus moved closer and extended his arm to her. Hesitantly but trusting him with her life, body and soul she raised her own hand and placed it into his, lacing her fingers with his. She smiled waveringly at him and remembered the only night they had spent together since her rescue.

----

"_I couldn'__t look at you, Tabby, and keep my hands from you, nor have you near me and not want you." He lifted his head then, and planted a kiss over her heart, then let his hand float down the gentle curve of her belly, lightly tracing the scars left there by Tom's torturing._

"_You ... really don't mind?"__ Minerva said hesitantly, brushing her own fingers over her chest._

_Albus smiled up at her with something half-rueful in his expression. He hesitated for a moment, then drew Minerva closer. He reached to touch her chest, his eyes holding hers._

"_You bear the scars of your battles, Tabby", he said softly, "they don't trouble me."_

----

"Minerva, I've never stopped loving you ... not once in my life. And no way is what happened to you going to change that. You've been through Hell more than once and it had no effect on my relationship with you ... except of course, by making it stronger. I hurt when you hurt. I cry, when you cry. I flinch when you flinch ... I mentally bleed when you physically do ... I speak for you when you can't ... walk for you when you're too tired ... see for you when you're blind ... feel and smell for you when you're too weak ... I'd die for you when it's necessary ... Minerva, you are the love of my life. You always have, and you always will be. Don't hold the animosity any longer. Don't hold the pain, Mina. Sure there will be moments in which you remember, but there is NOTHING we cannot handle together. Instead of holding these negative emotions, think of how we've handled this ... and that if we've been through this and made it out, how much more we'll be able to endure and come through with! Minerva, rejoice with me ... I have you back," he looked deeply into her eyes and cupped her chin, pulling her close. "And I've been trying so desperately for awhile now."

Then he moved even closer to her and stroked her cheek, her jaw line and traced the perfect arch of her lips.

"Your skin is still as smooth as silk", he whispered in her ear, causing Minerva to shiver with need. It had been so long for both of them. "Your eyes are still as green and sparkling as emeralds when you laugh. You have lost weight ... it brings out cheek bones, makes you look more aristocratic. Your hair is silky and as raven black as it was the day we first met. Your smile enchants me and those lips of yours ... oh, those lips, I couldn't look at them and refuse to kiss them until they are swollen. Your body is like a book, telling the story of your life. There are scars showing that you never ran away from a battle, that you fought courageously for those you love. There are a few wrinkles, showing that you age with grace. But I love every inch of your body."

Her body felt on fire with the pure pleasure his deep voice stoked in her. Her legs moved together involuntarily in an effort to ease the nearly overpowering need she felt throbbing at her centre.

"Oh God, Albus."

She had trouble containing her desire and reached for him but Albus intercepted her hands. He wanted to make this last longer.

"Shh, my dear, not yet", he whispered before kissing her shoulder.

He placed her hands on her stomach and stroked slowly up and down her arms in an effort to calm her racing heart.

"Oh, but, Albus …" she tried to protest, but he merely continued his soothing motion.

His lips moved to her ear.

"Patience, my love. I wish to try something … together."

Minerva had calmed down enough to be part of the conversation and his statement made her curious.

"Such as?"

He smiled.

"I want to let you experience what I see; what you feel like when I touch you ... I want to share that with you to show you how truly beautiful you are. I want you to feel your body like I feel it, Minerva."

He took her hand and placed it on the collarbone just above her right breast and placed his own hand over hers, guiding their movements. He moved their hands gently up to her neck and back down towards the swell of her breast coming to rest over her heart. She could feel it beating in a steady, but faster rhythm against her palm.

"Your skin is so smooth to the touch. I could run my hands over you for hours. Do you feel it, my love?" he whispered to her.

She closed her eyes and let him guide her hand further. Their hands moved closer and closer to her left breast, stroking down in the valley between before they cupped one heavy globe. Minerva let out a sigh; she was not accustomed to touching herself in a sexual manner. She found that the feeling, however, was exciting.

"Your breasts are perfect and fit so well in my hands and against my lips."

To prove his point he slid lower on the bed and placed his warm mouth over her right nipple as he moved their hands to stroke her left. Minerva felt the sensations shoot straight to her core. Her legs moved against each other once again trying to ease the ache that continued to build.

"You taste so good, my love." Albus offered between lavishing attention on her breast.

Minerva shivered a bit from the thrill of assisting him in pleasuring her ... they had never done anything like this before. She knew above all else, however, that she trusted him. She arched her back to further increase their touch. As he released her breast, he lifted her other hand and placed it where his mouth had been, setting a motion for her fingers.

"Keep going, love", he whispered.

Her eyes were closed as she nodded her agreement. Albus watched with pride as she took his direction and rolled her taut nipples between her fingers. He resumed their journey and guided her right hand from her breast to the soft skin of her stomach, making their hands stroke from one side to the other in a slow motion. He kissed her skin in the wake of their hands, before moving to her abdomen just above her curls. Minerva's breathing increased with the progress and believed her desired target was in sight. Albus had other ideas, though, and slid her hand over her right thigh, bypassing her aching centre. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Patience, love, we are not finished", he admonished her with a smile.

She breathed in as she refocused on where their hands were moving. They stroked her thigh towards her knee and on the return trip up her inner thigh, coming very close to her centre again. Albus had moved back up to rest next to her so he could witness the pleasure on her face.

"Your thighs are so silky smooth and yet when you wrap them around me I feel their strength as you hold me close."

She responded by closing her thighs together, effectively trapping their hands and pushing them closer yet to where she so desperately wanted them to go. She eased them apart again and Albus decided to move in for the final exploration. He moved their hands from between her thighs to rest on her abdomen before venturing lower to let their fingers gently comb through her curls. Minerva's body involuntarily arched again, trying to increase the pressure of their combined touch.

Finally, Albus let their hands slip down to the intended goal. She gasped as she felt her own moist, warm desire. The moisture slowly seeped onto their fingers and Albus started a motion, guiding her fingers down along the soft folds to her entrance and then back up to circle the small bundle of nerves. As they continued the stroking motions – together, the last of her inhibitions slowly fell away and she closed her eyes … lost in the moment. She focused only on the growing warmth spreading throughout her body.

His mouth was next to her ear and he whispered, "This is the place I love to touch you the most. Do you feel the heat? I love the moisture that indicates your desire … your readiness for me. I take great pleasure in knowing I cause this reaction in you; that you desire me as strongly as I desire you."

His words pushed her to teeter on the edge and the movements of their fingers sent her the rest of the way and she cried out his name as she came with soul-shattering intensity. He held her hand there, continuing to caress the slick flesh as she slowly floated down.

It was unbelievable ... she was amazed by what had just happened. She couldn't ... no didn't want to make it stop ... She felt another orgasm begin to build under their combined efforts. She made no effort to abate the feelings and, as Albus eased his hand away from hers, she continued the motion.

Albus decided it was the single most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. He stared at her in amazement, trying desperately to memorize every moment of the experience. He alternated between watching the movement of her hand as it continued the maddening pleasure to watching her face. The pleasure he saw there was threatening to undo him as he witnessed his name forced from her lips in a passionate whisper.

"Open your eyes", he quietly commanded.

She smiled at him through desire-clouded eyes. She continued to stroke her breast with her left hand as her breath started quickening. Her hands worked in tandem until, finally giving way to a loud gasp, she climaxed again … her eyes never leaving Albus' gaze.

He leaned down and captured her lips, swallowing the last sounds of her pleasure. They kissed slowly, languidly, giving Minerva a moment to calm down before Albus would join their bodies. He pulled slowly back from the kiss.

"That was so beautiful, Minerva. Thank you."

She blushed, but smiled. It had been a special experience for her, too. She had broken down a barrier within herself. She had done it for him … she would do anything for Albus. She also knew, without a doubt, that he would do anything for her. She reached down where she could feel his arousal against her thigh and grasped it.

"It was my pleasure. I might ask you to return the favour one day", she said with a crooked smile as she stroked him slowly.

She saw the desire rising in his eyes and felt his member respond to the touch of her hand.

"I would not be opposed to that idea." He smiled back. He moved over to cover her body with his. Not wanting to stray from their theme, his hand joined hers and together they guided him slowly into her welcoming body.

Minerva made a sound that resembled a purr as he finally slid into her heat. 'So good.' She thought, squeezing her muscles around him. They moved together slowly, savouring the feeling of being joined. Albus leaned down to kiss her again, their tongues tangling as they longed to be as close as humanly possible. He slipped his hands into her hair while keeping up a steady rhythm that Minerva instinctively matched.

She held him to her, as if afraid to let him go after this evening's confession. She was afraid that it all could be a cruel dream, in which he had, indeed, left her all alone. She wrapped her legs around him, as her body and heart needed him as close to her as humanly possible. It still wasn't enough.

With awareness heightened by arousal, she took in every detail: The way his hot breath tickled her skin; the play of his muscles beneath her exploring hands; the feel of his fullness within her; the building of her own need for release once again.

Their bodies began to drive their hearts closer to climax in an age-old rhythm. Despite the fact that she was focused on giving him pleasure, she was pleasantly surprised when another strong climax overwhelmed her. She cried out her pleasure, even as she used her entire body to satisfy him, rolling her hips to provide a counterpoint to his insistent thrusting, running her hands down his back and tightening her legs around him.

Minerva opened her eyes. Their eyes met and held as they reached the pinnacle together, their souls finally caressing each other. The moment was brief, but long enough for them to share a loving kiss before the euphoria of climax sent their souls crashing back into their own bodies. He had finally been close enough in that brief moment to settle her heart's foolish fear of abandonment.

Albus accepted all the love she had to give. He buried his head next to hers as his climax slowly faded away. When he found his voice again, he let his heart speak.

"I love you", he murmured into her ear.

"I love you, too", Minerva whispered.

Finally she had come home and conquered her fears. She had done so because of Albus' never dying love for her and hers for him.

_**The End**_


End file.
